Battle With Reality
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: Sequel to "Pushing Through". The alpha pack threatens Beacon Hills as battle lines are drawn. Blood will cover every corner and death will be played. For Lucy and Isaac, both will have to endure all of that and much more as their relationship is put to the test. Living in a life of fantasy is easy, but facing the harshness of reality is one everyone chooses to ignore.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO TEEN WOLF! It is me, WhatTheCensoredXD, BACK from hibernation! Nah, just joking, but in all "seriousness", welcome to the first chapter to the lovely sequel of **_**Pushing Through**_**! After months since the last episode of season 2 aired back in August 2012, I am here all excited on continuing with my lovely writing. Also, I am very happy for all the reviews, alerts and favorites my last story had received even after it was finished. Thank you so very much, and now I present you all with the first chapter of **_**Battle with Reality**_**. **

**Enjoy ^_^! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs….**_

* * *

The sound of the alarm bell rang around Lucy's room.

Her hand lazily tapped the surface of her drawer as she tried to find the alarm clock. She also buried her face against the bright, white pillow, as it brought some comfort for her. The ringing of the bell annoyed Lucy, and if possible, grew louder by each second. Her hand finally found the clock and she quickly pressed the snooze button, the sound no longer echoing around the room.

Her arm soon fell and dangled off her bed. The other arm was laying on top of her forehead as Lucy's chocolate brown eyes tiredly stared at the ceiling. It was the first day back to school for Beacon Hills and Lucy couldn't believe it.

Four months had already passed like the wind.

Four months that were filled with calmness and peace.

Four months of no new threats happening in her town.

Just four simple months had gone by.

Lucy soon grabbed the cell phone that sat next to the clock. She quickly touch the screen, bringing the phone to life and a small frown formed on her tired face. There were no new text messages from Isaac. It was a bit strange considering he would always send her a goodnight text or something, but this morning: there was nothing.

The teen girl slowly sat up on her bed, pulling the phone closer to her as she scratched her hair. A yawn escaped from her lips, but her eyes never teared away from the screen. Maybe Isaac was still sleeping. It was a logical option since he would always tell Lucy on how Derek kept his training going on. They were harsh sessions at times, according to Isaac, and would easily tire him out in a second, but there was something odd about it this time.

Although Lucy and Derek don't have the most closest relationship, she still knew him enough that he wouldn't put Isaac through another session last night. Especially one the night before the first day of school began.

Putting her phone down, Lucy rubbed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She shouldn't panic just yet based off her assumptions. Glancing at her phone one more time, the girl sighed before hopping of the bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

It was the first day of school after all.

* * *

Holding her school bag, Lucy examine herself on the full length mirror that was behind her door. She took note of her first day of school outfit, her hands smoothing down the soft blue dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. She then fixed the denim jacket into place and brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

She was ready to go.

Snatching the phone from her drawer, Lucy walked out of her room and made her way down the hall. Lucy soon stopped in her tracks and noticed her brother doing some lift ups exercise with a book in his hand. The girl cocked her head to the side, an amuse smile quickly crept on her tan face. She crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Morning," she piped up from behind and Scott glanced over his shoulder before letting go of the rail. His feet landed perfectly on the wooden floor, not missing a beat as he tossed the book into the pile of other books nearby.

Scott stretched his arms, raising an eyebrow at her direction. "Already dressed?"

"Yeah," she gripped the strap of her bag. Lucy rocked back and forth on her heels. "I decided to go walking for school today. The weather seems nice and all, so why not take advantage of the opportunity."

Scott felt her heart beating fast, knowing she had just lied to him. "Are you okay?"

Lucy bit the inside of her cheeks, turning her head to the side as she fixed her gaze at the pile of books. Scott slowly made his way over to his sister, laying a hand on her shoulder. This gesture caused Lucy to look at him with upset eyes.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Scott repeated his question.

She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "It's just Isaac," she finally admitted to her brother. Lucy dropped her arms to her sides. "He hasn't answered since last night and I'm just a bit worried."

"Maybe he's still asleep," Scott suggested and Lucy nodded, but it wasn't enough to convince her. Scott knew this as well and squeezed her shoulder for reassurance. "Okay, I know, not the best, but I'm sure he's fine. You'll see him at school today and everything will be normal."

Lucy softly smiled, giving Scott a quick hug. The werewolf returned the same gesture before the two siblings pulled away. A short beep coming from Scott's laptop caused them to turn their heads at its direction and a small screen popped up.

"Ephemeral," Lucy heard her brother repeat the word off the screen. "Lasting for a very short time. Transient. Momentary."

"Studying for the PSATs I see," she cheered in an impressive tone. "Glad you're taking this year seriously. It is going to be the most important one in our lives you know. Colleges and whatnot."

Scott touched his bicep, sending Lucy a quick grin. "I know," he then gazed back at his skin. "Ephemeral…"

Lucy narrowed her eyes in confusion, her finger pointing at his bicep. "I thought you were going to get a tattoo?"

"I did."

"Then where is it?"

Scott scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously. "About that, it sort of, um disappeared." He then tried to explain more. "My body was 'healing' thinking the tattoo had damage my skin."

Lucy was more confused, but shook her head. "I'll never understand these werewolf abilities, but I'm glad it did something right."

She laughed from the hurt reaction Scott gave her.

* * *

Isaac felt like shit.

His body was still sore, but he was no longer in so much pain than he was last night. His memory was still a bit fizzled as he couldn't remember some things, but it wasn't too bad than before. He could still feel the nails of the alpha's, the pain was too intense for him to handle. He seriously thought he would have died then and there, but he didn't.

Someone saved him.

A stranger saved _him_.

But she, Isaac remembered it was a female, knew his name.

That was something that put Isaac off. How did this person, a woman he never met in his life, know his name? Did she spied on him? Spied on him with Lucy?

Isaac remembered the conversation he had with Scott's mom. He was glad that the mother of two knew about the existence of the supernatural world. It was better to have some support from a few more people than none at all. It was especially better considering her son was a werewolf too, so it made things much more comforting for Isaac.

He was in safe hands, for now.

Isaac asked if he could call Scott knowing he was the only one, other than Derek, to call for help if needed. Isaac knew that Scott might know what to do, but how would he explain about the deal with the alpha pack. Derek hadn't even informed Scott about them, and Derek order Isaac not to say anything to Lucy.

Yes, it was difficult to keep that secret to himself, but what can he do?

He needed to obey orders his alpha gave him, but he also didn't like to lie to Lucy. She was his girlfriend and he doesn't like lying to her. It made him feel all guilty every time he needed to tell her about his training sessions, when in reality, he was trying to find Erica and Boyd with Derek and Peter.

Isaac just hoped Lucy would understand once he could explain it all to her later on.

He sensed a person coming and slowly shifted his position on his hospital bed.

"Hello, Isaac," a friendly, feminine voice echoed into his room and the curly haired werewolf glanced at the nurse coming in. "How are we feeling?"

"Good, listen, I think I could probably just-" he stopped mid-sentence was her hand was placed on his shoulder. Something wasn't right for Isaac. Something wasn't right coming from the nurse. As he watched the woman inject the needle, he began to panic. "What is that?"

The nurse merely gave a sly smile. "Just an anesthetic," she answered. When the nurse was done, her brown eyes held a gleam of mischief that Isaac didn't like.

"We don't want you getting in the way again."

It soon all came back to him.

* * *

Lucy soon found her locker.

Opening it, she placed some of her supplies and books inside. The girl also glanced the hallways for any sign of Isaac, but she received none. Usually he would surprise her with him hugging her from behind, but no arms were wrapped around her waist.

The locker beside her soon opened and Lucy looked up to see Allison. Lucy was taken back from this since she thought Allison would not return to Beacon Hills after the madness that happened four months ago. Allison felt the eyes of Lucy and turned her head, giving the teen a small smile.

"Oh, hey, Lucy," Allison awkwardly started out. Lucy didn't blame her considering she was the sister of her ex-boyfriend. Plus, the two did share a small battle with Jackson being the Kanima and all.

"Hey," Lucy closed her locker, but her eyes never peeled away from the ex-huntress. "I thought you were going to stay in France."

Allison shrugged. "I decided not too. Just didn't feel the same."

Lucy nodded.

"That's good," she chirped. The two girls stood as silence took its toll between them, creating an awkward atmosphere. She then pointed at Allison's hair. "Love the new color by the way. Suits you very well."

Allison's eyes went up and giggled. "Thanks. I just wanted to try something new."

"Hello, my lovelies," Lydia's voice erupted from behind Allison. The two teenage girls said their hellos and Lydia merely smirked. The strawberry haired teen eyed the hallways, the look of her face reminded Lucy that of a lion searching for its prey. "Freshmen. Tons and tons of fresh _men_."

"You mean fresh _boys_," Allison pointed out and Lucy snorted into a small laugh. Even Allison couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips. "Lydia they're fourteen."

"You can't possibly lower your standards, Lydia," Lucy added after Allison finished.

Lydia waved both of them off. "Eh, some are more mature than others."

"You know it's okay to be single," Allison tried to reason with her stylish friend. "You get to focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person."

Lydia snorted, shifting her position from the locker. "Oh, Allison, you know I love you. So if you want to pretend talking about me when we're actually talking about _you_, it's totally fine," she stated with wide eyes before glancing at Lucy. "I'm sure your brother has told you about the encounter from yesterday."

"Not that I know of."

"We met Scott and Stiles yesterday," Allison decided to explain to Lucy. "They were in Stiles' car while Lydia was driving her car, and there was a red light so we couldn't drive away…"

"Oh," was all the girl said, but couldn't help to giggle at it. "Must have been awkward."

Allison began to blush in an embarrassment, putting her head down. "Very."

"Anyways!" Lydia interrupted them once again. "Back to me, ladies. You know what I don't want? A boyfriend," she confidently stated to them. Lydia slapped her hand on top of the locker beside her, her eyes scanning the halls once again with lips licked in hunger. "I want a _distraction_."

Lucy decided to search for Isaac among the crowd from her spot, but didn't find him. Instead, she spotted something…else.

"I think your wish has been granted, Lydia…"

Their eyes soon landed on a pair of boys, who look no older than their age, strutting down the hall. The crowd of students didn't stand in front of their path, but merely moved away as if they were Gods and everyone else was a peasant.

"Brothers?" Allison questioned in astonishment.

Lydia's eyes sparkled as if she found the buried treasure everyone searched for.

"Twins."

The twins soon passed the three of them, their vibe of confidence and sexiness was enough to attract Lydia. Lucy ran a hand through her hair, eying the pair until they couldn't be seen any longer as they blended in with the student crowd.

"Well," Lucy clapped her hands together. "This should be an interesting school year."

"Oh it will be," Lydia murmured to herself with a wild grin.

* * *

Holding her binder close to her chest, Lucy walked to her English class along with Allison and Lydia. The three shared this class, so there was no point on going alone. Entering inside, Lucy sat a seat besides her brother. Allison, however, didn't have much choice as the only seat available for her was on in front of Scott.

Lucy took this time to check her phone to see if she received any new messages from Isaac, but her heart sank when she saw nothing different from earlier this morning. Sighing, Lucy rubbed her eyes as the panic grew inside her.

The phone vibrated and her Lucy's eyes went wide as her heart raced. Was it Isaac who finally contacted her? Her fingers felt slippery and her phone's screen seemed to be like ice for her. Touching the screen, she opened the message, but her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky- seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness," a woman's voice boomed into the classroom, reading the message from her own phone. "This is the last line to the first book we're going to read. It is also the last text you will receive from this class. Phones off everyone."

And Lucy did just that considering she wouldn't get a text from Isaac anytime soon.

The class went off fine as every student opened up their notebooks and started to write whatever the teacher wrote on the board. Ten minutes passed by, and Lucy concentrated on completing her work for this class.

"Mr. McCall," the teacher called for Scott and Lucy's head went up. She noticed the nervous look on her brother's face as well as him trying to hide a note that was on his desk. The teacher gestured with her finger for Scott to step outside. He immediately obeyed, leaving his seat empty and Lucy confused as well.

"Stiles," Lucy whispered to her friend. The sarcastic teen looked up at her direction. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," he honestly admitted, shrugging in his seat. The teacher soon returned, smoothing her skirt in the process.

"All right, everyone back to work," she clapped her hands to gain attention again. Lucy pushed a strand of her hair back, making herself comfortable on the chair as she focused on her work again. She wondered why Scott was called for. Lucy knew he didn't do anything to get himself into trouble since he has maintain a good streak, but still she had to wonder.

The thought of Isaac slipped back into her mind and the girl kept eying her phone that was sitting besides her. It was currently turned off, but the dark screen began to tease her. Lucy tried her hardest not to snatch it from the spot and turn it on.

But what if Isaac was trying to call her?

What if Isaac was in trouble?

Maybe that was the reason he's not in school today. Maybe he is hurt and he's trying to call for some help.

Lucy shook her head.

No, Isaac would have called Derek first. Besides, the alpha was the first to respond whenever one of its pack mates are in trouble.

A loud smack came from the window.

It was so loud that it caused the whole room to jump and turn their attention to the window. Lucy noticed a large, bloody spot with the glass cracked. The teacher, who was writing on the board, stopped for a moment and slowly advance her way towards the windows. The sounds of birds crowing outside, with a massive group heading their way towards the classroom was enough to wonder what was going on.

Another bang.

Then another and another and another until one broke the glass and flew inside the room. Others followed and the students began to scream in horror and fear. Lucy immediately went down for cover, as well as the teacher screaming her lungs out for everyone to do the same.

Lucy felt the beaks from the bird prick her arms and legs. Some grabbed onto her hair while claws were everywhere. Papers flying everywhere, the shadows of the birds coming from all directions and chairs being pushed aside. Desks were used for protection. Lucy found Allison and the two huddled close together. A bird came towards their way and Allison lashed her own claws out at it, using her skills to move it away.

Lucy wasn't sure how long it would take.

She didn't know how much time has passed.

It could have been a minute or a second, but she didn't know.

The screams of every person in this room were mixed with the birds' own sound. Blood drops began to imprint the floor and Lucy wasn't sure if it came from the animals or from the students. Lucy buried her face in her arms of protection, but it didn't stop the birds on biting her legs that were vulnerable for them.

The crowing soon stopped and silence grew.

Slowly, Lucy stood to her feet, her hands gripping tightly on the desk for support. She quickly helped Allison to get on her feet as well, the two of them checking each other for any injuries. The floor turned into a sea of blackness. Birds and feathers surrounded each tile, not one empty or clean. Lucy picked out some feathers that nestled on her hair, brushing them away.

Lucy and Stiles stared at each other, both eyes shocked and terrified on what just happened.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter! I'm so glad to get back into writing and I hope you all are happy to have read it :D! Also, I will do something new that I've seen others have done and it is questions! Some questions could be related to the show while others may not. It will vary. So first question for this story: **

**What did you think of the season premiere of Teen Wolf? **

**So yeah, I just want to know, that's all. Reviews, alerts and favorites are welcomed! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_

**(Feels good to say that again….)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness. I seriously love you guys all so much! You all exploded my mailbox with the reviews, alerts and favorites! Just thank you so much! Anyways, I have read from the reviews about the twins. That idea is still something I am deciding on doing, but I'm not sure just yet. I need to see how the twins are and how their characters are portrayed before going on that direction. Thank you and enjoy chapter two! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs…**_

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Scott asked his mother, the two rushing down the busy hallway of the hospital.

"Honestly I was hoping I didn't have to," Melissa answered with a scared tone in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, making a left turn. "Everything you've been doing: the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike even though it scares me half to death…" her hands started to do some wild gestures to prove her point. "Honey, I just didn't want to disrupt a good rhythm."

Scott stood in front of his mother, making them stop their walking. His eyes faced his mother's, the same ones they share. He could see how much she was worried for him and his well being of doing good this year.

"It's not going to stop," he confidently stated. "I'm going to be better this year, better student, better _son_," his arms extended widen. "The better friend, the better everything. I promise."

Melissa gazed into his eyes and could clearly see the truth behind them along with his voice. She was just a mother who is figuring out the ropes on dealing with her now werewolf son, trying to see if she could keep him on track as much as possible. After the night at the police station, Melissa wasn't sure if she could accept the fact that her son, her little baby boy, was something that was told in stories or shown in movies. She wondered how long her two children kept this secret from her, and how successful the two were at it.

"Okay," she smiled. "He's in room 215 if he isn't in surgery."

"Thank you," Scott gave his mother a peck on the cheek. Before heading off, he turned around quickly. "Why did you call me and not Lucy? Doesn't she deserve to know too?"

"Isaac just mentioned you," Melissa told him. "I'm sure he didn't want to worry her."

Scott nodded as he rushed down the hallway, turning around the corner as Melissa watched from afar before walking to the office.

* * *

The classroom seemed like a war zone.

Sirens roared outside the building indicating the police have arrived along with paramedics. Lucy sat on a desk with Stiles besides him, hugging herself with her arms for comfort. She was still shaken up from the whole bird incident that happened a few moments ago.

Birds though.

Not just one or ten, but a whole army of them flocking towards their English classroom.

The sheriff entered first, his eyes widen with horror and surprise with the scene. He immediately found his son and Lucy, his feet rushing towards them. Lucy lifted her head, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Are you two okay?" Stiles' dad breathed out. He quickly examined both teenagers with a critical eye, his mouth forming a tight frown. As of right now, he wasn't a sheriff, but a concerning father. He took note of the blood trickling from both of their foreheads. The blood on Lucy's face was still in liquid form, but she could feel it drying up.

"We're fine," Stiles answered him with a hoarse voice. His hand gripped his phone, his knees bouncing quickly. "It was just a couple of birds. Nothing I could handle, dad."

Stiles' dad gave him a look.

"Yes, you sure handled yourself all right. That bloody injury on your forehead isn't something I should be worried about," he sarcastically stated. The sheriff sighed, his fingers hovering above his son's forehead. "Just what happened."

"An army of birds attacked the room," Lucy quivered. Her eyes were down as she stared only at her fingers. "They broke the glass windows and entered before just…dying in a flash."

It was then when she looked up at the sheriff with her brown eyes large. The older man could see she was terrified and was telling the truth as well. He nodded, his head scanning the area like a hawk. Turning his attention back to them, he patted both of their shoulders.

"Do you two want some medical assistance?"

"It's okay," Stiles waved off with his hand. "It's just a scratch. I endured harsh blows then this," he pointed to his injury. "I'll survive."

Lucy agreed with him and the sheriff was still hesitant, but soon left then to go on and investigate. Stiles exhaled the breath that he didn't know he held inside him, and went through his phone. Lucy did the same, trying to see if she could contact either Scott or Isaac.

Dropping her hand, Lucy turned her head to face Stiles.

"What the hell is happening, Stiles?"

The boy stopped his movements and snapped attention to his female friend.

"With all this?" He waved his finger around quickly and Lucy nodded. "Honestly, I think it's some warning."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "How so?"

Stiles' shoulders slumped, fixing his gaze Lydia who was holding a conversation with a cop. Lucy followed to where he was staring.

"Last night, a deer crashed Lydia's car head on," he explained with a firm tone. "Lydia said that the deer's eyes were crazy and Scott said that it was scared of something. Then today, Lydia's ankle was bitten by her dog. She confessed that it was the first time her dog bit her," his eyes then moved to face Lucy. "And now this. I'm not about you, but when animals begin to act weird: they sense something coming."

Realization hit her face. "Something bad…"

"Exactly," he pointed out. Glancing at his phone quickly, Stiles decided to go comfort his English teacher. "Ms. Blake?"

Lucy turned her attention away from Stiles and focused on nothing in particular. Her fingers kept moving as they couldn't be held still; observing her legs, she noticed a few scratches from the birds, but they will soon fade away in a few days. Stiles quickly returned to his spot, and Lucy involuntary shuffled closer to him. Lucy also noticed Allison holding a private conversation with her dad, the ex-huntress face composed with stress and tiredness.

"Mr. Argent," the sheriff called out Allison's dad, advancing his way closer to him. "You wouldn't have any insight about this would you?"

"Me?" Mr. Argent's voice sounded quite surprised and taken back. He wasn't sure if the sheriff knew what he really did. Lucy observed the Allison's father, his body frozen in the spot, but still tried to maintain cool and collected.

"Yeah. It's all this bizarre animal behavior, its um," the sheriff explained. "You must have seen this before, right?"

"Not sure why I would or why you would think I would," he quickly shot back at Stiles' father to buy some time. Lucy could feel the tension rising from Mr. Argent. She could see how nervous he was as well as Allison.

"I'm sorry, I could have sworn I overheard my son talking about you being an experienced hunter," the sheriff pointed out with his a jerk of the thumb towards his son. Lucy glanced at her friend, him immediately looking at his phone as if it were the most interesting thing in the world right now. The girl simply rolled her eyes at him, but saw relief take over Mr. Argent's body.

"Ah, right," he breathed out with a small smile to ease his nervous. Allison too felt relieved as she loosen her grip of her hand. The two Argents stared at each other, before he stated at the sheriff: "Not anymore."

"Couldn't keep your mouth shut," Lucy lightly hissed at him and Stiles raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey! It sort of slipped out okay?" He defended himself.

"I'm sure the time where we went to the gay club also slipped out," she snipped back at him before texting her brother again. "Do you think you can call Scott? I keep sending him messages, but he's not answering."

"Sure," Stiles shrugged. "He needs to know about this after all…"

* * *

Meeting Derek surprised Scott for a moment.

It had been four months since he had seen the alpha werewolf as Scott considered himself not part of his pack, but an omega instead. Scott knew the risk of not having a pack, him being hunted down was an obvious one, but the teen was without a pack for a while when he first turned into a werewolf. In fact, he had his "own" pack which consisted of Stiles and his sister, Lucy. Allison was an occasional, but Scott shook his head of the mention of her name.

He needed to move on with his life.

His phone rang as he got out of Derek's car. The older werewolf carried Isaac's unconscious body in his arms with Scott following a few feet behind. Scott quickly fished out the phone, sliding the screen open and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Scott,_" it was Stiles. "_We've got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class-_"

"Can you tell me about it later?" Scott had to deal with Isaac and Derek for the moment, not sure how long he would stay in the house.

"_Uh, well, I'm pretty sure this qualifies for an immediate discussion._"

"All right, well," he sighed. "Meet me at Derek's."

"_Derek's house?!_" Stiles' voice rose into shock and Scott could hear Lucy's own voice in the background grow louder. "_What the hell are you doing at-_"

"Just meet us here," Scott interrupted his blabbering mouth, ending the call before Stiles could say more. Running into the ruined room, Scott scanned the area and noticed the vines and dirt surrounding the abandoning place. There was lack of sunlight coming through the windows are they were blocked by wooden planks or curtain half destroyed. The piles of dust, woods and leaves crunched under Scott's weight with each step he took, stopping just a foot away from Derek.

"You still don't live here, do you?"

Derek lifted his head up briefly to meet Scott's eyes, before tossing a branch to the side.

"No," he simply stated, tossing another plank. "County took it over, but there is something here that I need. It could help heal a wound from an alpha."

Scott confusingly stared at Isaac's body, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the healed spot on the teen. Shuffling closer to where he laid, Scott didn't understand what Derek was saying by a wound needing to be fixed.

"Yeah, but it _did_ heal," he grunted at him, not comprehending one word still. Derek paused for a moment, glancing at Isaac as if he could see something that Scott couldn't.

"Not on the inside," he informed him, as he finally found what he was searching for. Grabbing a few wolfsbane from the hole, Scott merely watched Derek. His eyes wandered for a bit before the memories of what happened in the elevator soon flooded his mind. Scott knew he was an alpha, the man even said himself, but he wasn't sure who he was or why he was taking Isaac with him.

"Hey are you going to tell me who the hell that was back there?" Derek stared at the teen beta again with Scott explaining more. "That alpha."

Derek took in a small sigh.

"A rival pack," he informed Scott and the boy's face immediately fell with Derek noticing. "It's my problem. I know you want to help, and you did," he spoke with honesty in his voice. "I owe you one."

Scott simply stood there, letting the words from Derek's mouth process through his head.

"Now go home," he dismissed him like the wind while rising to his feet. "Go back to being a teenager."

Now those words stung Scott for a moment, his mouth forming a frown on his face. Should he follow Derek's advice and just leave? No, Scott just couldn't do that because it didn't seem right, back what can he do? He's just an omega, a lone wolf, and Isaac wasn't his pack mate. Isaac was part of Derek's pack. It was Derek's responsibility to take care of his members and Scott was merely someone to help out when asked.

Scott thought to himself for a moment, his hand reaching for his left bicep as he remembered about the tattoo that disappeared. He wondered how the tattoo that was on Derek's back managed to stay without going away.

"Hey, Derek," Scott's voice echoed into the semi-silent room. Derek stopped what he was doing, looking at him. "If you want to repay back that favor now," he stared at the alpha, his mouth forming a small smile.

"There is something you can do for me."

* * *

"What the hell is Scott doing at Derek's house?" Lucy huffed in anger, her fingernails gripping the seat. "I thought he went to the hospital!"

Stiles drove into the woods of Beacon Hills, the way to Derek's former house becoming bumpy as they grew nearer to their destination. Stiles merely shrugged, throwing quick glances at his female friend.

"Hey, ease your hand from the seat!" He complained, his right hand waving wild. "My car is not cheap, you know. No need to manhandle it with your nails, missy."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but obeyed as she didn't want Stiles to whine like a small child then he was already.

"Calm down. The claws are going away," she sarcastically said, scratching her head. She rested her cheek on the palm of her hand, staring out the window. Her eyes observed how the trees blurred passed her, the forest floor becoming one in a flash. She felt another bump coming from the car and Lucy jumped for a second.

"I wonder what's happening though," she whispered into the air. Lucy pulled her head away from the window, facing Stiles with her brown eyes dull, but scared. "As you said: something bad, but how bad is it going to be?"

Stiles sighed, his shoulders slugging. "I don't even have the answer to that, Lucy."

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose, calming herself down from the stress building inside her. She really needed a stress release right now. Her head went up as the sight of Derek's house came into her view, her body straightening itself. Stiles cut the engine off, and the two teen quickly exited out the car and the cool air hit Lucy's legs.

Rushing up the steps, the floor beneath her creaked in a soft moan. As Stiles opened the door, they made their way in, as Stiles soon called out for his best friend.

"Scott!"

"In here!"

Lucy and Stiles followed the voice which came from the suppose living room, and Lucy halted her steps as she grabbed the damaged door frame. Her eyes noticed Derek and Scott, but it soon landed on Isaac.

Her breath hitched as her chest tightens from the scene that she saw.

"Oh my god," she croaks in hurt and pain. Rushing to Isaac's side, Lucy quickly kneels to his level, her hands cupping his face. Her fingernails brushes lightly against his skin and she felt the tears forming inside her eyes. "Isaac…what happened to him?"

Lucy lifted her head up, staring directly at Derek for an answer.

"What happened to him!"

"Lucy, calm down," Scott quickly made his way over to his sister, grabbing her shoulders to sooth her anger. The girl shuts her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling down, before gazing at her brother with redness. "It's going to be fine. He's going to be all right."

"But what happened to him," she wailed, turning her attention back to Isaac, her eyes roaming his body for any injuries. Her hand made its way down to his chest as her palm felt a heartbeat and his chest slowly rising up and down.

"He was attacked," Derek's voice boomed, startling Lucy for a moment. The upset girl curiously stared at him, her eyes begging for more information. "It happened last night and his wounds came from an alpha. They're not there on the outside, but I need to treat him from the inside."

Lucy looked back at her unconscious boyfriend. "That's why he hasn't responded to any of my texts…"

Derek didn't say anything, but nodded towards Scott's direction. Scott quickly stood to his feet, leaving his sister alone as he followed Derek to the other side of the room with Stiles. Lucy didn't once looked up, her mind completely occupied by Isaac's well being.

She kept wondering what alpha attacked Isaac. The only alpha she knew was Derek. But who was this other alpha that made its way into her small town? Why did this alpha attacked Isaac for? Was it some sort of message it wanted to give to Derek. Like a small warning.

Lucy quietly sighed as she let her fingers slide along the werewolf's arms that were bare. She noticed that his face look quite peaceful and beautiful. A soft smile crept its way onto her face, a giggle escaping her lips. She moved her fingers upwards, her thumb caressing his cheek and high jawline. Making her way to his hairs, she smoothed some curls, brushing aside some leaves that settled inside them. Lucy then stroked his forehead as the sunlight slowly broke its way towards them.

The new light amplified every feature Isaac had.

Scott's scream destroyed the harmonious atmosphere that surrounded Lucy and Isaac. The painful shrieking caused Lucy to leave her spot and fly with a concerned look on her face; the girl froze, as she witness a blow torch burning Scott's skin with Stiles holding him back with all his strength. Her eyes were wide with horror as her brother endured the heat from the fire, but she noticed two thick, black lines forming on his bicep.

The screams continued, each growing louder that before. Scott's face transformed, his eyes glowing golden and sharp teeth being shown to no one in particular. The sweat running down his face as well as Derek's soon made its way into the air. Although the heat couldn't be felt from where Lucy stood, she began to sweat as well, a few droplets trickling down her cheek.

It soon ended with Scott passing out. Derek turned off his blow torch and Stiles slowly pulled his hands away from her brother's shoulder. Stiles' hands visibly shook and he tried to play it off cool, but the disgust and trauma was clearly written on his face.

Scott inhaled a deep breath, his chest heaving heavily. His brown eyes excitedly scanned around and Lucy hesitantly approached her brother. Stiles and Derek stood beside each other, with Lucy being in front of them. A joyful grin appeared on Scott's face as he inspected his bicep, pleased to see the tattoo.

"It worked!"

Relief soon washed across Lucy's face and Stiles threw Scott's white, long sleeved shirt at him. Quickly putting it on, Scott stood to his full height, his fingers lightly touching his brand new tattoo that proudly inked his skin.

"Well," Stiles pipped to Scott. "Looks pretty damn permanent to me."

"Kind of needed something permanent," Scott told him, pulling the sleeve down. "Everything that has happened to us, everything just happened so fast. Everything is just so…ephemeral."

"Study for the PSATs?"

"Yup."

"Nice," Stiles commented with a proud nod. He quickly spun around, eying the girl as she quietly leaned against the dirty door frame. "Lucy, you coming?"

Lucy stared over her shoulder before glancing back at Derek and him tending to Isaac. Scott also waited for an answer from his sister, but he knew that she would want to stay. The kind of passion and support she and Isaac created for each other was strong, Scott observed. Opening the door, his brown eyes met with red.

A color that wasn't there before.

"You painted the door," he called out to Derek. The alpha snapped his head up and Scott's eyes narrowed in suspicion as to why it was this way. "Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott," was all Derek said, but Scott wasn't going to do just that. His right hand slid against the door, his fingertips feeling the roughness of it.

"Why only one side?" He questioned Derek further. Not waiting for an answer, Scott took out his claws and began to scratch the surface of it. His eyes caught the sight of a black line and this immediately fueled his curiosity. His pace picked up, becoming quicker as the red, dried paint fell down to the floor.

"Scott!" Derek warned the boy, marching his way to the werewolf. Lucy also moved closer, standing besides Stiles as the all of them watched in silence of Scott's hands move like a chef cooking in a kitchen. He soon stopped, catching his breath and Lucy's eyes slanted at the sign that was plastered on the door.

"What the hell is that?" She asked in surprised.

"The birds at school and the deer last night," Scott listed from the top of his head. "Just like the night I got trampled by the deer…" Scott's eyes soon locked Derek's as he made the connection. "I got bit by the alpha."

Lucy and Stiles stared at Derek as well, but the older man remained stoic as a stone although Lucy could see Derek growing a tad nervous.

"How many are there?" Scott growl for an answer.

Derek realized he couldn't keep the secret forever.

"A pack of them," he stated, glancing at his shoes for a moment before adding: "An alpha pack."

"An alpha _pack_!?" Lucy screeched towards Derek with Stiles holding the girl back from lashing out at him. Lucy fought against Stiles grip, but the boy was stronger than her. "And you decide to tell us _now_!"

Derek glanced at Lucy who gave him a harsh glare.

"All of them?" Stiles asked with uncertainty in his voice. "How does that even work?"

"I hear that there is some kind of a leader," he answered Stiles' question, arms folding over his chest. "He's called Deucalion."

Lucy lets the name sink into her head. She makes contact with her brother briefly before pulling away and staring at Derek again.

"We know they have Boyd and Erica," he continued on with the information he knew. "Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last four months."

"What?" Lucy steps in again with another confused face. "Isaac never told me about that. He said he was busy doing training sessions with you!"

"I told him not to say anything," Derek spoke to her directly. "I had enough problems on my shoulders, I didn't need more created."

Scott gently grabbed Lucy's arm, making sure she didn't go jump at Derek. "All right. So you find them," he approached closer to him. "How do you deal with an alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get," Derek answered truthfully. Everyone stared at each other, a silent agreement forming above them as they are once again needed together. Lucy brushed her arms, the goose bumps forming on her arms, but it wasn't due to the cool breeze around her.

"Where is she?"

Every head snapped towards Isaac who was now awake. He held himself up with his arms supporting his balance. He slightly winced, but Isaac didn't let it show too much.

"Where's the girl?"

"What _girl_?" Derek demanded for an explanation and Lucy's mouth formed into a tight, straight line as well.

What girl was Isaac talking about and who was she?

Why was Isaac asking about her?

Lucy was completely lost.

* * *

**All right! That's the second chapter of the first episode :D! Once again, thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites from all of you! I appreciate anything, so yeah ^_^! Anyways, here's the question for today: **

**If you can have **_**one**_** werewolf superability (ex: healing, super strength, etc.) what would it be and why?**

**That is all! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Last night's episode was AMAZING! Only two episodes in and this show already made me cry :(! Poor Erica…too young and beautiful to die…Anyways: on a happier note, thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites. You guys just keep me smiling for days ^_^ Enjoy this next chapter! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

"We're leaving," Scott hollered into the living room. Lucy looked up from her laptop to see her brother all dressed up. It was casual yet sharp as if he was going to impress someone tonight. Lucy sent a faint smile, putting her laptop to the side.

"Party time!" Stiles yelled as he fist pumped into the room. The sarcastic teen clasped both hands on Scott's shoulder, shaking the werewolf a bit.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You two have fun," she said to them, brushing both boys and headed towards the kitchen. Stiles shrugged, heading out while Scott stayed behind as he eyed his sister. After the other day when she found Isaac, she had become more guarded with herself. Ever since learning about the truth with the alpha pack now in Beacon Hills, she was more quiet.

Lucy poured herself a glass of orange juice, taking a sip, but knew her brother was still there. Putting the cup down, she looked to her side with her hands gripping the counter to keep her steady.

"Scott, just go. I'll be fine," she waved him off. Scott had no say as she quickly pushed him out the door, her laughter ringing in his ear. Scott couldn't help but laugh too, but the door soon shut closed with the lock on to prevent him from coming back inside.

Scott shook his head, walking towards Stiles as the two headed off to the party.

* * *

The night sky grew darker, a breeze quietly blew through her window. Lucy sat on her bed, the television on low volume although she was barely paying attention to the screen. Instead, the girl sat cross-legged on her bed, her hands holding a frame picture of her and Isaac smiling. Her thumb traced over the glass, a light smile growing over her face.

She sighed.

School had just begun.

New grade, new classes, new problem in Beacon Hills.

"Just freaking fantastic," the girl mumbled under her breath. Her phone rang, destroying the silence her room had established for her. Grabbing the phone, she placed it against her ear answering the call.

"Hello?"

"_Lucy! Where's Scott?_" The urgency in Allison's voice was enough to cause Lucy to blink her eyes.

"He's at a party," Lucy quickly told Allison the information. The girl could hear Lydia's voice in the background and Lucy rose an eyebrow. "Allison, what's going on?"

"_Just…I can't say, but I'm near your house. Just get ready in five minutes._"

The call soon ended, the dialing tone buzzing on the other line. Lucy rapidly jumped off her bed, grabbing some flats that were nearby and snatched the coat off her back door. She quickly exited her room, not bothering to turn off the lights.

The picture frame remained on the bed.

* * *

"How did this happened?"

Lucy's eyes examined both Allison and Lydia's bruises, noting the pattern Lydia quickly traced with a marker to make it more visible to the naked eye. Her finger nails gently touched the skin, staring at Lydia for an answer.

"Well," Lydia pursed her lips. "Some whack-o lady came up to Allison and I after the whole incident with the birds and asked for your brother. Then she just grabbed our arms, gripping it tightly before leaving. Quite disturbing," she finished, but Lucy remained confused.

"She wanted Scott? What for?"

Allison made another turn, her eyes staring straight down the dark road.

"I'm not sure, but whatever she wants with Scott: it sounded serious," Allison said, her eyes glancing down her bruised arm for a moment. "Does your brother know her?"

"From what I know of: he doesn't know any other girl beside you, Lydia and I," Lucy truthfully answered. The teenage girl brought her head forwarded, her mouth turning into a small frown. "Besides, Scott was busy with becoming a good person. He was into this whole 'renewing' himself this summer."

Allison hummed, her fingers squeezing the wheel. The three girls came up to the neighborhood, slowing down the car in front of the house where the party was being held. Allison quickly sent a text to Scott before shutting off the car. The door soon opened with Scott coming out and all three exited the car, approaching the teen werewolf.

Scott was surprised to see Lucy and Lydia standing with Allison.

"This isn't the talk we were going to have, is it." It was more of a statement than a question and Allison knew, slightly putting her head down which was enough for Scott to understand.

"I need to show you something," she extended her arm out, pulling up the sleeve to show Scott her bruise. Scott narrowed his eyes both staring directly at the former huntress for more information.

Everyone wanted answers.

* * *

Isaac paced anxiously back and forth.

The multiple glasses windows allowed sunlight to breach inside, letting the industrialized room illuminate brightly. His fists curled, opening and closing as he took in another short breath to calm his nerves down, but it wasn't working. He really wished that Lucy was here with him.

She always knew how to calm him down.

It could be by her simple touch to her kisses that sent a sense of warmth throughout his body. He realized it had been some time that he was with her alone and the wolf inside missed those moments. With what is happening right now, he just wanted to escape it and be with her for a while.

He felt safe in her arms and vise versa.

"I'm starting not to like this idea," he confessed, his sharp blue eyes glancing at his alpha who calmly sat on a stool, flipping through an old book. "Sounds kind of dangerous."

Derek merely said nothing, but his face was written with annoyance.

"You know what? I definitely don't like this idea," he further complained, his pacing becoming quicker with each step. "And I definitely don't like _him_."

"You'll be fine," Derek reassured him, staring Isaac from the corner of his eye. Isaac was still not fully convinced, his ocean blue eyes glaring against the glass window. The teen turned to face Derek, his anger radiating off from his body.

"Does it have to be him?"

"He knows how to do it, I don't," Derek explained his reason for not doing the procedure. Even though he was an alpha, Derek knew when to swallow his pride. "More dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

Isaac stopped his pacing as he neared close to the steel table. His hands grabbed one of the old books that laid in front of him. His fingers slid across in both directions, thinking for a moment.

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right?" Isaac pointed aloud with slight confidence. It was a statement that just came out from his mouth, as if that was enough for Derek to change his mind. "And personally…I trust Scott."

Derek wasn't going to lie, but those words stung him a little. Didn't he proved himself enough for Isaac to trust _him_?

His alpha.

The one who gave him the bite.

The one who saved him from his horrible and horrific life of abuse and suffering.

Wasn't that enough for Isaac?

Derek didn't let those emotion surface his face, but merely masked them like a pro.

"Do you trust me?" He challenged Isaac with an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

There was something in his voice when he answered. Derek didn't bother to pick it over and nodded instead, placing attention to the book on his lap again.

"I still don't like him," he complained again about Peter.

"Nobody likes him."

Isaac would have laughed, but the heavy door slid open. Both heads turned to see Peter standing near the doorway, his presence smelling glory and cockiness. Peter quickly gazed the place, making a face for a brief second before placing his attention to the two in front of him.

"Boys," he started, strutting inside as each step made Isaac more guarded with himself and his statement becoming a fact in his eyes. "FYI: yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works."

Peter stopped a few feet away from them, but close enough to prove his point.

"So, I hope you're comfortable on saying whatever it is that you're feeling: straight to my face," he ended with a good note, waiting with open arms for their response.

"We don't like you," Peter's oh so favorite, and only, nephew bluntly stated to him. Peter rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he asked for it. Derek slammed the book shut, tossing it on the table as he stood to his feet. "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough."

His claws came out, making Isaac's eyes widen.

* * *

Peter ordered Isaac to sit down on the chair while Derek sat on the side. Isaac's weight caused the chair to groan in pain. The curly haired teen gripped the edges of the chair, his blue eyes watching Peter's every move. His nerves grew, his heart beating quickly. Isaac didn't want to go with this plan. No he refused to, but it was as if his body was glued against the chair.

He just couldn't move.

"Relax," Peter told him, inching his way to Isaac. "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this again?"

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas," he informed the scared boy, "since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice."

A fingernail hovered above Isaac's neck from behind, his eyes filled with concentration.

"One slip and you could paralyze someone," Peter warned Isaac. "Or kill them."

That was something that Isaac _definitely_ didn't want to hear. Especially since it was him sitting in this chair right now.

"You-You've had a lot of practice, though, right?" His lips licked nervously, some sweat on his forehead. Peter's hand grabbed Isaac's shoulder, pulling him back so he could see him clearly. Their eyes connect and the former alpha gave him a crooked smile.

"Well, I haven't paralyzed anyone."

Nope.

Nope.

Nope.

Isaac wasn't on board with this anymore.

"Wait! Does that mean you-"

A pain surged throughout his body.

It was more painful than the time he spent with Derek and all his training.

More painful than Isaac being shot by an arrow from Allison.

More painful than the times where his dad punished him for doing something wrong.

It was more painful. In fact, it could have been all three and more combined.

He struggled against Peter's vine grip, wanting to break free and just end the suffering he felt. His eyes turned gold, the inner werewolf overtaking him. Isaac grunted, the memories flooding his mind, clouding his vision. It was all a blur, but he could still remember some stuff from that night.

His mouth clenched, his fingers crushing Peter's arm, but the older man didn't pay any mind to that. Isaac's legs moved in various motions, his body twisting and turning as he wanted to be free. He wanted everything to end already. He wanted the memories to go away, never to be seen again.

Derek couldn't take it anymore.

It was just too much for him to handle.

"Wait! I see them," Peter spoke with a loud grunt. Derek froze, but didn't sit back down. His green eyes heavily gazed at them, not wanting to blink for a second. Peter soon pulled away, his body crashing against the table. Isaac lunged forward, taking in a large breath of air as if he reached the surface of the ocean. Isaac remained still, his whole body shaking like an earthquake.

He felt…different.

Violated maybe, but that was a stretch.

"What'd you see?" Derek's voice brought Isaac back into the world, his head lifting up slightly. Peter continued to pant as he struggled to get onto his feet and keeping himself balanced.

"It was confusing," he admitted to Derek. His hand curled as he recalled the memories he had seen. "Um, im-images. Vague shapes."

"But you saw something."

"Isaac found them," Peter breathlessly informed Derek with amazement.

"Erica and Boyd?" The hope in Derek's voice made Isaac's ears perked. Isaac had found his friends, his pack mates, his "family".

"I barely saw them," Peter added. "I mean: glimpses-"

"But you _did_ see them," Derek hotly interrupted his uncle.

Peter rubbed his hands together, trying to calm himself down.

"Worse…"

Realization hit Derek like bricks.

"Deucalion."

"He was talking to them, something about time running out."

Isaac gulped, holding on to his neck. "What does it mean?"

He looks at Derek for an answer and the young man sighed. "He's going to kill them."

Peter shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that," he slashed the air with his hand. "He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead."

"The next full moon?"

Peter gave him a look.

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

Lucy stood beside Allison as Derek came into the empty classroom. The alpha stare each person in the room before looking at Scott again. Scott explained the reason why Derek needed to be hear, claiming he needed to see the arms of Allison and Lydia.

As Allison and Lydia demonstrated their bare arms, Derek could see the bruises on them, but he wasn't quite impressed.

"I don't see anything," he claimed to them, arms crossed.

"Look again," Scott demanded Derek. Lucy gave the old man an unbelievable face, her mouth forming a tight frown. How could Derek not see the pattern on their arms? This werewolf began to annoy Lucy every second they meet, but she held her tongue considering this was Isaac's alpha.

She was doing this for Isaac.

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?"

"It's the same on _both_ sides," Scott pointed out, staring at Derek. "Exactly the same."

"It's nothing."

"Oh get your eyes check," Lucy growled at him, arms folded harshly across her chest. "It clearly is something!"

"Pareidolia," Lydia spoke to Derek with a calm tone. "Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia," she eyed everyone as if they should know it, but Lucy was the only one, along with Stiles, to have done some research about it.

"They're trying to help," Scott pleaded with Derek and the man gave him a funny look.

"These two?" He shifted his position, pointing his finger at Lydia. "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you. And this one," he pointed his finger at Allison, more harshly than the other girl, "who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

It was a silent stare-down between Allison and Derek, the two holding such an ugly past with each other due to the natures they have been born into. Allison wasn't going to let the big, bad wolf intimidate her as if she were some little girl.

She was stronger than that.

"Okay, all right, now, come on," Stiles tried to make peace into this thick tension beginning to build around him. "No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

"Allison and I had our little fight, but we still made up and forgave each other," Lucy reasoned with Derek.

Allison tried a different approach, trying to get Derek to see where she was coming from.

"My mother died," she told him in a hushed tone, too hurt to speak about it even after four months have passed by. Derek turned his attention to the young, teenage girl.

"You family's little honor code killed your mother, not me."

Allison restrained herself from slapping Derek in the face.

"That girl was looking for Scott," she said towards him. Holding her head high, brown eyes gazing against green, she continued on. "I'm here to help him, not you."

"You want to help?" He asked her and Allison waited for an answer. "Find something real."

Lucy lets out an irritated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. Derek was one to not ask for help from people he never trusted with, or the enemy. It was a risky choice for him, but Lucy wanted Derek to suck up his huge pride of an alpha werewolf and take any help he can get. With Erica and Boyd missing and no clues being given out, the bruises were the closest clue they all have so far.

Lucy gently places her hand on Allison's shoulder, causing the girl to snap her head at her direction.

"Don't worry about Derek," she comfort her friend. "He just has a difficult time understanding when to accept help when offered. He won't do it until he's on the brink of death."

Derek soon left with everyone's eyes behind him.

* * *

They entered the library, marching over to an empty table. It was a free period them all, and they decided to take the opportunity to research further on their bruises. Derek didn't want their help, then so be it.

Lucy plopped herself on the chair besides Lydia, opening up a large textbook. She fished for a highlighter, something bright for her eyes to catch easily when she looked back for future references. Allison currently searched online with her laptop, coming across a websites with ancient symbols, sketching the ones that look similar to their bruises.

"I want one," Lydia bursted out, causing the two girls to stop what they were doing. Lydia nodded her head behind Allison and Lucy followed the hungry gaze Lydia was sending out. Her eyes fell on the twins that had just transferred to their school. The two were leaning against one of the shelves, chatting between themselves. Allison soon turned back around with a sly smile on her face.

"Which one?"

"The straight one, obviously."

"One of them is gay? I didn't know that," Lucy mumbled, quickly skimming through the textbook. She didn't pay any attention to the twins as she had a boyfriend. Lucy then reached for her phone, the screen showed her and Isaac laying on the grass with him nuzzling his face against her cheek. The girl recalled that memory as if it were yesterday.

Lucy look back up to see Danny bump against someone as he sent a shy smile to one of the twins. The one who was gay of course and Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the cute scene.

"Aw! Danny has a little crush," she cooed and Allison laughed too. "He deserves to have someone. Especially with all he has lost…"

"Yeah," Allison agreed. Lydia puts her coffee cup down and the brunette girl grabs it for a closer look. "What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a logo?"

She stare up again to see what the two thought, but her eyes noticed Lydia missing.

"Where did she go?"

Lucy pointed behind her; Allison turns her head around and chuckles as Lydia stands in front of one of the twins, her body language screaming with flirt. Lucy shakes her head, but gets up from her seat to sit besides Allison.

"What were you saying about the it being a logo?"

"This," Allison handed Lucy the coffee cup. The former huntress quickly opened up another tab and decided to do a fast research about it. "It could be a logo."

Lucy shrugged, moving her head closer towards Allison.

"It's a start."

* * *

**That's chapter three! Hope you all enjoyed this one, and next chapter will be really emotional. Trust me it will, so stick around for that one. Anything is appreciated (reviews, alerts, favorites). They all make my day. On to today's question! **

**Which character (only **_**one**_**) from Teen Wolf would you want to take with you to Disney World? **

**I'll happily await for your responses XD! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites! They all put a smile on my face whenever I receive an email in my mailbox ^_^! Enjoy this chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

School had ended three hours ago.

Normally Lucy would be at home, sitting in her bed and finishing up homework for her classes. Instead, she is at the animal clinic, pacing outside the room where Deaton is preparing his "procedure" for Isaac. Lucy was nervous as soon as the large tub came out, the size was big enough for a human person. Her hands were held tightly together as she lightly bit her lip while waiting for Isaac and Derek to come.

From the corner of her eyes, the car lights shined against the wall of the office. The door soon opened with Derek and Isaac entering inside. Her pacing stopped as she ran passed Derek, throwing her arms around Isaac. Isaac stumbled from the sudden weight crashing against him, but he soon found his balance as he quickly embraced his girlfriend.

Although it was a few days since he had seen her, to him: it felt like forever.

The lovely scent of vanilla and jasmine attacked his nose, causing him to bury his face against her soft hair. His ears could pick up her heartbeat, the blood rushing throughout her body and the heat radiating off from her. The warmth was welcoming for Isaac, something that he dearly needed as of right now.

Isaac just missed her.

He missed her so much.

"I missed you too," Lucy giggled, Isaac not realizing he said his thoughts out loud. Lucy slightly pulled back, her hands cupping his cheeks as her brown eyes stared against his blue ones. The girl smiled as she watched Isaac nuzzle her hand like a pleased wolf he was inside. She found it quite adorable, these animal instinct actions, coming from him.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked him with curious eyes. Isaac looked straight at her, nodding his head.

"Yeah," he answered, licking his lips for a moment. "Derek fixed my wounds."

A throat cleared from behind, causing the two to turn their heads. Their eyes landed on Deaton who stood a few feet away with a soft smile.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he began and Lucy blushed in embarrassment, but didn't move considering Isaac held his grip around her. "But we are about to start."

Dr. Deaton gestured the two to come forward. Both teens saw Derek, Stiles and Scott pour multiple bags of ice into the nearly full tub. The ice glisten against the light from above, each cube seemed like sharp spikes from afar.

"Obviously it's not going to be particularly…comfortable," Deaton warned Isaac, the doctor standing beside Lucy. "But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."

He nodded his head for them to follow him, advancing closer to the tub. Isaac quickly slides his hand in-between Lucy's as he grew nervous.

"Like being hypnotized," Isaac stated to Deaton.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"This is reminding me a lot like that movie, Inception," Lucy muttered to herself, biting her nail while Isaac crouched down to the tub's level. His eyes wandered every inch, a light shiver ran through his body in a flash.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked as he stared directly at Isaac while holding an empty ice bag.

"Very slow," Deaton told him.

"Okay, well, how _slow_ is very slow?" Derek asked, wanting something specific. As Isaac's alpha, he was responsible for his well-being. If what his uncle did wasn't enough to recover the memories needed, then this was the next thing. He needed those memories so he could know where Boyd and Erica were and save the two of them after months of searching.

"Nearly dead."

Lucy's face snapped towards the doctor's way, the color of her skin draining in horror. She glanced back to her boyfriend, watching as his hand briefly touched the water before pulling away as if it burned him. Isaac couldn't believe how cold the temperature was, maybe below freezing in his opinion.

"It's safe, though, right?" His blue eyes held with question. He was going to have to enter inside this thing, half-naked and being nearly dead just for the memories he had inside his mind.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?"

That was enough for Isaac to say no, realizing the answer by the tone of the doctor's voice. Isaac stared against the water once again, his mouth frown for a moment. Should he or should he not do this? It was a life or death situation, but Isaac knew they weren't going to _actually_ murder him. They wouldn't go that far. Besides, Scott was here along with Derek and Lucy. Isaac also knew that Deaton wasn't the type of man to kill off someone in a cold-hearted way considering the times he had helped him with catching the Kanima.

After Stiles puts away the rubber glove he had found, Isaac rose to his feet as he takes a deep breath. Derek taps his foot, wanting to see what Isaac thought about this a final time.

"Look," he spoke out to him, Isaac turning his head toward him. "If it feels too risky, you don't have to do this."

Isaac lets those words sink inside him. It's either now or never, he thought to himself, his fist clenching. He looked to his side to see Lucy give him a sympathetic smile, but the pain was written across her face. Isaac finally made his decision, quickly taking off his shirt before handing it to his girlfriend without any hesitation. Lucy grabbed it, her fingers connecting his briefly until he pulled away.

The cool air from the vents caused him to get goose bumps. Not even inside the tub and he already felt cold. His very tone, and fix body was exposed to everyone, and Lucy couldn't help but let her eyes wander for a while. She wondered where the wounds caused from the alphas would have been on his body since she saw nothing, but skin.

Placing one leg inside, Isaac's breath hitched as the cold temperature stung. The ice cubes floated away as his body slowly entered. His arms gripped the edges of the tub, his muscles were now shown as it took all his strength not to back out on this. Settling down on the ground, the ice cubes poked against his bare skin as he sat there while freezing. A few gasps escaped his lips and Isaac tried to control himself and preserved some heat left inside himself.

Hands tightly grip each shoulder and Isaac mentally counted until he was pushed under water. Isaac tried to remain calm, ignoring the freezing water entering through his nostrils and ears. He tried to relax, to not to over think, and to imagine something else.

But he just couldn't.

The sense of drowning flooded his mind and his heart began to race. The water made their way into his lungs and Isaac couldn't breathe.

He needed air.

He needed it badly.

He didn't want to die.

Isaac emerge to the surface with a roar like a lion's. His mouth wide open as his sharp canine teeth were flashed for the whole world to see. His eyes were opened, with the color of golden instead of blue. His nose tasted the air again, and with his senses heighten, he could also smell the sweetness of vanilla and jasmine. It was intoxicating for him and before he could search for it, he was pushed back inside.

The freezing temperature burned him.

He struggled against the large weight holding him down. His legs felt tied down as well, but it didn't stop him from moving. He wanted to break free, break free from this madness and horror he was going through. He didn't want to die or to feel his whole body go numb. He wanted to live to see another day.

He didn't want to drown.

Isaac resurfaced again, grunting and screaming. Lucy couldn't help but place her hand over her mouth to prevent a sob escape her mouth. She had to restrain herself from pushing her brother away and pulling Isaac out. She had to because they needed Isaac to recover those memories for the sake of Boyd and Erica's lives.

It pained her to witness this, it really did, but she couldn't do anything else. Deaton order to hold Isaac down, Scott and Derek putting all their strength in their arms. Isaac soon went underwater, his body fighting against their weights.

The water stopped moving.

Isaac's body quickly floated to the surface. Lucy took note as his face was much paler, like a ghost and his lips held a faint blueish color. His hair was pulled back by the water and Isaac shivered a bit.

"Now remember, only I talk to him," Deaton informed everyone in the room. His eyes bounced from person to person. "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out."

The doctor inched closer to the tub. "Isaac? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Isaac breathed out. His eyes remained closed and his teeth returned to normal. "I can hear you."

"This is Dr. Deaton," he continued on. "I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd," he spoke with a firm tone. Lucy's heart began to beat at the mention of their names. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."

No.

Isaac didn't want to do that.

He didn't want to visit the nightmare.

He didn't want to.

The boy protested against it, his head moving from side to side as his body twisted and turned in the water. Isaac didn't want to as he knew the danger the place held, the pain coming towards him with an outstretched hand. Isaac felt like a scared child, trying to escape it. He wanted his mother to hold him, protect him and make the evil people go away.

He wanted to go under a blanket.

Hide somewhere, anywhere.

"Just relax," Deaton's voice soothed him. Isaac's ears picked up the voice and forced himself to go after it. "They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory."

But Isaac can.

He knew he can as it was possible.

"…to the place you found Erica and Boyd…"

His head twitched by the sound of those names.

"Can you tell me what you see…kind of building…house…"

The words came in and out.

"It's not-it's not a house," Isaac answered. "It's stone. I think marble."

"…any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty," he described with a shiver. When he heard the word building, it soon came back to him. A building, that _building_. It shouldn't even be called a building, more like a Hell hole for where all evil was placed. The images raced through his mind, catching glimpses of the past. Isaac grew terrified as he saw a person.

"Someone's here," he cried, his hand grabbing on to something. Something warm and safe for his touch. "Someone's here!"

It was too much for him.

"No, no, no," he whimpered, his body aching for someone to save him. He wanted help from anyone because he was caught. The person in his mind realizing Isaac was there and he was going to be killed. "They see me! They see me!"

The person was coming closer and Isaac felt trapped. He wanted to escape, he needed help. He was begging for it.

Why didn't anyone save him?

The images became clearer, more vivid as he saw himself walking up some stairs. The ceilings were high, making him feel small in comparison. There were items on the floor, everything abandoned or neglected like he was. The atmosphere was cold and dead. The heat was nowhere to be found no matter how far he went.

Voices.

He heard a familiar voice. It sounded like Boyd's.

"I hear him," his eyes open and Lucy saw the crystal blue eyes that seemed to be dull and a bit foggy. "He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so, I can't…I can't see her. I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried…they're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're worried that they're going to hurt each other."

Lucy's body begins to tremble, her hands gripping tighter on Isaac's shirt. She shuts her eyes close as she didn't want the image of Erica or Boyd ripping each other into shreds. Their blood flying everywhere and claws slashing against their skin leaving deep marks. They were animals locked up in a small cage.

"Isaac," Deaton called out to him, realizing the danger. "We need to find them right now. Can you see them?"

"No," Isaac answered, his eyes gazing at the bright light above him. It flickered on and off, each passing moment becoming faster and faster. His heartbeat was pumping as well, as if on the same pace of the light.

"…a room…marker…" the words faded each second. "…number on a door…a _sign_?"

Sign…

A _sign_.

Lucy was taken a back as Isaac jumps up from the water, gasping. His chest rises and falls as everyone stares at him. His eyes looked forward, not bothering to acknowledge anyone in the room, but one thing only.

And that thing was here.

"They're here," he whispers in fright. Isaac backs away as if 'they' were walking towards him. He tries hiding himself inside the water. "They're here…they're here…"

Isaac didn't want to listen as it was too late.

"They're here! They see me!"

Tears ran down Lucy's face as she was witnessing her boyfriend panic. His face was scared. Lost and crying out for any help.

"They found me!"

"This isn't working," Derek growled, having enough with this session. "Isaac! Where are you?"

"I can't see them! It's too dark!"

The lights began to flicker out of control, the voices of Derek and Deaton rising in volume. Isaac continued to scream, squirming around the tub.

"Just tell me where you are!"

"I can't see!"

"You're going to confuse him!" Deaton yelled at Derek, trying to stop the alpha werewolf from talking and disrupting the communication. Derek ignored him, asking Isaac where he was again a second time. Deaton warned Derek about Isaac going into shock and Lucy just wanted to push Derek away.

It was always his impatience that got the best of him.

It was his pride as well.

And the two of them will get him killed one day, if not sooner.

"Derek stop it! Listen to Deaton, for once just _stop_," Lucy screamed her heart out, her face becoming drenched in tears. Her brother followed her lead, but Derek was the stubborn bull he was and continued on. Lucy was about to march over to his side, making him stop by herself, but Scott held his sister back.

"Scott let me go! Let me go!" Lucy screamed at him, shoving his chest to break free, but Scott wouldn't budge. "Let me go!"

Isaac heard multiple voices. There were too many, but he heard Lucy's voice in particular and the pain coming from it. His eyes wandered left to right, his head twitching as the images raced so fast, that it was overloading him.

That's until he saw one image clearly…and it all came back to him.

"It's a bank vault!" Isaac remembered. The image flashed to the one him behind held down by the female alpha. Isaac sprung to the surface, water splashing everywhere on the floor. "I saw it! I saw the name!"

Scott soon lets go of his sister, helping Isaac out of the freezing water. Lucy quickly snatches the towel from the table behind her, wrapping the drenched werewolf with the dry clothing. Isaac touches hands with Lucy, his head turning towards the doctor.

"Its, uh, Beacon Hills First National Bank," Isaac finally admitted to them. "It's, um, it's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault."

Isaac was shivering, from head to toe, he was cold. Water dripped from his hair as he connected eyes with Lucy, the girl grabbing his shoulders and standing closer so he could feel the heat that she was trying to provide for him. The werewolf felt it, and he too stepped closer as he needed to warm up due to his body losing some temperature.

Everyone remained silent and Isaac had no idea why.

"What?"

"You don't remember what you said before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked him.

"No."

"You said when they captured you," Stiles began, "that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

Isaac was confused, glancing at his girlfriend, but she puts her head down. "What body?"

"Erica," the boy told Isaac. "You said it was Erica."

* * *

"Here," Lucy handed him his shirt as soon as he returned back into the room after changing his pants. "Put it back on. I don't want you to get hypothermia."

Isaac thanks her, taking his shirt from him and puts it over himself. The heat of the dry clothing was paradise for him, but he still felt cold. He quickly sits on top of the table, the floor too cold for his bare feet and pulls his girlfriend up, making her sit on top of his lap.

Lucy didn't say anything, allowing Isaac to wrap his arms around her waist. Lucy leans her head underneath his chin, while her hands sit on top of his. She slowly rubs arm in circles, calming him down after the terrifying experience he had to go through moments ago.

"She's _not_ dead!"

Derek paces, his arms crossed as he takes in the new information he had just learned from Isaac. Derek just wasn't entirely convinced that the body Isaac saw was Erica. She just couldn't be dead, because her being dead meant it was Derek's fault for not keeping her safe and protected like the alpha he was.

"Derek, he said: 'There's a dead body.'," Stiles pointed out to the alpha with frustration. "It's Erica. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation."

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked Stiles, trying to find another way around Isaac's story.

"Someone else, obviously," he told him.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle, okay," Scott added, trying to make Derek believe them. He glances over to where Isaac and his sister were. "The one who saved you?"

"No," Isaac shook his head. "She wasn't like us and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

Lucy squeezed his arm as Isaac brought her closer to him while Stiles point towards Isaac, his point from before being proven.

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles asked everyone, another idea brewing inside his mind. "They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunder dome."

"That makes the most sense as of right now," Lucy commented on Stiles' theory. "With Boyd and Erica in such a small space, anything could happen between the two of them. Especially with them there against their will."

"Then we get them out tonight," Derek ordered without hesitation.

"Be smart about this, Derek," Deaton warned the alpha from where he sat. "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in, so can we," Derek challenged the doctor with a rough tone.

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?"

No, Isaac did not and Derek's mouth formed a straight line, but didn't say anything.

"We need a plan," Scott told the group.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek grunted at his direction. Stiles was looking through his phone, rising from his seat in the mean time.

"Uh, I think someone already did. Beacon Hills First National Bank closes its doors three months after vault robbery," he read off from his screen. "Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?"

Stiles gives him a blank look.

"It's the internet, Derek, okay?" Stiles scoffed at him as it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Minutes."

Derek rolled his eyes, but shot back at him.

"Fine, I'll expect it tomorrow," he nodded to Isaac. "In the mean time, let's go home. You need to rest."

"Can she come with us?" Isaac pleaded to Derek, grabbing onto Lucy. The alpha wasn't on board with the idea, his eyes showing a disapproving no. "Please? Just for a few minutes."

Scott was surprised, but at the same time he wasn't. Lucy stared at Derek, her eyes telling him to make the right decision for Isaac. Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine she can come with us," he told his beta. Derek pointed to Stiles with a hard finger. "Just makes sure to pick her up because I won't be able to drop her off tonight."

* * *

"Make it quick," Derek opened his door, letting the two inside his loft. "I need to get something."

With Derek disappearing, Isaac softly dragged her up the spiral stairs. Lucy couldn't help but observe the new place Derek called his "home" for now. It was a nice upgrade from the brunt house in the woods and the abandon train station as well.

Isaac brought her to his room.

She took in every detail, from his new bed to the window where the light shined through. Lucy thought it was nice that Derek took Isaac in, providing him shelter. Her fingers slid across his doorframe, her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

She then turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Thanks for coming with me," Isaac said to Lucy and the girl gave him a soft smile. She reaches for his hands, playing with his fingers.

"You don't have to thank me, Isaac," she softly spoke to him. "I care about you. You're my boyfriend."

"I like the sound of that," Isaac grinned, moving his face closer towards her. Lucy giggled as she quickly closed the space to give him a kiss. Her hands crept up his arms as she dug her fingers into his curls. Isaac's lips went gentle on her as his energy was still weak, but he managed to grip her hips and close the empty space.

Her laughter rang through his ear as she smiled against the kiss. She pulled back, while softly pushing him away.

"All right, you need to rest," she ordered him. Isaac held a pout and quickly nuzzled his nose on the crook of her shoulder.

"But I don't want you to go…"

"I have school tomorrow," she reason with him. "Allison is picking me up at my house in the morning."

His blue eyes shined with an innocent plead, resembling like a puppy. Lucy simply gave a peck on the cheek before pushing him towards his bed.

"I forgot about that," he muttered under his breath as he began to lay down while Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'll bring the books you need tomorrow. You need to catch up on the missing work you have," she teased him, and Isaac chuckled. His hand slithered behind her neck as he made her lips crash down on his. As he lets his head rest on the pillow, his blue eyes could still see her brown ones, even in the dark.

"Goodnight, Isaac," she whispered before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

Isaac, for once, fell asleep in peace.

* * *

**There you go! Finally an Isaac/Lucy interaction! Or Lusaac (a cute shipping name from **_**don't be a sourwolf**_**). You can all finally breathe or something, I don't know. If you have other shipping names, let me know. I'm never good with them XD. Also, some of you were asking what person portrays my OC and I chose Cassie Steele. I'll probably provide a link in my profile soon. Here's the question for today: **

**What is your favorite song of all time? **

**Mine would be Bohemian Rhapsody from Queen. Never fails to get me singing no matter how awful my voice sounds like. Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my fellow readers! Thank you again for the reviews, alerts and favorites! They all mean so much to me ^_^! Each keep me motivated and happy, but you all knew that already. Here's the next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

Lucy stepped out of Allison's car, her hand holding the strap of her bag closer to her body. A breeze blew passed them, her hair brushing along her neckline. She quickly closes the door as she checks the time on her phone. Lucy wondered if Stiles and Scott figured out the plan to break into the bank, as tonight was the full moon.

But this full moon was much different then what Lucy was used to.

Much different.

"So mystery girl leaves a guise on our arms that turns out to be the logo for a bank?" Lydia scoffs to Allison, not impressed at all as she learned the truth of it. "What's she trying to do? Give us investment advice?"

"Not at this bank," Allison told Lydia. "It's been closed for years."

Lucy looked over her shoulder, trying to lighten up the mood.

"You know that Coach Finstock is teaching Economics right? And with the bank closed, you think life is trying to give us a sign or something," she grinned at her two friends and the girls cracked a smile. Lydia brushed a strand of her strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear.

"Why aren't you tell Scott?" Lydia asked Allison.

"Because according to _someone_," Allison lightly snapped to no one in particular, "I need to find something real."

"Are you still hung up on that?" Lucy softly groaned, scratching her hair. She stepped closer, standing between the two girls. "I know Derek is a jerk and all, but you really shouldn't let him get the best of you. No matter how much a pain in the ass he is."

"Thanks, Lucy, but I just want to prove him wrong," she states with a smile. Allison opens the trunk door, reaching for her school bag. "Which reminds me, um, I can't drive you both home today. I have an errand to run after school"

"That's fine," Lucy waved with out worry. "Stiles will be taking me somewhere after school."

Lydia pursed her lips. "Okay then," was all she said. The three walked in unison towards the building, their hairs bouncing with each step.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"The crew is here," Stiles boasted into Derek's left, his arms carrying a massive pile of papers. He made his way in, heading directly towards the steel table with Scott and Lucy following a few feet behind. The girl's ankle boots echoed around the alpha's new home, Lucy standing beside her brother.

Isaac quickly made his way down the spiral stairs, his eyes landing on his girlfriend. Lucy nods his way, walking towards him without saying a word. The whole room was silent, until Stiles decided to interrupt it with one of his comments.

"The door better be left open!" He shook his finger like a parent would to their own child. Lucy sent him a playful glare, sticking her tongue out in a childish matter. "Hey! I'm serious. No funny business upstairs."

"Shut up, Stiles," Lucy called out to him, as she grabs Isaac hand. The curly haired teen sent Stiles a smirk as he was soon pulled away. Stiles shook his head, spreading the sheets out in front of him while adjusting the lamp.

"Scott," the human boy spoke to his best friend. The omega werewolf snapped his head at Stiles' direction, nodding to him. "If their relationship is anything like yours and Allison, you might be granted the title of 'uncle' one of these days."

Scott's face grew red, slapping Stiles' head.

"Dude! That's my sister!"

"I'm sorry!" Stiles hissed in pain. He quickly rubbed the area that was hit. "But I'm just being realistic…you werewolves are such _dogs_," he teased with a large smile. Stiles' eyes glanced at each one, all three wolves giving him an unamused look. "Oh come on…it's true."

"Stiles," Derek spoke, but the boy sighed.

"Let me guess: something about you ripping my throat with your teeth?" Stiles turns around with a blunt frown. "You really need new threats. I'm pretty much immune to all of them by now."

Scott shook his head.

"Let's just focus on the plan okay?"

Stiles sighed, but agreed as he became serious again. Although he couldn't help, but sneak it in again.

"I still stand by my statement."

"Dude!"

* * *

Isaac laid down on his bed, his arm resting above his forehead while the other stretched across his stomach. His eyes stared lazily at the ceiling, following the pipes that appeared above like some sort of maze. Normally his room would have felt open, considering the size was a bit large, having only a bed for resting, his clothes were hung on some rack to the side and a medium sized desk. He rarely used the desk and Isaac didn't complained when Derek gave it too him months ago.

The bed shifted and Isaac soon remembered he wasn't alone tonight. Sitting beside the young werewolf was his girlfriend, her legs crossed as a pillow sat on top of her for her notebook. She quietly did her homework in peace, and Isaac observed how much concentration she had around her body. His eyes glanced at his shoes and grinned as he saw the sight of books opened, a site he will never get used to.

"You're awfully quiet," Lucy spoke aloud causing him to snap his head towards her. The girl stared over her shoulder with a light smile.

Isaac shrugged.

"Just thinking," he sighed and Lucy places her pen down on the bed.

"Of what?"

"Of me going with Derek and Scott to the bank," he admitted to her and Lucy cocked her head to the side. Isaac sat up from his spot, his long arms holding himself for balance. "I should have gone with them. I should have helped them find Boyd and Erica."

Lucy gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know you do, but you need to rest right now," her fingers brushed his curls with care. "After what Peter did to you and the tub at Deaton's," she shivered a bit, "you shouldn't stress yourself out. You might hurt yourself for putting too much pressure on your body."

Isaac knew she was right.

He trusted her just as much he trusted Derek and her brother. She always knew the right words to say and always knew the right touches to help him relax. During the four months they spent together, he was worried about him pushing her away whenever he went with Derek and Peter to search for his friends, his pack mates. But the two tried to spend as much quality time with each other, going for nightly strolls or just heading to the park and swinging on the swings like little children.

Those little moments made Isaac forget about the alpha pack, about Erica and Body missing, about everything that was awful in the world and his life. It made him forget about them all whenever he was around Lucy. The two had created a save haven for themselves, providing a sense of security and trust for each other.

"You're right," he murmured, but it was more to himself. She gave Isaac a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing her pen again. The werewolf stared across the room, the bright light from outside bursting inside his room. The full moon was coming and Isaac felt the effects brewing inside, but he learned to control his werewolf side. He remembered the first experience with the full moon, the pain was unbearable and his insides felt like glass, scratching ever inch of his body without mercy. Isaac thought he was going to die then and there.

"Aren't you going to continue doing your work?" Her voice echoed into his ear, the girl receiving a confused hum as he wasn't thinking straight. Lucy rolled her eyes, poking his arm. "Do your homework."

"It's too much work," he complained like a child, ignoring the look she gave him. "I already did my math and science."

"But you still have english," she smirked, pointing the pen to the books that were scattered at the end of his bed.

"Two out of three isn't bad," he muttered and Lucy playfully slapped his chest. "Hey!"

"Get started on it," she stuck out her tongue and Isaac rose an eyebrow.

"Make me," he dared her and Lucy paused for a moment. She quickly puts the notebook that was on her lap aside and slowly slides her way towards Isaac. She quickly sits on top of him waist, her legs on each side of his body while placing her right hand on his chest. Isaac could feel his chest becoming tighter, his body temperature rising as his hands quickly gripped her hips with possession. Lucy sends him a flirtatious grin, gently pushing her boyfriend down the bed so his head soon connected with the pillow below him.

She slowly, but seductively, moves her face towards him. Her breath tickles Isaac's warm skin, making his body shiver with pleasure. His nose caught the sweet scent of hers from the closeness she created, taking every bit without hesitation. Her mouth soon hovers just inches away from his ear, the boy could almost feel the lips of hers.

"I win," she chirps into the ear and Isaac's face scrunches with confusion. He didn't have time to react as a book was slammed against his chest. The weight that was on top of him soon disappeared as Lucy laughed hard while holding her stomach. She finally stares at him, her smile never falling from her face.

Isaac had something in mind.

"Oh two can play it that way," he huffed at her. Lucy didn't have time to jump off the bed as she found herself underneath him in a flash. The bed creaked softly from the weight crashing above her, and soon found lips hungrily attacking her. Her whole body weakened, her mind running wild as she moaned against the kiss. Isaac held the girl down, both his arms holding him steady as he tired to deepen the kiss.

Isaac could feel the effects of the full moon come in. He could smell the arousal from both him and his girlfriend taint the air, making him become ferocious. He soon pulls his lips away from her, the girl breathing heavily, but Isaac didn't stop. He quickly makes his way to her neck, sending ghostly kisses on the skin, biting it occasionally with his teeth.

"You cheater," Lucy gasped, her hands running under his shirt to feel the hard stone that was his body. "I never kissed you."

Isaac pulled back slightly, enough so Lucy could see his golden eyes burning with lust.

"You never said any rules," he purred against her face. Lucy simply rolled her eyes at him, but laughed as he went back to her neck. She squirmed under his weight, her bare feet brushing the jean pants of his.

"You still cheated, you cheater," she scoffed. Isaac moved his head away from her neck, his nose just barely touching hers. The two where breathing hard and heavy, their hormones running out of control. Neither went too far as to actually making love just yet as they didn't feel it was the right time. But as months went by, so did their relationship.

"You enjoyed it though," Isaac held a cocky smirk. Lucy laughed, flicking his forehead with a mischief glint in her eyes.

"You're just saying that so I can stroke your ego."

Isaac shrugged, but the smirk never leaving.

"It would be nice, you know," he told her, giving Lucy another kiss on the lips. She pushed him off her, a chuckle coming from him while she fixed her hair. Lucy's eyes wandered around the room, but landed her eyes on a certain item.

"Is that my scarf?"

Isaac turned his head to where she stared at.

"Oh yeah," he murmured, getting off the bed to grab the scarf from his desk. Isaac soon sat back down, handing her the item in her hands.

Lucy couldn't help but smile, bringing her scarf closer towards her as she caressed it against her skin.

"I can't believe you still have it," she mused, her brown eyes filled with happiness.

"Of course I still have it," Isaac told her. His arm snaked across her waist, pulling her closer towards him while his hand gliding across the scarf. "It's something that I will always treasure with me because it reminds me of you."

"Well, aren't you just so sweet," she cooed at him, kissing him quickly before settling her head against his shoulder. As the two locked eyes with each other, their tender moment was shattered as the two heard yelling coming from downstairs. Lucy's eyes narrowed, the girl feeling Isaac's whole body become tense as a statue.

Lucy jumped off Isaac's bed, slipping her feet into her boots as she made her way down the steps with the werewolf behind. Her hair bounced, her eyes widen with anxiety as she hit the ground floor. Lucy marched over to where Stiles and Peter stood, a phone in the boy's hand. The dialing tone buzzed in the air as it was on speaker, the sound loud and clear.

"What's going on?" Lucy demanded to her friend. Stiles rubs his eyes with his hand, his body shaking with nervous. The girl wasn't in a patient mood, her lips forming a deep frown as she wanted an answer. "Stiles-"

"It's Scott and Derek," he interrupted her from continuing. Stiles sighed loudly, gripping the phone tighter. His eyes connected with hers, the seriousness in his was something that caused Lucy to worry.

"They're in trouble."

* * *

**That's chapter five! Hope you all enjoyed it ^_^ Reviews, alerts or favorites are greatly appreciated! Here is today's question: **

**What two famous (could be anyone: musician, actor, etc.) people would you take to a photo booth with you? **

**I would personally take Robert Downey Jr and Johnny Depp. Epic two actors with awesome personalities :D! Until next time…**

_**-WhatThenCensoredXD **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! What's up? Did you guys loved last night's episode? It was so incredible: had some humor and hearts were definitely broken (Stiles crying *tear, tear*). Seriously can't wait for next week's episode ^_^! Here's the next chapter :D Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

A howl was heard into the night.

Peter and Isaac's heads towards the window, their eyes settling on the bright moon that shined against the obscured sky. Isaac's phone quickly rang, the boy placing it against his ear as he answered it. Lucy took the time to run upstairs, not bothering to say anything. She came back down with her bag over her shoulder, her hand gripping the strap tightly.

Isaac soon hung up, eying his girlfriend. "That was Derek."

"What did he want?" Peter asked in a bored tone, his eyes checking his nails instead of looking directly at the curly hair werewolf.

"They found Boyd and his sister Cora," Isaac answered with a slight attitude before his voice returned to normal. Lucy rose a curious eyebrow, her face titling in suspicion.

"I thought Derek only had one sister," she told to Stiles and Isaac. "Her name was Laura."

"Apparently he has another one," Isaac shrugged. "Derek called me saying he and Scott need my help catching them since they're loose."

Stiles choked from the air.

"_Loose_?!" He exclaimed, making Lucy rub her ear while she sent him a glare. "How can they let two crazy, devil, hungry werewolves _loose_?! They couldn't pick a better time…"

"Maybe they were trying to be 'poetic'," Peter cockily grinned at Stiles direction, and the human boy gave him a sarcastic smile. Isaac didn't waste time on getting his coat, which was sitting on the couch while Lucy fixed her black trench coat.

"Whatever, I'm heading out to find Derek or Scott," Isaac spoke, wrapping the scarf around his neck. Lucy simply gave him a short nod before staring at Stiles. She was about to speak until his phone rang. Her friend answered it, his words rambling as his face became ghostly pale.

He closes it.

"It was Lydia," he swallowed nervously. "She found a dead body by the pool."

"I'll go with you," Lucy jumped in, not giving him a chance to argue. She glanced at her boyfriend, a strand of hair falling in front of her eye. "You go and help out my brother and Derek. They need all the assistance they could get. Especially with Boyd and Cora running loose tonight."

Isaac nodded in agreement, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek before rushing out the loft. Lucy gazed at the tall boy, her face forming a deep frown. She didn't want him to get hurt, but she didn't want anyone to be killed by two wild werewolves.

"Where's pyscho-man?"

Lucy snapped her head back to see Peter no longer inside the loft. She spun around in confusion, her eyebrows narrowing as she couldn't find him. The girl turned her attention back to Stiles who slammed his arms against his sides.

"I have no idea, but that's not important," she waved off. Lucy held the door, gesturing Stiles to follow. "We shouldn't keep Lydia waiting."

* * *

"Lydia!" Stiles and Lucy yelled out her name as they hopped out the car and slammed their doors. Stiles ran towards her.

"Lydia are you okay?" He asked her, grabbing her shoulders as he eyed her for any injuries. Lucy wasn't too far behind, her boots hitting the pavement sent echoes around the pool area.

"You're not hurt?"

Lydia nodded, her whole body shaking like a cat came out from the water.

"I'm okay," she stuttered, her arms hugging herself. "That over there…" she lead the took towards the direction. "Not okay."

Lucy's body froze in shock and horror, her eyes wide as well. She slithered her arms around Lydia's shoulders, pulling the girl closer for comfort. Stiles jumped, obviously stunned to see the bloody crime scene in front of him. Lucy's brown eyes followed the blood's path from the lifeguard to the red puddle on the floor. Who ever did this showed no mercy for the poor, innocent man.

None at all.

"Yeah, all right," Stiles breathed out. "I'm going to call my dad."

"I already called 911," she informed them both and Lucy's head snapped at her. Lydia stared at them with confusion. "What?"

"You called the police before you called me?" Stiles eyes blinked rapidly, moving his head closer towards the traumatized girl.

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?"

"Yes!" He shriek as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, okay," Lucy's hand shook from her sides. She eyed the sky before landing her sight on her friend. "Call Scott, _now_!"

"I'm _way_ ahead of you sister," Stiles huffed nervously, dialing Scott's phone number. The boy muttered a couple of word under his breath, pacing back and forth and he rubbed his eyes. "Scott! Oh thank god you picked up!"

"_Stiles, I'm a bit busy right now-_"

"Yeah, well unbusy yourself because this is some crazy emergency!" He snapped at his best friend before inhaling a deep breath. "Lydia found a dead body here at the pool area. My guess it was them…"

"_Are you sure?_"

"Yup," Stiles popped the 'p' at the end. "Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the frickin' _Shining_ over here," he blabbered off, a hand running through his hair. "If two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not going to be surprised."

"_Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?_"

Stiles took a double take.

"Make sure it was _them_?" He snapped through the phone. "Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?" Stiles pulls the phone back slightly, sending Lucy a look while mouthing 'Your brother's logic'. Lucy rolls her eyes, but soon feels her own phone vibrate in her coat. Reaching inside, she finds it as she notices she had received a message.

Lucy opens the message, surprised to see it was Allison.

_Need to talk to you. Where are you?_

Her finger hovers over the screen as she slides her arm away from Lydia to answer back.

_At Beacon Hills public pool. Talk for what? _

It wasn't a second long to see a reply.

_I'll tell you when I pick you up._

Lucy stares up to see Stiles going near the bloody lifeguard, examining it closer. Lucy sighs, going back to her phone.

_Be quick. Cops are coming soon._

The girl closes her phone as she shoves it inside her coat once again. The three teenager stood in silence, Stiles in deep thought while Lydia didn't feel like speaking to anyone. A light flashed in front of them as a car rolled in, stopping just a few feet away from them. Allison stepped out, her eyes landing on Lucy and the tan girl knew already.

Stiles, however, didn't.

"What's she doing here?" He pointed his finger at the former huntress. "What are you doing here?"

"I need Lucy," Allison told him, although she didn't elaborate any further. Lucy marched towards Stiles' car, digging through her bag for a moment. The girl whipped out a gun into while snatching some bullets before slamming the door shut. Stiles was beyond confused, his arms failing like a baby bird trying to fly.

"_Lucy_?!" He squealed at the sight of the gun. "What…how…when?"

"I tell you later," she hollered over her shoulder, pulling the passenger's seat open before hopping inside. Allison entered as well as she exited the scene. They were on the road, Allison's hands gripping the wheel as Lucy loaded the gun with tiny bullets.

She made sure the safety trigger was still on, before settling down her lap.

"Are you sure you trained yourself good?"

Lucy sighed briefly, gazing her hard brown eyes at Allison.

"All summer long," she answered truthfully, the conversation the two held before coming back into her mind.

* * *

_The library was filled with hushed tones. _

_Lucy kept glanced over her shoulder to see Lydia flirting with one of the twins, her hand rubbing his chest as a sly smirk was plastered on her face. All Lydia was missing was a tiger's tail to be flickering from behind and she was set. _

_Lucy chuckled under her breath, shaking her head before looking back at the computer screen. Allison observed each logo that the search engine offered, her eyes becoming critical. Allison decided to take a break, leaning backwards as she stretched. _

_"This is getting us no where," Allison complained. Lucy brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, sending a comforting smile at her friend's way._

_"Don't worry, we'll find something," Lucy whispered. She pushed her notebook aside, placing the pen down on the table. "We have to find something." _

_Allison looked over her shoulder, her eyes settling on Lydia. She never once peeled her eyes away from them and Lucy followed her gaze. Both girls knew how much Jackson leaving Beacon Hills hurt Lydia. It was as if her heart was teared away from her body and stomped on multiple times, letting her feel the pain over and over again. _

_It was like an endless cycle for Lydia. _

_Allison flickered her gaze at Lucy. _

_"How are you and Isaac?" Allison asked politely, but Lucy rose an eyebrow at her. The girl shrugged, answering instead. _

_"We're fine," Lucy told her. "We tried to spend as much time as we can during the summer, but Isaac always had to go to his training sessions with Derek," she inhaled slightly, shifting her body forward as she ignored Lydia. "Turns out those training sessions where just him searching for Boyd and Erica." _

_Allison could sense something off. _

_"You seem upset." _

_Lucy nodded slightly, resting her elbow on the table as her palm met the forehead. The fingers lightly gripped her hair, moving slowly. _

_"It's just he lied to me about it," she confessed to Allison with a hurt tone. "I get he wanted to keep me safe, but not bothering to tell me or Stiles or even Scott about the alpha pack…" she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I just wondered why he kept me in that dark for that." _

_Allison gently patted Lucy's arm. _

_"He has his reasons why," Allison comfort her. "Maybe they'll pay off in the end." _

_Lucy simply stared forward, her eyes not landing on anything in particular, but her hand curled in annoyance. _

_"Yeah, but if his reason was to protect me or to make sure I wasn't hurt," Lucy sharply took in a deep breath, sending Allison a pained and angered face. "I'm sick of it. I'm sick of all it, Allison. I don't want to be the girl who has to depend on some when danger comes. I can't be helpless any longer." _

_Allison's eyes never shot up in surprised, instead holding a calm expression. _

_"I understand what you mean. I said the same thing to my aunt…" _

_Lucy nodded. "That's why I trained myself, well not myself the whole way. I went to Dr. Deaton for help as well. That and quickly took jujutsu classes downtown all summer long. I also went back to gymnastics…" _

_The last part was barely above a whisper, Lucy's head falling down as if she were ashamed of it. Allison stared confusedly at her. _

_"You say that if it were a bad thing?"_

_Lucy closes her eyes for a moment, letting out a shaking breath. _

_"It's just brings back memories…" _

* * *

"You ready?" Allison's voice broke Lucy's deep thoughts, making her jump in surprise. Lucy shook her head, nodding quickly as she stared out the forest.

"Yeah," she said, gripping on her gun. "Let's go."

* * *

**That's chapter six! Oh snaps, badass Lucy is coming back XD! What do you all think? (Although that's not the question of today :P). Anyways, there is more to come :D. Here is today's question though: **

**If you could live in any video game world/universe, which would you choose?**

**Personally: I would love to live in the Mario universe. Throwing shells at go-karts and jumping off mushroom heads? Sign me up XD. Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are just awesome! Already more than 100 followers. You all just never fail to make me smile because of that. Here's the next chapter for you all. Enjoy ^_^!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

"Here, take these," Allison handed Lucy some small knives. The girl gratefully took them, gliding her fingers against the smooth metal. The moonlight reflected against it and Lucy placed them around her brand new belt Allison had provided her to wear. Allison quickly shuts the trunk door, shrugging the large bag as she fixed the weight of it.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asked her as they walked into the forest. The leaves cracked underneath them. Each step they took made the crunch sound louder than before, the slight breeze passing through their hairs. The tan girl focused on her hearing, noticing how the area remained silent. There were no animals running around, no crickets making music or some random person passing by at night.

There was absolutely nothing.

"We're going to see if we can track them down," Allison murmured, but it was loud enough for Lucy to hear. "But first, we need to find their tracks as that will be the only way to locate them."

Allison gestured her to kneel with her. Her fingerless gloved hand hovered slightly above the grassy floor of the forest. Her brown, critical eyes analyzed it with much focus as her lips formed a straight line.

"They passed through here," Allison spoke and Lucy's eyes narrowed, taking in the footprints that she could make out with her flashlight. "The ones on the left are larger than the ones on the right."

"So the larger ones are Boyd's," Lucy hummed to herself. She slowly stood up, pointing the bright light further as she carefully walked the printed path. "Their footprints are leading this way," she pointed with her finger.

Allison also stood up, brushing her coat. She also flashed the light to where Lucy stood, examining it herself.

"They're still fresh," Allison frowned. Her face became hard as stone as she gazed at her friend.

"So they're still around," she finished her thought. As if on cue, a loud howl echoed through the dark forest, the branches of the trees dancing against the wind. Allison motioned Lucy to continue walking, the two of them slithering through the field like snakes.

Allison paused for a moment, eying the area briefly.

"Don't freak out," she warned Lucy and before the girl could ask way, her eyes were widen with shock as she witnessed Allison prick her wrist, letting some blood drip down the ground. The Argent girl quickly wiped away the blood that remained on the skin, glancing at Lucy with a small smile.

"Glad you didn't scream."

Lucy shook her head, a slight chuckle escaping her lips.

"What was the point of that?"

"To signal the werewolves," Allison explained to Scott's sister while taking out a thick line of rope. "My dad said wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. As a trained hunter," she rapidly tied it between two trees, "we can use scent to track them."

"And the wind sends the smell towards them," Lucy concluded with Allison giving a nod.

"Exactly. They'll follow the trail to here," she pointed to the floor. "Being greeted with a trap."

Lucy eyed the covered trap before looking up the forest. "So that means we need to hide up in those trees I see."

"I'm sure you won't have a problem getting up there," Allison smirked and Lucy gave the same reflection of her friend. "But first: wear these," she threw Lucy a pair of leather gloves her way, the brunette catching it easily.

Slipping them on, Lucy cracked her hands and neck. Allison pointed to where they will be hiding and Lucy approached the tree. Her brown eyes study the tree, her fingers gliding across it as she felt the thick texture of nature. Her eyes landed on a branch, analyzing the size of it with an approved expression.

Allison watched as Lucy took a few steps back. She took in a deep breath before running towards the tree. Lucy jumped from the floor, her hands gripping on the branch as she swung her legs back and forth. On the final swing, just as she had gotten enough energy, she pushed herself hard enough to swing on top of the branch with both legs standing perfectly straight in the air. Lucy slowly curled her legs, bringing them into closer as she did a back walkover with ease.

Lucy sighed, brushing a loose strand away from her forehead.

"You weren't kidding when you said you did good in gymnastics," Allison called from the ground. Lucy looked down with a proud smile.

"I did start at a young age."

Allison laughed, but quickly made her way up on another branch that was near Lucy. She used her own method to get up the tree, settling on top of it. The two patiently waited, taking out their infrared binoculars as they searched for either Boyd or Cora.

"Scott told me what happened to my mom," Allison blurted to Lucy as she snapped her head to see the tan girl give her a bewildered expression. "He told me that she tried to kill your brother…"

Lucy swallowed hard, the memory of that fateful night seemed fresh in her mind.

"Yeah," she sighed, scratching her hair. "She did. Did Scott tell you why he didn't want to say it to you?"

"He said that it shouldn't have been the last memory I had from my mom," she answered in a broken whispered. Lucy didn't say anything, but looked forward.

"And I'm glad he did that," Allison admitted making Lucy stare at her again. "In way, I appreciate what he did."

The howls came back, but it seemed further from where they were. Lucy noticed the multiple lights being showed through the night sky. She seemed quite confused by it, wondering what was going on. Allison, on the other hand, knew what was happening as she stood cautiously from the branch.

"Someone is leading them to a specific place," her voice was cool, but firm. Lucy also rose to her feet, her hand gripping tightly on the binoculars. "And the only person who can do that is my dad."

"Where do you think he's leading them too?"

Allison remained silent for a moment, letting her thoughts formed inside her head.

"With the situation happening right now, I think they're taking them to a place where they could contain them easily without killing them."

Lucy still was confused. "But where?"

"Looks like we have to find out."

* * *

The full moon still shined brightly throughout the night.

The wind was still cool with a breeze picking up once and a while. Isaac and Scott made sure that they placed all the glow sticks that Chris gave them on the ground, leading the wild werewolves towards the school. Scott had confidence that this plan would work as he the last thing he wanted was to use death as the option. It was something he didn't want to think about, especially using death against Boyd and Derek's younger sister, Cora.

No, Scott didn't want that which is why he called for reinforcement from Chris. Although the two weren't exactly good friends, they were far from it, that didn't stop Scott to beg for his help. He knew they needed his knowledge on werewolves, giving he had experience how to capture and contain them without actually killing.

Scott stopped running, scanning the area. Derek and Isaac got into their places around the school, putting the motion into the plan. The omega werewolf spotted Chris just standing there, his eyes focusing on something else.

"Do you see that?" The older man asked to the teen. Scott followed Chris' gaze, his brown eyes landing on a firefly.

"Yeah, it's a firefly," Scott answered as if it were obvious.

"No, no, I know it-" Chris looked down, his face unsure of the insect. Scott asked him to explain, not understanding what was wrong with it. "It's, uh, it's very unusual. The, uh, California fireflies aren't bioluminescent."

Scott's face scrunched in confusion and Chris rolled his eyes.

"They don't glow."

Scott stared at the firefly again, this time examining it closely. "Does that mean something?"

A howl erupted into the night, both heads turning to where the sound was coming from. Chris told him to get ready as the hunter ran to his car. Scott didn't waste a second, running towards the school to where Isaac might be.

* * *

Isaac stood near the parking lot, his back towards the park cars as his eyes wandered off somewhere else. The scarf he wore was warm, making his blue eyes pop out, and the coat thick. His foot tapped the pavement as he tried to stay on high alert and not become bored easily. His mind quickly went to his girlfriend and wondered if she was safe with Stiles. Lucy told Isaac she would be with him, her face holding determination. Isaac knew she wouldn't budge, knowing that once she made up her mind there was no point on arguing with her.

Growls came from behind him and Isaac knew exactly who those growls belong to.

"Oh, great," he drawled in annoyance, spinning around to see it was Boyd and Cora, their sharp teeth exposed and ready to kill. His eyes glowed as his claws came out, shifting his body into a defensive position. Before the two werewolves could jump at Isaac, a car honked in a distance. The wheels squeaked to a halt, the light illuminating on the three of them.

Boyd and Cora roared loud at Chris, running away from the light towards the darkness of the school. The two stopped as soon as Derek came into view, the alpha showing his sharp claws to them. Derek was ready for them, ready to stop them even if it went bloody, but was surprised to see them jump to the roof.

"They're not going through the school," Scott breathed out, his eyes staring the school's roof instead. "They're going over it."

"The red doors," Chris yelled to the men in front of him, running towards the school building. "Someone has to get them open."

"Someone has to drive them inside," Scott pointed out to Chris, not bothering to stop Derek as he zoomed away from them.

"I'll go," Chris offered, taking out his electric stick, but was stopped by Isaac.

"No I'm faster."

* * *

"I hear them," Lucy spoke close to Allison, his gloved hands gripping on the gun. Allison simply gripped her arch and bow, her face completely serious and ready for battle. Lucy eyed the school bus that was a few feet away from them. "Use the bus for a vantage point."

"Okay," Allison agreed. "Where are you going to be?"

"Don't worry about me, just go," Lucy ordered her friend and Allison didn't move for a moment. Allison didn't want to leave Lucy alone, but with the growls becoming louder, the huntress had no choice but to leave. Lucy crouched down, her breathing becoming heavy although she tried to calm herself down.

As soon as the werwolves' feet touched the ground, Allison immediately shot multiple arrows at the floor. Her goal was not to kill them, but to merely distract them until her father or someone else came into view. She was like a machine, her fingers not missing a beat as the process for her was smooth sailing. The wolves had enough, opting to hide inside instead. Isaac came just in time, his hands slamming the door shut while placing a lock between the handles.

His nose picked up a scent in the air.

It was lavender mixed with a hint of the forest. The scent appealed his nose and he turned around to see who it was. As Allison was proud for helping out, her eyes met Isaac's, the young teen holding admiration for her.

But there was more hidden behind his eyes.

And it made her uncomfortable.

Isaac watched as she disappeared, a smile crept on his face. The smell still lingered around and he took in a deep breath of it. It made his heart raced and Isaac froze momentarily. He had no idea what was going on, why Allison's smell triggered that kind of reaction from him. He only did it when Lucy was around, but was surprised that he did it for Allison.

She wasn't his girlfriend.

* * *

Lucy roamed the ghostly hallways.

Each step echoed around her, her chest rising up and down. The door was opened from the entrance and was surprised to see no one outside. The girl inched closer to the lockers, her gloved hands hover above them.

Her eyes scanned the hallways like a hawk, watching for any sudden movements that might appear. Her senses were on high alert and focused. She wasn't going to let anyone or anything to hurt her.

She had enough.

A hand grabbed her arm and Lucy snapped.

She immediately spun around, her gloved hand pulling out the knife from her belt as she pushed the person towards the lockers. The person lets out a painful groan as its body connected with the metal. Lucy holds the sharp knife against her attacker's neck, her eyes filled with fire and strength.

"Lucy?!"

The girl's eyes widen as she came face to face with Isaac.

"Oh my god," she whispered, pulling the knife away from his neck. "Isaac…I didn't know it was you…I'm so sorry…"

Isaac coughed, but never squirmed away as her hands touched his shoulders gently. His blue eyes met her brown ones, the leather glove touching his cheek as she cupped it.

"It's fine," he said, holding her arm. Isaac then let's a smile form on his face."But where did you learn that?"

Lucy blushes in embarrassment. She then pulls her hand away from his cheek, rubbing her arm shyly.

"I kind of trained myself this summer," she confessed to him with a meekly voice. Isaac bursted into small chuckles, wrapping the girl with his arm. Lucy finally looks up, a faint smile on her tan face when Isaac pulls her in for a quick kiss. He then brushes a strand of hair away from her face, letting the moonlight illuminate it.

"Well that's great," he said to her, his finger caressing along her jawline. "I thought you were with Stiles though."

"Allison messaged me, saying she needed my help," Lucy told him, the knife twirling between her fingers. "I agreed and we both searched the woods for Boyd and Cora before coming over here."

Isaac hummed in response. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Lucy stared at him, his eyes holding a glint of mischief as his mouth formed a smirk. She playfully slapped his chest, but still answered.

"I want back to gymnastics."

"What made you stop?"

Lucy sighed, this question was coming back.

First it was Allison and now him.

She looked away from Isaac, eying the titled floor instead. Isaac notice how odd she was, wondering what made her quiet. He was about to speak again, but she finally lets her eyes gaze into his blue ones.

"Just reasons," was all she said to him. Lucy quietly inhales as she runs a hand through her hair. Her face was hard as stone, her fist curling. "I just don't feel like talking about it, okay?"

Isaac knew something was wrong, especially when she told him like that. He noticed how tensed her shoulders became when he asked that question and how sharp her voice was when she answered. It was as if she didn't want relive it or wanted to discuss the reason behind it. Isaac respected Lucy's wishes since he knew she will tell him later.

He just had wait.

"Okay," he kissed the temple of her forehead. "Let's patrol the halls. Scott and Derek have them locked up in the boiler room."

Lucy pursed her lips in confusion.

"Have who?"

"Boyd and Cora," Isaac answered, but his eyebrows knitted together as he used his heighten hearing abilities, the sounds of their growls and heart beating was loud for his ear. "With the full moon still high, there's no telling if Scott and Derek could keep them locked inside."

Lucy nodded as she followed her boyfriend in silence.

* * *

Derek slammed the door shut.

His chest was heavy, the werewolf using all his strength to keep the door from opening and them escaping. Even though there was a lock, Derek took no chances on leaving the door unattended. The pounding was hard, each blow becoming stronger.

More vicious.

More chaotic.

The snarls from Boyd and Cora echoed from the other side. Scott kept himself balance with the wall as the sweat trickled down his face. Scott could sense Boyd and Cora's anger, the hunger and animal instincts were wild. He wanted to give Derek a hand, but Scott's feet just couldn't seem to move at all. They were glued tightly against the cold floor. Scott could have sworn the rectangular space he and Derek stood was closing in.

The pounding stopped.

Time went slow as both didn't dare to move an inch or breathe. Derek had to make sure if they really did stopped. There was no telling with his beta and sister, not in the state they were in. His green eyes gazed against the handled, his fingers tightly wrapped around it. So tight that his hand turned into a bright white color.

"Did that actually just work?" Scott's voice was filled with slowly turned his head towards Scott, body still remained close to the steel door. Scott could make out the relief that bubbled inside Derek's eyes.

"It worked."

A smile crept on Scott's face. He didn't actually believe that this plan, a plan that was last minute with Chris, had worked for their benefit. A whine was heard from the other side, the sound soft and tired. Derek took it as a sign for him to back away as they were done. They weren't going to do anything or harm anyone.

As Derek caught his breath, Scott leaded closer towards the door. He quietly focuses on all his senses. His hearing, his smell: everything. He closed his eyes and listened to find out how Boyd and Cora were doing. A faint beating noise crawled its way into his head and Scott leaned closer.

"What do you hear?" Derek asked from the floor.

"Heartbeats," Scott answered.

"Both of them?"

Both.

Of course Scott could hear both, but that didn't settled with him too wall. One heartbeat belonged to Boyd while the other was Cora. There was supposed to be two, so Scott was confused to have picked up one more.

"Actually…three of them."

As if Scott's feet had a mind of their own, he quietly backed away to where he originally stood before. Derek moved towards the door and Scott's head snapped up in surprised.

"What are you doing?"

Derek never turned around, his back face Scott. The alpha inhale deeply as his mind went wild with just thoughts. His head was down, as if he were ashamed, but Derek wasn't. He wasn't sure what he was feeling.

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut," Derek ordered Scott as he got himself ready for what he was about to do. Scott was completely against with the idea. He didn't want Derek to do this because both of them knew how strong Boyd and Cora were at the moment. There was no chance that Derek would be able to save the person all alone.

"You go in there alone, and you're either going to kill them or they kill you," Scott warned him of the risks Derek would face. The older man merely stared at the door, his face blank from expression, but his heart beat fast.

He made his decision.

"That's why I'm going in alone."

Derek unlocks the door and stormed inside the boiler room. Scott couldn't say anything as he slammed it shut again. The boy couldn't believe what Derek had just done. That Derek had actually sacrificed himself to rescue someone they didn't even know who was inside.

It was the very thought that stung his mind.

And deep down…

Scott would have done the same thing.

* * *

There was a loud growl.

Lucy's head whipped at the same time as Isaac, their eyes interlocked with each other. The two rushed towards the sound as Isaac called out for her brother.

"Scott!"

Lucy halted, her eyes staring outside the window as she tried to catch her breath. The girl noticed the bright light appearing high into the sky and Lucy knew what time it was.

Morning.

"Isaac…" she whispered to him and the curly haired werewolf turned around. She quickly pointed her finger towards the window. "Look!"

"The sun's coming up," he spoke softly as he observed the scene from outside. Realization was plastered around his face as his eyes widen in joy. "Scott! The sun's coming up!"

He spun around, a large and tired smile on his angular face. "It's coming up, Lucy!"

"I know," she chuckled, relieved that the nightmare was finally over. Lucy stood up to her full height, grabbing her boyfriend's hand. "Let's go find Scott."

"I know where he is."

Lucy nodded as she let him take her to where her brother was. Isaac pulled the door open, revealing Scott who, at the same time, entered inside the boiler room. Isaac ran downstairs first with Lucy not too far behind. Their footsteps hitting the concrete floor with a loud thud. The two quickly entered the boiler room and Lucy searched for her brother.

She spotted him standing and made a run for him. Lucy, however, slowed her speed as her eyes landed on a bloody Derek. His shirt was filled with tears and millions of scratches. It was badly damaged and his upper body seemed to have taken all of the heat. Every inch was covered with claw marks, the blood seeping down from the wounds.

Her eyes quickly glanced over to the two bodies that laid unconsciously around Derek. She wasn't sure if he had killed them or not since the two weren't moving. The fact that Derek was covered with blood didn't help her thought from going away. Derek lifted his head with a struggled, but managed to keep it up as his eyelids felt weak.

Everywhere, for him, felt weak.

"There's a teacher…I'll take care of her," he panted softly, his body wobbled with each word coming from his mouth. "Get them out of here."

Lucy backed away, holding the door opened as the two boys carried the bodies out in their arms and away from the school.

* * *

"What do you think Stiles found?" Lucy asked her brother. The two had arrived at the hospital in a hurry. The twins rushed their way down the maze-like hallways, and Lucy depended on Scott to lead the way as he could pick up his scent easily.

"Probably something to do with the body Lydia found at the pool," Scott panted hard before making a sharp left. He pushed the door open and slowed his pace once he entered the room. Lucy felt the need to barf as the foul stench of death attacked her nose. Covering her mouth, she followed to where Stiles stood, his head down with an unreadable expression.

Stiles didn't bother on speaking, but merely showing them the body.

Lucy took a closer look and realized it was Heather.

Stiles' childhood friend.

Scott's head went down, a hand gripping the back of his neck as he saw the girl's body. Lucy remained silent as well, her hard eyes only gazing at Heather. There was a deep wound that circulated her neck. The blood was dried and dark in color, but looked bright against her very ghostly pale skin. Stiles soon covered her up with the blue sheet and Scott finally spoke.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?"

"You're going to wish they did," Stiles responded back to his best friend.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked him with a confused gaze. Stiles didn't move his attention towards them, keeping his focus straight ahead of him as his mouth formed a deep frown.

"I'm not exactly sure yet." Scott kept his eyes on Stiles as he sighed for a bit. "The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're going to find her," he briefly licked his lips as he continued on. "She's one of them. Emily, Heather, that guy Lydia found at the pool: all three were virgins…"

Lucy's body tensed.

Virgins.

These victims were virgins.

"And they're all going to have the same three injuries: strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in." Stiles balanced himself as his arms rested on the steel table, his eyes gazing at nothing in particular. "It's called The Threefold Death."

"So if these aren't random killings," Scott began his question. "Then what are they?"

Stiles shivered for a second. "Sacrifices."

His eyes then connected with Lucy's as she became horrified of the idea. He knew that if affected him, and her as well.

"Human sacrifices."

Lucy's heart stopped beating as she eyed each corpse with a large lump that had formed inside her throat.

* * *

**That's chapter seven! Also, I have two questions for you all. The first is this: **

**Should I just make Lucy take an interest with the twin alphas (and just as how Lydia puts it "the straight one, obviously") or should Lucy take an interest with Deucalion (this one seems quite fun to do). I just want to see what you all think of it.**

**Here's the official question of today: **

**If you could invent your own flavor of ice cream, what would it be?**

**That's the question :D! Have fun with it, and remember: anything is appreciated. Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Last night's episode was awesome, but I always say that about each one XD. Anyways: I read all of your reviews/opinions and I happily went for the idea of Aiden. Let's just see how this will turn out ^_^. Enjoy the next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Lucy left the art room as soon as the bell rang.

She had no idea why she took the class as an elective considering she wasn't an artist. She couldn't even draw a circle as her fingers seem to shake as if they were freezing. Walking down to her locker, she noticed Allison had already opened hers. Lucy calmly approached her and Allison lifted her head up as she gave the girl a soft smile.

"Hey," Allison shoved a book in her bag. "You still need a ride?"

"That would be nice," Lucy sighed quietly as she grabbed a separate bag. It held her gymnastics equipment, such as her leotard uniform, and other necessities. As she closed her locker, the two walked down the hallway as they headed straight for the exit.

That's when Lucy remembered.

"Damn! I forgot my cellphone," she huffed to herself as she searched in all her bags and pockets. Lucy stared at Allison with a pleading gaze. "It will be a minute."

"Don't worry, I'll wait here," she chuckled and Lucy smiled as she quickly made her way back to her locker. Her eyes bounced, murmuring the numbers stamped on the every locker door before finding hers. The fingers were quick and precise, her movements not missing a beat. Lucy quickly searched for her phone and her mouth fell into a frown.

She could have sworn she left her phone in her locker.

Lucy began to panic, her hands frantically moving all the books inside. Normally she was a very organized person, but she paid no attention to the mess that was created. She needed to find her phone.

"Hey," a voice boomed behind her. Lucy jumped in surprise and spun around to come face to face with one of the twins. Her face scrunched in confusion as she couldn't tell which one it was.

"Hi," Lucy drawled in suspicion. She knew she had some classes with him, but the two never really talked before.

"I believe this is yours," he stated as he showed her the phone in his hand. It was indeed her cellphone and Lucy's eyes widen in relief. "I found it sitting in one of the tables in the art room as I passed by to go to my locker."

Lucy restrained herself from smacking her forehead out of stupidity.

She almost lost her phone.

In school.

"Thank you," she gave him a faint smile, her hand reached out to grab the phone. Their fingers brushed lightly, and Lucy couldn't help but shiver a bit mentally. It felt weird, but Lucy shrugged the feeling away. "Um…this is embarrassing, but I don't know your name…"

"Aiden," he introduced himself. Lucy noted the confidence that radiated off from him, his perfectly white teeth flashed at her as his eyes sparkled with friendliness. She told him her name and he nodded happily. "Do I get a reward for returning it?"

Lucy tilted her head to the side with a raised eyebrow. "If it's money, then I guess it would be fair."

"I was thinking more of a date," he smirked as it caused Lucy to blink. It was a bold move from him and Lucy began to feel slightly uncomfortable. "What do you say?"

"Listen, it was really sweet of you on returning my phone," she started off, clutching the device in her hand, "but I have to say no. I have a boyfriend."

Aiden's smirk never fell.

"Such a shame," he dramatically sighed as he straightens his jacket. "But I should have figured: a pretty girl like you," his eyes glanced at her body, "to have a boyfriend."

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh well," he shrugged at her. Lucy observed the gleam of his eyes, the friendliness completely gone and it was now replaced with mischief. "I wonder who the lucky guy is, though and I guess you just have to repay me another time."

And with that, he left.

Lucy stood there, baffled of what just happened.

* * *

"He made a move on you?" Allison asked Lucy, her voice baffled for a moment. Lydia stood beside Allison, but continued to stare at Lucy with all her attention. "Did you tell him about Isaac?"

"I told him about me having a boyfriend," Lucy answered her question. The tan girl sighed quietly as she leaned against the lockers. "I didn't say _who_ though."

"So Aiden is a player," Lydia hummed out loud. The strawberry haired girl pursed her lips together, taking in the new information. "He's still hot."

Lucy chuckled while she rolled her eyes. "He's all yours, Lydia."

Lydia smiled as held her head high. She waved farewell to the two girls as she headed off to her class; Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, gesturing Allison to follow. The two had French class in a few minutes, so they walked down the hall with small chatter.

It was pleasant and calm.

As Allison was telling a story about her childhood, a pair of arms snaked around Lucy's waist from behind.

"Hello, beautiful," Isaac's voice purred against Lucy's ear. Although her eyes were staring out front, she felt a smile form on his face. He spun his girlfriend around, not wasting anymore time as his lips crashed on top of hers.

The kiss was eager and filled with passion.

Lucy giggled as she felt his hands grip her body tightly, almost protectively. She soon pulled away as she didn't forget Allison standing beside her. Isaac realized how awkward it was in the moment, his eyes glanced at the huntress. The two connected briefly before Allison looked away as the poster on the wall seemed more interesting.

"I got to go, late for gym," Isaac breathed out. Lucy nodded in agreement and gave Isaac a peck on the lips before he pulled away. Lucy scratched her hair, the heat that once surrounded her was now gone. Allison scooted closer to Lucy, nudging the beamed girl with her elbow.

Lucy snapped her head to see Allison with a sly grin.

"You two seem to share a lot of PDA," she teased and Lucy blushed as she puts her head down. She felt her face warm up, but quickly lifts it back up. "Don't worry, I find it really sweet."

Lucy laughed as she brushed her hair back. The two strolled down the hallway with Allison continuing her childhood story. Lucy became interested in it as she listened quietly. Her eyes gazed lazily out front, but soon spotted a person.

Aiden.

He held his gym bag in his hand, his eyes staring straight at Lucy. The girl could make out that coy smirk plastered on his face. He sent her a wink before nudging his brother's shoulder and walking away.

"Lucy?" Allison tapped her arm, making Lucy's eyes look at her again. "Are you coming in?"

The brunette blinked quickly, her head stretching above to see the number of the room. She hadn't realized they had arrived to French class already, but merely nodded.

She needed to get her mind focused for class.

* * *

"I looked everywhere," Scott began to tell Stiles of what happened yesterday. "It's like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog."

Stiles was on high alert ever since the theory of virgin, human sacrifices popped into his mind like fire. He had done some research at home, but he was still scared of these killings. Right now, he just wanted to see if the guy Scott was telling him about fit his pattern.

"Okay, was he like…could he have been a virgin maybe?" Stiles asked him as he puts on the gray sweater. "Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, _virginal_?"

"No, definitely not," Scott answered as he puts on his own sweater. "Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy."

Stiles gave him a blank look.

The human teenager wasn't amused with the fact that Scott wasn't taking any of these killings seriously, but merely joking around as if nothing was happening. Scott gave a few chuckles, but his smile fell as he noticed that Stiles wasn't too pleased.

Instead, he gave him the real answer.

"No, I don't know if he was a virgin and why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing."

Stiles resisted himself from bashing Scott's head against the lockers for his stupidity. How they are friends, Stiles may never know, but it kept the earth spinning and in balance.

"Missing and _presumed_ dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott!" Stiles hissed quietly at his best friend before raising his voice higher. "And you know who else are virgins? Me and your sister, Scott! Do you know what that means? It means that our lack of sexual experiences, although Lucy and Isaac sometimes get hot and heavy at times so I can't really vouch for her, are now literally a threat to our lives!"

Stiles rambled on.

"Your sister is covered, but _me_? Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now! Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today! Like, someone _needs_ to sex me _right now_!"

Stiles slammed his locker and Scott could feel the anger and fear radiating off his body. Scott did worried for Stiles' safety, and he also did worried for his sister's as well. Not that he approved Isaac and Lucy having sex, she was his sister, but with this threat affecting her: it was only a matter of time before she gives in.

"All right, I'll do it," Danny offered behind Stiles, making the boy scream in fright. As Stiles dumbly asked a 'what?' in his direction, the attractive teen smiled. "Come to my place at nine. Plan to stay the night. I like to _cuddle_."

Stiles stared at him with confusion and shock.

Danny, Jackson's best friend, had just offered himself up.

And for _sex_!

It was something that blew Stiles' mind, causing his brain to have a short circuit. He looked at Scott, his werewolf of a friend mirroring the same expression as him. Scott had no words to say as he was speechless and Stiles turned around to face Danny once again.

"That was so sweet," Stiles gushed in politeness. "Are you kidding?"

"Yes, I'm kidding," Danny snorted at Stiles and walked away from him. Stiles felt his heart fall from disappointment.

"Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotion like that, Danny!" He yelled after him. "It's not attractive, all right?"

Stiles looks back at Scott, the werewolf fighting back laughter, but failed to do so.

Scott's face was hit with a shirt.

* * *

The air from outside was fresh.

The smell of nature and sounds of birds chirping filled Isaac's ears. He knelt down on one knee as he tied his sneaker. He was getting ready for a cross-country run as lacrosse season didn't happen until spring. He paid little attention to the background noise, although he focused on Scott and Stiles, but he then heard a familiar name.

"…yeah, her name's Lucy," a voice echo around. "She's looks pretty hot. Tried to get a date with her, but says she has a _boyfriend_," the voice continued as it emphasized the last word. The crunching noise of the fallen leaves became louder, but that wasn't what got his attention.

It was their scent.

"I just wonder who that _boyfriend_ might be," the voice seemed closer and the footsteps stopped just a foot away from where Isaac was. The blue-eyed werewolf lifted his head slowly, but not all the way up. He could feel their scent, a scent that was too familiar for him as he smelled it before.

And it felt powerful.

The whistles blowed and every run rushed passed him like a blur. Isaac's eyes landed on the alpha pair, his face became like hard stone.

It really was them.

"Isaac!" Scott's hand grabbed his shoulder, making the boy halt his run. Isaac turned his head to see Scott's curious brown eyes.

"It's them," Isaac warned Scott, his face in anger. He then pushed his hand away and ran in the direction where the alphas were. He ignored Scott's pleads, blocking his voice from his mind as Isaac focused one thing only.

To beat the crap out of them.

His breathing became rough and heavy.

His heartbeat pumping faster by each second.

He blurred passed everyone with ease, his face not breaking a sweat.

Isaac began to approach the twins, the two alphas only a few feet in front of him. The blue-eyed beta pushed himself forward as he used all his strength to catch up with him. The wind blew through his curls as the people in front of him became less and less until it was just him with the twins.

The three continued to run at inhumane speed.

While the rest of the class was far behind them, Isaac grew closer towards them. His nostrils flared like a pissed off rhino. His crystal, blue eyes locked at the two of them as he continued to run without becoming tired. The twins turned their heads to look at him, their smiles wild and cocky which made Isaac more angry.

They were teasing him.

As they picked up their pace, the twins made a sharp left turn. Isaac quickly made the turn, but slowed his speed as he couldn't find the twins anywhere. He was confused as to how they managed to disappear in a matter of seconds, especially in broad daylight. Isaac's chest rose as he spun around in every direction.

He had no idea where they had gone…and a hard push came from out of nowhere.

The contact took Isaac by surprise, making him fall on the grassy floor. A grunt escaped from his mouth as sharp hands gripped his arms tightly. They placed his hands behind his back, forcing Isaac to be held hostage. His body was lifted and the boy began to struggle against their grip for an escape, but the two held him down.

His mouth was shut tight as he gave them both a deadly glare.

"So you're the boyfriend she had told me about," one of the twins chuckled darkly.

Isaac's eyes flashed a quick yellow before going back to blue.

"Ethan," he growled with an evil smirk. "I always forget: how many bones in the human body?"

The twin mirrored that expression. "I don't know. Let's _count_."

Before Ethan could had punched Isaac, his face met a fist. The alpha's back hit the floor hard as Scott took a beat at him. Aiden backed away from Isaac, letting him go while Scott stared at him with hard eyes.

"That's one."

A snarl left Aiden's mouth, gazing upon Scott and Isaac. The claws slipped out as they were now exposed for them to see, and lets out a deep growl at their direction. Isaac does the same as he felt the transformation slipping out. His yellow eyes glowed against Aiden's bright, red one, but Isaac wasn't scared.

He was far from that.

As the four prepared for a fight, they were interrupted by a girl's scream.

Isaac and Scott immediately rushed towards the sound, their steps stopping as soon as they reached the tree. In front was a bloody body of a young man with a dog's leash around his neck. The blood was still fresh, but some parts of his clothing were darker and heavily stained.

Isaac just couldn't believe the brutal site.

"It's him, isn't it?" Stiles asked Scott, but the werewolf doesn't answer, although it was enough for Stiles. Someone had already called the police, and Stiles' dad soon appeared at the scene. His feet were on overdrive as he pushed each person aside to get towards the crime area.

"Hey, get out of the way! Get back!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. His partner was just inches behind him as she followed the sheriff. "Get this area cordoned off before they trample every pice of evidence."

"Back up! Everyone back!"

"Get these kids out of here!"

Stiles rushed forward as he grabbed his dad's uniform before dragging him closer to the body against the tree.

"Dad, just come here! Look, look," he pointed at the corpse. "Look at it. It's the same as the others, you see?"

"Yeah, I see that," the sheriff told his son. "Do me a favor: go back to school, yeah?" Stiles' shoulders slumped as he was completely brushed aside once again from his dad. Stiles listened as his dad ordered the coach to help him out with telling everyone to leave. The coach agree, but not with the most kindest of words.

"…probably just some homeless kid!" He shouted to his class. Scott stepped forward, fixing his mistake.

"Coach…he was a senior."

The teacher places a hand over his mouth, taking in the new information.

"He wasn't on the team, was he?"

A blonde girl appeared on the scene, her face mortified as she found her boyfriend dead. She was held back by another officer, but her screams were completely loud and pained. The sheriff pushed his son and the two werewolves away.

The three had no choice by to listen and leave.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac spat in outrage, looking back at the alphas with a glare.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened," Stiles snorted at him.

"No, no. They knew."

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right?" Stiles pointed out the details for Isaac. "Am I the only one recognizing the lack of 'werewolfitude' in these murders?"

"Oh you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" Isaac challenged Stiles with a rough tone.

"Well, no, but, I still don't think it's them."

The three stopped walking and Isaac stared at the person in the middle.

"Scott?" Isaac called him out to make the final decision. "How about you?"

Scott wasn't sure what to agree on, but he was leaning towards Isaac's idea. "I don't know yet."

Stiles' crosses his arms in a haughtily motion. "You don't _know_ yet?"

The omega turned to look at his best friend, giving him the best meekly shrug.

"Well, he's got a point," Stiles looked shocked at Scott's decision. "Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?"

Stiles really wanted to slap Scott's head as of right now.

"Scott! Your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay?" Stiles began to rant on his anger. "Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to _stab_ you right now: it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?"

Scott sighed loudly, as he turned to face Isaac.

"That's a good point too."

Isaac rolled his eyes at the both of them. "I don't care. They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me and that asshole," he harshly pointed at Aiden, "is making a move on Lucy."

Isaac no longer face them, but what was in front of him with full motivation.

"I'm going to kill them too."

* * *

Lucy and Allison both sat in the back of the classroom, listening to Ms. Morrell as she sat on her desk. Before the period ended, the teacher decided to end the lesson with everyone repeating each sentence she said in French.

"_Ou allez-vous_?"

"_Ou allez-vous_?" The class repeated. Lucy participated along and shifted her head to see what Allison was doing. To her shock, she found her asleep, her head rested on top of her books and papers. Lucy quietly tried to wake Allison up.

"Allison…"

"_Je vais chez moi_."

Nothing, so Lucy decided to threw her pen.

"_Je vais chez moi_."

Allison didn't move.

And it was too late to save her friend as Ms. Morrell had approached her desk with a calm presence. Lucy could only shrink in her seat, her eyes staring directly at Allison as she hoped the girl could hear Lucy calling out her name, mentally.

"_Mademoiselle_?" Ms. Morrell asked, but had received no response. "_Mademoiselle _Argent?"

Lucy bit her lip as the teacher crossed her arms over her chest. Ms. Morrell took in a deep breath before calling out the sleeping girl.

"Allison!"

She woke up with a jump. Allison looked shaken up, her eyes blinking to make sure her mother wasn't standing in front. It was only her mind playing tricks on her as Allison only saw the French teacher with a raised eyebrow.

"_Es-tu fatiguee_?"

The class erupted into soft laughter, minus Lucy whole sat in her seat silently. Allison glanced around as she sat up straight in her chair while apologizing. The bell rings and everyone begins to leave the classroom with notebooks in hand. Ms. Morrell sat on the empty desk in front of the tired girl, and Lucy wanted to stay behind for Allison.

That wasn't the case.

"I just want to have a quick chat with Allison," Ms. Morrell told to Lucy. The girl opened her mouth to protest, but Allison stopped her.

"It's fine. I'll meet you outside in a minute," she gave Lucy a weak smile and Lucy stood for a moment. Snatching her binder from the desk, Lucy marched outside the classroom, but leaned against the wall. She lets out a loud sigh, the girl pinching her nose bridge to calm her nerves.

Lucy stares around the halls, watching as everyone happily talked of nothing. Her eyes fell down to the floor, the tiles becoming very interesting for her at the moment. A pair of feet paused in front of her and she lifted her head to see Aiden.

Lucy jumped, clutching the binder closer to her chest.

Aiden merely lets out a chuckle.

"Are so scared?"

Lucy shook her head.

"You just caught me by surprised," she answered him with a quiet voice.

"It's one of my special talents," he smirked and Lucy bites the inside of her cheek while forcing a laugh. He cocked his head to the side, placing a hand against the wall Lucy leaned on. It was inches away from her hair and Lucy's eyes traveled to where the hand settled before staring at him once again.

"You know," he drawled while his smirk became into a crooked grin. "You still owe me some reward…"

"I told you I have a boyfriend," she growled at him, her eyes narrowing together with fierceness. Aiden laughed loudly, his face inched closer to hers and Lucy tried to move hers back. "How about I give you money and we call it a day."

Aiden shook his finger at her.

"No, no…money isn't what I want. I want something else," he murmured at her. He slowly pulled away from her, his hand slipping into his pocket. "But I'll get the repayment later."

He strutted away, never looking back while Lucy's eyes widen in horror.

There was a lump that formed in her throat and she had difficulty swallowing it.

"Lucy?"

The girl jumped again, letting out a gasp. Allison's eyes observed her friend's mood, her mouth forming a frown.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," she stammered, her hand ran through her hair. Lucy stands away from the wall, her hands gripping her binder. "What did Ms. Morrell want with you?"

"She just want to know what was going on with me," Allison sighed. "She then gave me lunch detention…"

"That sucks," Lucy commented and Allison nodded.

"I know, but what can I do?"

"Not go?"

Allison lets a chuckle escape her mouth.

At least Lucy made Allison smile.

* * *

**There you go! That's chapter eight! I hope you guys love the Aiden/Lucy interactions I have given you. It was fun to write it though XD. So yeah…anything is appreciated: reviews, alerts and favorites! Here's the question of today:**

**If time traveling existed, where you go?**

**There you go! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! First off: I would like to say something important. Today, someone had PM me saying that my story **_**Pushing Through**_** was on this website called wattpad. I would like to say that I am NOT xSnowRainx. The person who is "writing" that story is NOT ME. I repeat: that is NOT me. I saw it and it exactly word by word. I've sent a report as well as the person who had brought the attention to me. Please, help me take this story down from that site as that username is taking credit for what is mine. Thank you all, and enjoy this next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

Lucy headed off to physics class after French.

Allison had a free period and went to the library. Lucy nodded as she held her strap of the bag with a soft grip. Her red flats clicked against the titled floors, and for some reason she felt naked.

Exposed.

Lucy kept herself on alert for any signs of Aiden. That boy was strange and had no respect for personal space. She had told him that she was taken and not interested in him, but he didn't seem to care. It was bizarre considering that Lucy only talked to him yesterday and today, but he was completely bold.

Daring in his actions.

There was a chill in the air.

It caused the back of her hairs to stand up behind her neck. She noticed the goose bumps appear on her arms, and the girl froze in her spot. She looked behind her shoulder, her brown eyes narrowing the hallway that was filled with students. Lucy felt someone following her, or seeing her walk to her next class, but everyone seemed normal.

Nothing was out of place.

Lucy quietly breathes in and out as she continued her walk. With each step, she felt the presence become heavier from behind. It was something that made Lucy pick up her pace, her feet now speed walking to Mr. Harris' classroom. Lucy didn't want to look back, her eyes stared forward instead as she made a sharp left turn.

She rushed inside Mr. Harris' class.

Her eyes glanced quickly at everyone, not one person paying much attention to her odd behavior. Lucy inhaled slowly as she tried to calm her nerves that ran wild inside her body. Her hand fixed her hair, the curls were out of place due to her speed of running. The flats clicked towards the table that was a few feet away from the board. She slid on the empty stool, quietly taking out her pen and opened the binder without much noise.

A hand squeezed her shoulder and Lucy jumped.

She whipped her head up to lock eyes with Isaac's blue ones. They stared down at her with concern and worry, and Lucy sighed in relief. It was only him and the girl noticed Scott behind Isaac, her brother giving Lucy the same expression as her boyfriend.

"You scared me," she muttered to him as she fixed her pen into place. Isaac took his seat besides Lucy's with Scott opting for the one behind the boy. Both pairs of eyes didn't tear their sight off of the girl who was obviously shaken up by something.

"I didn't mean to," he apologized with a soothing voice. His hand brushed aside her hair as it revealed her face to him. Her eyes were filled with pain and fright as if she had been running from something. Isaac grew even more concerned. "What happened?"

Lucy knew there was no point on lying to him.

"It was Aiden-" she told him and Lucy noticed how cold his eyes went. They were filled with fury and aggression. She was quickly interrupted by him as his hands gripped her arms, but not too strong to hurt her.

"Did he touched you?"

"N-No," Lucy glanced at her brother and saw how his mouth was in a complete straight line. Turning her attention to Isaac, Lucy reached for his cheek and cupped it in her hand. The softness of her skin contrasted against his rough face. Her fingernails were like feathers to him and at times it felt that the weight was never there. The angered werewolf calmed down slightly, but was still in rage.

"He didn't do anything to me, Isaac. I'm fine okay."

"But he was near you again, Lucy," he hissed, but it wasn't directed towards her. The venom in his face made Lucy's afraid, but at the same time protective. It was times like this that he managed to surprise her with his werewolf emotions. "I just hate the fact he's…he's around you. And without Scott and I there! He's part of the alpha pack, Lucy."

Before Lucy could open her mouth, the bell rang as it indicated class had begun. The remaining of the students rushed towards their seats as Mr. Harris slithered his way down the aisle with ease. He never looked back as he approached the board and began writing up the lesson for today. Lucy pulled her hand away as she snatched her pen in her hands and wrote down what the teacher had written on the board.

Isaac didn't move yet.

Instead, his eyes gazed upon the girl with a slight frown. The twins were up to something and Isaac just hated their guts. Especially Aiden as he was the one causing Lucy to feel this way. To feel scared and confused. The mere thought of that asshole of a werewolf being near his girlfriend sent his emotions on fire.

Aiden was dangerous.

He had killed that girl who saved his life.

He and his bastard of a brother killed that innocent senior.

And he might kill someone else, unless Isaac stopped them first.

The beta werewolf soon stared forward, his blue eyes turning into a darker shade. He listened closely to every noise. From the ticking of the clock to Lucy's soft heartbeat, he heard every sound clearly and perfectly. He held the side of his face with one hand as he focused on _one_ particular scent that quickly became stronger.

The inside of his cheek twitched, his leg shifting position.

The scent was definitely them.

There was no mistake.

Scott's hand froze from writing.

The werewolf could sense Isaac's emotions spike. It was all one big blur: anger, hatred, distemper. It was a storm in the making and Scott needed to make Isaac regain his focus again. He didn't want him to just leave outside the classroom, as he also felt the alpha's presences, filled with all that negativity.

Scott leaned forward.

"They're here for a reason," Scott whispered at Isaac, trying to get through his mind. "Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything. Okay?"

The beta wasn't moving, but Scott felt his blood boiled as his heart rate sped like a cheetah.

"Isaac."

"Danny. What do we know about momentum?" Mr. Harris asked his student, his eyes staring at him. Isaac didn't pay any attention to what his answer was. He didn't care for any of that at all as it didn't help him with killing the alphas to shreds. The sounds grew louder by each passing second, every noise on high.

He even heard the cackle of one of the twins.

Isaac snapped.

"Mr. Harris, can I use the bathroom, please?" He asked his teacher, interrupting Danny's answer. Lucy lifted her head at the sound of her boyfriend's voice, her brown eyes following him as he exited the classroom. She stared at her brother, giving him questioning look, but Scott knew he needed to go after Isaac.

He needed to stop him from making a mistake.

"I have to go to the bathroom, too," Scott rose from his seat, but was shot down.

"One at a time," Mr. Harris ordered Lucy's brother. The girl glance between her teacher, Scott and the door from which Isaac had just left. She wondered why her brother was acting weird right now, especially since Isaac went to the bathroom.

Unless…

"But I really have to go," Scott's voice was urgent mixed with a plead at the science teacher. "Like, _medical emergency_ have to go."

The man in front held back from rolling his eyes at Scott.

"Mr. McCall," he drawled at the young teen. "If your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pout from every orifice, I would still respond 'One at a time'."

Lucy's face scrunched in disgust from the very disturbing image the teacher described. As Mr. Harris challenged her brother, Scott sunk down on his seat as his face was like a puppy being scolded by his owner.

"No. No. That's pretty good," he sighed in defeat. Lucy gave him another questioning look, but this time she seemed more confused at the moment. Scott mouthed 'Alphas' at his sister and Lucy's face drained in horror. Her head snapped towards the door as she bit her lip.

Isaac was outside and so were the alphas.

Which meant Aiden was out there.

Mr. Harris returned to his lesson, explaining more on the subject with his back turned towards the class. Lucy didn't pay attention this time, but her eyes were only glued on the door. She prayed nothing had happened to him. That they didn't hurt him to badly or given him any injuries as he had suffered enough.

Her right leg bounced nervously as she kept stealing glances at Scott. The boy mirrored her expression since he felt the same way as his sister. Only Lucy was feeling it one hundred times worse than he ever did.

The sounds of lockers being smashed against was enough to catch everyone's attention, including the teacher. Soon, punches and hits were heard and it only became harder and louder. Everyone stood from their seat and made a dash for the door in order to catch a glimpse of a fight happening outside.

Lucy didn't hesitate, her legs sprinting out the class. Her haired bounced as her brown eyes landed at the scene. In front was her boyfriend and she was relieved to see no types of injuries or scratches on him.

In fact, he didn't seemed harmed at all.

Not even his knuckles were bloody.

"What is this?" Mr. Harris' voice boomed in the hallway. "What's going on?"

Danny immediately kneeled to the injured person, his hands softly holding the twin steady.

"Are you all right?" Danny asked him. Lucy wasn't sure which twin it was, but she had a feeling it wasn't Aiden on the floor.

"Uh, he just…he just came after me," the twin told Danny, wincing a bit.

"Isaac, what the hell did you do?"

Isaac stood, not sure what to say or do as he didn't _do_ anything. But he then realized that the brothers framed him for beating one of them up, making him seem the bad guy in this situation. His eyes briefly connected with Lucy's, her mouth holding a large frown, but she seemed to stare at something behind him.

Scott couldn't help, but just become frustrated and annoyed.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me," Allison said as she twirled her pen between her finger. The older teen stared at Lucy with a small smile. "You didn't have too…"

"I have a free period, so I have nothing to do," Lucy dusted her dark blue jeans. She quickly skimmed through her phone, but the memory of Aiden returning it to her came back. Throwing it inside her bag, she crossed her arms instead. "I have no idea what I'll do though and you won't be at lunch…"

"I know, I was hoping on going to lunch," Allison sighed and Lucy shook her head. "I don't want to deal with this detention. I feel so tired."

Lucy hummed in agreement. "Me too," she kicked nothing in particular as the two kept walking. "Not even a month into the school year and already assignments to do. Let's not forget about the PSATs coming up and all…."

"Don't remind me," Allison chuckled as she rubbed her forehead. They finally reached the classroom where the detention was being held and Lucy waved goodbye. The girl simply decided to head outside the school and work on the math homework due tomorrow.

Sitting at an empty table, she ignored the other students and focused on her work.

Allison kept her head down as soon as she entered the room.

She took a seat on the other side of the class, not wanting to be near anyone at the moment. That and she barely knew anybody that sat to the right of her. Her eyes gazed upon the smooth, black table. She noticed the tiny details such as random spots and few pencil markings on it.

While her eyes were on the table, she didn't acknowledge the person who took a seat in front of her. Mr. Harris strolled in, his face stoic as always, and looked at each student with bored blue eyes.

The whispers from the other side soon ended and the room was greeted with silence. Mr. Harris wasted no time on giving out orders.

"The two of you will wash all the board in this hall," he pointed to the two students in front of him and continued on. "Rehelving the library," he soon made his way towards Isaac and Allison. Isaac impatiently tapped his pen against the table, his eyes in full attention at the teacher. "Restocking the janitor's closet."

Mr. Harris eyes went behind him and Isaac turned his head to meet Allison.

His face fell down as she was the last person he wanted to be with in the moment. Allison had the same reaction, her pen slipped through her fingers and fell on the floor. Allison looked away and cursed mentally as her detention had now just became awkward.

"Um," Isaac clears his throat as he leaves his seat and approaches the teacher. "Mr. Harris, um, does it _have_ to be with her?"

The science teacher felt a smirk come on his face.

"Now that I know you prefer not to…" his eyes went passed Isaac's and on Allison before returning to the young boy. "Yes. You have to be with her."

Isaac groaned inside.

He felt as if bricks were hitting him from every direction. Just turning around to see Allison caused him pain, but he had to deal with it.

It all came down to those alphas.

"Great…"

* * *

Isaac pushed the hand cart down the hall.

Allison was in front of him, her arms filled with small packages of white cloths. She lead the way as she didn't want to be near him. Isaac could feel the tension between the two, it was painfully obvious that you didn't have to be a werewolf to notice it. He knew that Allison was trying to put some distance between them and Isaac didn't say anything.

It was actually smart of her to do so.

The two finally reached their destination.

Allison shifted the packages into one arm as she swiftly opened the door. She stepped aside to let Isaac enter first as he had to roll in the cart. The girl left the door open so natural light from the outside could come in. Although there was a lamp on and hung from the ceiling, the room was still dark.

The huntress stepped inside, but she bumped into Isaac while at it. She mumbled a soft 'sorry' at him and moved a few inches away from him. Isaac didn't say anything, but the two stole glances at each other. It became more frequent, but Isaac had to force himself to stop that.

He hated her.

He still hadn't forgave her for what she did to him four months ago.

Isaac shifted around the room, his eyes analyzing every inch. He realized it wasn't large and with the massive items on the shelves mixed with various boxes around him, he felt trapped. Well, not trapped exactly considering the door was still open and it provided him with the sense of freedom and movement. Allison noticed his behavior and her eyebrows scrunched together out of concern.

"Are you okay?"

There goes her voice again, Isaac thought, but he decided to just answer her.

"Yeah, yeah," he sniffed his nose while placing some bottles on the shelves. "I'm just not a big fan of small spaces."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Do you have to?"

"I guess not," Allison mentally wince at the snark in his voice. She knew that Isaac wasn't someone who he could trust. She was the one who hurt him and she felt horrible for it, but the boy couldn't let go of the pass. This was the first time she had every truly talked to him, alone and without Lucy around. With her, things would have been different, but she wasn't here at the moment, so Allison just had to deal. "I'm going to ask anyway."

Isaac stopped what he was doing. The boldness of her action stunned him for a moment. He had made it quite clear that he didn't want to hold any conversation with her. All he wanted was to get the job done as soon as possible so the two could leave and never be in each other's presences.

"Did you tell anyone that I was at school the other night?" She asked him. "Lucy told me she didn't say anything to her brother, but I was wondering if you said anything."

"Was I supposed to?" His eyes glanced at her briefly before stacking up some towel papers on the shelf.

"It would make me really happy if you didn't."

Happy?

That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Yeah, well," he snorted at her while opening up another box. "You being happy isn't a big priority of mine, that's Lucy's spot, since you stabbed me…" he roughly pushed the material on the shelf, "twenty times…with knives and you also decided to take out your anger on Lucy back at the warehouse."

He rubbed his neck, but continued on. "You're lucky she forgives quickly."

Allison winced again, but quickly recovered.

"They were actually Chinese ring daggers, but-" her eyes caught Isaac's eyebrow raised and she stopped herself. Isaac gave her a slight nod and she apologized again.

"Was that…was that an apology?" Isaac held a tiny smirk at her way and Allison felt a blush come on her face. Allison wasn't sure what caused her to do that, but she couldn't stop the heat that formed around her. In fact, it seemed as if he was teasing her in some way.

But she could feel it was more than just teasing.

"Would you accept an apology?" She smiled at him, her confidence coming out. Maybe if they would just apologize, they wouldn't be avoiding each other. They could actually hold some conversation like civil people. Isaac lets a chuckle escape his lips, but before he could answer her, the door slammed closed.

The loud noised caused the two to turn their heads at it and power went out for a few seconds until the emergency generator kicked in. Allison seemed nervous, but she quickly calmed herself down as she tried to think of a plan.

Isaac, on the other hand, grew scared. He quickly approached the door and his hands gripped the knob. He shook it to see if he could open it, but the door wouldn't budge. Isaac began to panic as he could feel the sweat running down his face. With the darkness surrounding him along with such a enclosed area, the two combined made him remember those awful memories in the freezer.

"Maybe it locked from the outside," Allison slowly suggested as she approached Isaac with caution. His hands became clammy and slippery and he felt everything become closer and closer, making the room smaller by each passing minute.

"No, there's something against it," he muttered at her. Isaac's breathing became heavy and the heat was starting to get to him. He took off his sweater and threw it somewhere in the room before going back to the door. Isaac then tried to relax himself by chanting: "Okay, okay, okay…"

"Okay, uh, all right. Just relax," Allison told him as she grew more concern for him. Isaac paced from his own space, his hands rushing threw his hair and face. He couldn't handle the pressure weighing down on him and with Allison's voice, it made his anxiety worse. "Isaac, relax."

Isaac didn't listen to her, but knocked the door frantically. He hoped there was someone outside that could hear him, but no one came. The werewolf takes in small breaths, knocking on the door with more force. Allison stood behind him and she observed how his whole body shook like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Come on, come on, come on…"

"Isaac!"

The banging was louder and powerful and Allison became scared at the moment. She tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working. He was vicious as the pounding was like thunder. His fist were like hard stones, the pain against the door wasn't felt by him.

Memories of him in the freezer box began to flash in his eyes. They were coming back and Isaac could hear his screams of help and suffering. He could hear himself crying for freedom and his salty tears running down his face. He could feel his throat become dry from the screaming and his whole body red.

He couldn't take it, he just couldn't.

He needed to escape.

He needed to breathe.

He couldn't breathe.

Everything was sucking out the air and his fingernails clawed on the doorframe. Allison was yelling out his name, the fear in her voice was there. Memories of her when she stabbed him came back. The feeling of knives was like fire and he could still feel the pain of it after all these months. The freezer, her, the hurt and suffering: everything combined together.

And he lost control.

His eyes turned bright yellow, the canine teeth was now exposed and his claws fully out. His nose caught the scent of Allison's, her heartbeat toyed with his hunger. His hunger to attack and hunt down the prey. Allison became horrified as her eyes locked on Isaac's, but they weren't the ocean blue ones she knew.

They were golden.

"Isaac don't…" she begged as she backed away slowly. The werewolf growled viciously at the poor huntress. "Don't…"

Her back was slammed against the steel shelves, but Allison fought back the tears. Isaac's sharp teeth were right in front of her as well as the claws of death. She roughly grabbed his arms, trying to keep him from attacking her, but his roars sent waves of horror down her body.

"Isaac! Isaac! _Isaac_!"

The weight came off from her in a flash.

Isaac was thrown out of the closet and Allison glanced to see it was Scott next to her. He quickly went out to control the beta werewolf and Lucy rushed inside, her face filled with worry. The girl placed a hand on her shoulder, making Allison stare at her.

"Oh god, Allison, are you okay?" She breathed out and Allison nodded. Her chest felt heavy and her heartbeat was wild. The two soon gazed outside to see Scott on top of Isaac, his hand gripping Isaac's neck to hold him down. Isaac roughly squirmed under Scott's weight, wanting to break free and finish off Allison.

"_Isaac_!" Scott roared and the beta stopped moving. Isaac soon began to transform back into himself again, the yellow eyes disappearing as his hungry vision went away. Scott pulled back and stood to his full height as he went towards Allison. Lucy soon knelt down to Isaac's level, holding his arm as she pulled his body next to hers.

Isaac gratefully went towards it, the sweet scent of vanilla came into his mind. Her hands frantically cupped his face as she kissed his forehead.

"Isaac, calm down," she whispered into his ear. Her voice was like a feather as it tickled him, but sent a shiver down his spine. His arm went around her waist for balance and places his nose at the crook of her shoulder. "Calm down, please."

"Lucy…" he gasped softly and the girl shushed him.

"I'm here," she soothed the boy, running her hand through his locks of hair. "I'm here…"

"I'm okay," Allison's voice boomed into the air. "I'm fine."

Scott's eyes fumed with anger at the sight of scratches on her arm. They were bloody and red and slowly oozed out of her skin. Scott was careful not to touch it, but he stared at Isaac as he began to apologize for his actions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…I didn't meant to do that," he sounded sincere and Lucy began to rock her boyfriend. He stared at Lucy, his blue eyes pleading for forgiveness and she gave him a faint smile while hugging him. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not his fault," Allison tried to convince Scott.

"It really wasn't, Scott," Lucy begged her brother while cradling Isaac in her arms. "I know Isaac wouldn't hurt Allison, or anyone, like that. He wouldn't do it."

"I know," he spoke, but his mind was somewhere else. "I guess now we knew they want to do more than get you angry," he glanced at everyone for their full attention. "They want to get someone hurt."

"Why would they want to do that?" Lucy asked with fear behind her voice.

"So are we going to do something?"

Scott faced the two with his brown eyes, and Lucy took note of how hard his face had become. He was serious and no longer wanted to play anymore games with the twins. What they had just done was a life and death situation.

They could have killed Allison.

"Yeah," he answered Isaac's question. "I'm going to get them angry. Really angry."

"They have motorcycles," Lucy told them all as she tried to come up with a plan. "If we could mess their rides, it would make them angry."

Scott nodded. "We'll go with that, but for now, I'll take Allison to the nurse."

Lucy agreed and the former couple walked away from them. Isaac sighed as he banged the back of his head against the blue wall. He felt horrible and guilty as he was close to killing Allison like nothing. The memories caused him to go out of control as well as his fear of small spaces.

He couldn't control him and that's what made him so made about himself.

He was so stupid.

"You're _not_ stupid," Lucy firmly told the werewolf and Isaac blinked in surprise. He wasn't aware that he said it out loud. "Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. It was the twins."

"But I could have killed Allison-"

"_Could_ of, Isaac," she interrupted him. "But you didn't and that's all what matters."

Her gaze was filled with intensity and Isaac knew better to not argue. In a way, she was right as to him not killing Allison. He didn't, but that was because Scott managed to come at the right time before the girl was torn into shreds and a pool of blood was created.

Lucy kissed Isaac, her body becoming closer against his. Her hand slid behind his neck and Isaac squeezed her waist out of affection. She knew how to make him feel better and not like shit. She was someone that Isaac was lucky to have in his pathetic life and he was completely grateful of that.

Isaac softly bit the bottom of her lip, begging her for entrance. Lucy giggled, but granted him access for his tongue to attack the inside of her mouth. The swift movement caused her to go weak with pleasure and she moaned against it. A deep growl rumbled through Isaac's chest and Lucy soon pulled away before the two had gone far.

"I think we should get going," she breathed out and Isaac nodded, but not before giving her a final kiss.

* * *

**That's chapter nine! Hope you all enjoyed it ^_^! Once again, I do not have a wattpad account, so if you see that story on that site, it is not me. Here's the question for today: **

**What was your favorite TV show as a kid? **

**Mine would have to be Rugrats. That show was my life when I was little :D! As always, anything is appreciated: reviews, alerts and favorites! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Thank you all so much for your support and help. The story on that website has been taken down already and no longer up :D! I would want to thank **_**auroraclouds**_** for bringing the attention to me. Thank you so much, and to everyone who helped. No writer should deal with this at all. Anyways: here's the next chapter :D! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

Allison's fingers worked on Aiden's motorcycle.

The girl was completely focused on her work, her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. Isaac merely stood quietly, but still looked around just to make sure the twins weren't outside. They needed to go through with this plan as they needed them to become angry. The twin alphas wanted either him or Scott to get angry.

Angry enough to get someone killed.

And that someone almost ended up being Allison.

Isaac's eyes glanced at the huntress as he kept his mouth shut. After the whole incident in the janitor's closet, how he went into a mental breakdown, it seemed to have eased the tension between them. Isaac wasn't too cold towards her as before, but she still wasn't a person he trusted with his life just yet.

The bell rang, signaling that class was about to begin.

"How long is this going to take?" He asked her with an impatient voice. Isaac didn't mean to sound rude, but they had only a few seconds on getting this done as class was beginning. Allison stood while turning the engine on. It roared like a confident lion and Isaac quickly sat on the seat with his hands gripping the handle.

"Okay, pull back with your left hand," she instructed him in lightning speed. "Kick down to put in gear. Front break. Trottle. Back brake for stopping," she finished as her small, but delicate hand sat on top of his. The unusual weight on him sent a shiver down his chest. It was like a tiny spark of electricity ran through his right arm.

Isaac lifted his head, their eyes connecting with one another. He hadn't really noticed her eyes before, but now with a closer look, he could tell they were brown like Lucy's. Although, Allison's eyes held something different from Lucy.

In Allison, he saw a form of courage and strength. Yes, Lucy had those too, but Allison had a heavy dose of it. It was as if she was born and raised with it. Something that just came naturally to her with ease.

Then it was that smell.

The very distinct smell that only came from her.

It was very earthly like. The crisp scent of the woods and a hint of honey travelled through his nose. It was a peculiar combination, but it worked just fine with her. Allison noticed the heavy gaze when their eyes meant and she could see that glint he had given her the other night. There was that admiration or amazement, but something was hidden underneath it. Something more that she wanted to discover herself.

"Try not to crash," she gave him a faint smile and Isaac chuckled.

"Yeah. Been there, done that."

Allison walked a few feet back, whipping out the phone into her hands. She had taken a picture of Isaac sitting on the motorcycle before quickly sending it to Scott. Once he had seen the picture, he would know they were ready. Isaac rode the bike to a nearby entrance, his mouth holding a large grin before putting on the helmet.

* * *

"It's done," Scott whispered beside Lucy, the twins quietly entering inside the english classroom. Scott showed Lucy his phone, her eyebrow rose as she saw her boyfriend on the bike. A quick chuckle escaped from her lips as the teacher soon walked in.

"Okay everyone," Ms. Blake sounded completely tired, but manage to pull of a smile on her face. "I know this is the last class of the day. To be honest, I want to get out of here too."

Scott and Lucy took their seats, the girl sitting in front of her brother and turned around. Her eyes met Aiden's, giving him a devilment look his way. Scott, meanwhile, took out a small part from the motorcycle from his bag and spun it in his hand. He settled it down and Lucy watched as the twins' eyes never peeled away from her brother.

"Looks kind of important," he whispered at them before reaching inside for another part. "I have no idea what that thing does. Do you, Lucy?"

"I have no clue," she blinked her eyebrows with fake innocence. Her eyes flashed with wickedness at Aiden's way as her mouth formed a small smirk. "But I have a feeling they do."

A motorcycle revs from the outside and Aiden's head snapped towards the sound. He jumped from his seat and rushed out the classroom without a word. Ethan calls after his brother as he tried to stop him, but to no avail.

Isaac was riding through the empty halls.

The engine was in full blast as the wheel spun rapidly. His eyes stared straight as he picked up Aiden's heartbeat not too far away. It was beating fast and Isaac knew it was due to anger that had built up from the inside. As he turned around the corner, Isaac was met with a running Aiden and the tires screeched to a halt as Aiden's hands slammed on his motorcycle.

"Get off my _bike_!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. If this were a cartoon, the steam would have been floating out from his ears. Isaac slowly took off the black helmet, his sharp face held a cocky smile as he stared at him. The engined continued to purr softly in the background as he set the helmet down.

"No problem."

Isaac grabbed Aiden's shoulders as he hopped over the werewolf. The beta landed on his feet, but spun around to face the alpha and began to walk backwards. He spread his arms wide, nodding towards his direction.

"Oh yeah, one thing," he called out to Aiden. "Stay away from my girl."

Soon every door from the hallway pried opened.

Students poured out with stunned expressions while others took out their phones to take pictures. Lucy quickly ran outside the classroom with Scott and Allison behind before she spotted Isaac with his arms crossed. The girl stood near the boy, her eyes traveling to see Aiden near his bike while he held his helmet. Isaac and Lucy stared at each other with soft smiles before heels began to click on the tiled floors.

Ms. Blake appeared at the scene, her head doing a double take. Her hands balled into tight fists as she marched over towards Aiden, her shoulders tensed with authority.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ms. Blake's voice was cold and firm. "You realize this is going to result in a suspension."

Lucy bit her mouth to stop the laughter from coming out. She gazed directly at Aiden, his whole body shook with rage and Lucy couldn't help but give him an innocent wave. Isaac felt the need to drape his arm over her shoulders, pulling Lucy closer towards him while sending Aiden a smug expression.

Aiden snarled at their direction.

* * *

_Maybe it's not your job._

Those five words swarmed through his head like fishes.

It hurt Stiles for a moment when Lydia said that to him. It really did and even though Stiles tried to hide his pain, some tears and anger slipped through him. He had left school early after his conversation with Lydia. Stiles will give her credit as she was like Einstein (only much more beautiful and clever), but she could be such a stubborn bull at times.

Who was she to say that _this_, this investigation, wasn't his job?

If anything, he was the one doing all the research.

He was the one who is trying to find some pattern.

He was the one who is trying to make some sense into this madness of a wormhole.

And he had been doing _this_ for months now.

So who was Lydia Martin, the most popular and beautiful student in Beacon Hills High, to say it's _not_ his job.

He is the sheriff's son after all, and even though his dad is one smart and courageous man, Stiles knew that his dad was suffering inside. Underneath that uniform, Stiles could see that his dad was struggling to put every piece of evidence together hoping he would get the big picture, but he can't.

He can't because he's basically missing three-fourths of the entire story.

And Stiles felt completely guilty about that.

* * *

"Lydia isn't answering," Allison frowned as she closed her locker. Lucy also checked her phone and hummed in agreement. "Maybe she's busy."

"Maybe…" Lucy fixed her plaid shirt as she slid her finger across the screen. "Stiles hasn't answered me back either."

"Didn't he leave earlier today?" The two started walking outside as the school day had finished already. Their steps were unison as the hopped down the stairs and into the parking lot. Lucy observed how cloudy the sky was. It was in a lighter shade of gray, but in the far distance it became much darker. Allison opened the driver's door while Lucy slipped into the passenger seat with ease. As she brushed aside her hair, Lucy glanced at Allison as the car began to pull out of the lot.

"Hey, this is going to sound completely weird," Allison spoke as she broke the silence. Lucy rose a curious eyebrow at her direction and Allison straighten her posture while her fingernails tapped the wheel.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to, um, continue your training…with me?" They came upon a red light and Allison took the opportunity to shift her body to grab a better look of Lucy. The girl was completely baffled as she didn't say anything at first. "That's if you want to. I mean with the twins trying to hurt someone-"

"Yes."

Allison blinked. "R-Really?"

Lucy pursed her lips together as she gazed forward on the road. Her brown eyes flickered to the red light, the light reminding her of blood. She took in a deep breath before staring at Allison again with serious eyes.

"Yeah," she nodded to her. "With all these deaths happening and the pack: I'll take any opportunity I could get."

The light had changed to green and Allison gave Lucy a faint smile.

"We'll start tomorrow if you want."

"Sure."

Lucy had mirrored the same expression as well.

* * *

The rain was pouring hard and heavy.

Lightning raced through the pitch-black clouds as it created beautiful zig-zags that stayed for few seconds. Thunder followed not to long as it made powerful sounds, making its presence known to everyone underneath. The wind had picked up as well, swooshing away anything in its path. Isaac had just arrived to his "home" considering Derek had taken him in as the young teenager had no where else to go.

The county had taken away his house, but Isaac didn't care if they did. With the horrible memories that tiny house held, he was glad to be away from it. Isaac never wanted to step foot in it ever again, but the only exception he went back was to grab some of his clothes.

Even that journey was difficult.

He could hear his screams.

Glass breaking.

His dad's yelling and curses thrown his way.

The abuse and torture had to endure for years…

It was too much for Isaac.

So he was glad to call Derek's loft his home.

Isaac had a room that he could call his every time he returned from outside. It provided Isaac a sense of shelter for him, something he lacked these pass few years. His last house wasn't even qualified to be called "home" since in Isaac's eyes: it was Hell.

Just complete and utter Hell.

So he was glad to call Derek's loft his _home_.

Until tonight.

"Ah…I don't get it," Isaac slowly approached his alpha as shoved his hands in his pockets. "Look, did something happen?"

Something had to happen, Isaac thought.

There was no way Derek would kick him out without some kind of reason. A legit reason that he was being evicted into the streets like dirt. Isaac wanted to know what he did, because any single horrible thing that has happened to him was started from him. That was the way he thought because it has been true so far.

"It's just not going to work with both of you here," the older man stated with a monotone voice. "I've got Cora now. It's too much. I need you out tonight."

Cora, his sister. Isaac should have known that Derek would push his beta out of the side to focus more on his sister. Someone who was blood related to the alpha, not just with a bite. Isaac became hurt by that as he was being kicked out because he was too much for Derek right now.

He wasn't his priority anymore.

Isaac scoffed as a tiny laughter escapes from his mouth.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

Derek still had his back turned from him.

"Somewhere else."

Somewhere else?

Somewhere _else_.

"Did I do something wrong, Derek?"

Did Derek know about how he pissed off the alpha twins?

Did Derek know that he was about to fight them during gym earlier today?

Did Derek know that he lost full control of himself and almost killed Allison in the janitor's closet?

Was it something about that?

Isaac remained clueless.

The alpha werewolf sharply turned away from the window, his green eyes dark. The older man held a tensed posture and the dimmed lights didn't ease the tension the room had created.

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving."

"Oh, come on…"

"Just get out."

Isaac didn't want to.

He wanted to stay.

He _needed_ to stay.

"Derek please," Isaac begged with his heart. Begging for a second chance. "Come on."

"_Go_!"

Then it happened in a flash.

It was like slow motion for Isaac when Derek threw that glass cup at him. The memories emerged from their hiding place of that fateful night. How it was raining hard like tonight with thunder and lightning in tow. The glass cup heading his direction, Isaac ducked out of habit as his arms protected his face.

In that split second: Isaac had forgotten that he was a werewolf. Instead that he was in the dinning room table and siting across from his dad. That he was playing with the crumbs on his empty plate. That he was being interrogated about his grades like a criminal. That he felt trapped and scared for his life.

He remembered being who he was before the bite.

The glass shatters and it was the only sound that was in the room. Isaac subconsciously touches just below his eye to see if he was hurt before glaring at Derek. His whole body was beyond angry. He was furious at Derek.

Betrayed by the man Isaac thought he could trust.

Isaac almost lets out a sadistic laugh for believing in Derek, but he didn't. Instead he sent a menace look at his way while snatching his bag that held his belongings.

And left.

* * *

Lucy blew the smoke coming from her green tea.

She carefully walked up the stairs, cautiously holding the cup with some napkins. Her purple slippers quietly clicked the floor as she made her way to her room. Lucy passed Scott's, his door closed as he wanted to focus on his homework, and the girl couldn't help but grin softly at it. Lucy was proud in her brother for taking this year seriously even though the threat of the alpha pack was among them and murders happening left and right.

Lucy entered her room and froze on the spot.

Isaac was standing in front, his clothes soaking wet from the rain. His blue eyes held enormous pain and a pleading look. The girl quickly settled her cup on a nearby drawer before grabbing his hand and led him out her room.

She stood in front of Scott's room, her brown eyes connecting with his before knocking on the door. Scott's voice muffled a 'Come in, mom', but Lucy didn't bother to correct him. Instead, she opened the door, allowing her and Isaac into his room.

"I-I was wondering if I could ask you a favor," Isaac stammered to her brother and Scott left his seat as if it were burning hot. Scott's face was mortified as he observed how wet his clothes were and the droplets falling on his bedroom floor.

"What happened?" Was all Scott could choke out from his shock state.

"Derek kicked me out," Isaac snorted, but Lucy picked up the venom in his voice. "Said I was too much for him since he has Cora to deal with…whatever that means…"

"Yeah, man," Scott snatched the towel from his bed. He handed to Isaac and the blue-eyed werewolf gratefully excepted it without hesitation. "You can stay here. As long as you want, our mom won't mind at all."

"Scott, go make him some hot chocolate," Lucy ordered him and Scott didn't question his sister one bit. Exiting the room, Isaac tried to stop him from doing so.

"No. That's fine-"

"It's not," Lucy interrupted him with a firm tone. Isaac blinked in surprised and Lucy sighed as she tried to cool down her anger. "I'm sorry…but I'm just furious right now. I can't believe Derek would do this to you, even when he knows you have nothing left! He's supposed to be your _alpha_, Isaac and he just threw you out as if you were some piece of shit!"

The girl paced as she bit her nails and continued her rant.

"Who does he think he is? Just wanting to kick you out like nothing after all you've been through these pass few months!"

"Lucy-"

"God, I just hate him so freaking much!"

"Lucy-"

"He's completely inconsiderate to anyone's feelings or well beings, except his. Treating my brother and Stiles like trash. Threatening them! Hurting them!"

"_Lucy_!"

The girl jumped as she whipped around with her arms crossed. Isaac wiped some his face and hair before throwing the towel on Scott's chair. He slowly inched closer to his heated girlfriend, his moist fingers caressing her warm cheek. Lucy remained silent, but Isaac noticed the tears being held back as she didn't want to cry.

And she was failing to do so.

"I'm sorry," she hiccuped at him and Isaac wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucy buried her face in his chest, ignoring the wet shirt of his. Her arms were like vines as Lucy held on to him for dear life. She places her head on his shoulder as fresh tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered in her ear and place a tender kiss on her forehead. He pulled himself away, but still held Lucy in his arms. Isaac didn't want to let her go at all, especially the way she was right now. His thumb wiped away some tears on her cheek. "Don't cry. I hate seeing cry…"

"And I hate seeing you hurt," she sniffed as she rubbed her eyes. "You don't deserve the way Derek treated you tonight. No one does, and you know I only put up with him because I thought he cared for you. Since he was the one who saved you from your abusive life with your dad, and took you in when you had no where else to go."

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you do," she sighed quietly. Her fingers tickled his skin as she softly glided his jawline. Isaac closed his eyes as he took in the touches that were like feathers. He nuzzled his face against her hand out of content. A low growl rumbled through his throat, but it was out of happiness instead of a warning. His eyelids opened and Lucy stared against the golden color that appeared, sending him a loving smile his way.

"I love you, Isaac," she whispered at him before kissing his lips. The two moved in a single rhythm that worked for them. Lucy's hands were woven through his dirty blond curls as she crashed against his body. She wanted to be as close to him as possible not matter how soaked the white shirt was. Isaac's arms were still protectively wrapped around her and Lucy felt safe in them.

She felt loved.

They soon pulled away, and Lucy noticed his eyes had returned to normal. A cough was heard from behind Isaac, and their heads turned to see Scott standing awkwardly near the doorframe while holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," he sarcastically said and Lucy rolled her eyes at him. She lets go of the embrace and leaves her brother's room as she needed to change from her now wet clothes. Scott and Isaac watched her go, and the tan werewolf placed the cup on his desk. "Do you have any spare clothing to wear? I can throw the ones you have on in the drier."

"Yeah," Isaac rubbed his mouth. He lifted his duffle bag to show Scott and the boy nodded. "Thanks, though. For everything."

Scott clapped a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "No problem."

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter ten and over 100 reviews. I forgot to mention that last chapter due to the whole wattpad incident that happened. Good news is that it's no longer up, the site took it down, and I believe they also suspended the user as well. Justice has been served ^_^! I guess like they say here in the NYC subway system: **

**If you see something, say something. **

**So if you see someone's work on some other site, contact them to make sure it's their story or that's really them. No one deserves to have their hard work being taken from someone else. Also, I would love to just give a shout-out to the hundredth reviewer: **

**LadyTardis **

**So yeah, thanks! I appreciate anything: reviews, alerts and favorites! Here's today's question: **

**If you could meet anyone, living or dead, who would you meet? **

**There you go! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Thank you all for the wonderful responses! Really appreciate all of them. Yesterday's episode was actually incredible, but a tad confusing as it was non-linear. This episode, I had to keep re-watching and I decided to follow the episode in chronological order. So I won't exactly follow the way the episode was shown last night. I read the full summary from Teen Wolf Wiki and it made much more sense, so you can go there if you're still confused about the episode. The first two parts of this story begins before the episode. Just only the first two parts then it goes in order…Enjoy this chapter :D! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

"I'm not good with archery like you, Allison," Lucy hesitated as she held the crossbow weapon in her hands. Her brown eyes stared directly at the huntress as a frown crept across on her face. "What if I get hurt? Or I accidentally hurt you?"

"You won't get hurt," she comfort her nervous friend. Allison soon stood beside Lucy with arms crossed over her chest. "And you won't hurt me."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You sound so confident about that."

"I've seen you handle yourself with a gun," Allison brushed a strand of hair away from her face. The breeze made its way through the thick trees of the Beacon Hills forest. Lucy continued to send a helpless look her way and Allison sighed. "You'll be fine. It's all about patience and concentration. Something that you taught yourself with gymnastics and some martial arts training right?"

"I guess so…"

"You know so," Allison quipped to her as she helped Lucy be in the correct position. "Now, you want to become relaxed and comfortable. Don't be stressed out or nervous as it will throw off your target."

The target that Allison was indicating was the one that was twenty yards away. It was an ordinary target board with a large red dot and was bright enough for a person's eye to see. Allison then continued her teaching, lifting Lucy's arms slightly up and fixing her shoulders.

"Now since you're right-handed: place your left arm underneath the crossbow to hold it steady."

"Like this?"

Allison nodded. "Exactly. Now use your right hand to grasp the trigger area," she ordered Lucy and the brunette followed every step. She didn't want to mess up, or worse, injure the two of them. "Good. For now keep the crossbow close to you. You won't get the most accurate shot, but it's a start. With more practice, you'll be able to use this weapon easily."

"Okay," Lucy mumbled, her gloved index finger resting lightly against the trigger. "Do I use the sight that's mounted on the crossbow?"

"Yeah," Allison moved slightly as her head stared over Lucy's left shoulder. "It will give you more accuracy. Make sure you can see the target through the sight."

"I can see it."

"Good," Allison murmured behind the girl. "Good. Now this part is crucial. You _must_ hold the crossbow solid and steady. Any sudden movements could knock off the direction of the arrow, so take a long and deep breath in."

Lucy did as told, inhaling the breath through her mouth and nostrils. She closed her eyes for more concentration and it soon reminded Lucy how she would be before performing a gymnastic move. Her muscles became relaxed and her heartbeat slowed down.

"When you exhale: squeeze the trigger. Remember to keep your body sturdy."

Her eyes snapped opened and the determine brown eye pierced into the sight. She soon exhaled and her index finger pulled the trigger. Lucy flexed her body as soon as the arrow shot out, and the sudden jolt surprised her momentarily, but she didn't jump. Lucy lowers the crossbow slightly, the wind blowing passed her curly hair. Allison's boots caused the leaves from underneath to crunch loudly as the seventeen year old went towards the target. Her fingers pulled the arrow that sat on the out part of the circle.

"It's not so bad," Allison yelled from where she stood. She soon walked back to where Lucy stood, the crossbow now on her side instead. Allison twirled the arrow between her fingers, offering Lucy a soft smile. "It takes practice before you shoot directly in the middle, but you still hit the target."

A grin appeared on Lucy's face as she held up the crossbow. "So another?"

"Yup," Allison chuckled.

* * *

"Mom? Scott? Isaac?" Lucy yelled into her house as she closed the door. She hung the coat on one of the hangers and kicked off her shoes she wore. Her toes wiggled in freedom inside her green socks and Lucy quietly walked into her home. She made her way into the living room and caught a glimpse of the clock that sat on the wall. It was only six-thirty five, but the sun began to set down as the day was finishing.

She threw her bag on the couch and headed into the kitchen to grab something to eat. That was the idea in her mind, but she jumped in surprised to see Isaac place a plate on the counter. Her heart pounded loud as she settled a hand over her heart.

"Why do want to scare me?" She growled at him playfully. Isaac merely laughed at her, but slowly made his way towards her. He wrapped his arms around him, his lips making their way to give her a kiss, but she moved her head to the side.

"Oh come on," he whined at her. "You can't be mad at me for that."

"What if I am?" She quirked an eyebrow at the werewolf and Isaac smirked.

"You actually can't be mad at me," he purred while cocking his head, his pearly white teeth flashed at her as his nose took in her scent. "You love me too much."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but a smile settled on her face. "You're right," she kissed her boyfriend before she pulled her head back. "Why didn't you answer when I came home?"

"I just wanted to surprise you," he shrugged as his arms left her waist. "Besides," he snatched the plate off the counter, "I made you a sandwich."

"Well aren't you so sweet," she cooed at him, giving a peck on his cheek before heading off to the living room. Isaac followed behind and took a seat beside his girlfriend and handed her the plate. Lucy gratefully took it and ate a large bite from the sandwich. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, placing the food down.

"Stop staring!" She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I'm eating."

Isaac laughed and Lucy slapped his chest lightly, but continued eating. She turned on the television, but made sure the volume was low.

"Do you know where Scott is?"

"He said he wanted to talk to Allison," Isaac leaned back into the couch. His blue eyes glanced at his girlfriend as his finger played in her hair. "I'm not sure what about, but he was serious about it."

An expression of wonder was written across her face. Lucy knew that her brother and Allison had history and lots of it. Although they only dated for a few months, it seemed like forever in Lucy's eyes for her brother's relationship to Allison. The two had been through so much, such as death and killings, it wouldn't surprise Lucy too much if they got back together again.

"Your mom is still working at the hospital, though," Isaac spoke and Lucy blinked out of her deep thought. She turned her head at him and Isaac stared at her with a shrug. "I think she mentioned it would be a late shift."

"Again?"

"Yup."

Lucy puts the plate on the coffee table and huddled closer to Isaac. Her head rested just below his shoulder, her curls brushing along his dark shirt. His arm that was spread on the couch had now moved in closer to the girl, hugging her body closer to his. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek as she thought about her mom.

Lucy remembered when she and Scott would lie to their mother about her brother being a werewolf. It wasn't that they didn't want to tell her, but they just couldn't. Scott was completely afraid about losing control around their mom. Afraid that she would think of him as a monster and never talk to him ever again.

But he was mostly afraid for her safety.

With their mom working ridiculous hours at the hospital, from the crack of the morning to late at night, the two didn't want to add another burden on the poor woman's shoulders.

Their secrecy was going so well, but there were times when Scott's secret was almost revealed. Then their mom found out in the most unpleasant way possible. Lucy could still remember that night clearly, her nose dripping with blood and her brother transformed into a werewolf as he had no other choice since the kanima, or now known as Jackson, was near their mother.

From that day forward, everything had changed in their family. It wasn't smooth sailing as the terrified nurse completely denied the fact that her son, her baby boy, was a monster that was told in fairy tales or shown in movies. She thought that everything was a dream, or a nightmare, and she would wake up any minute now with everything returning normal.

Now Lucy's mom fully accepted Scott for who he is. For what he is, and it actually became much easier for the three of them. They didn't have to lie to their mom anymore and now supported Scott like the mother hen she was.

"You don't think it's dangerous for my mom to be working late?" Lucy asked aloud as it caused Isaac's eyes to peel away from the television screen. She gazed into the crystal blue eyes of his, as she brushed aside a curl from his forehead. "What if one of the alphas gets to her?"

"Then I'll kill him or her," Isaac firmly answered as his eyes went cold. "If they go near your mom I'll kill them. She's not part of this."

Lucy didn't say a word, but rested her head on his chest.

* * *

"Scott?" Allison was stunned to see him standing on the other side of the door. The young werewolf sent a quick wave at her. She moved to the side as she allowed him to come into her apartment, closing the door as soon as he was in. Allison gestured him to follow into her room and soon closed that door as well.

"You're lucky that my dad went out to buy more groceries," she mentioned in a light hearted tone. Allison then sat on her bed, bringing both her legs close to her as Scott stood a few feet away from her. Things were still awkward between the two of them, but they were learning how to cope with that for the sake of murders happening in Beacon Hills.

"Yeah," he dipped his head down with both hands dug into his pockets. "I already realized that when coming up the elevator."

"So why did you come?"

Scott's hands left his pockets and reached inside the light coat he wore. The werewolf pulled out a long bow, with the point sharp and hard. He flashed it at her and Allison remained quiet, knowing she had been caught.

Or did she…

"I found it outside of the school," he explained to her. "Right where Isaac got Boyd and Cora to turn back."

"How do you know it's not from the archery team?"

Scott lets out a soft snort. "We don't have an archery team."

"Oh," Allison said, feeling quite stupid right now. She forgot there wasn't no such thing as an archery team. Something that disappointed her when she first moved here from San Francisco. Scott managed not to laugh, but that smile of his was still visible on his face.

"And even if we did, they probably wouldn't be using military grade, armor-piercing, titanium arrowheads," he flicked the arrowhead with his fingers, causing a small 'ding' sound to echo. "I looked it up."

"Maybe it's one of my father's," Allison shrugged as she tried to play innocent with Scott, but there was no use. She had already been caught by him.

"I thought you guys had some kind of agreement where you both stay out of all this?"

Allison snapped her head into place, her eyes narrowing at his direction. Was he trying to tell her not to get involved in this mess? Was that the reason why he had come all this way. And for her to hear this from his mouth?

"Is that why you came here?" She sassed at him. "To tell me to stay out of this?"

"No," Scott's heart didn't skip a beat.

"Okay," Allison reached for coat that sat on the bed. She then jumped off from her spot and continued to talk. "Well, I can take care of myself."

Scott resisted to roll his eyes at that statement. She would always say that to him now, and he felt proud that she could be independent. It meant not having to worry about her much, but he still did. Like he did just now.

"I know," he sighed and turned his body around. "But these guys, Allison, if you didn't notice: they're pretty terrifying. Plus: they have some serious advantages like superhuman strength."

Allison sent him a soft grin. "You're pretty strong and I can handle you," she challenged him cockily. Scott rose his eyebrows while a quick chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Me?"

"You don't think I'd have a chance against you?" Allison crossed her arms while sending him a look. Scott rubbed his mouth, stepping forward.

"I didn't say that," he defended himself to his ex-girlfriend.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow," she boasted about herself, with a gleam of mischief making their way into her eyes. Scott cocked his head, laughing at her confidence. It was something that he loved about her. It was a quality that he had admire about her.

"Okay, well: what if you didn't have it?" He bursted her bubble. "I still have super strength."

"I have skills in training."

She stepped forward.

"I have claws."

He stepped forward.

"I'm smarter."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'm faster."

"Prove it," Allison told him with a smile. Scott was surprised at the bold statement, but he didn't do anything. Allison waited however, leaning her head slightly forward as she wanted Scott to attack her, but he remained still. That was when the girl made her move on punching him, but Scott easily caught her arm in a flash. She went for the other side, but he caught that one too as their eyes never looked away from the intensity.

Scott turned her around in a swift motion, her hair bouncing around until it went back into place. Her eyes gazed heavily on his lips. They were taunting her in every way for Allison and out of habit: she moved her head forward. This caused her nose to brush up against his, the personal space now completely dissolved in the room.

Allison quickly pulled away, holding her arm in defeat. Scott was confused as to that was it for him proving that he was faster. He thought she would test him further, but she didn't and her eyes looked down on her floor.

Kick.

Block.

Hit.

Block.

Another hit.

Another block.

It was like the two were doing a dance. A special dance that was reserved for them only as their beats were one. There was a rhythm in the air and Scott could hear both their blood pumping in the same motion.

The same speed.

Another hit.

And another block.

Scott decided to end the dance by him grabbing her arm and lightly pushing her against the door. His head hovered behind Allison, a victory smile on his face. Allison, on the other hand, was uncomfortable with the current position and decided to end it.

"Okay I get it," she huffed quietly. "You can let go now."

The weight soon came off from behind her and Allison turned around while gripping her arm. It was the same arm that Isaac scratched her in the janitor's closet and the pain was very much still alive. Scott felt guilty as he should have remembered about the wound on that particular arm and he quickly apologized.

"Don't," she interrupted him, not trying to sound rude, but failed to do so. "Don't apologize. You're right," she soon walked back to her bed, sitting down on the floor instead.

"I was just trying-"

"I got it," she shrunk down and Allison felt small for the first time in a while. "You made your point."

Scott made the decision to leave, knowing if he stayed longer it would become worse. The tension in the air was enough to choke him to death. That and he wanted to give Allison some space for her to recover. As he opened the door to make his way out her room, Scott froze in his steps and spun around to face her one last time.

"Allison," he called out for her and she lifted her head to see him. "The twins were just messing with us. I've seen the others. I'm not telling you this because I don't think you couldn't easily kick my ass if you wanted to. I'm telling this because they scare the hell out of me," he admitted to her, his hand gripping on the doorknob. "And they should scare you too."

With that, Scott shuts the door close and leaves her apartment.

* * *

It was getting dark outside.

The sun had finally set and the moon was blocked behind a few clouds. Lucy was in her room as she finished the last homework of today. It wasn't too much, but Ms. Blake had of course assigned the most out of all subjects. She placed her pencil down and closed her textbook as she took in a deep breath while leaning against her chair.

A knock was heard from behind.

Lucy whipped her head, staring over her shoulder to see Isaac standing near the doorway. She rose a curious eyebrow his way, the girl left her seat as she approached him with her arms crossed. Lucy took note of what he was wearing, the leather jacket helped bring his eyes out in a beautiful way.

"Why all dressed up for?" She asked him. "Have a date that I don't know of?"

"Trust me," he reached for her hips. "This is just reserved for you, but you brother and I are just going to go out to eat. We'll be back in like half an hour or so."

"What are you getting?"

Isaac shrugged. "Mexican food."

Lucy nodded. "Okay, just don't get any onions."

"Why not?"

Lucy sent him a mischief grin. "Because I won't kiss you. I don't want to smell onions from your mouth," she teased him and laughed as a growl rumbled through his throat. She then gave him a quick kiss before pushing him away from her.

"Just don't come late. Both of you, okay?"

"Isaac, let's go," Scott hollered from down the hall. Isaac glanced out for a moment and returned his gaze at Lucy. The girl nodded as she waved him permission.

"No use on keeping him waiting," she chuckled and Isaac smile before going away. Lucy stood outside her room as she heard their footsteps stomp down the stairs. The door was swished opened and after a minute, was slammed closed.

There was a rumbled from outside, Lucy already knew it was Scott's bike, and it roared into the night. Silence soon took over the house and neighborhood and Lucy sighed as she entered back into her room. She hopped on her bed, pushing aside the pillows and made herself comfortable. Grabbing her laptop, Lucy turned it on as she wanted to use this time to watch a couple of movies.

A few minutes had passed by and Lucy still hadn't found anything good to watch. She flickered through the selection and nothing had caught her eye in particular. Her lips pursed together as her fingernails tapped the keyboard lightly.

A ding was heard from her phone.

Lucy reached for it as it was on top of her bedside table. Her thumb slid across the screen and noticed she had a message. Lucy opened it to see it was Allison and a simple text was sent her way.

_Get ready. Alpha battle happening soon. Meeting at your house in 10 mins. _

Lucy didn't hesitate on leaving her bed and rushing into her closet. She reached for a pair of black pants and red v-neck shirt. Quickly changing, she fixed her hair into a simple half-bun while letting the other half down. Marching towards her large drawer, Lucy pulled out a large box and opened the lid. She quickly loaded her gun with special bullets that Allison had provided for her as well as the sharp knife that she hid up her sleeve.

Lucy puts the box away, and she crouches down her bed to pull out another box. Inside held the crossbow with some arrows. She held the crossbow in her hands and Lucy fought with herself if she should or should not bring the weapon with her. Allison did tell her that it was an alpha battle, so a few gun wounds won't help her.

But she didn't know how to use it too well. Sure a couple of shots here and there, but not a pro like Allison was.

Lucy then made her decision.

She decided to take it with her.

* * *

**Oh yeah! So this chapter was like, before the battle. Next chapter will be the battle along with the aftermath. Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! Anything is appreciated ^_^ Here's the question of today: **

**If you had 1 million dollars, what would you do with it? **

**I would probably invest it. That way it would grow and I will buy myself the rights to Teen Wolf! Nah…too far of a stretch, but I can dream :/ Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow. Less than fifty reviews until I reach 200. You guys just always make my day or week. Thank you all for your support! I really appreciate everything I get from all of you guys ^_^. Here's the next chapter :D Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

Scott's motorbike roared as it entered the large, abandon building.

His hand gripped the handle and the bike came to a stop. Isaac's arms soon loosen around from the werewolf's waist as he stepped off from the vehicle. Scott took off his helmet and Isaac followed as well and placed it on the bike.

"We're just going to talk to him," Scott explained his plan to Isaac, his brown eyes observing the empty area. "Try to reason with him. That's it, all right?"

He looked at his friend and Scott rose an eyebrow at the strange expression Isaac was giving. Scott knew Isaac, how he behaved or acted, and that particular face always came on whenever the young boy had an idea in his head. Sometimes Scott would agree, but most of the time it dealt with violence and that wasn't what the omega werewolf supported.

"What?"

"Nothing," he answered, but his blue eyes remained somewhere else. "It's just that, uh, I'm actually kind of hungry now."

Isaac stood beside Scott's side, his hands were shoved in his jean pockets. Scott patted his back in comfort while saying "So am I." before leading them both deeper into the gigantic mall. Their thick boots caused the trash that was scattered around the floor to crunch. Scott's nose picked up a heavy scent, a scent that could only belong to someone so evil.

So powerful.

So cruel.

The two werewolves stepped out of the shadows and into the light that the moon had provided for them. Deucalion stood patiently on the broken escalators as both hands rested on top of his thin cane he used. Although he was blind, Isaac couldn't help but be freaked out by the fact that the alpha werewolf was gazing right at them. It caused Isaac's body to send a chilling shiver down his spine and Deucalion's smirk grew slightly by the motion.

"You didn't come alone," Deucalion's voice was deep and smooth. He didn't sound quite surprised at all, almost as if he were expecting it.

"Yeah," Scott pipped up as he introduced the alpha to his friend. "This is Isaac."

"I'm not talking about Isaac," he responded back at Scott with a hint of annoyance. Scott's face scrunched in confusion as he wasn't sure what he meant by that. That's when it hit Scott like lightning as he smelled another scent. Both him and Isaac's head snapped towards their left to see Derek approach them into the light.

His face was already into his werewolf form, his eyes became bloody red as he glared at Deucalion. Scott could feel the younger alpha's heat rise due to anger, but he didn't need to know that. Scott could just tell by the scowl of his mouth.

He was ready to kill.

"You knew I would do this?" Scott felt slightly betrayed by this. He'd hoped to have settled this without any bloodshed happening tonight. "Derek, don't. You can't do this and no one gets hurt. If someone else dies-"

"Him," Derek growled at Scott in mid-sentence. He pointed his finger angrily at Deucalion, his red eyes becoming darker. "Just _him_."

"Just me?" The older man repeated with fake shock. "Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?"

Soon all the alphas appeared from the shadows from all angles. The alpha twins stood on top of the ledge, their eyes staring down at everyone. Kali slid down from the concrete column, leaving marks on it. Her sharp toes clicked on the cement floor, the sound echoing throughout the room. Ennis silently made his to the battle field using the broken escalator that was beside Scott and Isaac.

The line had been drawn.

The teams were set.

And Derek charged as the silence killed him.

His deadly eyes were completely focused on Deucalion, and him only. Just like how he discussed with his uncle, his sister and Boyd: kill the head of the snake and the rest will fall. It made sense to him as Deucalion held the most power than all the other alphas. It was the only way that they could make the other alphas run out of Beacon Hills.

Even if it meant blood being shed.

Derek was close on attacking Deucalion, but was stopped from Kali as her foot scratched the side of his face. Her growl was dark and terrifying with her red eyes glowing with a predatory gaze. The rest of the alphas followed her lead as Ethan and Aiden morphed into their infamous giant persona and went after Scott and Isaac.

The four, or in this case: three, had unfinished business to take of.

Sharp claws swung in every direction. Blows were made and bones were crushed as if they were nuts that needed to be cracked. A roar came from somewhere, but no one was sure who it belonged to. Growls and snarls echoed throughout the whole abandoned mall, the sounds bouncing off every broken wall in sight.

Blood was splattered, clothes were teared apart and death quietly loomed above them all. Someone was going to die tonight. They were not sure who, but someone in this room was going to have their life cut short.

More screams of pain had tainted their way into the air. It wasn't long that alpha pack had the upper hand on power and strength. Everyone, minus the alpha pack, were on the floor. Their bodies had no more energy and even if they tried to move, everywhere was sore. Too much injuries in a short amount of time.

"Kill him," Deucalion's voice ordered Derek. "The others can go."

Derek snapped his head at him as a form of shock came across his werewolf features. His red eyes stared into Boyd's yellow eyes, the helpless teenager pleading at his alpha. Boyd didn't want to die, he had promised Erica that he would keep on fighting this mess.

To keep on fighting for her.

Boyd couldn't die just now.

Derek noticed the look, the look of mercy showed in his eyes. He couldn't do this to Boyd, he was still a kid. Derek's chest rose heavily, his claws forming a tight fist as Deucalion made his way down the escalator.

"You're beaten," he spoke aloud again. He used the cane for support and no one dare to move from where they stood. "Do it, Derek. Take the first step."

"Are we serious with this kid?" Kali snorted at Deucalion, not bothering to hide her disapproval of the choice. "Look at _him_," she hissed at Derek's direction and he turned his attention at her. "He's an _alpha_? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?"

Deucalion rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"Some have more promise than others," he drawled while gazing directly at Scott's way. Scott wasn't sure what he meant by that, or the way he 'stared' only at him when he said that statement. Was Deucalion trying to say that Scott had potential on becoming stronger than he was now?

"Let him rise to the occasion then," Kali demanded, her patience wearing thin. "What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family?"

A whimper escaped from Cora's mouth as Kali's foot crushed harder against her pale neck, the sharp toes piercing into her skin. Cora felt the thick and stickiness of her own blood oozing out of her body and she tried to calm herself down and focused on healing, but the pain was still there.

Derek wasn't sure what to do, what to pick.

Should he save Boyd as he was the only member in his pack that he had left. Erica was dead and he kicked Isaac out for safety reasons, but Boyd. This boy was someone that Derek had no problem with as Boyd followed his every command without arguing, except when he and Erica decided to leave the pack.

But then there was Cora. His baby sister that he thought he would never see in his life ever again. Derek had already lost majority of his family with the last living relative being his older sister Laura. But then his uncle had somehow survived, and now his sister who was captured by the alpha pack for three months.

It was difficult to choose.

"Derek, duck!" A voice screamed from above. Derek didn't have time to see who it was as two arrows were shot down his way. They didn't hit him directly as they weren't aiming at him, but just at the floor. Lucy quickly grabbed another arrow from her bag, fixing it into place as she pulled the trigger again. Allison was much faster than her as her fingers were like lightening speed. Lucy's brown eyes were harden with determination, her mouth in a straight line as she shot another arrow.

The bright lights exploded down on the ground. It was like a firework show happening, only it could be deadly for the werewolves. The two continued until they had no arrows left. They had finished and both girls had lowered their weapons with a faint victory smile forming on their faces.

A surge of confidence had built inside of Scott.

The teenager rose from his spot as he went into a defensive pose. Ennis stood in front of him, growling his canine teeth at him. Lucy grew worried for her brother, but realized that Scott knew what he was doing.

He had been dealing with this for months now.

Their growls combined caused a shiver to run down her spine. As the two charged at each other, it seemed to have go in slow motion in her eyes. She could pick out every little detail from where she stood. The claws drawn out front, the eyes shinning brightly in the dark, the sweat and blood on their clothing.

Everything.

They collided against each other and the ground shook. It made Lucy take a step back, the vibrations underneath her boots stunned her for a moment. Just as how fast as the two struck their bodies, they stumbled back. Lucy watched as Ennis struggled to find his balance, but her brother shifted his body so that he knelt down, effectively stopping in a smooth motion.

What shocked her the most was the color of his eyes.

Lucy wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her, but she wasn't sick. Her vision was fine, but the color of his eyes...

They were red.

They were _red_.

Like an alpha's.

Scott shook his head, the color in his eyes returning to their normal yellow. Derek took this opportunity to attack Ennis from the back. He had slashed his spine with all of his force, the blood dripping from his fingertips. As the two alphas went at it, Scott merely watched with Isaac behind him. Derek's energy never drained, his determination to just kill someone, or at least injure him badly, was on full blast.

But Ennis had struck back as he made Derek fall to the ground. The fallen alpha didn't give up just yet as he rose to his feet again and charged at his enemy. They had thrown punches and slashes before holding each other's arms in their hands. The two grunted as they headed nearer towards the edge of the floor.

Scott's claw slashed at Ennis' ankle, making him roar in pain. Ennis lost his balance as he stumbled forward, but his grip never loosen from Derek. Lucy stopped breathing with her eyes growing wide in horror as she watched the two fall down into the hole.

And a loud crash was soon heard.

* * *

"Lucy, we just want to talk," Scott's voice was muffled by the other side of the door with Isaac behind him. They had just returned from the battle, but the two were surprised to see her there. "Lucy, please open the door."

Scott ignored the pain that stung like fire in his abdomen.

"Go away, Scott," Lucy yelled from her room. The girl was sitting on the edge of her bed as her fingers hovered above the crossbow. "I'm tired."

Scott sighed in defeat with his hand falling to his side. He glanced at Isaac, the blue-eyed werewolf holding his arm as it was starting to heal.

"There's no use," he told Isaac as he wiped the dirt from his forehead. "She won't open this door until morning."

Scott hissed as he shuffled away from Lucy's door. Isaac gazed against the wood, his hand grabbing the knob. Should Isaac just tried to enter on his own? No, he shouldn't as Isaac knew it was better for Lucy to cool off on her own instead of adding the heat. He lets go of the door knob and headed off to the guest room that Mrs. McCall had provided him.

Scott was right.

They will deal with this in the morning.

* * *

It didn't go according to plan.

Scott and Isaac woke up, changed and headed downstairs only to find nothing in the kitchen. Isaac searched everywhere, even returning upstairs. Isaac charged into her room to find nothing but any empty bed that was perfectly made like always.

Isaac walked back out, shutting the door closed with confused eyes. He rushed down the steps, hollering at Scott.

"She's gone."

Scott held his bag. "I know."

"Do you think she's okay?" Isaac asked, worried for a moment. He wasn't sure why Lucy was acting this way. It was something she had never done before, not to him in particular though. Scott sighed as a hand ran through his hair and shook his head.

"I have no idea," he sadly admitted to Isaac. "She hasn't acted this way since-"

Scott froze mid-sentence and Isaac leaned his head forward, gesturing for him to finish.

"She hasn't acted this way since what?"

"Since…" Scott stared at Isaac with unreadable eyes. "Since our parents divorced."

"Oh," was all he could say. With months of dating, Lucy had rarely mentioned about her dad. In fact, it was never for her. Isaac respected her wishes just as she respected his. She never wanted to remind Isaac of his dad, not wanting him to relive his painful past. It was one of the subjects that they never touched.

They simply steered clear from that.

Scott scratched his neck as he hid the injury. "Yeah, but I think we should get going. Don't want to be late for that country-cross meet. Coach will have our heads for keeping him waiting."

"Okay."

* * *

Derek was dead.

Derek was dead.

Derek was dead.

That was the only three words that swam through Scott's head. It was his fault for Derek being dead as he was the idiot to slash Ennis' ankle.

Why did he do it?

Why was he trying to play hero all the time?

Why couldn't he just stay put?

If Scott could travel back into time, he would make sure to go back to the battle and stopped himself from doing that small action. A small, slash caused Derek's death and it was all his _fault_.

He made the two fall down the hole and into the broken escalator.

He made them do that.

And the deep wound that remained in his abdomen was just a reminder for his stupid actions. He deserve not to heal. Not with Derek out of the picture. He deserved this, and deserved to the fullest pain it had brought along.

Which is why he didn't bother with Stiles' studying session on the bus. The voice of Stiles just rushed passed his mind, ignoring it as he felt completely guilty. Scott managed to answer the correct words for his PSATs, but he couldn't help but groan at the pain underneath his shirt caused by the bus jumping.

"Oh, buddy, you okay?" Stiles asked Scott with concern. His hazel eyes watch as the werewolf exhaled heavily, hissing occasionally. That was the last straw for Stiles. "We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come."

"We had to," Scott argued at his best friend. "There's safety in numbers."

"Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay?" Stiles retorted back at him. "It's called a massacre."

The human boy sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose at Scott's stubbornness. He clicked through his iPad while reading off the synonyms aloud. "Or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery…wow: that's-"

Scott exhaled another painful groan.

"All right, Scott, I'm telling coach that-"

"No!" He stopped him. "No, no, no. I'm all right."

Stiles resisted on rolling his eyes at him.

"Well, you don't look all right," he sassed at the werewolf with a serious gaze. Stiles soon leaned his hand closer to Scott's stomach area, his fingers wiggling a bit. "Would you just let me see it?"

Scott slapped his hand away and Stiles jumped back in surprised. The brown eyed boy didn't want Stiles to worry for him. He could handle it himself, but in reality: he truly deserved it because of what he had done. It was his punishment for what he did.

Stiles begged for his friend on allowing him to see the wound. He was afraid of Scott's health right now. Werewolf or not, Stiles would always be worried for his safety just like how he worried for his every single day. Scott finally agreed as he lifted up, clutching his eyes closed as he moved for a moment.

The large gash on Scott's torso was still fresh. Some parts of his wound held dried blood while others continued to smear out slowly. Stiles nearly vomited at what he witness, but he stayed strong for the sake of support that Scott dearly needed as of right now.

"Oh dude…"

"I know it's bad," Scott puts down his white shirt, the blood sticking against the fabric. "But it's because they're from an alpha. It'll take longer to heal."

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?" Stiles pointed out with a firm tone, giving his friend a pointed look. The boy stared forward while misery had invaded Scott's facial features. It was burning all around him in a never ending cycle and it keeps coming worse due before.

"I can't believe it," Scott expressed in shock as he gazed out the bus window. The gloomy weather had added to his horrible mood, not making it any better. "I can't believe Derek is dead."

He was dead...

* * *

Lucy rested her head against Allison's car window.

She was sitting quietly in the back, her legs completely stretched on the car seat. Lucy was very comfortable as she concentrated with vocabulary words. She tried to study any opportunity that was thrown at her, but it had become less frequent as the situation of the alpha pack had become more frustrating. Lucy didn't want to fall behind, not during this year as it was the most important one in high school. This one year that she should be looking for colleges after she graduated from school and passing the SATs with a good score.

Lucy flipped her hair as she gazed out the window. Her eyes flickered quickly as the outside world passed by her in a blur. The sun was blazing high in the sky, but she narrowed her eyes as she picked up some clouds looming towards the west. She turned away and focused her attention at her book again. She lightly tapped her pencil on the book as she bit the inside of her cheek.

She couldn't believe she agreed to come along with Allison.

But she had too.

Lydia puts her thermodynamic textbook down to highlight something.

"So is that whole 'not let them out of your sight' thing literal or more like a general rule?" She questioned Allison with a curious tone.

"Why?"

"You're running on fumes," Lydia pointed out with her writing utensil and Allison groaned loudly. Lucy snapped her head up as she looked over Allison's seat to see how little gas she has left.

"I thought you refueled your car?" Lucy asked as she sat straight up. Her hand gripped the shoulder of the driver's seat, glancing between the two girls in front. Allison sighed as she rubbed a furious, and tired, hand across her forehead. Lydia wasn't so helpful as she spoke once again.

"Yeah," she drawled as soon as realization had hit the huntress' face. "And I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota."

"What if we stop?" Allison suggested to the two of them and Lucy checked her phone. The results came up negative and a slight frown had crept on her face.

"The nearest gas station isn't in like a mile and a half," she complained to her friends before locking her phone. "I have to agree with Lydia on this one. I doubt we can keep up with that bus with this much fuel you have, Allison."

"See, she understands," Lydia gestured her hand at Lucy. "Is it real that big of a deal? I mean," she returned to her work, "so we lose them. We know where they're headed."

"You didn't see what happened," Allison responded back as she locked her gaze with Lucy using the rear-view mirror. Lucy swallowed the small lump in her throat as she looked down to her feet. Her hands brushed aside her white skirt while recalling what happened the other night.

It was horrible.

"I know who started it," Lydia muttered to herself, but since the car was silent it was easily reached to their ears. Lucy quirked an eyebrow at the strawberry-haired girl wondering what she meant by that. Allison sat straight in her seat as she continued to hold the wheel.

"Is that what Aiden told you?" A smirk was plastered on Allison's face as Lucy chuckled from behind. Lydia was surprised, but she quickly masked that emotion as she gave Allison an eye roll.

"Aiden? Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lydia shakes her head as she made the connection to what Allison was saying. "Hold on a second. Is that why you two are inviting me on this whole little road trip thing?" She accused them as Lydia whipped her head behind to see Lucy as well. Lucy merely sent her a innocent look, but Lydia squinted her eyes as she could see pass that façade.

The two didn't say anything and Lydia was speechless.

"Oh, my gosh," she raised her voice at the two of them. "You two are keeping an eye on them and me."

Allison finally gave in as she drove down the road while keeping watch on the yellow bus. "So there's nothing going on between you two?"

"I'm appalled by the insinuation," Lydia complained at them and Lucy laughed while Allison tried to fight off a smile. Lucy rested her chin on Allison's chair, sending a sly grin at Lydia's way.

"Nothing?" Allison and Lucy asked in unison.

"Nothing," Lydia huffed as she stared straight out the windshield. The car was silent for a few minutes as only the air conditioning was heard. Allison drove at regular speed and Lucy flickered her gaze between the quiet, daydreaming Lydia and the yellow bus that was ahead of them. Soon enough, Lydia applied some bright, red lipstick while seductively staring into the rear-view mirror. She pulled away from her memory and her eyes landed on her two friends with knowing smiles.

"What?"

"That sure seemed like nothing, Lydia," Lucy teased at her as she chuckled heartily back into her seat.

Lydia rolled her eyes, but said nothing at all. Lucy offered some raisins to her friends in the car and both gratefully took them. Allison had made sure to pack some snacks for the journey as the time would be long and by the looks of it: longer.

Allison hit the brakes, making the wheel halt on the road. Lucy lunged forward slightly as she was taken by surprise of them stopping. She brushed her hair behind her ear and lowered the car window. Stretching her neck outside she let the breeze rush through her hair. The sun was being covered by the clouds that approached over the valley road in a snail-like speed, but there was still some light. She took note of the distance between the bus and the car and made an annoyed 'tsk' sound with her tongue.

"There seems to be a large traffic up ahead," she sighed as she fixed her hair. "My best bet: we're going to be stuck for a while."

"Great," Lydia groaned and Allison banged her head against the steering wheel.

It will be a long day.

* * *

**That's chapter 12! Hoped you all enjoyed. Here's the question for today: **

**What came first, the chicken or the egg? **

**This should be interesting, but once again: thank you all for everything! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Here's the next chapter for this episode. I'm really excited for tomorrow's episode though. I heard it will be the first episode out of the three seasons to get a "viewer's discretion" advisory and that just makes me so freaking excited. I seriously can't wait for tomorrow! Anyways: enjoy :) !**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs... **_

* * *

The bus jerked to a halt.

Traffic had build up in front of them, the endless line of cars could be seen from everyone's seat. Isaac ignored Coach Finstock's aggressive threats he lashed out at the poor driver as each one become more disgusting and illogical by the second. Isaac took out his phone and checked out the traffic news on the internet.

"There's a jackknifed tractor a few miles ahead," he read from his phone and soon puts it away. He then glanced at Boyd's way. "Could miss the meet."

Isaac did a double take as he noticed the sharp claws that gripped tightly on the leather seat. The curly-haired werewolf now sensed his friend's anger, the powerful emotion just radiating off from his muscular body.

"Boyd?" Isaac tried to called his attention. "Boyd."

He received nothing but snarls. Boyd then slowly eyed at where Danny and Ethan sat, the pair not to far from him. Yellow orbs now shined brightly in the light and Isaac began to panic and he could also feel Scott's pulse rising at the danger that was brewing.

Scott shot up from his seat, ignoring the pain that flashed through his body. Stiles didn't know what was happening, and was confused by his best friend's actions.

"What, what…Scott? Where are you going?"

"Boyd," Scott breathed out from his hoarse throat. His hand had latched against the bus seat in front of them, holding it to keep his balance. "He's going to do something."

Now it was Stiles turn to panic while crouching above his seat. He also realized that Scott wanted to go ahead and stopped, but in the condition he was in: it was a no go in his book.

"Okay, what?" Stiles exclaimed in a hushed tone. "How do you know?"

"Look at his hands," Scott explained and the sarcastic teen did as told. His hazel eyes widen as he noticed the claws on them and in plain sight. He was surprised that the person sitting behind him didn't see it. Scott didn't want to waste anymore time as he could sense Boyd's anger growing at a rapid pace. His body was shaking violently, the invisible steam flowing away from the hot-tempered werewolf. Scott knew that Boyd could no longer control himself anymore, so he pushed himself out of his seat and onto the thin aisle.

Scott continued to hold a hand on his bleeding wound as he shuffled painfully down the rows. No one paid any attention to him, their minds focused on something else. Scott had wished he could have that luck that everyone else had right now.

Focusing on something else.

But he can't. It was too difficult for him right now.

_I don't know what else to do._

His hand grasped the next seat.

_Do I keep trying to get them to listen to me?_

His vision had become blurry and everything was swaying side to side.

_Do I tell Derek that he's going to get them all killed?_

His droopy eyes had came, but Scott fought against himself to push them away.

_How do you save someone who doesn't want to be saved?_

His sneakers felt like large weights, each step becoming heavier and difficult than before.

_How do I stop them_?

How do I, Scott thought to himself. That was until he heard Deaton's voice break through his miserable state of mind.

_Don't stop them_, he remembered his advice. _Lead them_.

Scott finally reached to where Boyd sat.

The tan werewolf's own claws had emerged as soon as he grabbed on to Boyd's hand. He had forced the dark-skinned teen to transform back, but Boyd was now pissed. The glow in his eyes had disappeared in a flash and Scott crouched down so he level Boyd's gaze.

"Let go," he seethed at Scott. His whole body was shaking like a volcano, the poor werewolf ready to erupt any second now. Isaac simply sat quietly behind the two, but his hand also held Boyd back.

"You got a plan?" Scott demanded him. Boyd glanced at the pair with hatred and Scott challenged the werewolf. "Tell me your brilliant plan, and I'll let go."

Their eyes met in an intense stare-off, the hot breath hitting Scott's face. He didn't let that bother him, but his asymmetrical face waited for Boyd's brilliant plan.

"What are you going to do? Kill him," he mocked his potential 'idea'. "Right here? And then what? What are you going to do after that?"

"I don't care," Boyd growled and lunged forward like a wild animal. Isaac and Scott held the furious teen back. Boyd harshly tried to pull away from their tight grasped, the seats around them vibrating from the blows it was receiving. Quick pants escaped from Boyd's mouth, his eyes still wild and eager to kill.

Eager to kill Ethan.

"I do," Scott stated honestly as he dared to gaze into Boyd's dark, brown eyes. Isaac's blue orbs observed Scott's body and he picked up the large dark red stain on his white shirt.

"Whoa, whoa," Isaac piped up from behind, leaning his head closer. "You're still hurt."

Boyd finally snapped out of his killer state as he took a look at Scott's bloody wound. Isaac was right, Scott was still hurt and not even healing. It was confusing for the two betas that sat together since their wounds were healed hours ago, but Scott's are not.

Scott held a brave face.

"I'm fine," he grunted at them, but it seemed difficult for Scott to even say that simple phrase. "Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying."

Boyd finally agreed, falling back into his seat with his tempered now cooled. Isaac patted his shoulder for encouragement, but the two beta werewolves let their eyes follow Scott as he limped his way back to his seat.

Isaac banged his head softly against the leather chair as his blue eyes stared off outside the window. His mind went back to this morning, how Scott told him about Lucy acting the way she is just like when her parents divorced. Isaac did worried for her as he wanted to help out in some way.

To support her.

But he doesn't know where to begin.

Why was she acting this way, Isaac though to himself.

What caused it?

She seemed perfectly fine last night. It was like a switch had turned on inside.

Beep sounds emerged from behind.

Isaac rose an eyebrow at it, but shrugged it away. He focused his attention back out the window, although the chimes increased in speed. They came every second, the noise growing an annoyance on Isaac.

The werewolf had a feeling it was Stiles' idea.

* * *

Horns honked from behind.

From the front.

Heck, even from the side, but Lucy knew she was exaggerating at this point. The whole road was one straight line. An endless, straight line and her patience was wearing thin as each minute passed by her. She had already finished the small raisin box and with her anger rising, she used the box as a stress reliever.

Lydia's phone rang into the silent car.

Allison rested her head on her window, her bored eyes not even blinking as she was becoming tired on being stuck in this torturous traffic. Lydia's shoulders tensed as it was Stiles calling and she quickly answered it.

"Hey, Stiles," her voice pitched high in the lie. Lucy held her drowsy head in her hands, her body curled in front. "Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie, uh, you know, the popcorn and-"

She froze before letting out a sigh in defeat while putting her phone on speaker. She held the device in the middle so that all three could listen in. Lucy lifted her head up as her eyes landed on Lydia's phone and heard Stiles' voice.

"_Okay, look_," he began through the phone. "_Scott's still hurt._"

Lucy was now confused as she grasped Lydia's wrist in order to bring it closer to her.

"What do you mean he's still hurt?" Lucy asked in a worried tone. "Wasn't it supposed to heal hours ago?"

"Actually, what Lucy said," Allison agreed from her seat. "He's not healing?"

"_No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse,_" he answered with a heavy sigh. "_The blood's turning, like, a black color._"

"This doesn't make any sense," Lucy huffed loudly. Her sister instincts were slowly taking over her as she began to worry for Scott's health. As Lydia demanded on what was wrong with her brother, Lucy began to bite her nails nervously.

"_What's wrong with him?_" Stiles repeated her question in a baffled tone. "_I don't…Do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?_"

Lucy rolled her eyes at him and his comment. As Allison suggested to get Scott off the bus, Lucy was rummaging through her phone in order to contact Scott. She needed to talk to him this instant as it was an emergency.

As she was dialing his phone, he didn't seem to pick up and Lucy groaned into her hands. Was Scott in too much pain not to answer her? Was he dying right now? No, Stiles was with him and he wouldn't not let him die. Lucy then reminded Allison about a rest stop nearby and Allison nodded.

"Stiles," she called out to him. "There's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over."

"_Yeah, I've been trying_."

"Well, reason with him."

"_Reason?_" He exclaimed through the phone. "_Have you met this guy?_"

Lucy gestured Lydia to pass her the phone and the blonde did. As the female McCall held the phone, she took it off speaker and placed it against her phone.

"Stiles," she growled, her throat somewhat dried. "You have dealt with Coach Finstock for what? A year or something? Just do something!"

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose, mumbling a few curse words.

"Then freaking rant him to death! Heck, injure someone on that bus!" She then pulled the phone away from her face and held it close to her mouth. "Just. Do. _Something_!"

And with that: she hung up.

* * *

"Coach," Stiles spoke with determination at the insane teacher. "It's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We've been on this thing for, like, three hours-"

Finstock blew into his whistle.

"It's sixty miles to the next rest stop-"

He blew it again.

"Being cooped up for hours is not good-"

And again.

"You know, our bladders aren't exactly-"

And again.

"This is-"

Blow.

"Can you-"

Whistle.

"Please-"

Blow.

"Let me _talk_!" Stiles complained at him and Coach Finstock blew the whistle again as he laughed at the boy's face. "Every time-"

The whistle was blown harder and longer. Stiles facial expression mirrored the sound, the two were in sync with each other. The coach then spat out the whistle, his face completely red.

"Get back to your seat, Stilinski!"

"_Okay_!"

Coach Finstock jumped from the sudden scream that came from the lanky boy. He shook his head and stared down at the timid guy who wore the glasses.

"Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon," he ordered him and turned around to the front of the bus. Stiles froze and slowly glanced at Jared's way. An idea soon formed inside his head and Stiles immediately plopped down at the empty space near Jared. The scared boy shivered at the new company as he held the queasy stomach down.

"Hey, Jared," Stiles greeted him. "How you doing?"

His face would have made the Grinch who stole Christmas proud.

* * *

Allison parked her car as the bus stopped at the rest area. The three girls rushed out from the vehicle, but Lucy was much faster in speed. She spotted Stiles supporting the barely conscious Scott and Lucy ran towards their way.

"Oh god, Scott," Lucy muttered under her breath as she took her brother's left side. Lifting his weak arm around her shoulders, the two carried Scott to the bathroom with Allison and Lydia hot on their heels. The heels on Lucy's ankled boots clicked against the titled floor of the smelly bathroom and she helped Stiles settled Scott in between the two sinks.

Scott cried in pain, his face in full torture and Lucy was heartbroken. Allison crouched in front of Scott, her hands slowly lifting up his shirt. Lucy covered her mouth as her eyes widen in fear at the sight of her brother's injury. There was blood oozing out from everywhere, some was dried, but he was still dying as no sign of healing was shown.

"Oh my god," Allison was stunned at the sight. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Scott managed to hold a small smile. "Sorry."

Allison gave him a hurt, but faint smile as she whispered something to him that Lucy couldn't hear. As soon as the huntress stood to her full height, she walked towards the others. Lucy, though, didn't want to be part of their conversation as she had to be with her brother.

Allison understood Lucy's actions, the three of them watched as the girl knelt on both knees. Lucy held both Scott's hands, her fingers feeling the rough palms he had. Scott's head slightly moved and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Lucy…" his voice was hoarse and tired.

"It's okay, Scott," she comfort him with a gentle smile, but she felt tears formed inside her eyes. "You're going to be fine. We're here to help you."

Scott hummed in response, his tongue licked his dried mouth.

"My…my fault…" he whispered at his sister. "Derek…dead…my fault…"

"No it's not, Scott," she told him as her hands cupped his face, making him face her. The twins stared at each other, the brown eyes the two shared was like a mirror. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong last night."

Scott didn't say anything, but his breathing was heavy.

"Promise me you'll get through this," she quivered at him. "Promise me, Scott."

"I promise…"

Lucy kissed his cheek lightly and held one of his hands. Stiles fell next to where she sat and a sea of towel papers surround her. Stiles began to roughly ripped them apart into small pieces and Lucy helped him out to make the process quicker. Allison stood above them as she heated the needle in order for it to become disinfected. Stiles left after he was finished, but Lucy stayed where she was as she tried to keep Scott conscious.

"He's going to need another shirt," Allison ordered them as she burned the needle. "Where's his bag?"

"Um, I'm gonna get it," Stiles offered. "I hate needles anyway, so…" he made his way to the exit, but decided to ask a question. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah. My father taught me."

"I mean, how fast are you gonna…" Stiles rushed a hand through his hair in a frantic motion. "I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave."

Allison snapped her head at them. "Well, you just make sure it doesn't leave."

"I can help," Lydia pulled Stiles with her out of the bathroom. "Come one."

Lucy stood up in order to give Allison the space she needed. The tan girl simply was behind Allison, her hands together in a ball. She pierced down into the girl's head and Allison felt it. The brunette turned around to face Lucy.

"You're going to fix him, right?" She whimpered at her with wet eyes. "He's going to be better, right, Allison."

"He will," she spoke softly to her. "He's going to be fine."

Lucy nodded and began to walk out. She stopped for a brief moment at the doorway, her eyes watched as Allison moved in a quick, but safe pace. The girl shuts her eyes and inhaled a sharp breath to calm down.

She trusted Allison on this.

She had to.

* * *

Sunlight caused Lucy to shield her eyes with her hand.

Lucy walked away from the bathroom and noticed Stiles and Lydia standing near the yellow bus with jumpy eyes. They all knew the time was ticking, and ticking fast until Coach Finstock called every to get on the bus. They hoped that Allison would finish before that, but with the damaged that was done to him, they weren't sure how long it would take.

The wind blew her skirt, making it sway slowly and Lucy's boots stomped the grass underneath. As she made her way towards Lydia and Stiles, her arm was grabbed by someone's hand. Lucy spun around to come face to face with Isaac. The blue-eyed werewolf was completely worried and concerned for her.

"Lucy, what's going on?" He asked her and the girl simply embrace him for a moment. Isaac's arms wrapped around her waist, holding his girlfriend as she buried her face into his chest. Lucy then pulled away with tiny tears on her face.

"Scott…he's hurt," she hiccuped and Isaac's hand rubbed her back in a soothing motion. He then cradled the crying girl in a protective motion as he made sure no one came any inch towards them. "Allison is inside and stitching him up."

"Why stitching him up?"

"He's not letting himself heal," she sniffed at him, her eyes twinkled with wet tears. "He's blaming himself…"

"For what?"

"Derek's death," Stiles' voice piped up at the couple. Lydia stood beside him, as well as Boyd, as she carried all the bags from Allison's car. Stiles stared at Isaac, his face completely stone cold. "He thinks that Derek's death is his fault. He feels guilty and that's why he's not letting his body heal."

Isaac snapped.

His blue eyes scanned for the devil himself. He spotted him, not to far away and his mouth formed a snarl as he watch him interact with Danny. Ethan was dangerous and Danny shouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Ethan was also one of the reasons why Scott was like this. His stupid pack caused this, and it also made Lucy cry as she worried Scott might have died.

"He's going to get it," Isaac growled as he eyes turned golden. Lucy lifted her head to look at him and he looked down with his eyes still glowing.

"Isaac, please don't," she pleaded with him, but the boy made up his mind. His arms slid away from her, the warm left her body and Lucy panicked. "Isaac, please don't do this!"

It was no use.

She watched as he marched over to where Ethan was, the alpha leaned against the tree. He acknowledge Isaac with a curtly nod, but the smirk never left his face. Lucy's feet seemed to have been glued on the ground because she couldn't move them as Isaac tackled Ethan to the floor.

The beta began to throw vicious punches at his face. Blood seeped out from Ethan's mouth, but the alpha still kept the manic smile. As Isaac unleashed his fury, Lydia tapped Lucy's arm for her attention. Lucy snapped out of her stunned state and snapped her head at the strawberry-blonde girl to see her pointing at the bathroom.

Lucy's eyes widen in miracle as she witness Allison help Scott walk out of the bathroom. Her feet sprint across the small field and grabbed Scott's arm.

"You're alive," she cried with joy and Scott managed to chuckle at his sister. Lucy lifted his arm and placed it over her shoulder in order to help out Allison.

"Is he okay?" Lydia yelled at Allison. She then reached Scott. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered her and Lucy handed Lydia the duffle bag to her. "Where's Stiles?"

"Trying to stall coach." Lydia tried to balance the bag she now carried, the girl seemed like a pack mule for a moment. She then leaned her head closer. "We still don't have gas."

"I'm not leaving him," Allison stated as she and Lucy continued to walk towards the yellow bus.

"Then we have to leave the car."

"Sounds good," Allison agreed, trying to move faster. Lucy noticed Lydia slow down in shock and the girl turned her head around.

"It's useless anyways!" She yelled at her. Lucy grunted softly as she and Allison were trying to get back on the bus. Even with the extra help, the heavy weight of her brother's proved a challenge for her. The sounds of commotion reached her ears as well as her brother's and Allison's. The three noticed Stiles just standing by himself, the human boy not knowing what to do at this point. Scott yelled after him.

"Stiles, what's happening?"

"They went after him," Stiles answered as he ran to him. "I told 'em what was happening with you and they just went after him."

It was Scott's turn to freak out. "Who, Boyd?"

"No, it's Isaac," Lucy told her brother and Scott needed to stop it. He couldn't let Isaac lose control in front of all these people. It might be just what Ethan had wanted them to do. To lose their control and focus. The four finally reached the large tree where Ethan was, the alpha werewolf now on the ground floor. Isaac's punches came in a brutal pace, his face harden with anger and his eyes gleamed with a sadistic emotion. Danny tried to stop the teen boy, his arms grabbing Isaac's torso and pulling him away from Ethan. Isaac broke free from the grasp and Danny stumbled back from the hard blow he had received.

"Back off!" Coach yelled at his student although he couldn't touch him. For once, the coach was slightly afraid from one of his players. Scott emerged from the crowd, his eyes wide as saucers as he watched Isaac continue to beat up Ethan.

"Isaac!" He roared loud enough for him to stop. Isaac's fist remained in the air, but his other hand gripping Ethan's collar loosen. Lucy didn't say a word when everything went quiet as a mouse. That soon ended with indistinct whispers flying around the crowd. She stood beside her brother while her brown eyes stared at her boyfriend.

Isaac's chest was heaving heavily. The sun's light shined on top of him making his features stand out more. Lucy wasn't sure what to feel about Isaac. She was proud that Isaac wanted to exact revenge on Ethan, but at the same time: the way he handle the situation annoyed her. She noticed that Isaac was very impulsive, never thinking and instead using action.

It will be the death of him one day.

"Someone get the first aid kit," Coach Finstock blew his whistle. "Everyone else: back in the bus. _Now_, people, let's go!"

Lucy glanced quickly at her brother before leaving his side. She quietly approached Isaac with her arms hugging herself. His eyes locked with her, the sunlight made her hair shine brighter and the light breeze moved her small curls around. She gestured him to follow her inside the bus and Isaac did as told.

She climbed the three steps into the bus, her eyes analyzing each person silently. Isaac remained behind her, his finger pointed to the seat where he sat. Lucy shuffled down the aisle before reaching their destination. She slid next to the window while Isaac's body lightly slammed against hers. Boyd knew what was happening and he decided to opt for the seat behind them instead.

Scott was next to appear, his hands held the leather seats for support. His eyes landed to where Lucy and Isaac both sat, his sister lifted her head up to give him a small smile. She was fine, and Scott shouldn't worry. He then continued his way towards the back of the bus, muttering a few words as to why Stiles decided to sit all the way at the end.

The bus' engine roared to life as soon as everyone sat.

Coach Finstock yelled at everyone to remain seated and his voice was still filled with hope that they will still make it to the meet. Lucy rolled her eyes at the crazy man and rested her head against Isaac's shoulder. She slipped her hand into his, their fingers intertwined with each other in comfort. As the bus began to speed off on the rode, she lifted her gaze at him.

"You know Danny is going to hate you," she chuckled softly and Isaac lets out a sigh, but manages a grin.

"I know," he agrees with her. "But I just don't like him being with Ethan. He's bad news for Danny."

"You don't think we all know that?" Lucy asked him as she briefly stretched her neck to glance at them. Danny was caring for Ethan, his hands completely gentle on the injured boy. "But Danny doesn't know."

"I still think he deserves to know," he suggested to his girlfriend. Isaac stared down at her, his face in a serious expression. Lucy wasn't sure as she looked at her feet instead, and Isaac noticed she was second guessing herself. "Danny could get hurt, Lucy. I know the pack is just trying to make us angry, but if Danny's life is on the line: it could be devastating."

"I know, Isaac," she mumbled at him. "We all know, but we're just not sure. I don't want his life to get sucked into this crazy world we're living in." Isaac gave Lucy a frown and the girl shifted her body position. "I'm serious. I mean, he lost his best friend, Isaac. He deserves something that we all don't have and it's a normal life."

Normal life.

Isaac let's out a soft snort. "I forgot what that feels like…"

"Me too," she confesses sadly as her head rested against his chest. His arm slides around her waist and pulls her closer towards him. He kisses the temple of her forehead before burying his nose into her hair. The two of them shared the same pain on no longer having that privilege of normalcy. Everyone else on the bus, excluding their little 'gang', worried about useless things.

Little things like a zit appearing on their face.

Or wondering if they should get a new pair of shoes.

Just useless things that will no longer matter in the future.

Useless things that the two of them wished they could have once again in their lives.

Just for a moment.

* * *

**Oh yeah! Chapter thirteen :D! Tomorrow is the new episode and it looks scary. What is good XD! And I think Lucy and Isaac might get "freaky in the sheets", but we shall see how the episode goes ^_^. Here's today's question of the day: **

**What singer/band/group would you want to have to perform at your birthday party?**

**I would love Daft Punk at my party. Their songs are just magical ^_^! As always: reviews, alerts and favorites are appreciated. Love them all so much. Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh god, yesterday's episode has to be my favorite one so far! It was so evil, so incredibly chilling. I mean, the ending! DID YOU SEE THE ENDING! Who was the wrinkling evil person that burned in the fire?! What kind of madness is this? I have no idea! And now I seriously want to know.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

Lucy felt her shoulder nudged.

Her eyes blinked opened as her head moved from side to side. She lets out a soft yawn as she rubbed her tired eyes at Isaac's direction. He stared down at her with an amused smile, his hand rubbing her arm.

"We're here," he whispered and Lucy nodded while scratching her forehead. She looked over his shoulder to see it was a motel out the bus' windows. People started to get up and slowly, like zombies, head down the aisles and out the bus. Isaac grabbed his bag and Lucy did the same with hers. She followed her boyfriend out, her boots hopped down the three steps before hitting the cold, hard pavement.

The chilly, air night caused Lucy to shiver and she inched closer besides Isaac. The werewolf offered her his warm heat and the girl sent him a faint smile. As Scott and Stiles finally exited the bus, the coach blew into his infamous whistle and captured everyone's attention.

"Listen up!" He screamed at the teenage bunch. "The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and the least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the statement, but said nothing. Coach Finstock held the multiple keys in his hands, showing them to everyone as he continued on.

"You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely."

Lucy leaned into Isaac's ear. "I'll go and bunk with Allison and Lydia-"

"No," he interrupted her with a light tug on her arm. Lucy stared at him with a confused expression and Isaac lets go. "Stay with me. Just for tonight."

Lucy glanced at the motel, then at her friends before returning her gaze at him. She bit the inside of her cheek as she made her decision. One night wouldn't hurt her and the motel did give her an unpleasant feeling. She would feel much safer in his arms knowing that he would protect her from harms way.

"Okay," she agreed and Isaac quickly gave her a side hug. His arm never left her shoulders as he snatched the key from the coach's fingers. Heading up the stairs, Lucy quietly observed the motel closely. With each passing door, she eyed the windows that should have been cleaner. The curtains still had small stains and tiny ripped holes. The uneasy feeling came back in her stomach, the motel getting more and more suspicious for her taste.

They finally made it to their room and Isaac gave the key to Boyd. He opened the door, pushing it wide and entered. Lucy shuffled inside, her arms hugging her own body as she circled the decent sized room. It held two beds, one for each person although it was big enough to fix two people, a boxed television set and a small bathroom.

Bags were dropped on the beds and floors.

Lucy dropped her purse on Isaac's bed as she sat on the mattress. Lucy began to take off her shoes, putting them to the side. She wiggled her toes, smiling a bit.

"I'm hungry," Boyd's voice was monotone. Her head looked over her shoulder, the brown eyes she held stared at the dark-skinned werewolf. "I'll go see what I can find."

With that he left.

The door closed as soon as he slipped out of the room. Lucy sighed as she got up from her spot and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," she told Isaac and the werewolf glanced at her.

"Do you want a shirt? I have a spare in my bag," he offered and Lucy nodded. His hands rummaged through the duffle bag and grabbed the white shirt. She took it and gave Isaac a small peck on the cheek. She also took her own purse before going inside the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Imma go grab something to eat," Stiles piped up from his bed. "Saw a vending machine while entering this disgusting place." He patted his pillow, a disapproving frown appeared on his face. "Seriously. This doesn't even have any softness to it! Feels like I'm sleeping on some hard stone from the Flintstones era."

"Well, you just have to deal," Scott chuckled at his friend. Stiles made a 'tsk' noise and shook his head.

"Do you want anything?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay then," he shrugged as he grabbed his wallet before heading out the room. Scott laid back down, his head hitting the pillow. Now he knew what Stiles meant about the pillows. They really weren't as soft as before. He grunted in displeasure, shifting his body position and abruptly stopped moving.

His mind went blank.

His senses gone.

He felt…nothing.

Scott quietly sat up with expressionless eyes. His head slowly turned and Scott got up from the bed. It made a faint noise as his weight came off, and Scott shuffled around it and towards the door. His hands gripped the knob and opened the door, stepping outside and walked away from his room. He had no idea where he was going, but he had to go somewhere.

He needed to go somewhere.

He needed to find Allison.

* * *

Lucy slipped into the shirt Isaac let her borrow for the night.

She was fully changed and was fresh. Although the bathroom wasn't on the highest of qualities, it did make her feel somewhat relieved and fresh. She used the fade green towel to dry her wet hair as well as patting her face. Lucy had to do on wearing her skirt still, but she didn't mind. They were only staying for one night.

One night only.

Lucy placed the towel down on the sink. She gazed into the mirror, thinking to herself. The girl sighed as she grabbed her purse and rummaged quickly inside. She needed to get something and her fingers felt what she was looking for. It was birth control pills and Lucy knew she had to take one. It was for safety precautions and Lucy quickly too a pill. She swallowed it down, the uncomfortable lump passed through her throat, although she was getting used to the feeling.

Putting it away, she smoothed down the shirt.

Lucy checked to see if she left anything in the bathroom before heading out. The door clicked open and Lucy stepped into the room. She stopped near the bathroom doorway as she watched Isaac sitting in front of the TV.

He used the remote control to flicker through the static channels. Her eyes gazed at the numbers, each going up by one and Lucy grew worried. He stopped at the number 201, and Lucy licked her lips as she gripped tighter on her bag.

"Isaac?" She softly called out to him. The werewolf remained still, but lowered his hand that held the control on the bed. His blue eyes mindlessly gazed into the static screen, the light hitting his face that helped enhanced his jaw. Lucy noted the heavy smirk on his face and the girl grew concern of his behavior.

"Isaac?" She tried again. Lucy cautiously approached Isaac, her bag dropped on the bed. Her hand gently squeezed his shoulder. Isaac's head slowly turned around, his blue eyes pierced into her brown ones. The way he looked at her set shivers down her spine, it was different. She felt mesmerized by the ocean waves that hit her. His hand quietly reached for her cheek, his fingers brushed lightly on her skin.

He stood to his height and the werewolf easily towered over her. Lucy felt small, her neck craned up just to gaze into his eyes. Her hands laid on his shoulders while his fingers continued to brush against her cheeks. His face leaned forward into hers and Lucy remained still.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered hotly into her ear. His warm breath had tickled her wet skin and Lucy was quiet. The werewolf's nose lightly rubbed against the crook of her neck as he inhaled the sweet aroma that radiated off from her. "So…beautiful…"

"Isaac-" Lucy mumbled, but was cut off from his lips crashing on to hers. His kisses started off gentle and sweet. Then in a flash, it went more eager and hungry. It was as if he never saw her in a long time. Her lips were soft and plumped, warm and inviting to Isaac and the werewolf wanted more. He hungry begged entrance and Lucy moaned as she did granted his wish.

His tongue attacked the inside of her mouth, the feeling caused her legs to lose their strength and become like jello. Her body became weak as her arms wrapped around him for balance, her pleasure exploding inside. Isaac wanted more, much more right now and he needed it right this second. He couldn't wait any longer.

He swiftly picked her up, his hands underneath her thighs as he moved the girl on to the bed. Lucy gasped as her body was connected to the mattress in a flash. Isaac wasted no time as he hungrily attacked her neck. The bites he gave her went from soft to hard, the pace changing in between. Lucy squirmed underneath him as their hips grinned against each others.

Isaac lips went back to hers, their speed becoming quicker. The two were fighting for dominance and Isaac growled as he made her moan. The soft sounds added to his enjoyment, his werewolf side howling as he smelled the arousal tainting the air. It haunted his senses, the desires in full drive and nothing could stop him.

He felt her fidgeted fingers work his belt, their movements wild as she tried to rip his pants off. In a smooth motion, Isaac took them off and carelessly threw them away. He didn't care where it landed, he only care to eliminate all the obstacles that block him from her. His hands slid slowly down her smooth legs. Lucy arched her back, gasping harder as Isaac hastily took off her white skirt, throwing it on the floor besides them. His claws were now impatient as he just decided to ripped the shirt she wore.

Isaac was satisfied to smell his scent on her.

It just reminded him that she was his.

That he would only be the one to do this to her.

That no other guy would do this.

As soon as the last pieces of clothing were off, Isaac hovered his large, muscular body over her small frame in a predatory motion. Although no one else was in the room, he didn't want anyone to see Lucy naked. It was only for his eyes only, no one else's and Isaac's claws possessively gripped the mattress out of instinct. He wanted to put up a boundary that no one could pass through.

He didn't want no one to touch her.

"Isaac…" Lucy breathed out his name into the night and the werewolf lifted his head. Their noses barely touched and his eyes glowed into a bright yellow. "I love you."

"_Mine_," he growled at her and Lucy nodded.

"Yes, yours," she agreed with him in a hushed tone.

His…

* * *

Lydia's heels stomped the concrete ground as she headed to the front desk. In her arms were two towels that were neatly folded. The only problem was that the towels reeked as if someone had smoked in the room that she and Allison were sharing. Her friend was taking a shower and Lydia offered herself to get new towels.

She opened the door, the bell ringing into the night and Lydia walked inside. She placed the towels on the counter along with her arms and stared directly into the glass wall. There was a small box hole for her to talk into.

"Excuse me," Lydia made her presence known to the old lady. "The card on the dresser says we have a non-smoking room, but somehow all of our towels reek of nicotine."

"Sorry about that, sweetheart," the old lady croaked as she spun around to face Lydia. The redhead jumped in surprised and her eyes glanced at the tube that stuck out from her throat. She decided to look at something else, her eyes wandering anywhere but the lady's throat and she landed on the number that hung on the wall.

198.

"What's that?" Lydia asked. "That number?"

The old lady looked behind. "It's a kind of inside thing for the motel. My husband insists on keeping it up," she loosely explains.

Lydia gave her an odd look. "What do you mean?"

"It's a little bit morbid, to be honest," she told her. "You sure you want to know?"

"Tell me," Lydia softly demanded without any hesitation. When she had gotten off the bus, there was this eerie feeling about this motel. Something was quite off in her opinion. As if something was lurking around.

"We're not going to make the top of anyone's list when it comes to customer satisfaction," she spoke and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Obviously."

"But we are number one in California when it come to one disturbing little detail." Lydia soon remained quiet, wondering what that specific detail was. "Since opening, more than any other motel in California, we have the most guest suicides."

A wicked grin appeared on the old lady's face, as if it were something amusing to share. Lydia was horrified as she stared at the number again. It was a really, really, _really_ huge number. A number that recorded the suicides that happened in this motel.

"198?" She quivered, her eyes feeling watery.

"And counting." Her haunting chuckled echoed into Lydia's mind and the old lady went into the back to get her new towels.

Lydia needed to tell Allison.

To tell everyone.

* * *

"198?" Allison repeated the number in shock. She dried her hair with the new towel that Lydia had brought from the front desk. Lydia sat on the bed, dumbfound as she intertwine her hands together anxiously.

"Yes," she breathed out. "And we're talking forty years. On average, that's…4.95 a year, which is…actually expected," she calculated the results. Allison came out from the bathroom, fully clothed with the outfit she wore from the bus. Her, Lydia and Lucy didn't exactly pack other clothes as they didn't actually think they would stay at some motel for a night.

"But who commemorates that with a framed number?" Lydia asked, the thought on keeping track the number of suicide deaths was beyond ridiculous. "Who does that? Who?"

"All suicides?"

"Yes." Lydia then recalled all the types of suicides that had happened here. "Hanging, throat-cutting, pill-popping, both-barrels-of-a-shotgun-in-the-mouth suicides. I don't know about you," she eyed Allison quickly, "but me, I-"

"_Which…which one do you want?_" A ghostly male's voice whispered around Lydia. The girl became quite scared.

"Did you hear that?" She whimpered to Allison.

"Hear what?"

"_I don't know,_" a female's voice answered the guy's question. Lydia didn't want to seem crazy at all, but she listened closely at the voices. The two came from behind her and she slowly turned her head to see the vent. "_The smaller one, I guess._"

"_It's okay. Smaller's better,_" the guy agreed, his voice slightly cracking. At this point, Lydia cautiously climbed on top of the bed and kept herself steady. She neared her steps closer to the tiny air vent where a thick string blew. "_There's less kick. I'll chamber the round. All right, so…_"

"_Wait, wait! When do I-I mean, do you count?_"

"_Yeah, yeah, I'll…I'll, I'll count to three._"

"_So after three or on three?_"

"_You tell me._"

Lydia shuddered, her eyes forming tears. They were going to kill themselves, right here, right now. She heard her name being called from Allison, but Lydia didn't turn around.

"_One, two…_"

"Oh my god…oh my god…" Lydia gasped under her breath. She heard the countdown happening.

"_Then pull the trigger._"

"Oh my god…"

"_I love you,_" the guy admitted to the girl.

"_I love you too._"

"_One, two…_"

A loud gunshot was heard and Lydia jumped back in shock. A hand covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming, but the tears ran down her face. Allison grabbed Lydia's arms to keep herself from falling, but was very concerned of her friend.

"What is it, Lydia?" Allison asked her, demanding answers. "What happened?"

"Did you _hear_ that?" The redhead cried at Allison and the brunette was completely confused at the question.

"Hear what?"

"The two people in the other room," quickly explained with her chest heaving quickly as she came down from the bed. "They shot each other."

With that, Lydia rushed out from the room and outside with Allison not far behind. Lydia began panting as she followed the path to where the vent might lead. She knew the vent shared the room next to them and she had to see if the two were okay. Maybe they could still help them save their lives, but she needed to act quick.

"Lydia!" Allison called out her. Lydia didn't listen, but stopped at the door. It read 216 and her hand reached for the knob. The door creaks opened and Lydia shudders in fear as she called into the dark room.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

Her fingers wobbled towards a light switch, flickering to give the room light. Nothing was working and her panic grew. She placed one foot inside, her whole body shaking as she stepped in the room. Allison was beyond concerned and had to stop the girl that was entering into a room without someone's permission.

"Lydia, what are you doing?"

Allison stood near the doorframe and watched as Lydia began to call out again for the two people she supposedly heard from their room. Allison soon entered inside in order to pull Lydia outside, but she couldn't. Light illuminated the obscured place and Allison's eyes scanned the buckets of paint and a large white sheet that covered the floor. It seemed that someone was renovating the room, and Lydia was confused.

Where were the bodies?

Where was the blood?

Where were the guns?

"It had to be right here," Lydia defended her insanity. She spun around to face Allison and admit what she heard. "It was a guy and a girl, and, I mean, they sounded younger, but…they were here!"

Allison stepped forward, her face sincere.

"I believe you," she looked around before staring at Lydia. "After everything we've been through, I believe you."

Lydia nodded, happy to know that Allison didn't find her crazy. She sighed out of misery as nothing was out of place. That was until her eyes landed on the wooden wall. Something drew her closer towards it, and she could make out faces.

Painful faces.

As she approached closer, Lydia could hear distant screaming and she jumped back. Lydia just decided to leave the room.

She had too.

Allison quickly followed her into their room and Lydia began to snatch their belongings they had taken out and shoved them into their bags. Allison didn't want to intervene with Lydia like this. It scared the brunette, and all she could do was stand in the middle of the room.

"You know, there is something seriously wrong with this place," Lydia confessed to her as she zippered the bag. "Hey, Allison, we need to leave. Call up Lucy, she needs to know this as well."

"But they were suicides, not murders," Allison tried to calm Lydia down. "And it's not like this place is haunted, right?"

Lydia gave her an exasperated look. "Maybe it is," she heavily sighed. "You know, I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that _very_ room! Maybe that's why they're renovating," she walked closer to Allison. "Maybe they're been scraping brain matter off the wood paneling!"

"Maybe we should find out," Allison offered.

"Maybe we should."

* * *

**That's chapter fourteen! They finally did it :D! They finally got "freaky in the sheets", but since I'm such a wuss: I won't go anything beyond that. Sorry, can't do that. I mean I can…but I just can't. Okay, that didn't make sense…whatever, but they finally did it XD. I'm sure you can all rejoice or something. Here's the question of today: **

**If you held a tea party, what villain (book/movie/game/etc.) would you invite? **

**Personally, I would go for Darth Vader XD. It seems quite hilarious :3 Reviews, alerts and favorites are loved and appreciated :D! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Thanks for all of the responses. Really glad that you enjoyed Lucy and Isaac do there thing, but many of you asked if Isaac did that while under the wolfsbane. Sadly, he was, so that would cause some drama, but isn't a little drama good? And using the Degrassi Drama Scale (cause that school was FILLED with it. The older episodes though.) drama over here might be a 5 or 6. Eh, not good with math, but on with the story ^_^! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

A phone rang.

Lucy moved her head that rested on top of Isaac's bare chest to the bedside table. It continued to ring, and Lucy's hand extended to grab it from its place. The light was too bright for her eyes, Lucy putting it down for a second. The phone rang again and Lucy looked at the screen to see Allison was calling her.

"Hey, what's up?" Lucy answered groggily as she was still sleepy. The girl looked to her side see Isaac soundly asleep, a pleased smile on his face. She couldn't help but giggle as her fingers played with his curls.

"_Lucy, you need to meet us at the front desk, now,_" Allison quickly told her and Lucy's eyes narrowed in confusion. As if Allison noticed her facial expression, the girl sighed into the phone. "_It's important. Lydia and I are here. We have a feeling that something is going on in the motel._"

"Y-Yeah," Lucy mumbled quietly. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll meet you guys there."

She hung up the phone and Lucy lowers her hand to her side. Lucy realized time was ticking and needed to meet up with Lydia and Allison. The way the brunette sounded over the phone worried Lucy for a moment.

Was something actually happening in the motel?

If so, then what was it?

Lucy tried to get up from her spot, but she was held down by something heavy. That something heavy was Isaac's arm that was possessively wrapped around her naked waist. Their bodies were tightly pressed together, the heat radiated off from him kept her warm even although there was a red sheet above them.

She tried to break free from his grasp. Her body wiggled slowly, but a soft growl escaped his lips. Lucy stopped and sighed in frustration. Isaac wasn't going to budge at all, not like this and she didn't want to disturb him or his sleep. The girl inched closer to him as she mumbled gently at his face.

"Isaac, I need you to let go," she told him. She thought up an excuse. "I need to use the bathroom, Isaac."

Isaac, at first, refused for a second. Soon, his arm slithered off from her and Lucy could finally get up. She used the red sheets to cover herself and her eyes scanned the floor for her clothing. Quickly finding them, she changed without waking Isaac up. Lucy fixed her hair into a messy bun with few strands of her curls hanging out. Her eyes also noticed Isaac's clothes and she decided to quickly fold them and place them on the table beside their bed. Lucy glanced at the other bed, it was still neat and unused which meant that Boyd hadn't returned.

_We have a feeling that something is going on in the motel._

She began to breathe heavily, her heart pumping slowly. Lucy took one more look at Isaac, her hand brushed his smooth cheek and planted a sweet kiss on it. She hoped to return before he woke up as she wanted to be here with him. Lucy sighed quietly as she walked out of the room and made her way to find Allison and Lydia.

* * *

Lucy ran down the stairs as her heart pumped.

She scanned the silent parking lot, noting how empty everything is and the only noise seemed to be her heartbeat. Her eyes flickered at each direction as she tried to find where the front desk might be, but she soon noticed three figures approach her. Lucy rushed as they were Allison and Lydia.

The redhead grabbed her hand. "We're heading up to our room."

"What's going on?"

"We'll explain everything upstairs," she breathed out as she dragged a confused Lucy with her. The brunette's mind was racing with questions. She wasn't sure what was happening or why her friends were acting like this. As their footsteps echoed upstairs, the three girls finally barged into the room and Allison immediately closed the door. Lucy pulled away from Lydia's grip, her eyes widen with her face tired and scared.

"Lydia! What's happening?"

"Three suicides are going to happen tonight," she confessed as she paced in front of Lucy. Allison guarded the door, but listened in silence. "We're not sure who, but three suicides are going to happen."

Lucy's face drained in color. "H-How do you know?"

"The number at the front desk," Lydia halted her pacing as she went closer to Lucy. "I went down there to get fresh towels and noticed a number on the wall. I asked the lady there and she said that 198 suicides had happened over the course of forty years."

"Forty years?" Lucy was now disgusted by the new detail and unconsciously analyzed the room they were in. Did a suicide happen in here? Or in the room where she and Isaac had slept at? Lucy wanted to vomit right now, but she sucked it up. "But you said three more suicides were going to happen. How do you-"

"The number changed to 201," Allison piped up as she walked towards them. "I saw it, and I trust Lydia when she said the number was 198 before."

201?

That number sounded familiar to her.

"I saw Isaac changing the channels on the TV and he stopped at 201…" Lucy lips froze in horror as she lifted her head up. "Oh god, something is definitely wrong. Lydia, call Stiles."

The redhead nodded as she whipped out her phone. Her fingers were on fire as she tapped the screen and quickly sent the text to Stiles. Lucy soon paced by herself as she took in the new information that the two gave her.

Suicides.

In this motel.

198 _suicides_.

Lucy felt horrified.

There was a rapid knock on the door and Allison rushed to open it. Stiles slipped inside, his eyes bounced at each person in the room. The three quickly filled the boy on what they know, on what Lydia saw and what might happen. Stiles stood quiet, his face not forming any expression at all, and he reminded Lucy on how the sheriff might behave.

Calm and collected.

Stiles was like the spitting image of his father. The only thing missing was a sheriff's uniform and he was set. When the three were done talking, Stiles tapped a finger on his chin as he absorbed the information. He was trying to find some sort of pattern, a path that they could easily follow along.

They soon jumped into the topic of odd behaviors.

Allison was the first to share. Apparently her brother entered their room while she was taking a shower.

Alone.

Lucy observed how freaked out Allison was, her hand rubbing her wrist for comfort. She was confused to hear what Scott did, and it baffled her. She knew Scott still had feelings for Allison, and the girl was the same. But Scott would never go as far as to touch her inappropriately like that.

Never.

"Last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon."

"Yeah, I know he was definitely a little off with me too," Stiles added as he heard Allison's story. "But actually, it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine."

"Boyd was off with me too," Lucy jumped into the conversation. She snapped her fingers as she remembered what happened in the room. "He said he was hungry, but the way he said was weird. It was like something wasn't right with him. And Isaac," she eyed everyone quickly as she bit her lip. "He was odd too. He was changing static channels and just…just stared mindlessly into the screen…"

Lydia had enough evidence for her theory of this creepy motel.

"See! It _is_ the motel," she exclaimed with her eyes wide. "Either we need to get out of here right now, or…" her hands pulled open a drawer and snatched a bible book, "someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism asap before the werewolves go crazy and kill us."

"Okay, just hold on, all right?" Stiles tried to calm down the shaken up girl. "What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?"

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison pointed out and Lucy thought for a moment.

"Wait…three virgins, three soldiers…" Lucy mumbled under her breath. She stopped breathing when she placed all the clues together. "Pleased don't tell me it's three werewolves this time?"

Stiles gave her an apologetic glance. "From what it seems like: it is. The number at the office went up by three. Weird behaviors happening with the werewolves, it has to be, Lucy."

"Scott, Isaac and Boyd," Allison listed the three werewolves in trouble and Stiles nodded. Lucy wanted to bang her head on some wall. Her brother, her boyfriend and even innocent Boyd were in grave danger.

The three were targets for the sacrifices.

"Maybe we were meant to come here," Stiles confessed his thought to them. Lucy stared at him with narrowed eyes, but Lydia eagerly pounced on his opinion with support.

"Exactly!" She screamed at them with frighten eyes. "So can we get the hell out of here now?" She approached closer to Stiles. "Please?"

Lucy wrapped her arms around her torso, hugging herself. She wasn't sure what to do, what to think of all this madness flying around them. They were just a group of teenagers, but she knew there was more then that. They were a group of teenagers that dealt with mythical creatures such as werewolves and kanimas and any other bizarre things that shouldn't be real.

None of this should be real.

"Wait, hang on," Stiles' hand reached for the bible Lydia held. "Let me see this."

As he opened the book, Lucy and Allison neared closer to Stiles. Lucy's eyes peered over Stiles' shoulder as she watched him take out a piece of paper.

"What is that?" Allison asked him.

"'28-year-old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri'," he read off from the newspaper. Lucy noticed how recently it seemed. Maybe a year or two, but the headline made her skin crawl. Stiles saw other pieces of paper appearing between the pages and he quickly shakes the bible. Other small papers soon fell on the bed and Lucy's hand reached out for one of them.

It was another suicide.

Another death.

As the four shifted them around to make some sense, Lydia pointed out something.

"Oh, no. Look at these two," she snatched those pages and placed them together. "They both mention the room 217. These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room."

"You don't think there might be more in the other rooms right?" Lucy asked them with uncertainty. She glanced back at the bed, the words became a blur for her. Lydia shook her head at the girl with her lips forming a frown.

"There could be articles in all the rooms," she stated and Lucy rubbed her tired eyes with her hands. She was getting a massive headache, but the pain wasn't what bothered her. It was knowing that her brother might die tonight in a brutal way. That Boyd and Isaac might do the same as well.

"That's a beautiful thing," Stiles snorted quietly. "Most places leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred."

"You'll be lucky to even find a mint under the pillow," Lucy scoffed loudly beside him. "It could be some bug or a blood drop from the previous guest."

Lydia rolled her eyes at them, but didn't bother to comment. She wanted to stop this situation from happening.

"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?"

The three teens slowly stared at Lydia before all of them look over their shoulders and at the wooden door. Stiles was the first to react as she bolt out of the room and outside. The three girls followed his lead, their steps echoing into the night air. Lucy reached to Stiles and watched as he struggled to open the door.

It didn't budge.

"No," Lydia shook her head slightly. "That was not locked before."

"Forget it," Allison cried out them. "We need to get Scott, Isaac and Boyd out of here."

"I'm with you," Lucy brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. The ones that matter the most were those three. They needed to get them out of here, away from the danger and most importantly: away from their deaths. As soon as Lucy took a step away from the door, an electric whirring sound grabbed her attention.

It caught all of their attentions.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" Lydia asked them cautiously. Lucy returned to her spot, as sweat trickled down her face.

"Who the hell is in there?" Lucy banged on the door as her hands shook the knob. The door was locked and she groaned in frustration.

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on," Allison added.

Stiles appeared behind them. "Handsaw?"

The boy used a pin to pick the lock and struggled to get it open. The click satisfied his ear and Stiles pushed the door to reveal Ethan holding the handsaw.

"Hey, no, Ethan, don't!" Stiles yelled at him and charged after the alpha. The two boys fought against each other, and Stiles held Ethan's wrists to prevent him killing himself. Stiles didn't care if the saw might hurt him, it was a possibility, but he needed to stop Ethan from becoming a victim of death.

Lucy wasn't sure what to do.

She stood in shock, but her eyes travelled down the orange cord. She tapped Lydia's shoulder, pointing her finger at the plug. Lydia realized the idea and she immediately pulled the cord out and the handsaw stopped. It was a close call as the machine fell to the floor with Stiles' face lunged forward at it.

His nose barely touched the sharp spikes.

Lucy and Allison rushed at Stiles, their hands pulled him up. His chest heavily heaved and Lucy glanced between him and Ethan. It seemed that the alpha wasn't done as his claws appeared above them. He proceeded to try to pierce his bare torso, his eyes tightly shut closed. Lucy jumped from her spot as well as Stiles and Allison.

Hands gripped around Ethan and all three used their strength to peel his claws away from his own body. Ethan's painful scream screeched into Lucy's ear, but the girl didn't let that lose focus on what she was supposed to do.

To save him from killing himself.

Ethan lashed inside their grasp, his body twisting and turning to be free. Ethan needed to take out the person inside him. It was haunting his mind, leaving him insane to the bone and he couldn't take it anymore.

The alpha werewolf had released himself from the three, but he landed on top of a hot stove. It sizzled once his hand made contact with the hot surface. Ethan screamed in pain as he fell to the floor with a loud thud. The claws went away and the boy heavily panted as his eyes bounced widely around the room.

Where the hell was he?

Where was Danny?

"What just happened?" Ethan asked as he hurriedly got up from the ground. Lucy tried to get him to calm down, her hand cautiously approached him.

"Please, Ethan, just calm down," she spoke softly, although there was a small lump inside her throat. The alpha werewolf shook his head angrily and stormed out the room in a flash with Stiles calling after him. As Stiles was trying to get Ethan to talk, the girls followed behind them with their mouths quiet.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Ethan growled at him while cradling his burning hand. It was slowly healing itself, the scars disappearing. "I don't know how I got there or what I was doing."

"Okay, you could be a little bit more helpful, you know?" Stiles sassed at him. Lucy's feet landed on the concrete pavement, her eyes pleading at him. "We did just save your life."

"And you probably shouldn't have."

Lucy's fist curled out of anger. "What an ungrateful werewolf!"

"What now?" Lydia asked as she rested her hand on Lucy's tensed shoulders.

"Lucy and I will find Scott," Allison told the group. Lucy lifted her head, her brown eyes staring at Allison's direction. She needed to find her brother and make sure he was fine. If this was what Ethan tried to do to himself, Lucy wondered what Scott might do. "You guys grab Isaac and Boyd."

Lucy moved passed Stiles and Lydia as she walked upstairs with Allison. The two girls needed to find Scott and hoped that they weren't too late to save his life.

The thought of Scott's bloody body almost made Lucy cry.

* * *

Isaac opened his eyes.

He stared into the darkness as the ceiling fan turned and turned.

His arm moved, but he was met with just the mattress. Isaac was confused as she turned his head to where Lucy should have been. She should have been next to him, fast asleep with a peaceful smile on her beautiful face, but she wasn't. She was gone, and he was alone.

He noticed he wore his clothes, but Isaac remembered that he took them off. Just as Lucy took off her, but no clothes were on the floor. The bed was made, the red sheets underneath him and Isaac was beyond confused.

"Lucy?" He called out to her. His eyes searched around the dark room. "Boyd?"

Isaac heard some clatter coming from upstairs. A couple of bangs that were soft and Isaac could have sworn to have heard metal clanging against the walls. He sat up from the bed as a hand ran through his hair.

That's when he heard _his_ voice.

"_Hand me the 7/16 wrench,_" his dad ordered to someone. Isaac heard a loud and annoyed sigh. "_What the hell? This is the 9/16, you moron! You know what the difference between a seven and a nine is, dumbass?_"

"You know what the difference between a seven and a nine is?" Isaac spoke up to no one, his head turning. "It's a stripped bolt."

"_A stripped bolt,_" the voice snapped back at him.

Isaac lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" He stopped apologizing as it got him nowhere before. "What do you want me to do?"

"_I want you to shut up!_"

"I want you to shut up," Isaac repeated to himself. "Shut up, shut up…"

Just shut up, Isaac.

Why can't you just shut up, he thought to himself.

His hands gripped the edge of the bed, his toes curling.

"What can I do? I can't fix this now," he gulped in misery, the tears dangerously trying to seep down his face. He didn't bother to stop them, his face was wet and afraid. He was afraid of what he had done. What he can't undo because it was all his fault, as always. "I can't fix it. I can't fix it."

"_I can't even keep it closed_," his voice zoomed around him. "_Grab the chains_."

At this point Isaac stopped crying, his tears melted off his face. His whole body froze when he heard that one word.

That one word that would always haunt his mind forever.

That one word that would leave him mental scars.

That one, simple word.

"What?" Isaac asked, although he knew better. The sounds of the chains were coming back to him. Coming back to get him. "Grab the chains. Get in. I said, get in."

"_Are you not hearing me, son?_" His father growled at him impatiently. "_Get in the damn freezer!_"

No, Isaac thought, no he couldn't.

He didn't want to.

It was too much.

He didn't want to feel trap.

To suffocate to death.

"_GET IN!" _

Isaac jumped back and hit the board of the bed. The voice was like a loud thunder, powerful and mighty. Isaac knew he shouldn't have hesitated and now he has done a bad deed. It's all his fault, as always.

It was always his fault.

Stupidstupidstupidstupid, Isaac thought quickly. His hands grabbed a pillow, shielding his face as if that would protect him from anything. Stupid, as usual from him. Everything he did was stupid occurring to him. Isaac pushed the pillow away from his face and his ocean eyes met with the cover of the freezer.

He screamed as it closed over him.

* * *

**That's chapter fifteen! Thanks to all the reviews, alerts and favorites I get from you guys! Really appreciate them all to the fullest. Here's the question of today: **

**If you had to share a jail cell, who would you share it with? **

**It can be anyone (fictional or not). So go crazy XD. Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Chapter sixteen and last chapter of episode six :) Seriously can't wait for tomorrow's episode. Someone is going to die and I have no idea who it is DX! I'm scared…really scared, but we have to wait tomorrow at 10. Enjoy this next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs… **_

* * *

Lucy walked in a hurry beside Allison.

The two were trying to find Scott and the first place they decided to look was the room he shared with Stiles. The girls prayed that they weren't too late to save him from death's hands. Whatever he had in mind, whatever suicide thoughts he held: they needed to make sure those thoughts don't over take him.

Lucy didn't want to lose her own brother to this madness.

She didn't.

But another thought had crept into her head and it was what happened with Isaac. She and Isaac, the two had shared a very, very passionate moment. Something that Lucy greatly though about for months. She wanted to be ready, for both of them to be ready, and she wanted to have that special memory in her head forever. Lucy thought back, thought back to when she gave herself, her heart and soul to Isaac because she trusted him with her life. She knew Isaac wouldn't hurt her in anyway, but yet…

She felt…hurt.

When she heard Ethan say he didn't remember what he was doing or why he was in that room. He didn't remember any or that. Allison also told them that Scott seemed to have fazed out a bit. That her brother had simply walked into the room, but had no remembrance of the reason why.

So, did Isaac remember?

Was it _him_ that she shared herself with?

The real him?

So many thoughts swam through her mind.

Lucy needed to talk to someone and that someone was beside her. She would also want to hear Lydia's opinion of it, but that would be later on. The brunette girl grabbed Allison's wrist, stopping her and Allison spun around in confusion.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

What's wrong? A lot of stuff, Lucy sighed mentally. The girl lets go of her grasp as she shook her head. Lucy felt selfish as she wanted to waste time talking about her problems when her brother's life was on the line.

"Lucy?" Allison tried again, her posture straightening in concern. Lucy noticed the heavy stare she received from her and she shook her head.

"Nothing," she answered quietly. "I'll…I'll tell you later. Let's just go find Scott."

Allison frowned, but gave in as Lucy continued to walk down the path. The huntress remained still, her eyes lingering Lucy's back. Allison knew something was off about her, something was bothering her inside and it didn't settled right with her. Allison decided that Lucy would tell her soon, she didn't want to force it out of her.

She soon walked down again.

* * *

Boyd slammed the door shut.

He ripped the plaid shirt he wore off of him. He didn't want to wear it anymore. It felt heavy on him and Boyd needed to breathe. His chest was heaving loudly, the sweat glistening his dark skin, but the sweat was out of guilt. He groaned in frustration into his hands, the teen wolf paced rapidly inside the tiny room.

His eyes scanned the area.

Were the walls coming closer?

Boyd needed to breathe.

He stopped in the middle of the room, inhaling a deep breath before releasing it. He soon sat on the edge of the bed. With only his wife beater and pants, Boyd sat in silence. He needed to think by himself. He needed some peace and quiet. He couldn't sleep since he didn't feel tired, but he wasn't exactly calm.

The radio turned on abruptly.

Boyd's head snapped and slightly jumped in surprised from the sudden static noise. His finger clicked the button to turn it off as he needed silence. Any noise would annoy him further, so he needed to turn it off.

It turned on again with the static noise stronger and louder.

"_Do you remember what time it was when you last saw her?_"

That voice.

That voice that Boyd clearly remembers.

It sent goose bumps around his body.

"_I don't know_," Boyd's breathed hitched as he recognized that voice.

It was his.

It was him.

"_I can't remember._"

Boyd noticed he sounded scared. Terrified even.

"_Sometimes it helps to put yourself right back in the moment,_" the older man's voice suggested to Boyd. "_Imagine you're seeing Alicia skating on the ice rink. Plenty of other people around, and then what?_"

"_And then she was just…she was just gone._"

Boyd immediately shuts off the radio, having enough. His eyes were clearly upset as his body was hunched over in misery.

Gone.

Alicia was gone.

The static resumes.

"_I told you, I was watching her_," he confessed to the older man. "_I didn't want to skate anymore. I was tired, and I swear, I was watching her._"

"_It's all right, Vernon,_" the male soothed the small, scared child. "_We're just trying to piece together what happened._"

Boyd roughly snatched the radio, unplugging it in the process. He didn't want to hear it anymore, the past slowly catching up to him. The radio was held in his hands, his brown eyes gazed down at it as if he was waited for it to say something again. Obviously with it not connected to anything, no words would come out, but Boyd wasn't sure.

Static resumes again.

No…no, no, no, Boyd thought quickly.

"_Is she dead?_" Desperation was in his child-like voice. "_Is it my fault? Is she dead?_"

"Is she dead?" Boyd repeated to himself, the guilt quietly consuming him. "Is it my fault? Is she dead?"

She was dead and it was his fault. He was the reason Alicia wasn't alive and here on this earth. It was him because he didn't watch her closely enough.

It was his fault.

Boyd threw the radio out of anger in himself. The radio spoke the truth that Boyd didn't want to believe, but Boyd knew it wasn't lies. It was his fault, his stupid damn fault for her death. The radio laid on the other side of the room, away from him, but it wasn't enough. It would turn back on again and remind him of what he had done.

Boyd marched over to where the radio laid and smashed it into millions of pieces.

Is she dead?

Is it my fault?

Yes, she was dead.

Yes, it was his fault.

And it will always be his fault.

* * *

"It's the next one down," Lucy counted the rooms. Allison went slightly ahead and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. The door was opened, and Allison approached closer in caution. Lucy noticed this, her mouth forming a frowned. "That's odd…"

"Scott?" Allison called out as she gripped the doorknob. She slowly pushed it open, Lucy's peered over Allison's shoulder. Her brown eyes spotted her brother's bag that settled on his bed. The two entered in the room and Lucy's feet stomped into the bathroom. Her head popped out as Lucy raised her hands in the air.

"He's not in here," she complained, but she was afraid. Scott wasn't here in his room. "Where do you think he might be?"

"I'm not sure," Allison placed her hands on her hips. "Where else do you think he might be?"

"I don't know," Lucy sighed loudly. She marched forward, her skirt swayed side-to-side as she stepped outside the room. "He could be anywhere…"

"Let's just check the nearby hallways," Allison suggested. "He might be hiding himself there."

Lucy nodded and Allison left the room. As the searched the hallways that were around his room, their eyes came out empty. They began to panic as the wondered where Scott might be. Lucy realized they should just go check downstairs. He might have been roaming around the parking lot and Allison agreed with that idea.

"Hey, Allison," Lucy broke the silence as they walked. The pale girl lifted her head up, giving a hum in response. Lucy held her arms as she wasn't sure where to begin. Should she just come out and say it or beat around the bush? She sighed, this was a hard decision, but she needed to take this pressure off her chest.

It was suffocating her.

Allison opened her mouth to say something, but Lucy beat her. "I had sex with Isaac."

"W-What?" The girl was surprised by it. Allison shook her head as she observed Lucy head towards the wall and leaned against it. She stood in front of her, Allison watched as Lucy bite her lip nervously and her fingers twitching. Allison brushed a strand of hair behind, her hand rested on Lucy's shoulder. "Are you…are you all right?"

"Yes," she answered too quickly and Lucy closed her eyes for a moment. "No…I don't know, Allison. I don't know if I'm okay."

Allison frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lucy didn't say anything and Allison decided to dig deeper.

"Did he," she scanned the hallway to make sure no one was outside. "Did he, um, pressure you? Took advantage with you?"

"Oh god, no," Lucy shook her head, shocked by Allison's questions. "No. He didn't do anything of that with me. We both wanted it. _I_ wanted to do it, but I'm just…I'm just not sure if what I did with Isaac was _really_ him."

Was not with him? Allison took that statement and analyzed it for a second. She wondered what her friend meant by that, but it soon clicked inside her head. With a knowing face, Allison's eyes went sympathetic in a flash.

"You mean you two did it when he was not 'him'. Just like Scott and Ethan…" she whispered and Lucy slowly nodded. She took in a deep breath to stop the tears from forming inside her eyes. Lucy didn't want to cry right now. "Lucy, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"What if it wasn't Isaac's choice?" Lucy blurted out randomly. She gazed into Allison's brown eyes with a serious expression. "What if he doesn't remember, Allison? What if he doesn't remember that special moment we had? I can't bear the idea of it!"

Allison held her back with a strong, but gentle grip. "Listen. Just talk to Isaac. Talk this out, but don't blame yourself about it."

"Okay," Lucy softly agreed, but she crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's just go find Lydia and Stiles."

* * *

How dare he.

How dare Stiles say that to her.

Lydia couldn't believe it at all.

"Lydia, I'm sorry, okay?" Stiles apologized as he followed her. The redhead stomped away from him with a deep frown. She didn't want to look at him right now, or even be with Stiles. How dare he put the fault on her like that. "Look, I didn't mean that you're trying to kill people, okay? I just…I just meant that maybe…maybe you're somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves you know?"

Lydia glared at him over her shoulders before huffing off.

"Which now that I say that out loud, it just sounds really terrible," he tried to fix his mistake that he made. "So I'm just going to stop talking."

A baby crying reached her ears.

"Stiles," Lydia called his name and the boy looked at her. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"_Stop,_" a woman's voice echoed in front of her. Lydia noticed it was coming from the drain and the woman sounded irritated. "_Please, just stop!_"

She slowly knelt down on both knees, her fingers lightly touched the thin rails. Her head leaned downwards as she took in the sounds of the mother begging her child to stop. The baby continued to cry and cry. It was the only thing it could do and the mother became frustrated by it.

"_What do you want?_" She screamed at the baby. "_I don't know what you want!_"

Stiles wasn't sure what the redhead was doing. "Lydia, what do you hear?"

"A baby crying," she answered softly at him. She leaned closer and heard water running from underneath. The mother told the baby to be quiet, but it only made the crying worse. "I hear…I hear water running."

The water stopped.

"_It's time to sleep,_" she faked cooed at the baby.

Lydia's eyes widen. "Oh my god…"

"_We're both going to sleep now._"

"She's drowning the baby!" Lydia yelled as her face became flushed. Stiles wasn't sure how to react. How was he supposed to comfort something that he couldn't see or hear? Lydia was obviously hurt by this, pained to the core by it. Instead, he remained silent and Lydia gasped as she abruptly rose from the floor. "Someone's drowning!"

Lydia ran towards the motel, her mind and feet letting her take to the person that was drowning. She wasn't sure how she knew where the suicide was happening. She just _knew_ and Lydia wasn't going to question it. Lydia just wanted to prevent a death from happening just like they prevented from Ethan on killing himself. Stiles wasn't too far behind, their chests rising up and down in a rapid motion from all the running they were doing.

They were led to Boyd and Isaac's room.

Stiles bursted through the door as his sneakers squeaked due to the water around the wooden floor. His eyes saw a large safe on top of someone and he immediately ran towards the bathroom to see it was Boyd drowning. His eyes were motionless, just dead eyes staring at the water's surface and the two needed to get him out.

Stiles' hand checked the drain, but something wasn't right.

"He blocked it," Stiles exclaimed out loud. "He blocked the drain with something. I can't get to it."

"What do we do?"

"Here, help me," Stiles gestured to the enormous safe that laid on top of Boyd's body. Lydia nodded as she plopped down beside him and the two teens used all of their strength to lift it up. It was heavy, and even with the two: the weight was too much.

"Is he dead?" Lydia grunted as her fingers gripped the metal box. "How long can a werewolf stay underwater?"

"You think I know that?" Stiles snapped at her as he concentrated on getting the safe off of him. As the two tried to get some movement going on, their progress seemed to go nowhere. Lydia's arms felt on fire, the sweat trickled down her face and neck. Stiles gives up as he stands up to think of another plan. As he backed away, his left arm hit the burning heater and Stiles yelped in pain.

That's when the idea came in.

"Wait a sec," he muttered before looking at Lydia. "The heater. Heater: Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater."

She was confused. "What?"

"It's heat! Heat, fire," his arm flared wildly into the air. "Heat does it, all right. We need something, we need fire."

"He's under_water_," Lydia screamed at him and his stupid plan.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that!"

"Wait, wait," Lydia snapped her fingers as she remembered something important. "The bus. On the bus, they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn underwater."

Stiles lets the new information seep into his mind. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, go!" She ordered him quickly and Stiles sped off into the night. As Lydia tried once more to lift the safe up, she grunted in desperation. Lydia didn't want to see him die right in front of her eyes, but the clock was ticking and ticking fast. She sighed loudly and Lydia stood up from her spot. The girl backed out from the bathroom with her fingers curling together.

She just hoped that Stiles returned soon.

Lydia heard sniffling and crying from behind.

The girl titled her head to the side as she knelt down. Her hand pulled the sheet up as she peered under the bed. She jumped to see Isaac curled into a fetal position with his face covered with sweat. Isaac gasped loudly as he backed away further into the darkness, scared that he had been found.

Lydia backed as well and a hand clasped her shoulder.

"I got 'em," Stiles showed her the two flares in his hands. "What do I do? How do I do this?"

"The cap," she exclaimed to him as she remembered how to work with these types of equipment. "It's like a match. The cap's a match."

Stiles quickly took the cap off and rubbed it against the flare. Nothing was happening at first, just light sizzles and Lydia began to panic. As she tried to get Stiles to hurry up, the fire soon was lit and Stiles held it far away from him. Lydia pushed him towards the bathroom as the window was closing quickly for Boyd's life.

Stiles dipped the fire underneath the water and it didn't burn out. Instead, the light had reached Boyd's eyes and the werewolf emerged from the tub with a powerful roar. Stiles stumbled back as the flare escaped from his hand. The safe slid to the other side of the bathroom and the two human teens stared at the dripping Boyd.

"Stiles," Lydia hugged his arm. "Isaac is under the bed. Where's the other flare?"

"I got it," he snatched the other one from the bed and lit it up. Carefully holding it and pulling the sheet up, he knelt down. His eyes caught the sight of the traumatized werewolf, the boy visibly shaking as if he were cold. "Hey, Isaac. Got something here for you."

The heat snapped Isaac from the Hell running around his mind.

* * *

"There they are," Lucy exclaimed as she spotted Lydia and Stiles. The four had now teamed up, Lydia and Stiles informed them that they found Boyd and Isaac. "Scott's still missing."

"We can't find him anywhere," Allison told them as the four rushed downstairs.

"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Stiles noted the pattern and he needed to act quick.

"It has to be," Lydia agreed with him. "Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?"

"Yeah, I'll get it," Stiles nodded and hopped down the remaining steps. Lucy stared at Lydia in confusion.

"What is he going to use the flares for?" She asked Lydia.

"The heat, it will snap them out of there trance," she explained as their feet continued down the stairs. "Remember how Ethan snapped out when his hand touched the stove."

"Yeah."

"Well that's how we're going to help your brother," she concluded the plan. "By using heat."

Lucy's body was bumped into Stiles and she stumbled back a few inches. The girl rubbed her forehead, but the sound of a flare sizzling caught her attention. She thought it was Stiles who held it, but nothing was in his hands. Instead, her eyes followed to where Stiles was staring and Lucy's heart sank as she gasped in horror.

"Scott," she whispered quietly under her breath. Lucy moved closer towards the boy, but stopped as she noticed a pool of liquid surround him. The smell of gasoline hit her nostrils and Lucy took a step back. Her eyes travelled down his body as gasoline dripped from everywhere: hair, nose, fingers, just everywhere. "Oh god…Scott…"

And in his hands was the lit flare.

"There's no hope," Scott croaked at them and Allison's mouth quivered softly at him.

"What do you mean, Scott?" She forced a smile on her face as she shook her head. "There's always hope."

Scott's eyes gazed at nothing.

"Not for me," he answered back truthfully. Lucy clenched her jaw tight as her eyes stared at her brother. "Not for Derek."

"Derek wasn't your fault," Allison tried to convince him and Lucy stepped forward as she stood next to Allison. "You know Derek wasn't your fault."

"It really wasn't, Scott," she added as her heart ache inside. "His death wasn't your fault. You had no control over it. You didn't do anything wrong."

Scott shivered as the wind blew passed him. "Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"No, Scott," Lucy breathlessly told him. Stiles moved forward, his face harden with concern and worry for his best friend's safety.

"Scott, listen to me, okay?" Stiles gently raised his hands at him. "This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay now-"

"What if it isn't?" Scott interrupted him, shivering some more. "What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?"

"Please don't say that, Scott," Lucy's tears were now running down her face. She was crying and so was her brother. The twins were crying together and Lucy could feel his pain. "Please don't say that, Scott, please."

"It all started that night, the night I got bitten," he ignored her and continued on. "You remember the way it was before that? You," he was directly speaking to Stiles, "and me: we were…we were _nothing_. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse," he cried some more, his shoulders shaking. "We weren't _important_."

Stiles was shocked, shocked to hear those words come from his best friend's mouth. Scott's eyes looked at Lucy, his eyes filled with tears.

"Lucy…I'm sorry," he clenched his teeth as he lets out a hiccup. "I'm sorry for putting you through this. You didn't deserve any of it. You were trying to make something for yourself, trying to succeed in life and me: I just destroyed it all for you. I always put your life in danger. The time at the jail when I was shot: you got hurt and it was because of _me_," he cried harder and Lucy shook her head. "I was pulling you down with me. Pulling you down in the shitty life I have and I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Lucy."

"I wished the bite would have killed me instead," he confessed to the small group. "Better yet…maybe I should just be no one again." His hurt eyes gazed at Stiles, his best friend, and Lucy, his sister. "No one at all."

His arm extended outwards as he got ready to drop the flare in the pool of gasoline.

"Scott, just listen to me, okay?" He tried once more. Tried to get through his head. Lucy held her hand with Stiles. The boy tightens his grip as the two were about to lose someone they knew for years. Since they were little kids. "You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're," Lucy glanced at the tears that dripped off him. "Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. _We_," he indicated to the two of them, "need you. We always need you."

The two took a step forward.

"Scott," Stiles's voice was quiet and low. "You're my _brother_."

"I'll always need you, Scott," Lucy offered him a faint smile. The tears on her face felt wet as more poured down. "We grew up together. We're twins, Scott," the werewolf took in each word, his sobs growing louder. "We're each other's half and if you're going down…I'm going down with you. I can't let you do this alone."

Stiles nodded and the two stepped into the pool of gasoline.

"Like she said," he agreed with Lucy's statement. "So if you're gonna do this, then…" his hand grabbed the flare while Lucy's cupped hers around Scott's. Allison and Lydia watched, their faces clearly upset and written with helplessness. "I think you're just gonna have to take us with you."

The trio mirrored each other.

There were tears.

There were pained faces.

There were hearts broken.

And soon…they will die together…

Stiles snatched the flare away from his hand and Lucy thought he was about to throw it on the floor, but instead he threw it far away from them. Away from the circle of death and away from Scott who broke down completely. Scott's face had buried himself into his sister's arms and Lucy completed the embrace.

She was about to lose her brother.

She was about to lose him.

Lucy heard the loud sobs coming from his mouth. It was rare to hear Scott crying, and to see him at such a vulnerable state made her sisterly instincts kick in. Her hands rubbed his back as Lucy began to cradle him like a child. That was what Scott reminded her of.

A child.

"It's okay," she soothed into his ear. "It's okay…"

As Allison watched the tender moment the siblings shared, Lydia's eyes averted to where the flare was. A gust of wind blew it towards the gasoline and Lydia acted quick as she saw the flare interact with the liquid.

"_NO_!"

Lucy didn't have time to react as Stiles tackled them both to the ground. Flames bursted a few feet away from them, but the heat had slapped them all. Lucy protected her head into Scott's chest as everyone took cover. Lydia was the first to stare at the fire that had been created, the wind blowing wildly and her eyes caught something.

Or someone.

She saw a figure, an evil figure emerge inside the flames. The creature shrieked loudly and Lydia wondered if she was the only one who heard or had seen it. The creature seemed to have stared back at her.

Just her.

* * *

Lucy moved her head slightly.

There was a small pain on her leg and it might have been due to the fall she took from last night. Lucy noticed she wasn't alone as an arm was draped around her shoulders and she felt someone's body beside hers. It was familiar and strong and Lucy lifted her head up to see Isaac.

He was still asleep.

She didn't realize he sat next to her last night.

The bus' door slammed opened and loud footsteps stomped inside.

"I don't want to know," his voice interrupted the silence and grew louder with anger. "I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement: the meet's cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!"

Lucy rubbed her eyes as Isaac woke up.

He let's out a yawn and stretches his arms and legs. As he blinked, his blue eyes drowsily stared down at her as a small smile formed on his face. She returned the favor as her head nested on his chest and Isaac hugged her.

"I didn't feel you sit down," she mumbled against his shirt. Her eyes looked up. "Are you okay? Did you…did you tried to hurt yourself?"

Isaac shook his head.

"No, but I thought my dad tried to put me inside the freezer again," he confessed with a hurt voice and Lucy slid her arms around him. "I heard him, Lucy. I thought I was going to die inside the freezer this time. I thought I wasn't going to see you anymore. I was alone…"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I left you since Allison called me. It was urgent, but if it wasn't, I wouldn't have left your side. Not after what we did."

Isaac's face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean after what we did?"

Lucy's body tensed quickly and her head pulled away from his chest in a flash. Her eyes gazed at him hard and Isaac wondered what he said. His hand laid on her shoulder and squeezed it for comfort as she stared at him in silence.

"Lucy?"

"You don't remember?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Remember what?" He seriously didn't know what she was talking about or why she was upset. "Lucy, you're scaring me. What did we do last night? Are you all right?"

Lucy shook her head.

"You honestly don't remember," she teared up and placed her hand over her mouth. She inhaled a deep breath and didn't care if her brother overheard them. "Isaac…we had sex. You honestly don't remember that, do you?"

Isaac's eyebrows furrowed together.

He thought long and hard.

He did slightly remember about him being naked, but that was it.

"I can't believe it…I can't believe this," she hiccuped as her arms wrapped around herself. Isaac wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he shouldn't say anything. Instead, he pushed the broken girl closer to him and rocked her slowly. Lucy cried for what seemed like the third time this month and was surprised to see there were tears left inside her eyes.

Lucy was angry.

Lucy was also confused.

She couldn't blame Isaac entirely. It clearly wasn't his fault at all, but she was somewhat angry at him because he did start it. Lucy gave herself to him and it turned out it really wasn't him.

Isaac was just in a trance.

It wasn't with _him_.

* * *

**Here's chapter sixteen! Yup, so yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Lucy is in a rough spot and Isaac is just not sure what to do. What will happen now? Well…we just have to wait and see :D Here's the question of today: **

**Would you want to stay in a room filled with millions of spiders for an hour or would you want to fight with Kali?**

**Decisions, decisions! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! Really appreciate them all. Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG! Last night's episode: So. Much. FEELZ! Honestly, did any of you cried last night because I did. I cried when Boyd died because that scene was so powerful. Derek crying (or almost crying) over the death of his second Beta. Stiles not wanting to lose both his parents. The Erica flashback scene. Too much feels. **

**Also: More than 200 reviews! Really love you guys so much ^_^! **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

The whole kitchen smelled of spice and flavor.

Lucy let her hands roamed around the counter as she occasionally stirred the rice. The sizzling noise was light and the heat of the food hit her face. She was cooking dinner for her, Scott and Isaac. The girl also made sure to make enough for her mother as well, but was disappointed when her mom wouldn't return early. Instead, the hospital was pack which meant a late shift.

Again.

So Lucy decided to give her mom the best thing possible: a home-cooked meal. And on the menu tonight was rice with chicken. She made sure to add in some vegetables like corn and carrots in the rice and a side salad for her mom. Lucy wanted everything to be perfect and made sure to push the werewolves away from the kitchen. The teen girl also baked a small chocolate cake and cut a piece for her mom.

As she closed the lid on the container that held her mom's dinner, a pair of arms eagerly had wrapped around her waist. She laughed, knowing exactly who it was, but didn't turn around as she was busy looking after the bread. It toasted quietly, the edges of the bread became darker and crisper.

"The food smells delicious," Isaac hummed near her ear as he gently placed his chin on top of her shoulder. His blue eyes roamed the stove beside her and her fingers, watching them as they moved quickly. He felt a smile crept on her face and Isaac grinned. "It's nice of you that you're doing this for your mom."

Lucy opened the toaster once the ding echoed into the kitchen. She rapidly took the two slices out and covered them up with aluminum foil.

"Well, she's working a late shift again," she softly sighed as she placed the foil into the bag. "She might as well enjoy a home-cooked meal instead of that crappy stuff they call 'food' at the hospital."

Isaac chuckled as his mouth grew closer to her ear. "Aren't you just an angel sent from above."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but smiled at the compliment. Her breath hitched when she felt his lips brush gently on her exposed neck. Isaac noticed the sudden change and smirked cockily as he continued it softly.

"But I have a feeling that I don't want to eat this," he seductively purred against her skin. It took all the will power from Lucy not to moan, but instead kept a straight face. She felt his hands travel underneath her shirt, the warmth of his fingers gliding above her cold stomach sent shivers down her spine. "In fact, I have something else in mind…"

"God, I hate you," she playfully growled at him and Isaac chuckled quietly. Lucy noticed him become more flirtatious these pass few days. She still was somewhat mad about Isaac not remembering the special night at the motel and apparently he felt guilty about it. Lucy decided that they should forget about the whole thing, but Isaac knew that was a lie.

She didn't want to forget.

And Isaac wanted to try and fix it.

So Lucy noticed that he was now this horny dog as he took any opportunity for his hands to grab her. Lucy didn't mind as he often kept it somewhat on the low side. Scott knew that she and Isaac had sex and Scott wasn't too happy about it. For the first two days since they returned home from the motel, his head would often pop into her room as his eyes scanned the area. He was making sure Isaac wasn't around her and Lucy threw a pillow at him for his idiocy.

Lucy smiled at the fond memory, but was cut short when Isaac turned her around. His lips had crashed upon hers. Lucy fluttered her eyes closed as she leaned further into his touches that sent pleasure around her body. A pleased rumble had flashed throughout Isaac's chest, the werewolf howling loudly inside. As their kiss became more passionate, Lucy decided they should just stop as Scott was still somewhere around the house. She pulled her head away and caused a soft whine to escape from Isaac's lips.

"You know Scott's here," she spoke breathlessly at him.

"I don't care," Isaac grunted as his lips hungrily bit the other side of her neck. Lucy rolled her eyes again as she giggled at him.

"Oh you do care," Scott's voice boomed from behind Isaac. The tan werewolf stood near the doorway, his arms heavily crossed over his chest as his eyes evilly glared at the couple. Lucy laughed at the childish look Isaac made as he was caught and pushed the blue-eyed werewolf off from her. She snatched the white plastic bag in her hands and raised it at Scott's direction.

"Food's done," she announced to him. "Give me a ride, please?"

"I'll take you anywhere," Scott glanced at Isaac who was carelessly leaning against the counter with a crooked grin. "Just get your jacket."

Lucy sighed as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't kill each other!" She yelled over her shoulder. "I want mom to come home in a clean house. That means no blood or broken furniture."

Lucy puts on the gray jacket, it was still light since the weather wasn't cold yet, and holds the plastic bag in her hand. As she passed behind Scott, her hand clasped on his shoulder and quickly dragged him with her.

"We'll be back soon!"

"Okay," Isaac answered her as he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Scott closed the door as soon as he stepped out of the house and searched for his keys. He stared after his sister who patiently waited for him near his dirt bike. He strutted towards his bike and quickly handed her his extra helmet for her to wear. Scott hopped on the vehicle and Lucy did the same with one arm tightly wrapped around his torso and the other arm held the food.

"You know I actually meant about me taking you anywhere," Scott told her over his shoulder. "We could go somewhere else since Isaac would just pounce on you. Heck, I'll take you to any shoe store that's open."

"Shut up and drive," she slapped his shoulder as she struggled to hide her laughter. The dirt bike roared its way onto the street and down the road.

* * *

"Whoa," Lucy gasped under her breath. The scene at the hospital was chaotic as blue and red lights flashed into the night. The ambulance was parked in front of the hospital's entrance with gurneys entering and leaving in a fast pace. Lucy stepped down from the bike and took off her helmet as her eyes continued to stare at the scene. She glanced at her brother who shrugged while settling their helmets down. He grabbed her hand and the two snaked their way inside the building, their bodies close.

Lucy caught the sight of her mom, the older woman looked relieved once she saw her children among the sea of patients. The nurse rushed the remaining distance and Lucy handed the food to her mom which she took gratefully.

"I'm starving," she confessed, her nose smelling the cooked chicken. Melissa realized she forgot to thank them. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she turned around to hug them both. "Thank you guys, for bringing me dinner."

"Anytime, mom," Lucy smiled at her and Melissa mirrored the same expression. As she pulled away, Scott eyed the chaos of the hospital.

"Is everything okay?" He asked their mom and she turned around to see the injured people.

"Except for half the accident victims in a ten car pile-up being rerouted here from downtown and the E.R attending not answering any of his pages," she took a quick breath, "yeah, I'm okay."

"What does not answering pages mean?" Scott was confused and Lucy merely shrugged when he glanced her way. The twins looked at their mom for the answer.

"It means that nobody can find him," she explained to them. "So now we have to wait for the on call to get here."

"That sucks," Lucy commented quickly about the situation and Melissa gave her a tired smile. That was life, and it wouldn't get any easier. Before her mom could say something else, a woman from behind approached the nurse.

"Miss?" She cried in pain and her mom spun around, acknowledging her. "Excuse me, can I kind of please have something for the pain?"

Lucy frowned as she felt bad for the woman that was clearly hurt. She didn't need to be a werewolf to know that as her face gave it away. There were tears that formed inside her eyes and Lucy was about to head off to find some help. The only reason she didn't was that her mom handled the situation on her own.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I know," she began to apologize with sympathy. "But, actually, giving you something could complicate things," their mom turned to glance at them as she gently guided the woman to take a seat. "We really just need to wait for the doctors. Okay?"

The woman teared up, but nodded in agreement. While Melissa asked how long the doctor might take, Lucy nudged Scott for his attention. The werewolf snapped his head as he stared at her.

"What?"

"Use your abilities to help her," she whispered close to him and Scott narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Werewolves can take away some of the pain remember? Why not take some of her pain away," she suggested and Scott nodded.

Lucy followed his lead as he sat down on the empty chair beside her. The girl sat on the other side and the patient eyed them curiously. Lucy offered her a comforting smile as she didn't want to woman to be scared.

"Uh, you know," Scott broke the silence and the woman stared at him with she held her stomach. "I think that I read online that sometimes human contact can help with pain."

She whimpered quietly as she nodded quickly. Lucy wasn't sure if the woman ignored his suggestion as the burning sensation on her injured body clouded her mind. Lucy glanced at Scott as if giving him permission to do so. Scott looked to see if anyone was staring at them, but everyone was busy trying to help the other patients. Lucy saw as his hand slowly reached towards the woman's. Hers was completely fisted as she was fighting the pain inside her.

As Scott's hand engulfed hers, Lucy observed how the black veins moved in a flash. They ran up from his knuckles to his arm, the lines swimming away from the woman. The patient stopped whimpering and gasped as she felt relieved. Some of her pain had just gone away once the boy had touched her hand. Her teary eyes snapped at Lucy, the girl still holding a faint smile, before staring at Scott.

The werewolf stared back and noticed the heavy gaze she placed upon him. It was as if she was seeing her savior, an angel from above that came down to rescue her. The powerful intensity made Scott's heart swell up with a giddy feeling.

A proud feeling.

A happy feeling.

"Someone," a random person screamed into the hospital. Lucy looked up to see Ethan dragging a very ill Danny in one arm although Ethan seemed to struggle a bit, which was odd as he was stronger than Danny. "Someone help me! Oh, I need help!"

Lucy shot up from her seat as she lifted Danny, placing his dangled arm around her shoulders and helping Ethan move Danny. She was taken by surprise as Danny seemed heavier than he look and his weight crashed down at her. Scott immediately rushed towards them, offering his support as well as her mom.

"Okay, gentle, gentle, gentle," Melissa ordered them as the placed Danny carefully down the chair. The boy screamed loudly in pain and while her mom took care of him, Scott snatched Ethan to the side. He grabbed a fistful of Ethan's brown jacket that he wore and shoved his face closer towards the twin alpha.

"What did you do to him?" He growled at Ethan.

"Nothing," he hissed back at him, angry that Scott accused him of such thing. "He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, but," Ethan glanced at Danny, "it just kept getting worse."

"This is not good," Melissa noted under her breath. She was checking his health and nothing seemed right. She called for the person sitting behind the desk. "How much longer on Dr. Hilyard?"

"Mom what's wrong with him?" Lucy quivered with panic.

"His larynx has shifted to the side," she quickly told the three that stood behind her. Danny squirmed in pain, his breathing became ragged. "I think it's a tension pneumothorax."

Lucy yelped while her brother grabbed her arm and pulled her back as soon as Danny vomited all over the floor. Her eyes were widen in shock as she used one of her hands to cover her opened mouth. Melissa tried to help Danny up as the teen boy continued to gag loudly into the hallway. Scott, Lucy and Ethan stared at the floor.

"Mistletoe," Ethan spoke quietly and Scott snapped his head up at the familiar name. Melissa called for a gurney and one quickly wheeled near them. Scott and Ethan helped Danny up, laying him on the mattress. Melissa rolled him to an emergency room while the three teens followed her with Danny. They were all completely worried for his life as Danny's condition seemed to have worse by every passing second.

He moaned loudly as soon as he was wheeled into the room. Melissa seemed to have realized her children, as well as the boy who brought Danny, follow her.

"Can you three please go back to the waiting room?"

"You honestly think we're just going to leave right now, mom?" Lucy exasperated at the nurse with worried eyes. Melissa gazed into them for a moment before sighing.

"Where are the nurses and the doctors? Where is everyone?" Ethan quickly demanded as his eyes continued to look at Danny. His hands curled on the railing of the gurney, the pain was too much for Ethan as Danny became worse to look at.

"It's a full house tonight," Melissa told him. "They're tending to other patients."

Scott ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Okay, well, mom: how can we help?"

Melissa gave him a sad look. "Honey, you can't. His lung is collapsed. His heart is being pushed against his chest cavity, so…"

"He's gonna die, isn't he?"

"Mom, he can't die," Lucy cried as red eyes made their way into Danny's face. He was struggling to breathe. It seemed as if he were drowning, but there was no water. There was air only, but Danny wasn't breathing.

"No," Melissa tried comfort her children. "No, he's not. Scott, you grab the tape," she pointed to her son and then at the other young man. "You grab those scissors and cut his shirt open. Lucy, go get me some towels."

Everyone went into action.

It wasn't hard finding some towels as they were on the drawer behind her. She opened the cabinet and snatched one before running back to her spot. She watched as her mom prepare for some procedure. Her eyes caught the sight of a large needle in her gloved hands and Lucy held the towels tighter in her grasp.

A loud gasp escaped from Danny's mouth.

"Mom, he's not breathing!" Scott exclaimed. As Melissa tried to calm him down, she remained in focus. This was a hospital. She had dealt with these kinds of things for many years. But now her son and daughter were here with her.

She had to remain strong for them.

She couldn't panic.

Melissa's fingers patted the area on where Danny's right lung should be. She slowly raised the needle and carefully held Danny down. Scott tightly held onto his sister's hand and Lucy clenched her mouth so a yell wouldn't come out. She closed her eyes and squirmed as soon as the needle was stabbed into his chest.

Her fingers opened the small cap and pulled it up.

The low hissing noise was the sound of air entering inside through the tube and into Danny's lung. Lucy opened her eyes as she watched him inhale gratefully. His eyes fluttered open, but he struggle to keep them that way as he was tired. He quietly exhaled and placed his head back on the pillow below him.

"Okay…here we go," she muttered as she slowly took the needle out from his body. Everyone quietly watched to see any reaction from Danny. Just any reaction from him. They soon got it as he held a meekly smile.

"Thank you," he croaked as his eyes stared at his savior. A full blown smile came upon her face and Lucy couldn't help but look relieved. She stared at her mom with awe, her appreciation for her had nearly doubled.

"No problem," she answered at him. Melissa lifted her head up to see the three teens completely stunned. Especially Scott who held one of his hands up in the air. "What?"

"That was awesome," he blurted out at his mother. Melissa shook her head while laughing.

"It was no problem, you know? I mean," she glanced down at Danny briefly. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Mommy," Lucy called at for her and Melissa' face soften at the name. She had missed when she was called that. It sounded so innocent and lovable at the same time. Melissa gazed at her daughter who continued to hold the towels. "We love you, okay? That was…that was amazing."

Melissa simply beamed with happiness.

* * *

"That was something," Lucy breathed out to her brother. The two decided to leave the hospital as Danny seemed to be fine. He was going to be fine in the hands of their mom, and what they saw her do: it was a fact for sure.

"I know," Scott agreed with a grin. He handed her the helmet and Lucy sighed, but it wasn't out of sadness. Scott sensed someone coming after them and he turned around to see Ethan come out. Lucy stopped from putting the helmet on and simply held it in her hands. She noticed the annoyed look Scott just did and Lucy patted his hand quickly.

Ethan walked passed them and stood on the other side of the bike with his hands raised in surrender.

"I know you're not gonna believe me," he started out and Lucy snorted at him. "But I didn't do anything."

"All I know is that the minute that you got here, you went right for Danny," he told Ethan with raised eyebrows. "And your brother went for Lydia."

"Which he should stay away from," Lucy growled at Ethan. Allison and Lucy tried to warn Lydia about Aiden to her. Lydia knows that Aiden was an alpha werewolf, but the girl just can't help it. She went after him like a fierce tiger.

"We're not gonna hurt him," Ethan spoke and Lucy lets out a humorless laugh.

"And yet you tried to hurt my brother and Isaac multiple times," she sassed at him with cold eyes. "Not exactly convincing."

"Why should we believe you?" He asked him, but it sounded more like a trick question. Well, it did to Lucy's ears. Her glare never soften at Ethan and the alpha werewolf sighed.

"Because we knew one of them was gonna be important to both of you, but you," he nodded his head at Scott, "more specifically. And now we know it's Lydia."

"What are you going to do with her?" Lucy demanded an answer, her hands balled into a fist. "What do you guys want to do with Lydia?"

Before Ethan answered, his head snapped up. Lucy noticed a light from behind increased slowly and her brother slowly walked closer. The girl stood still and watched as the car swerve closer until it crashed into another car. The three made a dash for the cars, their hearts pounding as they worried for the driver's life.

Scott ripped open the car door and checked inside. Lucy looked from behind him with Ethan beside her and furrowed her eyebrows together. The car was empty and there was no sign of the driver anywhere.

Scott noticed something odd though.

"What is it?" Ethan asked him and Scott's hand reached down at the driver's seat. He slowly lifted his fingers up to show them a dead moth. Lucy was perplexed by this as it didn't make any sense.

Who was driving the car?

* * *

Police came to the scene.

Officers talked into their walkie talkies as Sheriff Stilinski questioned Scott, Lucy and Melissa. Stiles immediately arrived as soon as Scott called for him. The car that had crashed to another one was still empty and no driver. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest as the scene continued on.

"Hang on, hang on," the sheriff tried to make some sense into this case. "They were both in the car?"

"No, dad," Stiles pipped up beside Lucy. "They're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings, okay? Two doctors, both gone."

"So whose car is this?"

"Dr. Hilyard, the on-call doctor," Melissa answered that question. "The E.R attending is the one that never made it in."

Lucy shared a knowing look with Stiles.

Something wasn't right.

"Let me just focus on getting your story first, all right?" He spoke to Melissa and the three teens decided to walk away from the two adults. Once Lucy was away from the ear-shot, she spun around with nervous eyes.

"It's the sacrifices again isn't it?" She asked them both and Scott gave her a short nod. Stiles stopped as well as he took in the scene.

"Yeah, it's one Deaton mentioned: healers," he informed them both. Lucy titled her head to the side as she took in the new information.

"Something doesn't fit though," Lucy murmured to herself. She stared at her brother. "Where does Danny come into this?"

"Yeah. What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe," Scott told Stiles and Lucy shuddered at the memory. "That's not a coincidence, and if he hadn't been with Ethan, he probably would've died. Danny's not a healer."

Stiles gazed beyond Scott's shoulder. "Can you hear that?"

Lucy followed Stiles' gazed and glanced at her brother. He snapped around, staring at his mom and Stiles' dad.

"They found a body," he exclaimed at them.

"It could be the body of one of the missing doctors," Lucy noted to them and Stiles agreed.

"But which one?"

The three stared back at the sheriff with curious eyes.

* * *

**Chapter seventeen is done! Hoped you liked it. Sorry for such a late one, but I'll will be a tad busy this summer so updates might be late. Here's the question of today: **

**What Teen Wolf character would you choose as your partner to dance to tango? **

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! Really appreciate them all :D Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Chapter eighteen here. I'm really writing my butt off for these chapters considering the job I have. Doesn't cut that much time, it is tiring, but I still won't stop writing for you all! You guys all keep me motivated. Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

"What if mom is next?" Lucy thought aloud once she entered the house. Scott was right behind her with his eyebrows furrowed close together. "If healers are the next sacrifice, then mom could be a potential target."

"I know," Scott murmured in agreement.

"You're mom is the next sacrifice?" Isaac was bewildered as he stood on the staircase with both hands shoved inside his pockets. He was using the bathroom when he heard them return and talking about their mom being in danger. "Did two people die already?"

Lucy took off her jacket as she lazily hung it on the hanger. "From what we know: one doctor already died. The other doctor is currently missing," she told him with a sad sigh.

"What do you guys plan on doing then?" Isaac walked down the remaining steps and stood a few inches away from his girlfriend and Scott. His blue eyes stared at the twins, waiting for an answer from them. He mostly looked at Scott though as he trusted his judgement and whatever the tan werewolf said: Isaac would follow.

Scott snapped his fingers quickly. "It's going to sound insane, but it's the best one I could think of."

"Which is?" Lucy crossed her arms together as she asked him to explain the plan. Isaac also crossed his arms over his chest and Scott glanced between the couple.

"We watch mom overnight," he said and Lucy's eyebrow rose. "Look: you, me and Isaac could switch turns on watch throughout the night. Maybe an hour each. If the darach tries to show up, we could stop it."

Lucy wasn't entirely convinced about it. "Are you sure that's the best we have?"

"Do you have a better plan?"

She opened her mouth while raising a finger, but stopped. "Point taken. Fine, we'll go with your plan, but it's going to involve lots of caffeine."

"So we're going to start watch when your mom falls asleep?" Isaac asked Scott and the tan werewolf nodded at him. "All right. If your mom is a target then it's best to do this."

Scott gave him a small grin before heading off to the kitchen. He opened the fridge while eying inside and a light frown formed on his face. He lifted his head up to see Isaac approaching him closer and Lucy decided to grab a glass of water.

"There's no soda," Scott complained and slammed the door shut, but not too hard. He checked his wallet and a satisfied smile crept on his face. "I'll go to the supermarket to buy some more and maybe a couple of snacks. Do you guys have something in mind?"

"Oreos!" Lucy chirped after she swallowed the water down. "And get the fudge covered ones. I liked those a lot."

"I'll settle for some gummy worms," Isaac casually shrugged like no big deal. He couldn't help but chuckle at Lucy and how adorable she sounded. "That's all I want."

"So gummy worms, oreos and sodas," Scott mentally listened them and found his keys to his bike. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes," he opened started to head out the kitchen, but spun around with a serious face. "No funny business."

"Just go," she pushed him out the doorway with a soft giggle. She sighed in relief and plopped herself down on the couch. A large shadow loomed over her and Lucy stretched her neck back to stare up at Isaac's face. "What?"

"Nothing," he shrugged as he rested his hands on either side of her head. It helped him keep his balance and Isaac lazily gazed into the TV screen that showed a random commercial. "But you should bake more often."

"You didn't finish the cake did you?"

"I'm not that fat," he mocked a hurt frown and Lucy laughed.

"I never said you were," she teased him. She raised a finger above her and lightly tapped his nose. "And you're a werewolf. You don't need to worry about you getting fat, it would be impossible."

Isaac jumped over the couch and took a seat beside her in a smooth motion. His arm slid behind her shoulders and Lucy cocked her head to the side. She gave him a quirked eyebrow at his direction and Isaac simply held a boyish grin. The girl shook her head for his weird behaviors, but it suited him well. His skin seemed to have glowed more ever since he started staying here in her house, and his eyes beamed brighter than ever.

"There are some things I remember," Isaac spoke out quietly and Lucy turned her head at him. His eyes gazed into hers with a calm, but serious expression. "About that night…they're small and a bit blurry, but I remember some."

"Isaac," Lucy warned him to stop. "Please don't talk about it okay? I already told you to forget it. What's done is done."

"But I seemed to have let you down," he angrily confessed to her. "It was a step up for our relationship, and I can't even remember any of it. You deserve more than that."

Lucy rubbed her eyes. "I know, but you were poisoned. Just like every other werewolf that was on that bus," she murmured the last three words quietly. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gave him a sad smile. "I'm just glad you didn't try to kill yourself."

"Well I want to make it up somehow."

Lucy gave him a ridiculous look. "We're not going to have sex, Isaac. Not now though…I need to wait for a month."

Isaac was confused. "A month for what?"

"We didn't actually used protection, Isaac," she confessed to him. "I only took the pill, but that was it." Her hand rested on her stomach and his blue eyes quickly glanced at it.

"You mean…"

Lucy sadly nodded. "I could be pregnant."

Isaac felt like bricks had fallen upon him.

* * *

The birds happily chirped outside as morning had came upon Beacon Hills.

A light breeze blew the white curtains that were above the sleepy Mama McCall. The tired nurse leaned her face closer to her thick, comfortable pillow and snuggled under her blankets. She tried to hide from the sunlight that broke into her room, but gave up. Melissa yawned and stretched her arms as she woke up. Melissa turned her head to the front of the room and gasped in surprised to find Isaac, Scott and Lucy all asleep on the floor.

Scott opted for the one chaired-sofa and had a light blanket over his body. His mouth was slightly opened while his head laid to the side. Isaac had his body hunched forward to a random pillow with his mouth opened as well. Lucy rested her head against Scott's chair while she hugged a red pillow in her arms.

Unlike the boys, her mouth was closed.

"Really?" She quietly sighed to herself. "Hey…you guys. Guys!"

The three heard the yell of Melissa's voice and immediately shot up to their feet. Lucy tiredly rubbed her eyes as she quickly glanced between Scott and Isaac. The three were obviously a mess and Lucy felt her hair become all messy and wild.

The three teens then stared at the woman with wide eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked them with a blunt tone.

Isaac raised his hands at her. "Uh, we were watching over you."

Lucy scratched her head. "You know…it doesn't sound right if you think of it for a moment," she sheepishly chuckled. Scott shook his head and moved forward towards the bed.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice," he honestly explained and Melissa thought it over. She then scrunched her face together.

"But all three of you were asleep," she pointed out and Lucy narrowed her eyes. She snapped her head over to Scott.

"Didn't I wake you up for the next watch?"

"You did," he answered, but pointed to Isaac. "You were on watch last."

Isaac lifted his gaze at Scott. "What are you talking about? You were on watch last."

Lucy gently squeezed her hand on his bicep. "Isaac…you were last…"

It then came back to him slowly into pieces. He stared at Melissa's direction with a sincere face.

"I might've been on watch last."

Melissa eyebrows rose for a second as if she were saying: 'Of course you were.' She then patted her sheets that laid on her lap while laughing. The woman couldn't help but give them all a soft smile for their deed.

"My heroes," she chuckled and Melissa remembered something. "Wait, didn't you say that they were all doctors? I mean, I haven't had an M.D recently attacked to the end of my name, so I think I'm in the clear."

"Yeah," Scott started out as he moved closer. Lucy began to pick up the extra pillows and blankets they brought over. "But it could just come under any kind of healer, mom, and you were definitely a healer last night."

"Not to mention the times you would kiss our booboos when we were little," Lucy added from behind and their mother laughed once more. The woman still remembered when Scott and Lucy were little, how the two would play together. One day Lucy and Scott were playing tag outside in the backyard and the little girl accidentally scraped her knee from the fall. Lucy's cries were heard from inside the house and Melissa rushed outside to see the girl's face drenched with tears while Scott tried to calm her down by sitting beside his sister and giving her his toy car.

Lucy's cries turned into sniffles as her little fingers took the car in her hands. She soon forget about the bleeding wound as Scott showed her how to play with the car. He moved it around on the grass while making noises and Lucy happily giggled.

Melissa couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Long memories.

"Yeah, well," she shook herself from memory lane and back to the present. "I'm not gonna be anyone's human sacrifice today, so the three of you: get your butts to school."

* * *

Lucy grabbed her binder for math class.

As she closed the locker door, Lucy turned around only to crash into what seemed like a brick wall. Her head lifted up in shock to see Aiden standing in front with a devilish grin on his face. It had been days since he last bothered her, and Lucy thought she was in the clear from him once he took interest in Lydia.

Unfortunately, he came back.

"What?" She growled at him and Aiden held his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa," he whistled quietly, staring down at her. "Can't I have a friendly conversation with you?"

"I don't think the word 'friendly' is even in your vocabulary," she snorted at him as she brushed passed him. As she marched down the hall, Aiden quickly caught up to her and laughed.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he teased at her and Lucy gave him a harsh glare. "You know: that angry look doesn't suit you. You're more beautiful when you smile."

Lucy stopped her walking.

She spun to the side while placing a hand on her hip.

"Listen, Aiden," Lucy began at the alpha werewolf. "The only reason you'e harassing me is because I owe you a 'repayment'," she spat the last word out of her mouth.

Aiden smirked. "Ah yes," he snapped his fingers. "Thank you for reminding me of that. You know, that repayment could be easily turned into a date."

"And once again: I have a boyfriend."

"You think I care?"

"You think I would say 'yes' to that date?" She counter-back at him as she hugged the binder closer to her chest. "Besides: I already repaid you. The night at the motel, your brother tried to commit suicide by using a handsaw to cut his stomach. If it weren't for me, Stiles, Allison and Lydia to stop him: Ethan would have been found dead, bloody and his body in half. I saved your brother's life, so we're even."

With that, Lucy marched down the hallway and headed off to math class.

* * *

The door to Derek's loft slid opened and Derek's emerald, green eyes stared at them with an unamused expression. The alpha werewolf slouched at his seat at the spiral staircase and he curled his hands together.

"Go back to school," he bluntly ordered them to leave, not even bothering to say hello.

"Well, actually, we can't," Isaac strutted inside into his loft with a wicked grin. The other teen simply rolled his brown eyes at him. "Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick."

Derek snorted at Isaac. "With what, brain damage?"

"Well, I have a migraine," he explained his illness and then gestured to the other werewolf. "And, uh, Boyd here has explosive diarrhea."

Derek's face scrunched in disgust. His eyes followed Isaac and watched him as he leaned against his table while flipping through the thick book. Boyd rolled his eyes as he decided to fill in to Derek on why they were actually here.

"We're here to protect you."

"You're here to protect _me_?" Derek stepped down from the spiral staircase with a shocking tone. The older man stared at the two teenagers with curious eyes. "Well, I'm in trouble then."

"Actually," Isaac spoke up while still holding the book. "Boyd here came up with a plan."

"Yeah," Boyd added on to his statement. "I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us," he explained as he opened up his red duffle bag. Derek simply crossed his arms over his chest as he remained silent while Boyd was talking.

"I was wondering how we do something like that," he took out the large wires and held them in his hand. "But on a bigger scale."

Isaac closed the book shut with a satisfied smirk as he hopped off the table. He turned to face Derek while his are spread wide like a ring master at a circus. Isaac sent him a short nod at his direction and Derek glanced at Boyd with his eyebrow raised. Boyd shrugged and Derek sighed while telling the dark skinned werewolf to get the hose. As Boyd began to flood Derek's loft, he explained further on how his plan might actually work against the alpha pack.

"In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to fifty milliamps to kill a normal human," he dropped the hose on the floor. Derek eyed the water bursting out from the hole before staring at Boyd again. "Less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb."

"That's comforting," Derek noted sarcastically while sharing a look with Isaac.

"If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room," Boyd suggested to Derek, "the current will keep coming, and anyone who steps foot in here, they'll get a pretty shocking surprise."

Isaac pulled away from the wall he was leaning against.

"Especially someone who's barefoot," he smirked devilishly.

* * *

The fire bell rang.

Lucy lifted her head up as her eyes scanned the classroom. The teacher ordered everyone to calmly exit the room and out the school. As Lucy immediately snatched her belongings into her arms, her phone buzzed inside her pocket. She quickly took it out and it was a text from Stiles.

_Chem lab room like NOW _

She gripped her phone as Lucy left the classroom and instead of following the direction like majority of the students were walking, she turned down to the other hallway and sprinted towards the lab room. As she found the door, her hand turned the knob and opened the door to see Lydia and Stiles. She also noticed another person in the room, her green eyes pierced at Lucy and the girl realized she was Derek's younger sister: Cora.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she entered further into the room. The girl eyed Cora quickly before staring at Lydia who merely shrugged. The redhead then jerked her thumb at Stiles while rolling her eyes.

"Ask him. He's the one with this crazy plan," she snorted and Lucy looked at Stiles. The teen boy lifted his finger before turning around and pulled out something from his bag. He slammed what seemed to be…

"A ouija board?" Lydia gave him a panned stare at him for stooping so low.

"Stiles…I think you might have just offended her," Lucy sighed as she took a seat in front of the redhead girl. Stiles gave Lucy a humorless laugh at her direction before lifting the cover and taking out the materials.

"Also called a spirit board," he added on. "And it's worth a shot."

"A shot in the dark," Lydia remarked and Lucy stifled a laugh from escaping her mouth. Stiles sent daggers down at the brunette.

"You know you're not exactly helping," he scolded at her and Lucy merely rolled her eyes. He then returned his attention to Lydia. "Could you just try it, please, okay? Let's not forget who this for: Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion."

"Wait, wait, wait," Lucy blurted out from where she sat. She gazed directly into Stiles eyes, wondering what was going on. "What happened to Deaton?"

Stiles inwardly sighed. "He was the last sacrifice. He called Scott during physics today and told him he was going to be kidnapped. We went to his office, but we were too late. He was gone."

How could she forget about Deaton.

Doctor.

Healer.

He was the third sacrifice.

"Fine," she gestured him to continued with his idea on finding Deaton.

"Oh, wait," Cora finally spoke up from her silence. Lucy stared at her briefly. "Should we all do this?"

As Stiles nodded, everyone extended their arms forward and placed both hands on the planchette. "You guys ready?"

"Yup," Lucy answered quickly as she wanted to get this over with. She wanted to find Deaton as soon as possible.

"Yeah," Lydia exhaled quietly.

"Yes," Cora gave him an attitude and Lucy could help but give her a nasty stare. She might be Derek's sister, but it didn't give her the right to act this way towards Stiles. He only trying to help out in someway.

Stiles nodded. "Where's Dr. Deaton?"

Each of them gazed at the small object. Their fingers were completely still as the waited for it to move so an answer could appear. Lucy glanced up to see Lydia staring off to space as it was clearly not working for her. She noticed the pair of eyes on her and she frowned.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Stiles asked her, leaning his head closer to her.

Lydia gave him a confused look. "Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of spirit."

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora questioned Lydia from her seat. The strawberry blonde pointed a finger at her direction.

"Is she for real?"

Lucy pulled her hands away with a sigh. "That went quite well. What other ideas do you have up your sleeves, Stiles?" She joked at him, but Stiles took out some keys. Her eyes narrowed at them, but he focused on Lydia right now.

"Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic," he explained to her. "Close you're eyes, and I'm gonna put 'em in your hand, and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry."

Lydia pointed out one flaw. "I'm not a psychic."

"You're something! Okay?" He screamed at her. Lucy rubbed the temple of her forehead as Cora rolled her eyes at the scene. "Just," he breathed for a moment. "Lydia, put your hand, and…"

Lydia cuts him short as she shows him her palm. Stiles gently placed the keys on her hand and Lydia jumped for a bit. Lucy wondered if she found something, anything that could lead them to Deaton and she sat straight up. As Stiles' eyes went wide, he asked her a simple 'What?'

"They're cold."

"Incredible," Lucy muttered under her breath. As Stiles began to scold Lydia for not concentrating hard enough and that they're trying to save lives, Lydia soon closed her eyes. She clutched the keys in her hands and the three teens observed her facial expressions. At one point, it seemed that Lydia was focusing something very hard.

Something important.

"What is it?" Stiles calmly asked her. "What do you see?"

She opened her eyes. "Nothing."

"All right," Stiles' patience was wearing thin. He held out a pencil in his fingers. "Plan C: automatic writing."

"Automatic writing?" Lydia glanced at Lucy. "Is he serious?"

"Lydia," her voice was muffled by her face being covered her hands. The brunette lifted her head up to meet the redhead's gaze. "He used a ouija board as his first try. At least compared this is: it's less ridiculous."

With that being said, Lydia snatched the pencil from his fingers. She opened to fresh piece of paper, completely blank and unused. It didn't take long for Lydia to be quickly absorbed into the task she was doing. The pencil markings she drew on the paper went from small lines to becoming something bigger and…

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Stiles' voice blurted for the millionth time today. "What…what the hell is that?"

"A tree."

Stiles' eyes went wide as saucers when he glanced at Lucy. The boy jerked a thumb at the girl that was busy drawing something from nature. Something that was completely useless to Stiles at the moment. Lucy simply shrugged, too tired to even argue with him at this point.

"A tr-" he blinked and composed himself. "Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is!"

"Well, maybe you should've said that."

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora's attitude was shown once again. Lydia felt this and snapped her head at her direction.

"Genius? Yes," she sassed at the female werewolf. "Psychic, no. Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway," Lydia resumed to her drawing the tree. Lucy quietly observed her friend as she wondered why Lydia decided to draw a tree. "I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

Danny?

"What? Why Danny?" Stiles demanded an answer.

"Because…" All heads whipped towards the door and saw Scott clutching his shoulder. "Last night, he was a target. But it wasn't a sacrifice."

* * *

**Chapter eighteen is done! So Lucy **_**might**_** be pregnant. I'm still not sure yet, so that's why I used the word "could". Also: I can't thank you guys enough. 200 reviews before reaching chapter twenty. That has never happened before for me, but you all made it happen ^_^ Thank you guys once again! Here's the question of today: **

**Would you want to go on a shopping spree with Deucalion or with the Darach?**

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! So I received lots of responses from all of you. Just wanted to say: thank you all very much for your thoughts. It was very important for me to see what majority of you all wanted. I took each review seriously, so thank you again for telling me what you felt about it ^_^! Also, did anyone cried when they showed the Erica scene? I did because she was my favorite werewolf as a girl. Well, at least Boyd and Erica will rest in piece together. Enjoy this next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

The school bell rang.

Everyone exited the classroom and out to the hallway as they followed Scott. Cora wasn't too far behind him as she asked, "But isn't Danny still in the hospital?"

Stiles rushed forward to his best friend side. "Yeah. That's where we're going right now."

"I'll meet you there," Scott quickly stated and Lucy grabbed her brother's shoulders to stop him. She caused him to turn around and Lucy's mouth formed a straight line.

"I thought you were coming with us?"

Scott showed the phone he held in his hands to his sister and everyone else. Her eyes quickly glanced at the screen and then bounced back at him. She then looked at Stiles and the two them made their decision.

"Fine," Lucy agreed and Scott nodded. "Just make it quick okay?"

"Got my bike with me," he grinned and Lucy shook her head. "Either you or Stiles call me when you get the information you need from Danny."

"Will do," Stiles said as he patted his shoulder. "Now move those legs and go. We'll head off to the hospital." Scott rushed out of the school building while Stiles sighed and turned around to face the three girls. "Now who's up for a little road trip?"

Lydia merely pulled his arm and began marching down the hall.

* * *

"Do you remember which room he was in?" Stiles whispered besides Lucy as he tipped-toe behind the girl. The two teens decided to enter the hospital quietly without drawing anyone's attention. Lucy stopped as she checked the hallways. Stiles didn't noticed her stop and accidentally bumped into her. She whipped her head around, giving him a glare, and he rose his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry!"

Lucy shook her head. "Just be careful next…Danny's room has to be here somewhere…"

She continued walking, gesturing Stiles to follow, and her eyes glanced at each number. Her head eyed each small window and a satisfied smile was written on her face. She tapped Stiles' arm and pointed towards the door.

"It's this one," she told him as her hands gently grabbed the door knob. Lucy opened the door slowly, her foot stepped inside as she slid the rest of her body into the dusk-lit room. Stiles tried to remain quiet as possible, and he closed the door without making a noise. Stiles looked at the sleepy Danny, his mouth slightly opened as his chest rose and fell in a smooth motion.

"I'll be on watch," Lucy suggested to Stiles. "Just go and search his bag, but make sure not to wake him up."

"On it," he salute at her with his two fingers and Lucy giggled softly. The light from outside the hall managed to hit one side of her face. Her brown eyes scanned to see if anyone was coming, or worse: if her mom was coming. She and Stiles didn't want to get caught from her, especially since she didn't even know the two were here. Lucy looked over her shoulder and was shocked to see Stiles slapping Danny's cheek. "Danny, you awake?"

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered-yelled at him. The boy jumped from her sudden voice as he spun around.

"I'm making sure he isn't awake!"

"By _slapping_ him?"

"Do you have any other ideas, princess?" Stiles bluntly snapped at her and Lucy glared at his direction. "I thought so. Let me do my job, your duty is to be my lookout."

Stiles gave a few more slaps, each becoming much more harder than the last. He gave a final slap and Danny inhaled a deep breath. Stiles was worried he managed to wake him up and the sarcastic teen jumped back towards the window. Lucy panicked as she saw Danny's head twist and turn while his whole body moved. Her eyes gazed at him as she didn't dare to breathe thinking her own breath was loud enough to wake him up.

Danny's eyes never opened and Lucy sighed in relief. "I told you not to do that!"

"It was a false alarm," he defended himself. Lucy gave him a pointed look and Stiles tried to convince her. "I know what I'm doing. Just don't worry…"

His hazel eyes landed on the bag that sat on the chair and he crouched down on his feet. His fingers gripped the zipper and Stiles quickly opened it. As he began to rummage inside, another voice caught him off guard.

"What are you doing?" Danny groaned into the room. Lucy's body tensed as she turned around with her hand plastered against the door. Stiles and Lucy shared a quick look and the girl viciously pointed at the body. As she mouthed a 'do something' Stiles sighed, but agreed.

Stiles turned his attention towards him. "I'm not doing anything, Danny. This is just a dream that you're having."

Stiles sent her a thumbs up and Lucy rolled her eyes. He slowly went back to the bag, but Danny asked another question.

"Why are you going through my stuff?"

"Right, but only in the dream, remember?" Stiles reminded him calmly. "Dream…dreaming…" he echoed for effect.

"Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?"

Lucy couldn't help but snort a soft laughter from where she stood. Stiles head snapped back up with an annoyed glance thrown down at Danny.

"I don't know that, Danny, okay?" He sassed at him. "It's your dream. Take responsibility for it. Shut up and go back to sleep."

"Well aren't just a ray of sunshine," she teased at Stiles and the boy threw her a glare over his shoulder. Lucy chuckled to herself as she glanced back out the window. No one was coming down the hallway, so they were in the clear. Stiles' fingers flipped through the stacks of folders and papers neatly inside the bag. So far, everything seemed normal. Just school assignments and other random stuff in his bag.

Nothing stood out until…

"Got something!" He whispered his joy. Lucy quietly approached Stiles as she crouched down to his level. Stiles made sure she could see the papers in his hand and the girl read the words. "Danny boy, you might've actually found something here."

"All right, let's just get out of here," Lucy nudged his arm. Stiles decided to check his bag again, trying to see what else he found. After a few minutes, he zipped the bag closed and the both stood up to their full height. As the two exited the room, they quickly made their way outside the hospital. Stiles handed Lucy the paper while he took out his phone in order to call Scott. Lucy took the opportunity to skim through the pages, her eyes absorbing key words.

"Well, we might not have to," Stiles told Scott through the phone. Lucy snapped her attention from the pages towards Stiles. She stood closer to him while placing her ear against his phone. "Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris' physics class, and I think it actually means something."

"_What project?_"

"Danny based his project on telluric currents," Lucy answered him as she grabbed the phone from Stiles hand and into hers.

"_Did you say currents?_"

"Yeah why?"

"_Meet me at Deaton's,_" Scott ordered her as he hung up. Lucy clicked the phone as she handed it back to him.

"Come on," she pulled his hand. "Scott's meeting us at the clinic."

* * *

The water trickled against the wooden boards where Isaac and Boyd patiently sat. The sun finally had set and the night sky had appeared from Derek's widen window. Some of the lights from Derek's loft remained lit and Isaac stayed quiet.

The plan will work.

It had to work.

His crystal blue eyes gazed at the box in front of him and noticed something off. "Isn't the light on that supposed to be on?"

Derek moved away from the wall he leaned against and looked to where Isaac was pointing. His eyebrows furrowed together in tightness. "Yeah."

"What does it mean if it's not?"

"Someone cut the auxiliary power," Derek answered him and Boyd was confused.

"What about the main-" Boyd was cut off from the sudden darkness that blanketed above them. The two betas shot up from their seats as their eyes went wide. Isaac stared at Boyd, his face in full panic as this wasn't part of the plan. Derek slowly walked forward, his green eyes gazed down at the water as he placed one foot inside.

As he thought: nothing happened.

The water made splashy noises as Derek continued to walk away from the betas and into the openness of his loft. He glanced at the dark symbol that was plastered on his window. It seemed to have mock him in every way possible.

"Derek…" He heard Isaac call his name. "What do we do now?"

The alpha slowly lifted his head up, his eyes became bright red as he stared down at the door. He knew thy were coming. He didn't have to sense them to know they were coming, it was obvious as they were the ones who cut the power off.

"We fight."

His thoughts were proven true as the door began to bang loudly. The metal clanked repeatedly before it slid opened to reveal Kali. She smirked at him as her claws were already unleashed and proudly showing at him. Isaac and Boyd made their way besides Derek, their eyes heatedly glared at the female alpha.

"Gonna be honest, Derek," her voice boasted wickedly as her bare feet stepped forward inside. "When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you," she made her way downstairs without peeling her eyes away from the male werewolf. "And kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought: 'What's a girl got to do to get you alone?'," she flashed him a fake smile.

On cue, Ethan and Aiden appeared with Ms. Blake in their deadly grasp. The female english teacher's face was flushed with fear as she stared at Derek. Her eyes were wide as it wasn't the Derek she remembered. His face was more of an animal's, not a human.

The claws pinched her throat and Ms. Blake whimpered. Kali turned her head back towards Derek, pleased to see the kind of reaction she was looking for in him. It made her feel powerful and in control over Derek.

"You and me Derek, or they tear her apart," she stated with a sadistic grin. "What do you say? You think you can beat me one-on-one?"

Derek viciously nodded his head towards his betas, ordering them to stand down and leave. This was his fight, and his fight only. He wasn't going to let this person taunt him like that, or use an innocent person to threaten him. Derek stared her down, giving Kali the most angriest glare he could possibly come up. His jawline was tight, his eyes still glowing bloody red.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out," he threatened her with his most famous line. "With my _teeth_."

Kali growls, her sharp canines shown at him while Derek roared as he made the first move. He wasn't going to let Kali get the best of him.

* * *

"Okay," Cora's voice boomed above the millions of papers that were being scattered around the table. "So what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?"

"His name is not 'kid'," Lucy snapped at her direction. "His name is Danny."

Scott gripped his sister's wrist, softly as he didn't want to hurt her, to hold her down. He sensed Lucy's anger rise and he knew that the girl didn't take a liking towards Cora. Derek did throw Isaac out due to her, something that made her pissed of. Cora's green eyes glared at Lucy's brown ones and the McCall twin didn't back down.

Stiles quickly answered Cora's question as he tried to prevent a fight from happening.

"Because it's not _just_ homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth," he shifted a paper towards her direction. "They can even be affected by lunar phases, all right?"

"Show them the page where Mr. Harris left his comments on," Lucy ordered him and Stiles nodded. He flipped to the paper to where Lucy was talking about and showed it to the rest of the group.

"This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal," Stiles explained what the red words said. Lydia cocked her head to the side as she read off from what Mr. Harris wrote.

"'_I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class._'"

"Strange isn't it?" Lucy asked Lydia and the red head nodded as her eyes blinked.

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice," Scott realized as Lydia finished reading the comments. "He knew something."

"Now, check this out," Stiles took out a map as he quickly opened it. "Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too."

Lucy held some of the blue papers in her hands, the papers were identical to the map that Stiles just opened up in full. Her brown eyes skimmed at everything on the map.

"Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay," he pointed out to all of them. "Now the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it actually _is_ a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is around this town."

Lucy observed how Scott's hands glided the blue paper on top of the map.

"Stiles, look: they match." Scott immediately tried to place the other pages above the map. "All right: there's three places, right?" He snatched the pen from the table and quickly drew circles on the map. "Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found."

Lydia's finger tapped on the page. "Look, that's right on the telluric current."

"So, maybe where he was sacrificed-"

"Is somewhere in between," Lucy finished his sentence as her eyebrows narrowed down at the map. She glanced up at him and he gave her a short nod. Stiles grabbed the pen from Scott's hand as he began to draw some more circles and symbols.

"You said there's six more bodies to be found," Stiles remembered as he marked off the animal clinic. "Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?"

"Stop," Cora's hand halted Stiles' movement. She gently guided him upwards towards the location they were trying to find. "He's in the vault. He's in the _same_ vault."

As Lucy helped clean up and gather the papers off the table, Cora felt a vibration inside her pockets. She quickly took out her phone and opened the message she had received.

"Guys, hold on," Lydia boomed behind her friends.

"Lydia, we don't have time," Scott tried to get her legs moving and not waste time. The clock was ticking on Deaton's life and they needed to save him. Lucy turned around giving Lydia a pleading look as she didn't want Deaton to become the third sacrifice.

"It's Boyd," Cora blurted out and everyone's head snapped at her direction. Her eyes glanced at each of them with a sad frown. "The plan didn't work. They cut the power."

Lucy's eyes blinked as she stared at her brother for another back-up plan. Scott looked down as he thought of something for a moment.

"It's just like he said…" The fear returned to her eyes, but Scott laid a firm hand on her shoulder. "Go. I can save Deaton myself."

"Scott, are you crazy?" Lucy hissed at him, but she was completely worried for his safety. Stiles also had the same reaction.

"What? Scott, what about us?" Stiles asked.

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you," Scott told him and Stiles was hesitant for a moment. "Go. We can save both of them."

The weight was lifted from Lucy's shoulder as the girl helplessly gazed at her brother. She battled to follow him or just follow Stiles. Lucy sighed as she followed Stiles since she trusted her brother's judgement. The cool air had hit her face as her feet rushed towards' Stiles jeep. She opened the door and slid on the backseat and Cora followed right after. Lydia quickly shut the door closed from the passenger's seat while Stiles immediately turned the engine on.

He drove off into the night with everyone in silence.

Water was splashed everywhere.

* * *

Derek's clothes were completely moist and damp, the heavy weight pulled him down slightly. The rage that was built inside him was his fuel. Derek wanted to just kill Kali, to make a statement to the alpha pack. Their growls were the only noises being made in the loft. Their bodies danced together while they spun and dodged each other's claws. Kali made a sharp turn and slashed into Derek's chest. The pain was agonizing as he felt the area was burning with fire. It stung him as he groaned while his ears picked up a scream.

Kali easily climbed up on the column, her nails gripping the sides. She watched with cool, bloody eyes for Derek to approach her before kicking his face. She jumped on top of the table in a smooth motion and slowly lifted her head. Sending a growl at Derek, the male alpha roared as he ran towards her with full force.

The female werewolf slashed his face with her toes and Derek stumbled down to the water. Kali was getting tired of this. It had gone on too long for her taste, so she decided to quickly end this. She jumped off from the and gave a hard kick to his stomach that made him fly back a few feet.

"Derek!" Ms. Blake screeched as she watched the violence continue. She tried to pull away, but the claws on her throat had tighten harder. Derek saw from the corner of his eye Isaac trying to save his english teacher, but he couldn't let anymore risks happen.

"No!" Derek shouts at Isaac and the curly-haired beta stared back at Boyd, sensing his friend getting ready to fight.

"Wait!" He warned him. His eyes averted back to the fight in which Derek dodged and ducked repeatedly. The large hands of his were like vines as he gripped around Kali's arms and pushed her off him. The woman growled as she kicked him against his chest and caused him to fall down to the ground. Derek coughed up blood, but he spit the red liquid away from his mouth. Kali snarled as she marched her way over him, grabbing Derek from behind without a care.

Isaac's phone vibrated and he quickly took it out. He read one simple word from Stiles and he knew exactly what to do. The tall werewolf sped across the water as he pulled Ms. Blake from the twins' grasp. Boyd tried to save Derek from Kali, his hand reaching for his shoulder until something shocked him. His whole body felt like something was being sizzled as he jerked uncontrollably. The same feeling he felt back when Gerard had kidnapped them was coming back. The pain was coming back, but worst of all: the image of Erica still alive was coming back.

Boyd had fell down to the floor with a big splash. The electrocution had drowned out Kali and Derek's screams as the two alphas landed on the water. It soon stopped and Kali didn't waste time on getting the job done. She whipped her head at the twins with a snarl.

"Take him!"

Kali's snatched the semi-unconscious body of Boyd's into her hands and lifted him up. While Ethan and Aiden held Derek down with his claws out, Kali dropped Boyd into his death with a vicious grin. Derek felt his claws penetrate the teen's skin, his fingers going in deeply that he could only feel the warmness of his blood. Boyd gasped, his head falling backwards as he felt all his energy drain out and his mind become wild. The blood trickled down Derek's hands and arms before dropping into the water. Derek couldn't believe what he had just done, his werewolf features slowly disappearing from his face.

He was breathing heavily as regret tainted his eyes. The painful gurgles and grunts coming from Boyd only made him realize that this was in fact real. That he was hurt by him, that he had killed him in the flesh. His claws came out from Boyd as he held the dying child in his bloody hands. The same blood that belonged to him.

"I'm giving you 'till the next full moon, Derek," Kali spoke aloud as she strutted away from the scene. "Make the smart choice: Join the pack…" she looked back at him with devilish eyes. "Or next time I'm killing all of you."

Isaac watched quietly with Ms. Blake shivering in his arms as the three alphas exited the wet loft. Kali left a wet trail as she left, but Isaac stared back to where Derek was holding on to Boyd. The green-eyed alpha panted rapidly as his hands traveled to where the wounds were placed. Derek had to see if he could save Boyd.

He just had too…

"It's okay," Boyd murmured softly while his eyes became drowsy. Derek looked up at him with sadden gaze, his head shaking.

"No, no," Derek quivered as his hands tighten against the wounds. "No, it's not. It's not."

"It's all okay, Derek," he tried to convince the broken man. Derek stared at him again, but he could feel the tears begin to form inside his eyes. Derek hadn't remembered when was the last time he had cried. He usually tried to bottle all his emotions inside him, trying to keep a blank expression for others to see. He didn't want to let anyone see him cry because in his mind: crying would get you killed.

That meant they knew how to break you.

How to kill you.

But Derek didn't care.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he whispered an apology. He let his eyes wander around his body, his ears picked up the heartbeat as it became slow with each passing second. His chest wasn't breathing normally and Derek could sense his body shut down.

Boyd was dying.

"The full moon," the dark skinned werewolf began and Derek paid close attention to him. "That feeling…that was worth it," he tried to force a grin on his pained face. "There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what…what that felt like for one of us. For one of us…"

* * *

_Erica's head rested against the metal rail. _

_The same metal rail that had kept her and Boyd trapped here for months. It had been awhile since she had seen what was outside. It had been awhile since she could feel the sun kiss her skin, or seem Derek's infamous glare. It had been awhile since she felt the full moon and the feeling of it had been pushed aside. _

_"Boyd," Erica spoke into the silence. "What do you think will happen to us on the lunar eclipse? They last for hours, you know," she thought aloud as she clasped her hands together. "Because it's just the earth's shadow."_

_The lunar eclipse…_

_The moon at it's full force. _

_It made her feel hope. _

_"I wonder what will happen to us," she continued with her soft voice. "Maybe it'll make us stronger," she slowly gazed at the female alpha in the vault while raising her voice in full confidence._

_"I hope it'll make us stronger," she firmly told her. Erica felt her confidence grow as her eyes glowed bright yellow. She didn't want to give up on herself. She didn't want to give up on Boyd as they needed each other. She didn't want the alpha pack to win, to know that they had broken them after all these months. _

_Erica wanted to prove that she could still fight. _

_Fight for their freedom. _

_Fight for her and Boyd. _

_Fight for Isaac. _

_Fight for her friends. _

_Fight for Derek… _

_She needed to prove herself and she tried. With her growls and Kali's snarls, Erica fought against her. Kali didn't hold back as she slashed deeply into Erica's stomach, her teeth sharply flashed at Erica's way. The alpha didn't end there as she continued to kick and punch the teenage girl with all her force. Erica felt her legs feel weak, the air in her chest quickly left with each blow that came at her. The blonde werewolf grunted as she fell to the floor. _

_She couldn't move. _

_She couldn't feel anything. _

_"Boyd," Erica painfully called him as her honey eyes landed at her friend. She tried to reach for him, to touch his hand one more time, but she couldn't. The darkness was slowly consuming her and her heartbeat slowed down. She hoped that she had given Boyd some strength, that Boyd wouldn't die without a fight. _

_She just hoped… _

* * *

Boyd fell out of Derek's arm and landed onto the water. Derek gazed as his hands shook with guilt and sadness. He watched as his second beta die, and once again: he had failed to save his life. He had fail to rescue Erica's life before it was too late. Instead, he had found her beaten, dead body in the closet room.

It was all his fault.

He wasn't fit to be an alpha.

He had failed them both.

And he wondered when he would fail with Isaac.

Derek's body shook, the water dripped from his hair quietly. Stiles and Cora were the first to arrive and the female Hale stood shock. Her face was flushed with fear as she hurriedly ran across the flood floor and dropped to her knees in front of Boyd. Her hands grasped his body and she realized he wasn't breathing.

His eyes wouldn't open.

And his heart was no longer beating.

He was gone and Cora cried loudly.

Lydia and Lucy finally arrived and the two girls stopped. Cora's cries echoed around the loft, her arms completely wrapped around Boyd's body. Lucy watched as Stiles slowly placed a hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezed it for some sort of comfort. It was the only thing that Stiles could do as he couldn't form words or process anything at all.

Lucy stared at Isaac, who was on the floor with Ms. Blake, and he could only send her defeated eyes. She looked back in front as her hands curled into fists. Her face clenched as she closed her eyes while lowering her head. Lydia grabbed hold of her arm as she too felt sadden by this and Lucy merely inched closer to her friend.

The alpha pack was winning.

And they had lost.

* * *

Isaac closed the door as soon as he entered. Lucy quickly sent a text to her brother saying she was home before putting it away. She felt more tired than usual and decided to sit on the couch with a loud sigh. She placed her face into her hands and leaned forward in silence. Isaac quietly approached her since she didn't move from her position. He sat down beside her while placing his hand behind her back.

Lucy lifted her head and gazed at Isaac with emotionless eyes. Isaac was surprised to see her not crying. Instead, she just stared at him in silence. She wasn't sure what to do right now. Boyd had died and she saw Derek in a new light. Usually he was cold and serious, but tonight: he seemed helpless and upset.

It scared and surprised her.

"You okay?" Isaac asked her and she nodded silently.

"I can't believe Boyd is gone," she whispered and turned her head to face him. "He's gone, Isaac. This isn't fair…this isn't right. He had some much to live for! He had a life ahead of him, just like Erica did…"

Isaac pulled Lucy closer to him, his head rested on top of hers. "I know. I know they did."

"They didn't deserve this," Lucy's breath had hit his chest and Isaac sighed. She felt his chest rise and fall as he exhaled. "They should be here still. They should be here with us."

"I know," he repeated his answer. His fingers brushed her hair softly and Lucy closed her eyes as she enjoyed this moment. With her ear pressed against his chest, she could slightly hear his heart beat in a smooth rhythm. She felt protected in his arms, she felt that nothing could hurt her whenever she was near him. It was something that she loved about him.

She fluttered her eyes open. "You know what I hope?"

"What?"

"I hope that I'm not pregnant," she confessed as she pulled away from his chest. She gazed her serious, brown eyes into his blue ones. "I don't want a child, Isaac. We're not ready for one and with what's happening right now…I'm just scared. I can't, Isaac…"

"I agree too," Isaac admitted to her and Lucy was stunned to hear that. He sighed as he held her hands into his. "I agree with everything you said. It wouldn't be fair to bring an innocent life with what's going on. Honestly, I don't see myself being a dad. Not now," he lowered his head in shame.

Lucy cupped her hand against his cheek while raise it slightly.

"I'm glad you said that, because I don't see myself being a mom," she smiled sadly at him. "I thought you would be angry at me, but you're not. I'll tell my mom about this and hopefully she could do an earlier test at the hospital."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time with this. If I had some control that night, this wouldn't be happening."

Lucy frowned. "It's my fault too, Isaac. _We_ did this, so don't blame yourself. We should just be more careful next time."

"Okay," Isaac nodded and Lucy squeezed his arm.

"You want to know the reason why I stopped gymnastics before?"

"Yeah," Isaac always wondered why she stopped. He tried to get an answer before, but Lucy wasn't ready to tell. She didn't want to, so he decided to just wait. "Why did you?"

"It's going to sound stupid," Lucy leaned against the couch and Isaac titled his head.

"Lucy, no it won't."

Her eyes glanced at him slightly before she stared in front of the blank TV. Isaac heard her heartbeat pick up and her hands became clammy with nerves.

"The reason I stopped was because…I thought I caused my dad and mom to get a divorce," she sighed quietly and Isaac narrowed his eyes in confusion. "When I was little, I love going to gymnastics and my dad would always take me. He would take me there and also pick me up when practice was finished. The car ride was also one of the special times we would bond together. We would play some games and he would put on some songs to sing-along," she smiled as she remembered memories of it.

"I loved it. I would feel so happy every time we were in the car. He would even give me a goodbye kiss when we arrived at the building. I remembered the first few days I would cry and not let go of him since I didn't want him to leave," she chuckled softly and Isaac couldn't help but smile at her. "He then said he would stay for a while and he did. He would stand there, watching me and I felt safer. Then I would forget he was even there since I had so much fun with the other girls around. It would be like this for a few years, and he would stay even though I didn't cry anymore. He just stayed for a while because he enjoyed seeing me smile."

Her faint smile soon disappeared from her face.

"Then he became different. He would still take me, but we didn't sing like we used to. Before he would take me, my parents would often have a small argument in the kitchen. I tried to ignore it at times, I tried to get my dad to play with me in the car, but he would always say he was tired. When he dropped me off, he wouldn't stay anymore. It went on like this and their arguments became louder and louder. I would sit on the staircase with Scott next to me as I waited for my dad to take me to practice. I would often hear my mom complain to my dad about him not coming back home. He used to return home after he dropped me off, but he stopped doing that. My dad would just tell her to mind her own business or that he had to get some other things from work.

"When parents said that they were getting a divorced that dinner night, I ran upstairs to my room and cried. I didn't even get to my bed, I sat on the floor next to my bed and cried. The door opened and Scott came in with tears of his own. We were confused, we were sad. While Scott was wondering why mom and dad were separating, I already found my reason. I thought I was their cause. I thought that my dad always taking me to my gymnastic practices were the cause of their divorce. After he left, I stopped going. My mom tried to convince me to continue going, but I said no. I told her I didn't like it anymore and so she stopped trying.

"I was glad I did because for the next few months, the thought hurt. Every time I thought about gymnastics, I would always remember the times my dad and I would have in the car. The times we would sing songs. The times we would play games. The times where I would tell my dad what I learned in school. Just a normal father-daughter bonding experience," she finished her story with a lump in her throat.

She wiped the tears from her eyes while Isaac hugged her tightly. Lucy wrapped her arm around him, her head rested on top of his shoulder as she sniffed quietly. She never told anyone with this except for Stiles considering he was best friends with them and he had lost his mother, but in a different way that they lost their father. Either way, they lost a parent in their lives. Scott also knew why and so did her mom. Lucy felt relieved to have told someone else. It felt nice to have that huge weight being lifted from her.

"Thanks for listening," she smiled against his ear and Isaac pulled his head back. He planted a kiss on top of her forehead and Lucy snuggled underneath his chin. The two soon fell asleep on the couch with Isaac's arm protectively wrapped around her waist with her head resting on his chest.

* * *

**Chapter nineteen is done! Sorry for a long wait everyone. I had been busy with other stuff, but I quickly finished them so I could give you this chapter! I hoped you all enjoyed it ^_^ I appreciate anything! Here's the question of today: **

**What Teen Wolf character (dead or alive) would you take to a karaoke bar? **

**Personally: I would take Stiles since he would be awesome XD! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Sorry for not updating yesterday. Lost track of time and was busy with work. Ugh, life: it's such a pain :P. Also, I have to admit: Monday's episode was okay. Not too bad, but I didn't feel excited by it that much. I mean, it's still such an excellent episode compared to other teen dramas out there, but I guess I don't like flashbacks too much. Not as confusing as Frayed, I'll give it that. Also, a small message at the end of this chapter. Enjoy this chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

"Did you…did you see how Boyd died?" Allison cautiously asked Lucy as the tanned girl sat at the edge of the bed. Lucy simply shook her head as she toyed with her fingers and twisted her body around to face Allison.

"Isaac told me everything," she answered her with a soft voice. "How Kali lifted Boyd up while the twins held Derek against his will. Then Kali dropped him into Derek's claws and…that was it. He died from Derek, but it wasn't from him."

The rain from outside was beating down against her apartment window. They were soft droplets, each hit was in a smooth rhythm. Allison stared briefly outside, observing how the clouds were turning grayer in the distance. The groan of her bed brought the girl back to reality as she watched Lucy slowly glide her fingers across her drawer. Lucy stared over her shoulder, the curls of her hair bounced lightly from the movement.

Lucy then glanced outside the window. "It's raining."

"I know," Allison stated confusedly, her head tilting to the side.

"You know rain sometimes symbolizes cleanliness," she calmly told her brunette friend as her brown eyes continued to stare outside. "It washes away the sins and evilness in nature. I noticed that no matter how much it rains," she turned around to finally face Allison, "it won't go away. Deaths keep appearing, blood is still continuing to shed and our lives will always be in danger."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That what if this," she gestured her hand around the air, "is our new reality?"

Allison never thought it that way until now.

* * *

The hallways lacked of warmth.

Each door seemed to be the same as the three walked down. Allison lead the way as she knew where his room was while Scott and her travelled not far behind. The lights were dimmed as it made the hallway somehow become more narrowed. Allison stopped, turned around and placed her hand in mid-air.

She was going to enter first.

"Did you bring him?" Gerard's voice was scratchy as Allison stood near the door. Scott quietly entered followed by Lucy and the three stared down at the old man. The black goo was still seeping out from his body, mostly his nostrils and mouth, as he held an already used napkin. His fingertips were tainted with the black goo, some of it underneath his fingernails. His eyes were wide with fascination, but Lucy noted something else that was hidden behind those cold eyes.

It was as if he hadn't changed.

"Come in, Scott," he croaked at him while rolling up his sleeve. Lucy wasn't sure what Gerard was planning on doing, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. Her brother knew how to handle this, how to handle him, but they all knew not to let their guards down around him. With a crooked smile, Gerard extended his arm at Scott. "And give an old man a little something for his pain."

Allison bowed her head slightly at Scott.

"You don't have to do this," she whispered at him, as if pleading for him to back out. Allison didn't want Scott to get hurt because of her, that is what Lucy saw. The girl eyed at Scott and Allison before sending a quiet glare at Gerard. His smile, more like a smirk in her opinion, never faded away. It was as if he _knew_ the choice Scott was going to make.

"If you want me to talk," he growled at them with impatience, "this is how it's going to happen."

"Just do what's best for you," Lucy whispered to her brother and Scott glance at her. Sparing another glance at Allison, Scott slowly approached Gerard while rolling up his sleeve. The girls remained in the back, their eyes never leaving from the scene. Scott heatedly gazed down at the old man sitting on the wheelchair.

"If I do this," he began with a deep voice, "you have to tell us _everything_ you know. Everything."

Gerard cocked his head and Scott finally placed his hand on top of his palm. Gerard's palm felt rough and dry to Scott's touch. As the werewolf closed his hand, the pain was being transferred from the old Argent in Scott's veins. The pain was different for Scott. It was something that he never felt before, not like when he took the pain away from the woman at the hospital. Scott groaned softly as Gerard's grip tighten around the teen. He need the pain to at least go away for a brief moment and his eyes observed in excitement of how this process was occurring.

It certainly didn't feel right for Scott.

Their hands pull apart and Lucy marched forward. Her hands gently hold his shoulders, keeping him steady. He felt a tad dizzy, especially since the pain, the dark pain he took away from Gerard was subsiding slowly. Lucy reached for a chair and helped Scott take a seat while she stood behind him. Gerard lets out a soft laughter while wiping away the remaining goo from his mouth. Allison walked towards the window, her arms were crossed as she leaned against the drawer. She didn't want to be in this room for too long.

Not with him.

"My brother did as you said," Lucy snapped at him, not bothering to be nice around him. "Start talking."

"Well aren't you just a feisty one," he commented, taking his time and Lucy rolled her eyes. "Tell me, Scott, how is Deaton? Is he a goner like the rest of the other two sacrificed doctors?"

"No," Lucy answered for Scott. "They found another body."

"They found a third body?" Gerard asked them.

Allison spoke up from where she sat. "Another doctor, right after Scott found Deaton."

"Right after?" He repeated those two words from his granddaughter's mouth. He then turned his gaze at Scott with a small smirk. "Almost like it was expected he'd survive."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott questioned him as his brown eyes pierced into his cold ones.

"How do you know your dark druid isn't your wise veterinarian himself? Maybe he knew you'd find him," he stated calmly as he folded his moist napkin. "Maybe he planned it that way."

"He would never let anyone innocent die," Scott clearly defended his boss. It wasn't in Deaton's nature to kill in cold blood. Especially sacrifices, it just didn't make any sense to Scott.

"Don't be so sure," the old man warned him and Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "You'd be surprised how far some people would go to get rid of someone like Deucalion."

"Or someone like you?" Allison sassed out at him and Gerard chuckled at the comment. He then wiped his nose again, coughing for a moment. Lucy didn't blame Allison for behaving this way around her grandfather. This man, this cruel man would have killed his own _son_ if it meant survival. He manipulated Allison when she was at her weakest point. He manipulated his daughter, his daughter who was once innocent and was turned into a murderous machine.

His chuckles quieted down.

"I don't go easily though, do I?" He spat out some black goo from his mouth. "You know, Scott, you've made me something of a celebrity here. I'm a medical mystery," he confessed to the teen werewolf who sat in front of him. "The cancer is now virtually undetectable, but the doctors have no clue why my body keeps producing and ejecting this," he spat out some more, "bizarre, black fluid."

Lucy's eyes averted to the used tissue that landed on the floor. There were black areas around the whiteness of the material. She cringed in disgust as she looked back to where Gerard sat in his wheelchair.

"I did what you wanted me to do," Scott calmly stated to him, the leadership skills radiated off from him. "Tell us how to beat him."

"You can't. I've tried."

Allison rose her eyebrows while sighing in disappointment. "Then this is a complete waste of time. He doesn't know anything. Sorry you did this," she apologized to Scott as she began to walk out the room. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Gerard yelled out and Allison halted her footsteps. She had her back towards the three of them and Lucy glanced between her and Gerard. "I can tell you one thing: Deucalion may have lost his eyes, but he's not always blind."

* * *

They all entered inside the abandon warehouse.

Ennis lead every werewolf, the scent of blood increasing with each stomp he took. The scent was familiar to him, the scent belong to someone he knew. Someone that was from _his_ pack and now he was gone in a flash. His furious eyes glared at the now cut rope that hung above them all and he snarled at it.

"There!" He pointed his finger at it. "You see it? They dragged him here, an arrow in his throat, and they hung him and cut him in half. They _killed_ one of ours!"

"One of _yours_," Kali harshly pointed out as she walked forward. Ennis sent a heated glare at her way, but the female alpha wasn't threaten by it. Instead, she smiled at him. "Why should I care about one of your pack?"

"'Cause the hunters don't discern packs," one of Kali's betas spoke up as she stared directly at her alpha. "Especially the Argents."

"But they do discern motive," Deucalion added, his voice surprisingly calm. The older alpha stared at the giant in front of him with concerned eyes. "Ennis, why did they kill him?"

"Because your young, naive beta killed one of them," a beta from Deucalion's pack bravely approached Ennis. The werewolves stood face to face, the beta not backing down from Ennis' wrath that radiated off from him. Deucalion warned his pack mate, Marco, from going on further. The situation had to be handled delicately and with care. "He killed a hunter, didn't he?"

"Accidentally," Ennis fixed his statement, his hot breath hitting Marco's face.

* * *

"They were all there," Gerard continued on with his story. Lucy and Allison both took the remaining chairs, the two girls sat beside Scott. "Ennis, Kali, Deucalion: each with their own packs, before they'd killed them all and decided to form their little all-star team."

"But they didn't all live here, did they?" Allison asked at her grandfather and Gerard smiled her way.

"No," he breathed out. "But there was an exceptionally powerful alpha who did live here. She had a capacity to shape-shift, that was rare among her kind. That made her something of a leader, the kind of person they would go to for advice and guidance…"

Lucy inhaled a deep breath. "Who was she?"

"Talia Hale."

* * *

**Well that's chapter twenty! Sorry for it being short...I can't believe there are only like four episodes left from this show. Next Monday's episode seems crazy and I can't wait for that one! Also, I'm also writing up another Teen Wolf story and plan to give a small preview of it after the last chapter from this story. Here's the question for today:**

**Who would you choose as your personal trainer: Ennis or The Hulk? **

**Have fun XD. Reviews, alerts or favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Sorry for the late update. Normally I would update every two days, but for some reason I felt **_**really**_** lazy. This chapter was much of chore for me, but maybe it was the episode. Again: sorry for the late update, but hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. Tomorrow's episode seems exciting though :D! Enjoy :) **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

The old, wooden door squeaked opened by Chris as it cut through the silence.

Gerard and his son both carefully walked down the dusty staircase, their flashlights scanning the dark area. Everything was worn out, old or abandon for many years. There was an unusual odor, something that wasn't man-made, but more from the earth.

From nature.

Their footsteps echoed down until they reached the ground. As Chris eyed every square inch, his blue eyes taking in everything, Gerard was more interested by something else.

"What is that?" He asked his son with a finger pointed towards the thick tree. Chris turned around, his flashlight landed at the tree and the younger man held a straight line. There was a symbol, a symbol he had recognized, plastered on the tree. As the two Argents grew closer for a better look, Gerard let's his gloved fingers push the cobwebs away.

"A celtic five fold knot," Chris answered his father quietly. "It's a druid symbol. The air's different in here. Do you feel it?" He circled his flashlight around slowly. "I think I know what this place is."

Gerard tilted his head to the side as he observed something. "Is that blood?"

"Sacrificial blood," he specified clearly before looking up to his dad. "We're in a nemeton. It's a sacred meeting place. Ancient celtic druids would usually choose a large, older tree in a grove. It would represent the center of the world. There was a belief that cutting or harming the tree in any way would cause serious problems for the surrounding villages."

"What sort of problems?"

Chris sighed while pointing the flashlight back on the symbol and staring at his dad. "Fires, plagues, strife. Death and destruction of all kinds."

Of every kind, Chris added to himself.

* * *

Allison decided to poke into her grandfather's story.

"How does he know all about celtic symbols and druids?" She asked, or almost challenging him to come up with a logical reason. Allison had an eyebrow risen as she carefully eyed the old man. Lucy and Scott waited for an answer from him.

Gerard stared straight at her with a knowing grin. "Know thy enemy, Allison."

Of course, she thought.

How could she forget about that?

Know thy enemy.

"The older wolves had a relationship with the druids," Gerard told them. "They called them emissaries."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows as she turned to her brother. "Like Deaton?"

"Just like my boss," Scott agreed and the twins stared as Gerard slowly lift up from his seat. His legs wobbled weakly, his wrinkly fingers gripped tightly on the handles as he shuffled towards the drawer beside him.

"Do you know the myth of Lycaon?" Gerard asked over his shoulders.

"A little," Lucy admitted as she walked towards the old man. She crossed her arms over her chest while eying the book he opened. "I remembered he had something to do with Zeus."

"I know it's where we get the word 'Lycanthropy'," her brother added and Gerard smirked at him while turning the pages.

"According to myth," he began, "some Greek citizens believed they owed their lives more to Prometheus than the gods of Olympus," he kept glancing at Scott while the girls remained silent. "And some followers even took names to honor the Titans instead of the gods."

Gerard stopped at a picture.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows together. "Like Deucalion."

Allison's grandfather nodded. "The son of Prometheus. Lycaon didn't just refuse to honor the gods, he challenged them," he flipped the book around horizontally while turning to the next page. "He invited Zeus to a banquet and then tried to serve him the flesh of a human being. Angered, Zeus blew the place apart with lightning bolts and then punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into wolves."

Lucy's eyes took in the pictures that Gerard showed them. "The part that's lesser known is how Lycaon sought out the druids to help turn him back to human."

"Why druids?" Scott asked him, his brown eyes stared at him.

"The belief was that the ancient druids knew how to shape-shift," he answered with a faint smile. "They couldn't make Lycaon and his sons human again, but they did teach them how to shift _back_ and _forth_ and so," he took in a deep breath, "the druids became important advisors to the packs."

Lucy tapped her chin. "So these druids help werewolves maintain their human side?"

"In a way," Gerard glanced at the young girl. "They do. Now come along," he gestured them to sit back down. His body struggled to land on the wheelchair, his arms shook with each passing minute. Lucy wasn't too surprise to not see Allison help him out.

He did use her for his own plan and benefit.

"I remembered that Deaton came to talk to me," Gerard told them while wiping away some more black fluid from his nose. "I wasn't really surprised when Deaton came to arrange a meeting with Deucalion."

"Why not?" Lucy piped up with her question and Gerard chuckled as if she said a joke.

"Because, my dear, as William Blake said: 'Any sinister person who meanest to be your enemy always start by trying to become your friend.'"

Scott leaned forward, his hands clasped together. "How do you know he wasn't going there to make peace?"

Gerard cocked his head, his eyebrow rose. "Because I'm not an idiot. Do you know the sanskrit fable of the scorpion and the turtle?"

"Yeah. The scorpion asks the turtle for a ride across the river."

"And when the scorpion stings the turtle, dooming them both, what does he say to explain his behavior?"

Scott finally sat back without taking his eyes off Gerard. "'It's my nature.'"

Gerard nodded. "I know a werewolf's nature. I knew _exactly_ what was coming: a trap."

* * *

Deucalion stood in the center, his eyes held a gleam of determination.

He was confident about this arrangement, but he was weary on how easily Gerard agreed to come. Deucalion trusted Deaton as Talia trusted the veterinarian. Anyone would have been considered foolish on not trusting Talia's words of wisdom.

"I think it's quite fitting," Gerard commented with a smirk, "that we are meeting in a distillery. You know, the process of distillation is the separating of two substances by pushing them into their different volatile states."

Deucalion frowned a bit. "Volatile is exactly the state I was hoping to avoid."

"Ohh," Gerard grinned as he made his way towards the small wheel. As his hands grasped the item, his turned back to the alpha. "Then this is going to come as quite a big disappointment!"

Gas blasted towards Deucalion and his pack mates. The werewolves all stumbled to the ground, their hands struggled to hold their weight up. The white gas caused them to cough, and Deucalion tried to lift his head up, his eyes filled with betrayal.

"What have you done?" Deucalion yelled over the chaos that was happening. His eyes were squinted as he tried to keep himself on two feet, but it was getting to him. The muscles and his body were feeling weak.

He went down.

* * *

"They attacked you?" Allison quickly asked her grandfather, her voice filled with shock. Gerard merely gazed at her, his expression unreadable. Lucy glanced at Scott, her face was surprised as well as her brother.

"It was an ambush," he clarified to her teen granddaughter before continuing on.

* * *

Gerard grabbed something behind the valve and held the weapon in his hands. It had sharp spikes around the wooden club. The Argent hunter then walked forward, a evil smile plastered on his face as he eyed his prey.

"One of the earliest weapons used by man," Gerard boasted towards the fallen werewolves, "was the spiked mace. I've made one of my own. I'd _love_ to get your opinion on it."

The older Argent slowly turned his gaze down to a werewolf, his hands over his face. Gerard didn't hold any sympathy for these animals, these wild creatures that his family hunted down. They didn't deserve to live in this world, hurting the innocent of the people.

They were scum to him.

Scum to everyone.

Scum to the world.

And with that, he struck the werewolf.

The blood had splattered around the floor and Gerard walked around. The white gas was like a fog as it prevented the werewolves from seeing where the hunter was heading. He had struck another one, his body falling down and his blood dripped from the spikes. Deucalion watched helplessly as his pack mates were being hit in the face with this weapon.

Being hit by this psychopath.

"Your own people…" Deucalion wailed from the ground, his head struggled to be kept up.

"They wanted peace too," Gerard yelled out at him, the club at his side. "Look what you did to them."

Deucalion shook his head before dragging himself outside for safety. He needed to leave, but he wasn't sure if he was going to make it out alive. Gerard was much more powerful than him right now, and Deucalion could barely walk as his insides weren't functioning right.

Deucalion panted.

He coughed.

The dust flew around him as his hands grasped the dirt and small weeds. He pulled himself further away, his shirt became dirty and he felt a tear from somewhere. The alpha couldn't handle it anymore, but he pushed more.

He had to do it for his pack.

He had to do it for him.

But he couldn't and he crashed down.

Deucalion turned onto his back as the sun blazed down at his helpless state. The alpha noticed Gerard looming over him, a wicked smirk on the old man's face.

"Don't!" The werewolf implored at him. "Don't do this! I had a vision, a vision of peace!"

Gerard chuckled. "A little shortsighted…" he now showed Deucalion two arrows at him. "Wouldn't you say?"

Deucalion's piercing screams echoed into the sky, his body twisted like a fish out of water even he was held down by Gerard. The electricity had sent pain throughout his body, the feeling too much for him. Gerard harshly pulled out the arrows, the blood dripping from the front as Deucalion continued to wail and scream.

Gerard had sent him a warning.

And Deucalion had received the message.

* * *

The intensity in the air was heavy.

Deaton's hands slowly unwrapped the bandages that were tightly around Deucalion's eyes. The veterinarian wasn't sure how the alpha werewolf was going to react about the sudden news. Talia Hale was in the room, her composure straight as she quietly looked on. Marco, on the other hand, stood to the side as he waited for his alpha.

The damage was unbearable, even for Deaton.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out softly to the werewolf. "The eyes will heal _physically_, but…your sight…"

Deucalion slowly opened his eyes and saw darkness.

The bandages were off as he didn't feel the fabric of it around his head.

He roared loudly as he lunged harshly against the steel table. The roar shook everything in the room and caused Deaton to jump for a brief moment. Deucalion panted heavily, his fingers curled as he was no longer the same as before.

"Leave me alone," he grunted out the order. Talia and Deaton knew it was best to just do what Deucalion said. The alpha needed some time to himself to process what was going on. To calm down and the two adults would try to talk to him then. Marco simply stayed put, his feet firmly on the ground as his eyes gazed upon Deucalion.

It was his time now.

It had finally arrived.

"Marco, I said: 'Leave me alone.'"

The beta's jawline twitched. "You are alone."

And he punched Deucalion in the stomach. The blew was unexpected for Deucalion as the alpha stumbled back. Marco was confident that he was weak, that Deucalion needed to die and he, Marco, would be the new alpha. The taste of power was just so close to him and Marco wanted it all.

He wanted to be in control.

With his claw out, high in the air, he waited for the perfect moment to strike again. Deucalion lifted his head slowly, and was surprised that he could _see_ Marco. His beta, the one werewolf he trusted, was preparing to kill him.

Deucalion felt betrayed.

Just like how he felt betrayed by Gerard.

And the injured alpha snapped. He was like a rabid dog as he shoved Marco down onto the steel table and slashed him. Deucalion couldn't stop, the feeling was different for him as it tickled his mind and senses. He continued to slash until the screams of Marco were no longer heard. The alpha panted as he snapped his head up.

His eyes were wild and bloodthirsty.

The new powers Deucalion now held was exciting and he wondered if his other pack mates would give him this feeling again.

What if they betrayed him like Marco did?

After the events he had been through: he wasn't sure anymore.

The loyalty and trust was no longer there for him.

It was gone.

* * *

"He sees as a wolf?" Scott was astonished by this new fact. He had thought that Deucalion was actually blind, but from what Gerard had said: he could see. Not normal human sight, but _wolf_ sight? Would that mean that Deucalion was seeing Scott all this time?

"How is that even possible?" Lucy was beyond confused, and scared at the same time. Gerard merely gave them a crooked smile.

"He's not always blind," Gerard glanced at his granddaughter as she pipped up from her seat.

"Maybe we can use it against him."

"It could work," Lucy agreed and the three teens finally stood up from their seats. As Lucy reached for her bag, she heard Gerard call out her brother's name. The brunette teen stopped what she was doing as she watched Gerard roll up his sleeve. Lucy stared at Scott, the werewolf sighed inwardly before reluctantly walking towards the man.

As they held each other's hand, Lucy and Allison heard the soft groans. Scott was scrunched together as the pain was swimming through his veins. It was part of the deal and Scott always kept his part. His brown eyes stared down at him, the pleasure was completely written across Gerard's face. Scott soon lets go and cradled his hand against his chest.

"I think about you sometimes, Scott," Gerard grunted from his mouth. "I do. I wonder, what if I'd done things differently? Getting the bite to cure my cancer and I wonder when it became my nature to believe most things couldn't be asked for but had to be taken."

Scott eyed him critically as he took in the words. "I don't believe you. The whole time that you were telling your story, I was listening to your heartbeat. It never went up. It never went down. It was _steady_ the whole time."

"Because I was telling the truth," Gerard confidently told the werewolf.

"Or because you're a really good _liar_," Scott suggested the more logical reason and Gerard rose his eyebrows. Lucy wasn't sure where her brother was taking this, but she decided to continue watching. She was caught off guard as Scott's hand harshly grabbed Gerard's. The old man's face was completely drained as he didn't expect this from Scott. Scott was too nice, he never resorted to any threats or violence, no matter how awful the person.

As Gerard breathed out in pain, his hand continued to be crushed and Scott's face neared his.

"If you lied and it gets people hurt," Scott's hot breath had hit Gerard's face and the man shook in fear and gritted his teeth. "I'll be back to take away _more_ than your pain."

Gerard didn't say a word as the three exited the room with the door shut closed.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-one! Again: sorry for the long wait. This episode really was a challenge and sorry for not much Isaac/Lucy interaction. I don't like fillers that much and I try to steer clear from them as much as a possible. Can't wait for tomorrow's new episode! Here's the question of today: **

**If you held a sleepover, what four characters (games/movies/TV etc.) would you invite? **

**Have fun! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	22. Chapter 22

**EPISODE WAS AMAZING! Cannot believe Jennifer was the darach and she kissed Stiles' dad. My whole mind was going: NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! This bitch did NOT just kiss Papa Stilinski. Why can't all Derek's girlfriends be normal? Seriously: he has awful choices when it comes to the ladies. Lydia is a banshee (actually had to look that up) so I'm glad we found out what she is. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

The motorcycle roared down the night road.

Lucy's arms held tightly around Scott's waist as the tires screeched into a halt. They had stopped in front of the school, the building dark and cold. Lucy took off the helmet and hopped off her seat as she eyed the place. No one was out, only her and Stiles as he arrived the same time as them.

"Where is she?" Stiles asked as he slammed his car door shut.

"Over here," Allison's voice pipped up and the three teens rushed towards her. Lucy's eyes landed on her and Lydia, the strawberry blonde girl completely confused, but tired about everything. As Stiles called out her name, she shook her while staring at him.

"It's the same thing," she spoke to him as the rest surrounded the two. "Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body."

Stiles was ecstatic. "You found a dead body?!"

"Not yet," she bursted his bubble and Stiles' shoulders slumped forward.

"'Not yet?' What do you mean 'Not yet?'" He sighed while rubbing his eyes. "Lydia, you're supposed to call us _after_ you find the dead body."

Lydia wasn't too keen with the idea. "Oh no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on."

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" Stiles argued her. "You're always the one finding the dead body."

Lucy held the boy back by his arm.

"Calm down, Stiles," she stepped in between them as she glanced at him. "Cut Lydia some slack. We can search the whole school. No one is here anyways and we have Scott's nose to help us."

"Guys!" Scott yelled over his shoulder. His brown eyes gazed straight as his jawline clenched together. "I found the dead body."

All four heads whipped to where Scott was seeing and he was in fact correct. Lucy moved forward, her shoulder brushed against her brother's as her mouth formed a firm, straight line. Thick blood oozed down from the corpse as it tainted the letters of the school's name. Lucy should have felt nausea, but with all the bodies they have been finding: she had grown used to them.

But she was already sick of this sacrificing game.

* * *

Lucy quickly made her bed as she finished getting dressed.

Her hands smoothed down the purple sheets and a pleased smile had crept on to her tan face. She back up, admiring her work before heading towards her closet. She quickly took out the black and white formal dress she was going to wear later tonight. Carefully folding it into a bag, she dusted her pants as she got ready to leave.

"Heading to school early?" Isaac's voice boomed into her room. Lucy spun around to see him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and she smiled at him. She walked forward, her smile never falling as she tilted her head. "What for?"

"Early meeting today," she explained while adjusting her bag. She didn't ignore the feeling of his hands gripping her sides as he pulled her closer. "The recital is tonight. I volunteered to help out and all."

"How nice of you, but wouldn't it feel weird that the recital is to honor the loses in this town?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Honorable loses that were sacrifices from the darach."

Lucy merely sighed. "I know, but I tried not to think of it that way okay?" She checked the time on her watch and gave Isaac a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away. "I got to go."

Isaac moved aside to let her pass.

* * *

Stiles hid "sneakily" behind the school's white pillar.

His dad was currently talking to two men, both held some high authority, as the body of Tara was found on the school's grounds. Stiles tried to see if he could hear any information that could be revenant to him. He wanted to see what the next pattern would be, what group the darach was sacrificing next.

Stiles was immediately caught as soon as Sheriff Stilinski's gaze landed on the teen boy. Stiles tried to play it cool, snapping his body around as he tried to hide himself from his dad with his school bag while walking away. It was no use, but it didn't hurt to try for him.

"Hey!" Stiles heard his dad call him out. "Hey, hey, hey. Back it up."

So that idea didn't work, Stiles thought to himself as he slowly turned around to face his dad.

"I know what you're thinking," the Sheriff began as if he read his son's mind. "I know you've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes-"

"Dad! Murdered, okay?" Stiles rudely interrupted him. "Sacrificed, actually."

The Sheriff shook his head as he was tired. "I've got half the state, including the FBI, coming in on this. They're not getting away with killing one of our own."

"Dad, they killed _Tara_," Stiles whispered with a broken heart. He still couldn't believe that Tara was sacrificed. That thought was difficult for him to process through his head, but she was gone by the hands of the darach. "You know, how many times did she help me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you?"

Stiles' dad lets out a deep sigh.

He knew that Tara was someone Stiles cared for. He was grateful for all the times Tara had helped his son when times were rough. A single parent raising a child on their own was tough on him, so he was glad for Tara to sometimes step in when he couldn't. The sheriff didn't just lose an officer, but a friend and helper.

"Just, uh, get to class, okay?" Was all Stiles' dad could say.

Stiles also sighs, but agrees as he heads off to his next class.

* * *

"It's frustrating to not know who will be next to get murdered," Lucy snapped quietly to herself as she shuts the locker closed. Lydia merely stood beside her, the binder hugged loosely against her chest as her light eyes gazed at the brunette. "Not know the pattern or anything."

"Well she was an officer," Lydia offered as they walked off to english class.

"But warriors were already sacrificed."

"Then what else could she be?" Lucy rubbed behind her neck nervously. They finally arrived to their class, a few students scattered around the room. Lucy took a seat beside her friend while getting her books ready. Stiles and Scott entered the classroom a few minutes later as her brother took the seat in front of her. As the bell rang, Ms. Blake's heels echoed into the room as a bright smile was plastered on her light face.

Ms. Blake then began her lesson.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors and smilies," the teacher listed off as she walked around the room as her heels clicked the floor. "All tools the writer uses to tell their story."

Ms. Blake strolled down the aisle, glancing each of her students before stopping. Her eyes noticed how focused Lydia was on drawing a beautiful tree. The pencil strokes were soft and careful, her fingers lightly gripping her tool.

"Lydia," Ms. Blake spoke with an impressed tone. "I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

The strawberry blonde stopped as she flashed her english teacher a cheeky grin. "You and every guy I've ever dated."

Lucy snickered in her seat as she watch Ms. Blake grow uncomfortable with that bold statement that came from the one and only Lydia Martin.

"Oh, um, well," Ms. Blake quickly recovered as she used this awkward moment to connect to the lesson. "That was an idiom, by the way. Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture."

Her eyes heavily glanced between Stiles and Scott.

"They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words," she told her students before explaining. "Saying 'Jump the gun' is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like 'Seeing the whole board'."

"Like chess," Stiles mumbled to himself, but the teacher heard him. She spun around while giving him a soft smile.

"That's right, Stiles. Do you play?"

He shook his head. "My father does."

Ms. Blake nodded as she turned her attention back to the class. "Now, when does an idiom become a cliché?"

With the teacher far away from them, Scott took the opportunity to chat with Stiles and Lucy. He leaned forward at his best friend and Lucy dropped her pencil on her notebook.

"I think I can get to Ethan," he started off and Lucy merely quirked her eyebrow his way. "I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."

"What do you want to do that for?" Stiles asked him, not sure if his plan was something he should follow with.

"The druids are emissaries, right?" He glanced at him and his sister who didn't change her expression. "So what if the darach was an emissary to the alphas?"

"Are you saying Ms. Morrell is the darach?" Lucy whispered at him with an interesting tone. She was hesitant on Scott accusing the guidance counselor as well as her French teacher that she was the one sacrificing all these people. Scott nodded and Stiles held his hand out.

"Okay, first of all," he squeezed into them, "I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like 'What if the darach was an emissary to the alphas?' actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan."

"What's that?" Scott questioned him.

"Going through Aiden," he answered him as if it were obvious. "Ever since he's been back at school they're always together."

"I'm surprised they're not siamese twins at this point," Lucy snorted as she pretended to pay attention to the lesson. "Where ever Ethan is, Aiden is there."

Stiles gestured his hand in agreement towards Lucy. "How are we gonna separate them again?"

Scott sat in silence, his mind thinking of a plan. Then, as if a light bulb had popped above his head, he stared at Stiles. As if some message was being sent through telepathically, the two boys snapped their gaze at Lydia who was busy drawing a tree. The girl felt their eyes on her and she lifted her head up to stare at them with a tired stare.

It was as if she knew what they were thinking, but still asked: "What now?"

"Oh you two are evil," Lucy quietly hissed at them for such an idea, but what else did they have? Scott needed to talk to Ethan, but Aiden had to be out of the picture. She spared Lydia an apologetic look, but her friend merely sighed.

It was for the plan.

* * *

"Why are you even _talking _to me?" Ethan annoyingly asked the three of them with a glare. "I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?"

Stiles, who was leaning against the wall, thought that Ethan's eyes lingered on him a tad too long. "Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me?"

"Stiles, please," Lucy tried to calm him down, but Stiles ignored her as he stepped forward at the alpha werewolf.

"You know what I'm gonna do?" His eyes turned cold as he voice rose by each passing minute. Scott held Lucy back with his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to break off an extra large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking-"

Scott decided to step in before it was too late. "Whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it."

Lucy shook her head while trying to keep any laughter from escaping. The image he had provide them all was very detailed, but she was glad that Scott managed to stop it before it got a tad too violent. As Stiles finally calmed down, Lucy gently rubbed his arm as Scott looked at Ethan.

"We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd," he admitted to the alpha werewolf and Ethan only remained silent. "And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

"You don't know what what we owe them," Ethan argued back at him. "Especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas."

"Then what were you two?" Lucy asked him and his eyes stared at her. She caught some shame hidden behind them. It was like something he didn't want to confess or tell. He wanted to keep buried or forget it forever.

But he told.

"Omegas," he answered and Lucy blinked in surprised. She thought he, and his brother, were alphas. That they had that power on their own, but he wasn't. He was an omega before, just like her brother, but there was a different tone that was inside him. "In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat. The last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So you and your brother were, like the bitches of the pack?" Stiles piped up from where he stood and Lucy slapped his shoulder. She had grown some sympathy for him, now that she knew more about his backstory or past. She believed she was a sucker for anyone that needed help, or someone who had an awful life.

"Something like that."

"That must have been horrible for you and your brother," Lucy admitted softly to Ethan.

"What happened?" Scott tried to get Ethan to speak more.

"They were killers," he continued as his arms were crossed over his chest. "I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation and our alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?" Stiles thought as if it were the most obvious thing to do in this type of situation. "Form voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?"

Ethan snarled at him. "We couldn't! We didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught you," Scott placed the pieces together and Ethan nodded.

"And then: we fought," he added quickly, the anger clouding inside his eyes. "We took down the whole pack, one by one, and by the time we got to our alpha: he was _begging_ for his life!" He inhaled a deep breath. "And we tore him apart. Literally."

"Thank you for the unnecessary image," Lucy muttered under her breath as she looked at her brother who asked another question he needed answers to.

"What about your emissary?" Ethan slowly stared down and Scott jabbed at him. "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion," Ethan provided the information and Stiles, once again, pipped up.

"You mean Morrell?"

Before Ethan could answer, he lets out a painful gasp. His hand touched his chest, as if the pain came from there and the three teens narrowed their eyes in concern. Scott moved closer to the alpha, his body tense.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Ethan shook his head, his voice hoarse. "Not me. My brother."

* * *

Cora's body slammed hard against the locker room floor.

Aiden had hit her head harshly with one of the weights, and Cora couldn't handle the massive blow she received from him. Lydia knelt down to her side, her frantic hands not sure what to do in this type of situation. She wished she could had done something, wished she could had intervene in some way, but she was far weaker in comparison to the two.

She couldn't had down anything.

Luckily, Scott and Ethan managed to get here in time before Aiden tried to kill her.

The two werewolves tightly grabbed Aiden's arms, holding the furious alpha back. Stiles and Lucy rushed down to Cora's body and Lucy quickly examined it. She wasn't opening her eyes, but the brunette girl had found a pulse. She was still alive, but barely at the same time.

The weight crashed down to the ground.

Ethan shoved his face against his brothers, his eyes turning red.

"You can't do this!" The twin screamed at Aiden.

"She came at me!"

"It doesn't matter!" His hot breath had hit Aiden's face, the boy's chest heaving heavily. "Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her."

As Aiden gazed down at Cora, Ethan sensed that his brother had finally calmed down. Ethan sent Scott a quick stare before taking Aiden and leaving the locker room. Lucy only looked at her brother before her attention was snapped to Cora who moved slightly. Stiles glanced down, but something red caught his eyes.

"Hey, guys," he spoke up into the quiet atmosphere. "I think she's pretty hurt."

Cora moved again, only faster. She managed to open her eyes, her vision caught the sight of the four of them. The female beta decided to get up to her feet, but she only wobbled. Lucy and Lydia helped her up as Stiles and Scott stood to the side. Cora briefly pushed their hands away, claiming she could walk on her own, and headed towards one of the sinks.

Stiles approached her.

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was?" Stiles scolded at her. "What were you thinking going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd," she snapped at him, the red bruise very much there. The blood seeped down her forehead as well as the claw markings on her throat. Her fury green eyes stared at all of them. "None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying," Scott said softly.

"And you're failing," Cora rudely stated. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you _really_ do is find the bodies."

Lucy had enough from her. Scott tried to stop his sister, but the brunette marched straight up towards the female Hale.

"We're sorry if we can't stop these murders before they happen," she growled at her hard. "You honestly _think_ we also like the idea of seeing dead bodies? We're trying our _best_ to stop whatever it is going on. We're doing everything we can, but the one thing we're _not_ doing is trying to start problem with the damn Alpha Pack," Lucy hissed at her, her brown eyes cold. "So don't you say we're not doing anything because we have always done _something_. Next time you plan on acting before thinking: you might end up _dead_."

Cora glared at Lucy, but the female McCall wasn't backing down. Instead, Lucy's hands were curled into tight fists as her mouth was clenched tightly together. Cora finally stormed out of the locker room and Lucy let's out an exasperated sigh. As Scott's arm slid around his sister's shoulders, pulling her closer to him, Stiles couldn't help but speak his mind.

"She's definitely a Hale," he concluded and Lydia agreed. "I'll make sure she gets home."

With that, they all left.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-two done! I'm glad this episode was incredible :D! I think my favorite by far in this season XD. Here's the question of today: **

**What Teen Wolf **_**villain**_** (yes villain :P) would you want as your drinking buddy? **

**Let's just all believe we are all over 21 (or depending on your country you live in since other places vary in age). Reviews, alerts and favorites are very much appreciated ^_^! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Was really busy yesterday, so I hope this chapter is good for you all ^_^". Also: over 300 reviews! You guys are awesome, so thank you very much for that :'). I've also been working on my new story and just finished the first chapter, so I'm really proud of that :D. Enjoy this next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

"You're going to see if Ms. Morrell is actually the darach aren't you?" Lucy asked her brother as they quickly walked down the crowded hallways. The bell rang and many students used the five minute gap to head to their lockers or chat among their friends. Scott's eyes stared straight ahead, his head twitching slightly.

"I have to," he said as they made a turn. "And if she is the one doing all these sacrifices then…I need to stop her. We can't let her win this, Lucy."

The girl sighed, but nodded.

"I know, but," she grasped his bicep and made him stop. The two were just in front of her room, the figure moving inside indicated Ms. Morrell was there. Their brown eyes gazed into each other and Lucy was completely serious and concerned. "Just be careful, Scott."

"I will," he offered a soft grin and Lucy chuckled. She lets her hand slip away from his arm as she blends into the sea of students. His eyes lingered for a few minutes before he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Sorry," the counselor spoke as she skimmed through some folders. "But I don't remember having any more appointments."

Ms. Morrell looked away from the folder and saw Scott standing beside her door, his hand gripping the knob tightly. He wasn't staring at her directly, but the woman held pursed lips as she knew what the young teen wanted to talk about.

"You sure?" He asked. "'Cause I could use a little guidance right now."

The guidance counselor only slammed the office drawer shut.

Scott quickly took the seat in front of her desk and Ms. Morrell slithered her way behind it. Slowly lowering herself on the chair, her hazel eyes burned deeply into him. Scott didn't look away, but challenged the emissary with all his courage. The two didn't say a word into the small room at first, but held a stare-off.

Morrell leaned back into her seat, her legs elegantly crossed and her arms rested on her lap. Her presence held an air of crypticness for Scott. It irked him slightly that she could remain calm and relax in front of him.

She decided to break the ice.

"Why are you bothering with me, Scott," she snapped softly at him, her eyes never looking away. "When you know the clock is ticking? When you know someone else is about to be _taken_?"

Scott glared at her. "By you."

"Come on, Scott," she lets a humorous smirk form on her face. It was funny to see that Scott thought she was the darach. "Shouldn't you leave the interrogations to someone like _Stilinski_?"

"Are you the one killing people?" He went straight to business as he wanted answers to so many question running inside his mind.

"Are _you_ listening to my heartbeat?" She challenged him and Scott became silent for a moment. He focused his ears to hear the beating of her heart. With her eyes large like a doe, the emissary leaned forward while whispering, "No. I'm not the one killing people."

Nothing happened.

Her heartbeat hadn't changed.

It remained steady and Scott was disappointed because she was telling the truth. He felt stupid to accuse her of such thing, but with what was happening, he had no choice. He was desperate to find the identity of the darach. Desperate to stop more sacrifices from happening in this small town. Desperate to save lives.

"Truth is," Scott snapped his head up to her voice. "I'm all that stands between Deucalion and the lives of your friends and sister. _I've_ been the one pulling the leash taut when they're salivating for a bite."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants a true alpha in his pack," Morrell informed the young werewolf teen. "He thinks it's you and a little distraction like a _few_ human sacrifices," Scott mentally cringed on how carelessly she used the word, "isn't gonna dissuade him from the prize."

He caught note of her eyes when she said the last word.

Deucalion was after him.

"I'm not an alpha," he exasperatedly confessed. It was true, he wasn't an alpha. He was an omega and he tried to convince himself that he was just that.

An omega.

He didn't have a pack that he could call his own.

"But you're well on your way, aren't you?" She pointed out with a pleased grin and Scott lost it at that point. As he abruptly stood from his chair, the teen slammed his hands roughly against Morrell's wooden desk with his face filled with fury.

"Then what is he _waiting_ for?!" He yelled down at the woman. "What does he want me to do?"

Morrell glared at him and also slammed her hands on the desk. "He _wants_ to make a _killer_ out of you. That's what he does."

"But if I kill someone, I can't be a true alpha, right?"

"Exactly," she chirped, finally getting somewhere in this conversation. "You want the psychologist's perspective? He's an obsessive who both desires you _and_ is threatened by you. If the obsessive can't have the object of his desires, he'll choose to destroy it instead."

Scott was breathing hard in the inside.

"You'll either willingly become part of his pack or he'll make a killer out of you," she listed off his two options. "Destroying your potential to be a true alpha."

Scott held a strong expression and firm voice. "_Neither_ of those is ever going to happen."

"Don't be so sure," she offered a last warning before shrinking back into her seat. Their eyes never peeled away from each other. "You're playing his game and while you're trying to figure out what to do next: he's thinking _ten_ moves ahead, with checkmate already in _sight_."

Scott took that warning as he exited the room.

* * *

Lucy quietly made her way to math class.

Normally Isaac would be the one taking her to class before he headed off to his, but he wasn't here today. In fact, she had no idea where he was as she didn't see him around school today. Lucy knew he wasn't sick as he was fine this morning, so she was confused. As she turned around the corner, her eyes saw the door wide open of her class.

She neared closer and was about to go in until an arm shot out of nowhere. Lucy yelped in surprised and jumped a few inches back. Her brown eyes widen before sending a heated glare at Aiden's way. The alpha werewolf flashed her a mischievous grin her way, his hand glued against the wall as it blocked her completely from the classroom.

Lucy composed herself quickly. "Seriously! What are trying to do? Kill me?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" He chuckled deeply and Lucy sighed in irritation. "Besides, I have no reason to kill you. Maybe, not sure. I don't have such good memory after all."

"That's comforting," she sarcastically sniped at him. The teen girl pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled a breath to calm her nerves down. "But what do you want?"

"My repayment," he shrugged as if it were obvious and her shoulder's tensed.

"We already been through this," she pointed a harsh finger his way. "I saved your brother's life back at the motel. I already 'repaid' you. End of discussion."

Lucy decided to just walk around him and enter the classroom. As their shoulders brushed lightly, Aiden's hand snatched her wrist and tugged her back in front of him. Lucy lets out a surprised gasp and stumbled on her feet momentarily.

She pulled her wrist away from his hand.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me," Lucy dangerously growled and Aiden couldn't help but burst out in short laughters. "What now?"

"I just find it cute that you're threatening me," he smirked and Lucy couldn't help but sigh again.

"Do you even have some ounce of dignity left inside you?" Her brown orbs did a once over on him as with her hands on her hips. "You're having these make-out sessions with Lydia and yet: you have the nerve to straight up and flirt with me."

His shoulder's shrugged. "I like what I see."

"Well I'm not available," she snapped back at him. Lucy glanced over his broad shoulders to see the clock. Class would begin in three minutes, but those minutes seemed to have stretched into hours in her mind. Her gaze returned on him, the smirk never disappeared on his face. "I have a boyfriend."

"You think it matters?" He chuckled while leaning against the wall. "If he was your boyfriend: then where is he?"

"It should!" She flared her arms at him to emphasize her point, but was surprised by the second question. "And I don't know where he is, okay?"

Aiden's eyebrow quirked in an amused expression and Lucy tried a different approach. "Listen, Aiden, although it's flattering you have an interest in me: you don't have to put up this façade anymore."

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Lucy scanned around quickly before cautiously leaning towards him. "Ethan told me about you and him being omegas in the past," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper. "That you two took all the abuse and crap from the pack. You and your brother were on the bottom of the rank and now that you're alphas: the power is intoxicating. You think nothing could stop you. You think that you're stronger, which you are, but that much power can ultimately be your worst enemy."

Aiden remained silent and Lucy gently laid her hand on his arm. "You're trying to make up the times you didn't feel powerful, but this isn't the way to go."

Lucy wasn't sure to expect from him as his expression was unreadable.

"You know," he finally spoke up from his silence. "The way you said, it sounded sincere. It sounded genuine, but you know what?"

She was hesitant to ask, but forced the word out her mouth. "What?"

"You should be careful with that," he warned her and Lucy was taken aback by that. "You're very sensitive and offer sympathy quickly. Someone might easily use that to their advantage and you could get hurt."

He didn't stay long enough to let her say anything.

Lucy was beyond confused.

* * *

Allison parked her car once they arrived at the abandon power plant.

After she received the text that said her World History teacher, Mr. Westover, was missing, she was fully convinced that her father was the darach. It was something she didn't want to believe, but everything was adding up.

The table with the celtic symbol.

The labels of the groups that were sacrificed.

The remaining two labels of the groups that will be sacrificed.

The map.

The markings that were hidden from the naked-eye.

Him appearing in all the murder scenes.

Allison couldn't deny it any longer, but there was a slim chance that he wasn't although she need solid proof. Which is why she and Isaac came to the next spot that they believe where Mr. Westover will be sacrificed.

"You really don't think we should call Scott?" Isaac asked Allison and the female Argent simply stared outside her windshield. Whipping out the knife, she looked at the curly-haired werewolf that sat in her car.

"Stay behind me and stay quiet," she hushed an order before getting out of the car. Allison didn't bother to wait for him to catch up. She needed to know once and for all if her dad was the darach. That her dad, the last family member she had with her, was the one behind these sacrifices. Her boots clicked the pavement and she brushed away the dead weeds and untamed grass that spurted through random cracks. Her brown eyes narrowed in suspicion as the large doors to the power plant were already opened.

She entered quietly and Isaac finally caught up. The tall teenager followed close behind her as he tug his coat around him. The place gave him the creeps as the thin hairs that surrounded his body became straight. The building was empty as the only light provided for them was the moon that had finally set outside. It bursted through the partially glass windows and Isaac's eyes wandered silently around the area.

He rubbed his chin. "FYI: if your dad tries to kill me, I'm gonna defend myself."

"If my dad tries to kill you," Allison stated, her eyes observing each corner and square inch. "You'll be dead."

Isaac lets out a snort. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Allison didn't say anything after that and the conversation ceased. Instead, their footsteps softly echoed around the building. Nothing was out of place. Everything seemed quiet, too quiet and Isaac could only hear the steady heartbeats of his and Allison's.

That's when he smelled something odd.

"Whoa," he breathed out and his hand instinctively reached out to grab Allison's arm. She snapped her head at him and Isaac stared back at her. "I smell blood."

"Where? What direction?"

"I don't know," he honestly admitted and Allison resisted on rolling her eyes. She was used to Scott being able to detect blood from a certain direction. "I'm not that good at this yet. But I think it's…"

His finger slowly pointed straight ahead. Allison held her weapon out as she prepared to defend herself and attack the creature. The creature who could possibly be her own dad. She ignored Isaac's warning tone and instead continued on. She walked closer, her eyes gazed straight ahead, but her breath hitched as she saw something moving.

It was a person and that victim was struggling against something wrapped around them. She heard a few chains rattled in the distance before it stopped as well as the head dropping down. The haunting growls of the darach reached their ears, mostly Isaac's, as it appeared behind the person. Allison didn't bother to wait any longer as she charged forward with all her speed. Isaac knew it was something stupid of her to do and ran after her, but another voice boomed.

"Get down!"

Gunshots were blasted into the air and Isaac quickly tackled the girl down to the floor. Allison grunted in a pain, but she lifted her head only to see her dad. Relief spread throughout her body as it was clear that her dad wasn't the darach.

He wasn't doing any of those killings.

The monstrous screeching was loud as it mixed with the sounds of bullets hitting against the metal fence. Chris Argent runs faster, yelling at the two to help out the victim, but he was too late as the darach had fled away without any trace in sight. Isaac and Allison finally approached the hung body and her eyes went wide.

"That's Mr. Westover," she stated with a heavy breath.

"It's our history teacher," Isaac explained to her father and Allison shook her head.

"We were wrong," she stared at the two in front of her. What she told Stiles earlier was the wrong information. "It's not guardians as in law enforcement. It's philosophers. I have to call Scott."

* * *

Stiles was still in the hospital.

He got a call from Scott saying that philosophers were the ones being targeted and everything made sense for him. He remembered that Tara was a teacher before becoming a deputy, and now that Mr. Westover was dead it meant one more teacher needed to be sacrificed. Stiles was waiting for his dad to appear and the teenager frantically paced back and forth in the emergency lobby. Nurses and doctors hurried along the hallways, but Stiles was even more in a hurry than them.

His eyes noticed his dad appear and the older man's face was completely tired and confused. The same expression that has been written these past few weeks and Stiles didn't blame him. He would be feeling that too.

As the sheriff simply brushed passed his son, Stiles wouldn't give up on convincing that the supernatural was real.

"What did you see the night at the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton?" He pressed at him, his hot breath hit behind his father's neck.

"Nothing."

Stiles sucked in another breath. "Dad, you saw him _healing_ himself after he tried crossing the mountain ash."

"I don't know what I saw," the sheriff counter back at his son from over his shoulder. He wanted Stiles to drop this crazy subject already. Werewolves, hunters, kanima: they all belong in stories or movies for pure entertainment.

They shouldn't, and _can't_, be real.

"You saw something that you can't explain."

"Stiles," he finally spun around to face his son. "I have seen a _lot_ of things I can't explain in this town. That doesn't make' em supernatural and it doesn't make' em _real_. They just found another body," he told him with a loud sigh. "That's real and that's the lead I'm following."

This was bad.

So very bad.

Why was it so hard to convince his dad that these things, the werewolves and the whole hunters and everything that had happened so far, was actually _real_. Half of the cases his dad was working on, he ended up struggling with because he didn't know most of the information behind them. Sometimes Stiles wished he was a werewolf so he could just transform, show his dad and everything would be done with.

But no: he wasn't that and life just really wanted to mess with him.

"Yeah and another teacher's going to die if you don't start listening to me," he charged after his dad again and the sheriff had enough. He finally had enough with this silly idea, this silly theory that Stiles placed upon, and this silly story.

He violently snapped. "_I am listening_! I have been _listening_!"

Stiles remained quiet, but completely shocked. His dad just yelled at him, although he had yelled at him many times before, but this time: it felt…raw. The anger just suddenly seeped out from the sheriff's body and Stiles could see the multiple veins on his forehead. His dad's face was flushed with redness and his nostrils flared.

For once: Stiles was truly scared from his dad, but mostly hurt.

"You just don't believe," he simply stated at his father and the older man rose a finger at him. The parent had enough of this discussion and he didn't want to dig in deeper than he already was with his son. Instead, the sheriff turned around and began heading towards the door to find the body.

"Mom would've believed me."

Those four words would forever sting his heart.

And the sheriff felt guilty of it.

* * *

She got his voicemail again.

Lucy grumbled under her breath as she stood outside in the empty hallway. Her black heels lightly tapped the titled floor and one of her arms was wrapped around her waist. She couldn't get in touch with Isaac and Lucy became worried. The last time he hadn't answered any of her calls or texts was when he was attacked by the alphas.

Who knows what could have happen now.

She finally gave up as she stuffed the phone in her bag and then shoved it into her locker. Opening one of the doors that led to the auditorium, she quickly looked around. Seats were almost filled and the band was getting themselves settled on stage. Lucy saw Ms. Blake greet the family members of the victims' and she also caught the sight of her brother and Lydia. The two stared straight, but Lydia's eyes carried an emotion of fear inside them.

Lucy slid pass the few people standing on the sides, her curls bouncing as her heels clicked. Scott noticed his sister approach him and he sends a short nod her way.

"Where were you?"

"Just needed to do something quick," she partly lied and it went unnoticed by him. She then turned her attention to Lydia. "I thought you weren't going to stay?"

"I don't want to find another dead body, Lucy," she confessed, but there was some strength in her tone. "I want to be able to find them before it happens, so I'm staying."

"Good for you," Lucy offered her a smile before looking at Scott. "Do we know what group is being sacrificed yet?"

"Philosophers," Scott answered while gazing the crowd. "Any of these teachers could be targets, and they found Mr. Westover's body."

"Who did?"

"Allison and her dad," Scott flickered his gaze from the crowd to his sister. Lucy felt silent as soon as the orchestra began to play. The teen girl also help keep an eye out for anything odd, or how Stiles would put it, anything "evil" that could happen. She was so busy that she hadn't noticed Lydia slip away from the recital. The sound of the door opening from behind caught Scott's attention, the werewolf turned around to see Allison and her dad come in.

Isaac was the last to slide in and the two made brief contact. Scott nudged Lucy's shoulder and she glared at him, but he quickly pointed behind her. Lucy looked over her shoulder to see her boyfriend stand near the double doors and the tension that had built inside her had soon washed away.

"I'll be back," she whispered to her brother before walking towards Isaac and grabbed his hand. She then said, "We need to talk."

Lucy didn't wait for a response. She only dragged him away from the recital and outside into the dark, empty hallway. As she closed the door shut, the music muffled behind them, she quickly turned around with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone?" She lashed out at him, her eyes forming a glare. "Do you have any idea how worried I was for you?!"

"I'm sorry," Isaac immediately apologized, his hands raised in surrender. "I had my phone on mute the whole time. I checked my phone when Allison's dad was driving us here to the recital."

"Well where have you been all day?" She asked him, her expression never left.

"With Allison," he answered and Lucy's eyebrows narrowed at him. "Scott sent me to check on her since he was worried about her not attending school these past few days."

Lucy tilted her head to the side. "But why all day though? A normal check up doesn't take that long considering she's fine and all."

Isaac felt something inside her rise. "She thought the darach was her dad. I just wanted to help her to see if it was true, but it turned out not to be," he then reached for her small hands and engulfed it in his own. "I didn't mean to scare you like this, but she needed help."

Lucy lowered her gaze down to her feet.

Isaac's crystal, blue eyes only stared at her. The moonlight that seeped in from the windows on the double doors to the left of them allowed him to see her features. He noticed the small, button nose. The rosy cheeks on her face. The plumped lips that held a slight frown.

That's when Isaac let's out a soft chuckle. "You're jealous."

She snapped her head up as she was cut off guard. "W-What?"

"You're jealous," he repeated with an amused grin and Lucy pushed him away while waving her hand at him. The werewolf laughed harder as the blush grew darker on her skin and the girl bit the inside of her cheek. "That is just so adorable."

"Shut up," she whined weakly at him while turning away from him. Her hair partially blocked her face from his eyes, but he noticed the small smile. Lucy then sighed as she stared at him once again. "Okay…fine I was a bit-"

He snorted.

"A _bit_," she forcefully continued, "jealous, but I was also worried. Last time you didn't answer to my calls or texts you were attacked by the alpha pack. I thought something happened to you," her gaze softened and she grabbed his hand. "Now lets get back inside there."

"I don't know if I want to," he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously not the time, Isaac," she sassed at him and the werewolf lets out an annoyed sigh. The two quickly entered back into the auditorium and slithered between the few people that stood on the side. They eventually reached to where Chris Argent silently stood, his blue eyes heavily scanned the crowd. He was searching for anything suspicious. Searching to see which teacher would be the next one and when it happens, the darach would appear.

And he will kill it this time.

Her eyes observed around and didn't see her brother anywhere. Allison stood on the other side of the auditorium with her fists curled. Everything was going on as normal with the band playing and the audience listening. That was until the music took a sharp turn, and Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously. The murmurs began to grew from the seats as people whispered with each other in concern.

Something was wrong, but Lucy didn't know what.

The music became darker and her eyes stared as the conductor waved his hands wildly. Instruments blew discordant tones, the bizarre chanting happening with the music, the pianist playing with insane movements.

Something was very wrong.

A shriek caught Isaac's ears and it was painful to hear. He covered them while his face scrunched up in pain. Lucy noticed this and wondered why he was doing this, so she grasped his arm while staring intensely at him.

"Isaac, what's wrong?"

He lifted his head slightly while rubbing his temples. "Just…just a screeching noise…"

"What noise?"

Before he could answer, a loud thump caused both head to snap up. The music had stopped and a gasp emerged from the crowd followed by a chorus of screaming and panic. People began running out through the doors in tears and Chris realized his daughter could be endanger. Lucy took off, not bothering to wait for them and spotted the brunette already rushing closer to the stage. She finally caught up to her, her heels stopped clicking and her brown eyes widen.

The pianist laid there, dead with a pool of red blood surrounding her. She noted the snapped wire just a few inches away and how deep the slash was on her throat. The woman's mouth was wide open, her eyes no longer held a gleam of life.

Only death.

"Mistletoe," Allison pointed out and Lucy's eyes averted at them. The last time she saw it was when Danny threw up mistletoe at the hospital. Lucy backed up and began to walk away, but a hand grabbed her wrist as it made her stopped. She whirled around to see Isaac give her a ridiculous look.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"I'm going to change," Lucy stated with a serious tone and tried to leave, but Isaac wouldn't let her. "Isaac, I need to _change_."

The werewolf was stunned to hear the growl hidden in her voice. "Fine, but I'm going with you."

"All right, but we need to be quick."

They pushed passed the traumatized people, the feet glued to the floor as they weren't sure what was going on. They weren't sure what just happened expect someone had died tonight, but Lucy didn't bother to stop. Slamming the door open, she was glad that her locker wasn't too far from the concert and quickly tried to find it. Her fingers glided against the metal until she found hers and opened it immediately.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," she told Isaac and the werewolf nodded. Holding her bag in her arms, she pushed the bathroom door opened and rapidly took off her shoes. Her hands then reached for the zipper on her back and began to tug it down, but it got stuck. She grunted in annoyance, but the zipper wouldn't go down further. "Isaac!"

The door opened and his head popped inside. "What? What's wrong?"

"The zipper," she sighed in irritation. "It won't go down. Just help me please, quick."

He soon stepped inside and rushed towards her. His hands folded on top of hers for a brief moment before she pulled them away. Lucy held her hair up and she occasionally stared over her shoulder with a frown. Isaac tried to pull the zipper down, but something was blocking.

"I got to rip it off," he told her and Lucy bobbed her head in agreement.

"Just do it, I don't care."

And so he did.

The tiny metal sent a light clank on the tiled floor and Lucy felt her dress feel looser. Her hand grabbed hold so it wouldn't fall to the ground. Isaac saw how the short sleeves fell down and revealed her bare shoulders on display. His blue eyes then lingered towards her back and looked at the exposed skin. It took all his control not to give in to his craving that was building up inside him, but her intoxicating scent plus the close distance between them didn't help him.

"All right, you can go," she ordered as she glanced over him. She could still feel his hot breath on her neck, but Lucy tried to ignore it. They needed to focus on what was happening now. "Thanks though, I'll be out in like three minutes."

Isaac didn't say anything, but quietly stepped out the bathroom. He leaned against the dark wall, the moonlight bursting from the windows. The bathroom door whipped opened and his eyes stared as she came out with her bag. She wore something completely different from before.

Black denim jeans, ankled black boots, a green top with a short black jacket was what she now wore. Her hair was still loose and she then headed towards her locker while shoving the bag inside. Her hands reached for something inside and Isaac saw her take out a gun and bullets. She placed each one inside before closing it and putting the safety trigger on. She also reached for a few knifes and stuffed them in the hidden belt around her jeans. The last thing she did was assembled the crossbow and closed the locker shut.

Isaac was dumfound. "You had _all_ that in your locker?"

"I'm not taking any chances," she answered truthfully as she stomped towards him. Isaac was amazed with the 360 turn he witnessed. A serious gaze fell upon her face and Lucy tugged his hand in hers. "Let's go."

Isaac didn't say a word, but followed her instead.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-three done! Sorry for the long wait! I wanted to upload the chapter yesterday, but I was really busy, so yeah. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter though ^_^" Here's the question for today: **

**What famous person (actor/musician/athlete etc) would you choose as your partner to do a criminal investigation?**

**Also, I would like to give a shout-out to the 300th reviewer:**

**LynZann**

**So yeah. Thank you all again ^_^! Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLY FOSHIZZLE! Last night was AWESOME! I teared up so much at the end with Scott and Stiles and Isaac man…he just knows the "right thing" to say at the right time. And Stiles' comedic moments: **

**Him hitting the twins with a baseball bat equals priceless. **

**Okay, so I've learned from people that Crystal Reed confirmed a make out scene with her character and Isaac on Season 3B. Now, I know this is a large pill to swallow (I was surprised by this when I got word of it) and it got me thinking for the relationship with Lucy and Isaac. Should they stay together, or should they not? I'm not sure to be honest and even though Season 3B won't premiere until January, I'm just not sure. I'll see how these final episodes go and hopefully could make my decision, but I also want to hear your thoughts too. **

**#WriterProblems (although I don't have a Twitter account XD). Also, some more news at the end of this chapter. I think some of you guys will find it interesting. Thank you all and enjoy this next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

"You're going to be fine, Lydia," Lucy comforted the injured girl as she was being pushed on a stretcher. Allison quickly followed behind, her hair bounced with each step as she gazed down at the strawberry haired genius. They were heading down the hallway and Lucy could almost see the doors approach closer. It was raining very heavily as thunder cackled above them. She hadn't expect the weather to turn this bad in a few minutes, but mother nature was always giving them surprises.

Lydia didn't have the strength to speak, so she simply nodded instead. Allison and Lucy stopped once they reached the doorframe, Lucy's fingers gripped it as she couldn't walk further outside. With the rain like this, she could become sick in a matter of minutes, so she opted to stay back. Her brown eyes gazed sadly as the medics rushed towards the ambulance, putting her inside and drove away.

As the two stepped back, Lucy turned around to see one of the guests from the recital standing near the hallways. She held a phone in her hands, but her eyes confusedly lingered at the weapon in Lucy's hands.

Lucy frowned.

"What?" She called at her, causing the woman to jump back in surprise. "Can't a teenager girl have a hobby that has to do with a crossbow?"

As the woman fled away out of fright, Allison gently squeezed Lucy's shoulder to hold her caused a loud sigh to escape the brunette's lips, but the female Argent remained quiet. They just watched Lydia be driven away by medics and a pianist's throat slashed in front of hundreds of people. It was a lot to take in for them, so Allison suggested to find Isaac. Lucy agreed since her boyfriend decided to call up her brother or Derek.

As the two pushed passed the people who stood like confused sheep, not knowing what was happening or what to do, they weren't like them. The two girls knew why the pianist died, that she was the third sacrifice, that the whole recital was a set-up, that everything led up to the next.

It was all layers.

The lights flickered as a loud thunder boomed into the night. The storm was growing worse, but Lucy didn't pay any attention to it. She kept her hard gaze straight as the girls were trying to find Isaac, but he was nowhere in sight. That was until he came running down the stairs with his phone in his hands and a frown on his face.

"I can't get a hold of Derek or Scott," he told them with disappointment. Lucy pulled out her own phone and quickly dialed for her brother. Her ears were met with nothing and she groaned in frustration. He wasn't picking up and shoved her phone into her jacket.

"Neither can I," Lucy frowned and Isaac rubbed her back. The beta werewolf asked how Lydia was and Allison answered for him.

"She's got bruising on her neck," Allison sighed out as if it pained her to even explain it. "They're taking her to a hospital downtown because Beacon Memorial is being evacuated."

Isaac scrunched his eyes together. "The storm's that bad?"

"By how it is right now," Lucy piped up as lightening flashed across the window. "I'll say it's a definite yes."

"I overheard an EMT saying the backup generators might be too old to last if the power goes out," Allison added and Lucy ran a shaking hand through her thick, brown hair. She was trying to calm herself down, trying not to panic, but she was failing at it. Isaac inched closer to the nervous girl, his heat radiated off from his coat and Lucy's body was slowly relaxing itself. That was when Isaac remembered something important at the hospital.

"Beacon Memorial…" he pondered into thought and Lucy snapped her attention at him.

"What's wrong, Isaac?"

His ocean eyes stared down at her. "That's where Cora is, right?"

"From what Stiles texted me, yeah," she answered worriedly. Then realization flashed across her face with widen eyes. Sure Cora had rubbed her the wrong way, especially after the tensed moment back at the lockers, she still didn't want her to die or have her life in danger. "You don't…?"

Chris Argent walked up to the teenagers.

"I'm taking the three of you home," he suggested with a soft, but firm voice. The ex-hunter gazed at his only daughter, waiting for her to walk with him and into the car. Isaac shook his head as he grabbed Lucy's hand.

"No," he began to walk away with Lucy in tow. "We have to get to the hospital."

"Isaac, we don't even have a car," she told him while pulling his arm. "How are we supposed to get there with this type of weather going on?"

They didn't even have an umbrella either, but Isaac was very determined to get to the hospital. As if Chris overheard their situation, the older man followed his good conscious and sighed.

"Isaac, Lucy," his deep voice called at them and the couple halted their tracks. They turned their attention back at Chris and Allison. "I'll drive."

The power soon dies as another thunder crackled above the building. Lucy's eyes gazed up to the ceiling, the lights going off leaving the hallways dark with everyone inside. She gave her boyfriend an 'I-told-you-so' look and he sighed.

He knew she was right, though.

* * *

The hospital was almost empty.

Melissa wanted to make sure if all the patients were taken out and safely at other hospitals. She was still surprised how this storm managed to make them evacuate, but she didn't question any orders. The experienced nurse had reached the end of the hallway and walked up towards the elevator. She was glad that the lights were still on and she wanted to get down to the basement and drive in her car. The mother knew Scott would be fine as the group, which consisted of Stiles, Derek and Jennifer Blake, needed to see Cora and it was in urgency.

Besides that, she had an awkward moment before Scott had arrive. As Melissa went to check on Cora Hale, the last patient for one of the doctors, she hadn't expected Peter to hover over the ill girl. Melissa hadn't expected him to be standing, on the ground all alive and breathing. Last time she remembered, he was dead.

Gone.

Never to be seen again, but then again, he was a werewolf and somehow his resurrection was some loophole found in the supernatural that she wasn't familiar with just yet. Even though she hate to admit it, or even think about it, Peter still looked charming before she knew about all this madness. Melissa sighed loudly to herself as she pressed the button for the elevator.

The mother was still worried about Scott, but more for Lucy. Her daughter wasn't with Scott when he bursted into the hospital, but he said that she was fine and with Isaac. As long as Lucy was with someone she trusted, she felt fine, but Melissa still wanted to see her.

Make sure she didn't have any scratches or bruises or anything else that was harmful. The lights flickered continuously above her as the storm raged on with all its might. She then caught something from the corner of her eyes and Melissa slowly turned to the left to see a metal stick rooted into a wall. She cautiously approached it and quickly pulled it out to see it was a cane used by the blind, but this one was different.

At the end: it was a sharp arrow. A hand popped out of nowhere and grabbed the crane.

"Thank you, Ms. McCall," a thick voice spoke from her side and the nurse snapped her eyes to see two people. A blind man and woman who held a wicked smirk on her smooth face.

She put on a brave expression. "You're him, aren't you?"

"Him?"

"The bad guy," she explained, giving him a sarcastic glare.

"You have _no_ idea."

The lights in the hospital soon turned off and the first thing Melissa saw were the bloody, red eyes staring viciously at her.

* * *

Derek's nose flared as his furious green eyes landed upon Jennifer. He couldn't believe that she had the nerve to show her scum face at them, especially him, again. The woman backed away against the door as Derek violently charged at her, but Scott's arms held the angered alpha back.

"Derek, wait!"

He pointed a heavy finger at her. "She was trying to get _out_!"

"I was trying to keep from getting _killed_," she defended herself as she stood on her two feet while gazing at all of them. "You can't blame me for that."

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys," Stiles challenged the woman, his english teacher slash darach, with a serious tone. With him gesturing his hands at Cora's body, he stated, "Then heal her."

She shook her head. "Not until I'm safe."

Peter clenched his mouth out of anger. "I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her!"

"Works for me," Derek agreed as he didn't want to waste another second. Derek couldn't stand looking, or glaring, at this traitor. This deceiving bitch that he trusted only to have her turn her back at them, but specifically him. As Scott pushed himself against Derek to stop the werewolf from killing Jennifer, the P.A. system squeaked into the speakers, causing each head to turn around.

"_Um, can I have your attention?_" Scott's eyes widen and his ears perked as he caught the familiar voice that only belonged to his mother. "_Mr. Deucalion…excuse me,_ just _Deucalion, requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave,_" Melissa's voice cracked through the speakers. She sounded frighten to the bone. "_You have ten minutes._"

The speakers fell into silence.

* * *

"Not even my mom is answering," Lucy stated to Isaac with an upsetting look. Her brown eyes gazed at the bright screen and the werewolf's hands cupped hers. "She _always_ answers her phone."

"Maybe she's busy," Isaac suggested, although that make her feel any better. "Don't worry, we're almost there. We'll see you mom and Scott and hopefully Cora."

Lucy tensed at the mention of her name. "I warned Cora that she would end up dead if she always took action without thinking first. I didn't _actually_ mean it, Isaac. I was just angry at the moment and just tired of her belittling us for not doing enough," she quietly confessed although she knew that Chris and Allison could also hear as well. "I don't want her to die."

"And she _won't_ die."

Lucy sighed as she gazed outside the window. The storm was still going strong, maybe even stronger, and the rain drops banged rapidly on the glass. The road was a blur and it was difficult to see anything or anyone, but she knew nobody was outside. Another lightening flashed across the dark, cloudy sky and a thunder shook the car.

"I hope she doesn't," she whispered quietly.

* * *

The car halted in front of the hospital.

Lucy bursted out the door, the rain hitting them all hard as the food rushed towards the opened entrance. The place was completely dark and it reminded Lucy like another abandon place like the abandon mall. The air was quite cold and she shivered silently to herself. Rain dripped quickly from her now damped hair as she brushed the wet strands away from her forehead.

"Looks like the evacuation's over," Chris pointed out as if it were a good sign. Lucy wasn't sure how to take it, but she kept a positive light. Maybe her mom was all right, but then there was Cora, so it wasn't entirely a good situation.

Allison whipped her head at Isaac. "Are you catching a scent?"

"No, not with the rain this heavy," he sadly answered and Lucy patted his arm.

"Let's just go inside," Lucy suggested as she scratched her hair. "Maybe then he could get something."

"Good idea," Chris hollered from over his shoulders and the four quickly entered deeper inside the hospital. Papers were scattered around the tiled floor, chairs pushed aside and Lucy caught the sight of a thick tree branch that bursted through the glass window. She made sure not to step around that area as she saw some glass glisten against some lights that were due to some generators.

"Do you think we should split up?" Allison asked quietly as she followed behind her dad. Chris spun around with his blue eyes staring at her teenage daughter.

He shook his head. "No. It's best that we stick together."

As the two walked ahead, Lucy sighed besides Isaac. "I'm just glad Lydia is at another hospital. After what she'd been through, she doesn't need this on her."

"Ditto," he tried to give a chuckle, but it came out weak. "Let's not get too far behind, though."

Lucy agreed as Isaac gently pushed her forward.

* * *

**Well that's chapter twenty-four! Anyways, I need your thoughts about the whole Isaac and Lucy relationship due to Allison and him become canon. Also, some news: you know how Jeff is bring in some Japanese mythology with the whole Kitsune? Well, I plan on bringing in some Mesoamerican folktales or influences to my story for Season 3B. What do you guys think about it? Sound interesting? Let me know about it ^_^. Here's the question for today: **

**If you were stuck on a deserted island: what five things would you bring? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! Thank you all who responded to the huge question about Isaac and Lucy's relationship. I've gotten different suggestions from you all. Some are saying to keep them together, others are saying for them to break up. Right now, I'm sort of leaning towards them break up since not all relationships could be perfect. Also keep in mind: they're still teens so yeah…but I haven't made my final decision just yet. I'll see how these last two episodes turn out, so yeah. Thank you to the guest reviewers also! I read over your thoughts too, but it sucks that I couldn't respond through a PM as you guys don't have accounts. Since we're heading to the final episodes: I might be asking for more help from you all. So yeah, enjoy this next chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

The rain had stopped.

The Argents, plus Isaac and Lucy, were quietly tip-toeing around the deserted hospital. Nothing of the scene changed as Lucy still managed to see papers scattered all over the floor, chairs flipped over and empty rooms. The four reached towards the E.R wing of the hospital and Lucy silently stood behind Allison. Isaac followed behind his girlfriend, the werewolf trying to gain other scents in this building, while glancing around.

Lucy's brown eyes stared at the floor in front of her as she remembered Danny vomiting mistletoe. How he was close to death if it were't for her mom's quick thinking. Lucy went as far as to mentally thank Ethan for him bringing Danny to the hospital. It was weird for the girl to think that some members of the alpha pack managed to have feelings.

Mostly Ethan, though.

She could see on that night: Ethan truly cared for Danny. It was real in her eyes, how scared the alpha was as death was knocking on the door. She remembered just before her and Scott left, Ethan stayed behind with his large hands engulfing Danny's weak ones with tender. How Danny's almost closed eyes managed to stare back at Ethan and give him the warmest smile he could muster with all his strength.

With that plus her now knowing his past history: Ethan became more human in her eyes.

Mr. Argent held his hand out, stopping the three teens in their tracks. The older man focused his trained ears to listen for any clues for trouble. In a flash, he cocks his gun to get ready and Isaac nervously quivers behind Lucy.

"I'm gonna take that as a sign you're a little worried," he stated and Allison looks back at him with raised eyebrows.

Lucy also takes out the gun and cocked it just like Mr. Argent. "I might have left the crossbow in the car, but this will do."

"Stay close to me," Chris ordered them with a firm voice. His blue eyes jumped at each teen before staring out front again. Isaac was doing just as told, but his ears quirked in interest and gazed down at the tiled floor. Without thinking, the werewolf slowly started walking further and Lucy's eyes stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked and Isaac glanced over his shoulders.

"I think I heard something," he answered and Allison asked him where. He took a moment to figure out the location of the sound he heard. That's when he pointed his finger at the floor. "Below us."

As Lucy watched Isaac lower himself and hover his ear on the ground, he cocked his head at them.

"I hear footsteps," he spoke as he stood up to his feet. "Two to be exact and it seems like they're running down the hallway."

"So we're not alone, after all," Lucy noted and Chris nodded in agreement.

He gestured his hand at them to follow him. "C'mon, lets get moving."

* * *

Melissa's hands still shook with fright and excitement.

The nurse still couldn't believe that _she_, a nurse with no super strength like her son, electrocuted a ferocious werewolf giant. Melissa knew she could have died if the defibrillator wasn't fully charged, but she didn't and instead defended Scott from being brutally attacked further.

Their footsteps echoed down the hall as Scott held the door open for her. She quickly walked into the next hallway, her hair a complete mess with her curls wild from being outside with Deucalion. Melissa shivered mentally as she recalled those terrifying moments she was with him. He was calm and collected with himself. He seemed quite harmless from afar, but when Melissa pulled the cane off the wall and saw the sharp arrow: he was far from harmless.

He was the "bad guy".

Her voice shook with nerves. "He just let me go, said it was a gesture of goodwill. No other reason."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows together. "He _had_ to have a reason," he told her clearly. "I don't think he does _anything_ without a reason."

"Well," she licked her lips as they walked down the dark hall. "If that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified, then don't worry about it: I got that covered."

Scott gave her a comforting smile, but it quickly faded away as his hand instinctively grabbed her arm. He heard something coming around the corner, and he didn't want his mom to be in danger because of it. Telling her with his eyes to stay behind him, Melissa nodded as she watched with fear as Scott cautiously approached the obscured corner.

The sounds grew clearer.

It was the sound of metal.

Of weapon.

Scott stretched his neck further and his brown eyes were faced with two guns pointed at him. He jumped slightly and Chris lowered his gun.

Lucy does too while sighing in relief.

"Thank god it's just you," she admitted. Melissa then appeared from behind and the mother's face was brighten with a large, but tired smile. "Mom!"

"Lucy," Melissa called out as she was quickly attacked with a hug from her daughter. The two pulled away with Melissa grabbing hold on Lucy's arms. "What in the world are you doing here?! Scott told me you were with Isaac," she blabbered off and briefly looked at the werewolf. "Oh, hello, Isaac."

The werewolf gave a short wave. "Hello, Mrs. McCall."

"I hate to cut this family reunion short," Scott interrupted the friendly environment and all heads turned to him. "But we have a serious situation to deal with."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at her brother. "What? What's going on?"

"Derek and Jennifer are trapped in the elevator shaft," Scott began to explain as he flung his hand wild for them to follow him down the hall. "The alpha pack wants to kill her since she's the darach, but we can't let that happen since she's the only one who can save Cora _and_ find Stiles' dad."

Lucy drowned out everything else when the last few words escaped Scott's mouth. Cora's life was in danger and depended on Jennifer's, the darach, help. Stiles' dad was hiding somewhere that only she, the darach, knew. On top of that, the alpha pack wanted her dead. It was so much for Lucy to swallow into her mind.

She slowed down a bit and Isaac noticed this.

"Lucy?" He grabbed her hand and caused her brown eyes to look up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Just that Cora could die, Isaac," she croaked at him and she lowered her head while shutting her eyes. "I told you something was going to happen! I told you Cora might end up dying and it's all my _fault_. I jinxed it, Isaac. It's all my fault," she cried into his chest and the group halted their steps while turning their heads at them. Isaac waved for them to continue while saying they'll catch up soon.

The four hesitated, but soon left the two alone.

Isaac gently shook her. "Lucy. Lucy, c'mon, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is," her voice was muffled by his chest. Isaac slowly pulled her away, his hands cupping her face as she sniffed. His blue eyes stared intensely at her brown ones and he began to wipe her wet cheek with his thumb.

He tried again. "It's not your fault. You didn't get Cora sick, okay? Jennifer did and it's _her_ fault. Not yours. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do."

She remained quiet, but she hiccuped softly. "Okay…I trust your word, Isaac."

The werewolf gave her a soft smile while kissing her cheek. Lucy wiped the remaining tears away from her face with the back of her hand, but still managed a faint smile at him.

"Let's go," he said with a gentle tug. "They're waiting for us."

* * *

"…which teacher this is," Isaac heard the voice of Chris from behind the doors. The curly haired boy quickly opened it up with one hand while still holding on Lucy with the other. The two quickly entered with everyone glancing at them. Isaac overheard the problem of Chris not knowing what teacher Scott was talking about.

"She's-She's the one with brown hair," Isaac chimed in as they reached closer to the table. Lucy between her boyfriend and Isaac.

Lucy sighed while staring at everyone that surrounded the metal table. "So what are we planning on doing? Are we going to turn the power back on or no?"

Scott shook his head. "It will be too much of a risk for Jennifer and Derek. If the alpha pack gets on them: then she'll be dead."

"And Cora will be dead too," Lucy whispered in fear, her eyes gazing down at the table. She felt Isaac's hand land on hers, the heat traveling from his body to hers. It was comforting and Lucy sent him a quick smile. She then lifted her head up while looking at Scott. "Then what do we do? We need Jennifer out of this hospital alive for Cora and also to find Stiles' dad."

"We know that," Scott grunted in anger, but it wasn't directed towards her. Allison thought for a moment as she scanned around the room. The female ex-hunter needed to think of an idea, and quick. She then remembered the description Isaac gave to her dad and glanced herself over at the mirror.

Allison sort of looked like Jennifer.

She had brown hair like her.

She had the same skin tone as her.

She had the same, or almost, height as her.

That's when it hit her.

"I've got an idea," Allison spoke up and she stared at everyone. "Like Isaac said: Jennifer has brown hair. I have brown hair, so why don't _I_ portray her."

Lucy quickly nodded in agreement. "I get what you're saying. Trick the alphas by leading them out of the hospital and have Jennifer sneak out safely."

"Exactly," she grinned before looking at each individual. "Isaac, you take the car that's outside. I'll face-chat you where the twins will be running from and you drive to the garage to pick up Cora, Stiles and Peter," he nodded and Allison's eyes bounced to Melissa. "You go to the roof and turn the power back on."

Scott whipped out his phone. "I'll text Derek the plan."

"Tell him to make some noise, making the alphas believe they're trying to escape. Tell Jennifer that we'll swap clothes so I could fool the alphas and also meet the two at the basement once the power goes on."

Lucy soon piped up. "What about me?"

"You and my dad are going to attack them once I lead them outside," Allison smirked and Chris stared down at his daughter with the brilliant plan. "All right. We should start now."

As everyone left the room, Melissa's hand gripped Lucy's arm. She held the teen back and Lucy spun around in confusion, but it melted away as soon as she caught the sight of her mother giving her a worried expression.

"Be careful, sweetie," Melissa whispered at her and Lucy's face softened. The young girl then wrapped her arms around her mom, pulling each other in a loving embrace.

"I will," Lucy promised and Melissa gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving the room. Lucy headed out as well and quickly caught up with Chris and Allison.

* * *

Chris and Lucy waited for Allison to get dressed in Jennifer's clothes.

The managed to find them easily since Derek told Scott where they were. The door flew opened and the two turned their eyes at her. She no longer wore her short dress and stockings, but instead some skinny jeans and a blouse with a black cardigan. She no longer wore her black boots, but instead blue wedges. She also wore the pair of earrings that Jennifer had on.

In short: Allison was ready.

Lucy stepped forward, her arms crossed as she flashed a cheerful grin her way. "Lucky everything fits. Down to the shoes too."

"I know," Allison chuckled and took out her phone. "I'll call Isaac to remind him again and also get the video on."

"Um, when," she coughed softly, while scratching her hair. "When did you get his number?"

"Earlier this day," Allison answered as if it were normal as she skimmed through the phone. "We thought it would be best to have our numbers just in case one of us found the last body or if an emergency came up."

Lucy merely nodded. "Oh, okay…"

She then turned away from her and headed closer to her dad. Chris was busy loading his two guns that he now carried around frequently, but he sensed the teenager come closer to him. He lifted his head up, his blue eyes landed on her.

"Are you ready?" He asked and Lucy whipped out gun to show him as well as the multiple knives that she had around her belt.

"I'm ready," she confidently answered him with her eyes glistening with pride. Chris sent her a quick grin and nodded before she turned her attention back to his daughter. In a small way, Lucy reminded him of Allison. The two were both smart, clever and skillful. In his eyes, Chris believed with the right training: Lucy could be an excellent hunter as she had the spark inside her.

It was the same spark he'd seen inside Allison, and also inside his late wife: Victoria.

His face fell as soon as that name came across his mind. Chris dearly missed his wife, and he was still in pain. He never felt this alone in his life since the two would often work as partners. They helped each other, they supported each other, and most importantly: loved each other.

When Victoria told him she was pregnant with their only child, Allison, he was overjoyed. He was nervous, but excited at the same time that he was going to be a father. He didn't want to screw up, he didn't want to make any mistakes for their child.

Once Allison was born, Chris and Victoria tried their best to raise their daughter with a normal childhood. Although his sister, Kate, would annoy him on when he will get her niece into the family business, Chris felt the need to snap at her. The male Argent didn't want Allison have her life to be filled with guns and training. Not after what Gerard put them through, no: Chris wanted Allison to have the life he never had.

To have a _normal_ life.

Free from the werewolf hunting business.

Free from the blood.

Free from death and pain.

Free from all of it.

But it proved difficult as Allison was born a _girl_ and Chris knew what that meant. Chris knew that in this family, the females would be the leaders. The ones to make the decisions and run the family hunting business.

It was like this for generations: his great-grandmother, his grandmother, and his mother.

His sister, Kate, would then take control and when she died the power went to the next female Argent, Victoria. Now that she died, Chris knew who was next in line for the power and he was heartbroken when reality slapped him across the face. It was his little girl, his beautiful daughter, Allison, that now ran the Argent business and Chris would never forgive how his father abused the poor, emotional teenager to carry out his dirty plans.

"You ready?" Allison asked Isaac, her brown eyes stared at the screen to see the werewolf sitting inside the car.

"_Yeah_," he answered at her. Allison couldn't help but tease at him, her mouth shot him a light smirk with her eyes still on him.

"You're not nervous, are you?"

Isaac chuckled softly. "_Do I look nervous?_"

Lucy was overhearing the conversation taking place and couldn't help but lean against the wall. She quirked a curious eyebrow at Allison while frowning, but it quickly disappeared. Lucy shook her head and wondered why she was becoming jealous. It was just a simple phone call Allison was making to him to set the plan in motion.

That was it, but she wasn't sure why it made her feel uneasy.

It didn't settled right with her.

"No. Not at all." Allison shook her head and pulled away while staring at the two with her. Chris asked his daughter if Isaac looked nervous, and Allison merely stated, "Terrified."

"_Yeah,_" Isaac's voice called out at them. "_I can still hear you very, very clearly._"

Allison rolled her eyes, gave Lucy an amused smile, and popped her head into the view again. "Just go as soon as you see them, okay?"

"Did he leave the weapons outside the hospital?" Lucy asked and Allison nodded. The brunette then walked towards the phone and moved her head near the screen. "Be careful, Isaac. Okay?"

"_Got it,_" he grinned and Lucy pulled away as did Allison.

"You two go outside," she ordered and Chris gestured Lucy to follow him. Allison gazed on as the two soon disappeared and she sighed. Cracking her hands and neck, she got ready. "Let's start running."

* * *

Lucy hid behind Chris.

The two were crouched down on the grassy floor, their bodies hidden by the bushes. The were quietly waiting for Allison to appear, but Lucy couldn't help to feel nervous. She was wondering if Allison got hurt or if the alpha twins managed to get her. The girl was running in heels, and compared to the speed of that with the alphas: it wasn't much.

"You think she'll make it?" Lucy whispered at Chris, her fingers hovered above the gun that settled in her pocket.

Chris peeled his eyes away from the entrance to stare at Lucy. "She's smart. I know she will make it."

"I know she will, too," she told him as her brown eyes gazed back at the hospital. "I just don't want her to get hurt…"

Chris landed a hand on her shoulder as it caused Lucy to lift her head up at him. He then squeezed with care. "She won't."

"Okay…"

Heels echoed outside grabbed the attention from the two. Glass shattered from above and Lucy's chest tighten as Kali landed perfectly on her feet from the second floor. The twins weren't too far behind as they exited the building with their red eyes glaring at "Jennifer". Allison had made it outside and quickly knelt down on the floor with her hands gripping on her bow. The female Argent then revealed herself, the alphas were taken by surprised this, and soon began to shoot her arrows at them.

"Go!" Chris yelled over the commotion and Lucy didn't waste a second. With the flexibility that she had, Lucy quickly ran towards Allison while doing a front handspring. In that second, she managed to get her hands on the crossbow that laid down and began to fire her arrows at the alphas.

She didn't get to shoot at anyone, but her aiming was getting better as Aiden caught the arrow that she shot at his direction.

The twins soon escaped while Kali wanted to fight off the three of them. She sent a ferocious roar at them, her eyes bleeding red. She then ran off and Chris followed her while changing bullets along the way. As Lucy was about to do the same, her phone rang loudly. She quickly took it out and it was a call from Stiles.

"Stiles? What's wrong?"

"_Guardians! It's guardians, Lucy!_" He exclaimed through the phone and it caused her to pull away slightly. "_It means parents! My dad…your mom: she's gone. She took her, Lucy! They're the next sacrifice!_"

The color on Lucy's face immediately drained as her hand shook. "W-Where are you?!"

"_I'm heading to the roof. Scott is up there, so hurry!_"

"Lucy," Allison called her name as she realized the girl wasn't moving. "What's going on?"

Lucy lowered her hand as she shared a pained look at Allison. "My mom…she's taken. I have to go," she quickly told her while running back inside the hospital.

* * *

"Mom!" Scott's hurt voice bursted into the night sky. He was on the roof, her sweat face twisting and turning around the place. "Mom!"

He was panicking.

His mom was gone.

She was nowhere to be found.

"They're gone," Deucalion drawled as he stepped into Scott's view, his cane echoed into the air. "Guardians, Scott. If you were with me, I could have told you what it meant. I could have _warned_ you."

Scott gazed at him with sadden eyes that were on the verge of tears.

Deucalion simply stood. "Let me help you, Scott," he offered at the werewolf. "Let's help each other. You help me catch her, and I'll help you get you and your sister's mother back and Stiles' father back."

Scott wanted to scream at him.

He wanted to say no.

To say he would never help him, but what choice did he have.

Their mom was gone.

Stiles' dad was gone and waiting to be sacrificed.

He had no choice, but to cave in and slowly walked towards the alpha. At the time, Stiles bursted into the roof with Lucy not too far behind. The two teens halted their steps as their eyes watched Scott taking his steps towards Deucalion.

"Scott," Stiles wanted to voice his reason at his best friend. The werewolf froze as he looked over his shoulder to see Stiles and his sister, Lucy, gaze at him with upset eyes. "Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him."

"Please, Scott," Lucy implored at her brother, the crossbow gripping tightly in her hand. "Listen to Stiles. Don't give in to Deucalion. He's a monster, he's the bad guy!"

"I don't know what else to do," Scott sadly admitted to them. Lucy saw that his face and eyes were no longer filled with hope. Everything: the joy, the happiness and confidence was washed away as his tears poured down his cheeks.

Stiles shook his head. "No…there's g…Scott, there's got to be something else, okay?" His tearful eyes glanced at Lucy's, her eyes were beginning to swell up with redness. "We always…we always have a plan B," the last word he croaked like an ill person.

"Not this time," he told him and started to walk again, only to stop when he heard his sister.

"Damn it, Scott!" Lucy yelled at him, her tears running down. "Think about it, please! We can figure this out without his help. Please don't go with him! Please don't give up!"

"Scott!" Stiles tried again as he didn't want to watch his best friend, his brother, slip away from their grasp. Their begging grasp that he and Lucy were now holding on to. Scott's brown eyes stared at Stiles.

"I'm gonna find your dad," he promised him, the salty tears flowing down. He then gazed at his sister, his twin sister. "I'm gonna find mom, Lucy. I'm gonna find her and bring her home with us, I promise you two, I'll find them."

With a final look he shared with her, Scott began to walk off. He began to walk towards Deucalion, and Lucy could see the smug expression that was on his face. She couldn't let him win and made a run for it, but Stiles held her back. His arms were wrapped tightly around Lucy's waist and the girl screamed for him to let go.

She was violently thrashing herself in his grasp, but Stiles ignored the pain that shot through his body. He didn't want her to die because they all knew how dangerous Deucalion was. Lucy's cries grew louder as she watched from the blurry tears that Scott disappeared with him as they drifted away, the smoke consuming them both.

Lucy couldn't believe it. She had just lost her mom to Jennifer and now she lost her brother to Deucalion. She was losing her family and it was happening right in front of her. They were escaping from her fingers and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She felt weak and powerless at the moment because she and Stiles were all they had left with each other. His dad was taken, his _only_ family relative was taken just like hers.

They were all they had as of right now.

Lucy fell down to the wet ground on her knees in defeat.

The crossbow had finally slipped away from her hands and clanged on the floor. Stiles knelt down as Lucy cried harder, the wailing of her pain screeched through the air and he could only hold her down. Stiles could only cry along with her as Scott was gone.

Scott had just sold his soul to the devil.

* * *

**That's chapter twenty-five! I really meant to upload this chapter yesterday, but I was just so busy that it had to be pushed for today. I hope you all enjoyed it all and once again: thank you for your thoughts/opinions on the Isaac/Lucy relationship ^_^. Here's the question for today: **

**If Jackson permanently remained in his kanima form (he could no longer transform back into human), would you want to keep him as a pet?**

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are very much appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	26. Chapter 26

**OHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYY GODDDDDDDDD! That episode was just….AMAZING! Beautiful! Mesmerizing! I ran out of words because it was just THAT amazing. We finally see Scott's dad and man: what a twist. That definitely left me with a WTF face. So Papa McCall has returned and he's an FBI agent I see. Funny how Scott just has to be better than him: **

**Stiles' dad is the Sheriff **

**Scott's dad is an FBI Agent **

**Also, that moment with Allison and Isaac at the vault, very hard to ignore. Jennifer though: this bitch needs to die like now. I'm sorry, I felt some sympathy for her last week's episode, but after she kidnapped Mama McCall and now Papa Argent and is SMILING. **

**No señor. That doesn't sit well with me. Here's the next chapter from yesterday's episode, so enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Lucy immediately dropped down to the elevator floor.

She planted her ear against his chest as well as putting her fingers against his throat.

"He's still breathing and has a heartbeat," she told him and pulled away to face a frantic Stiles. "How the hell do we wake him up?"

Stiles dropped down while holding out his hand. "Only one way to find out."

With that, Stiles quickly started to slap the unconscious alpha on the face. Every time Derek's wouldn't open, it angered the teen boy more. They were losing time, and time really wasn't on their side right now. Scott had just gone with Deucalion, Jennifer is missing and another parent was next to be kidnapped.

Stiles needed to wake him up. "Derek, come on!"

The lights in the elevator shaft flickered from darkness to lightness. Lucy could only stared down at the alpha, mumbling under her breath for him to wake up. Stiles' chest was breathing heavily and he looked at Lucy with sad eyes.

"I have to do this," he said and Lucy nodded in understanding. Stiles curled his hand into a tight fist as he got ready to strike, but Derek's hand shot out and gripped his arm. It surprised the both of them and Stiles could only remained stunned as well as ignoring the pain that shot throughout his body. Derek's eyes wandered around the elevator as well as making brief contact with Lucy who was right beside him on her knees.

That's when he noticed someone missing. "Where is she?"

"Jennifer?" Stiles asked without a second to spare. "Gone with Scott and Lucy's mom."

"She took her?" Derek eyes snapped back at Lucy's to see her brown one filled with rage, but it wasn't directed towards him.

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls," Stiles grabbed his attention once again, but Derek kept flickering his gaze at the broken girl. "Scott left with Deucalion, okay?"

"We saw him go with that monster," Lucy spat out and Stiles nodded.

"So we gotta get you out of here," he added, although his whole body still seemed jumpy and energetic. "The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here."

Lucy grabbed one of Derek's arms and placed it over her shoulders. She stumbled a bit as she rose to her feet. His arm felt like heavy bricks that crashed on top of her, but she managed the weight. Derek appreciated the help, but was still shocked that it was no other than Lucy McCall who was helping him. The alpha knew they didn't have a great relationship, but he also knew she was one to help out anyone in need.

"What about Cora?" Derek asked the two and Lucy shuffled the weight on her shoulders as they dragged him out.

"She's with Peter and Isaac," she grunted out the answer and Derek tried to lift up some of his heavy weight. "They just took her out of the hospital so the twins wouldn't get her."

"I need to go find her," Derek stated firmly and the finally made it outside. The werewolf could hear the sirens of the police from a mile away and he needed to act quickly. "You two stay here to stall the police."

Lucy stepped forward. "I'm going with you. Isaac is with Cora."

Derek glared at her, but she wouldn't back down. Her stubbornness that she possessed was the same that he saw in Scott and a little, or a lot, in his sister. The image of his sister flashed across his eyes and the alpha sighed as he gave in.

"Fine," he grunted at her, but not too roughly. "You're coming with me. Stiles stay here and stall the cops. We can't let them get to us."

Stiles nodded weakly as his hands were curled. "Just go, I know how to handle this."

Stiles and Lucy shared the same pained look as they were separating. The two were the only ones left as both their families were ripped away from them. It was hard as they needed each other's support, but they understood what they had to do. As Lucy hopped inside Derek's car, she gazed out the window to see Stiles standing all alone with the recked hospital in the background. Branches were broken and wet leaves whisked around the ground. Derek drove away from the hospital and down the empty, dark road and Lucy couldn't stay quiet.

"Do you know where they are?" She whispered at him, her eyes staring out front. Derek glanced at her as his hands gripped the wheel.

"I can still sense them," he replied softly. "They're not too far from us."

It turned out that Derek was right. They were only a few feet away from the hospital and Lucy noticed everyone, minus her mom and Scott, were there. The car's headlights shined upon them all and Lucy immediately got out of the car, the wind blowing through her locks of hair.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison yelled over the noise of the car engine and Derek walked passed her as he went towards his ill sister.

"Stiles is still at the hospital," Derek answered her over his shoulder. He quickly took Cora's weak and fragile body into his strong arms as he carried her from the Argent's car to his. "He's gonna hold off the cops for us."

"Cops?" Allison snapped her head at Lucy who was just standing a foot away from them.

Lucy nodded. "It's best if you and your dad leave while you can. I'm not sure how long Stiles can hold them off considering his dad is missing."

"Lucy we have to go right now," Isaac called after the brunette girl and she quickly sent a sadden look at Allison's way. As Lucy was heading towards Derek's car, Chris needed more answers.

"What about Scott and Melissa?" The grown man asked as his piercing blue eyes watched Derek place the almost lifeless body into the car. Derek told him Jennifer took her and Isaac whipped his head around to see his girlfriend gazing on the wet floor instead of him. He couldn't believe Jennifer took her mom, that she took Stiles' dad too. The nurse was like a second mother to him ever since she allowed him to stay at their house when Derek kicked him out. His heart ached with pain and he stared at Derek who only frowned before heading to the driver's seat.

"What about Scott?" Allison's voice was filled with concern. The wind was blowing hard, but not too hard like the storm that had passed a few hours ago. When she got no response, she begged. "Derek, where's Scott?"

The alpha stopped, his back facing the Argents. He slowly turned around while flickering his eyes towards Lucy. Both Chris and Allison intensely stared down at broken girl, the two waiting for some answer. Isaac's hand gently sat on her shoulder and caused her to look up into his ocean eyes that she never got tired of.

With a sigh, she croaked, "With Deucalion."

After that, she quickly hopped inside the car with shame. She wasn't sure why she felt shame as it wasn't her fault Scott went with him, but she could have stopped him. She could have if she were there just a bit earlier, but she wasn't.

So she blamed it on herself.

* * *

A weak gasp and cough came from Cora's mouth.

Lucy softly dabbed a wet cloth on her forehead as her fingers felt a fever coming. Her skin was burning hot as well as becoming ghostly pale. The dark, reddish liquid that seemed to be her dried up blood was the only color that seemed to be bright. Lucy could only keep wetting her with cold water in hopes that the fever would go down, but it wasn't.

Isaac watched the interaction from afar, the beta werewolf leaned against one of the pillars in Derek's loft. Derek was hopelessly slouched forward, his hands clasped together tightly as though he were praying to someone. Peter sat on the spiral staircase as he wanted to be alone for the moment and didn't want to interrupt Derek all.

Peter was only surprised to see that his nephew allowed Lucy to get that close to Cora.

Isaac pushed his way off from where he stood and approached closer. "She's dying, isn't she?"

"I don't know," he replied quietly as he merely gazed at his sister. Derek didn't want to admit that she was in fact dying, but the foul stench that death brought upon made it difficult for him to ignore.

"So what are you gonna do?" Isaac's eyes drifted towards his girlfriend who sat besides Cora's bed and dabbed the moist cloth on the werewolf's forehead and neck. He then lets his gaze loom over Derek with a clench face.

"I don't know."

Isaac had enough with those pathetic answers.

"Want to figure something out?" The beta's voice was deep and husky with annoyance. "Because while Scott, Stiles and Lucy, were out there," he pointed his finger towards the large window, "trying to help people from being killed, you were in here, rolling around the sheets with the actual killer."

At this point, Lucy stopped dabbing the cloth on Cora's forehead. With her hands held together on top of her lap, her eyes never lifted up from them as she heard Isaac continue his rant.

"Do you get how many people she's _killed_?" Isaac pointed out the murders, or 'sacrifices', that Jennifer made. "Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying and you are doing _nothing_!"

Lucy flinched as Isaac's voice was raised. The werewolf picked up her rapid heartbeat and heard her swallow the large lump in her throat. He didn't want to scare her since he wasn't furious at the girl, but was furious at Derek for doing nothing.

Isaac straighten his posture as his tone lighten a bit. "Why'd you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored?" He listed off the questions that had always lingered inside his head ever since these murders kept happening. Isaac stepped forward to the alpha and crouched down to his level. His hot breath hit Derek's face and Isaac knew he was close enough for him to ask his final question. "Were you lonely?"

Lucy heavily stared at Derek and Isaac as the alpha slowly turned to look at the teenager's way.

"Maybe," Derek whispered at him and it was enough for Isaac. The curly-haired teen scoffed at him as he learned somewhat the truth. Isaac gently pulled Lucy's hand and the girl didn't hesitate to get up from her seat. As the couple began to walk away, Derek decided to say one more thing to his beta. "I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her."

Isaac halted his steps as his hand lets go of Lucy. He spun around, his face red with rage as deadly daggers were shot Derek's way.

"There's no time!" He yelled at him, his shoulders becoming tense.

"Isaac, please," Lucy's fingers curled at his bicep to calm the angered werewolf down. Isaac's heavy breathing returned to normal as soon as he heard her voice. He sighed as his fingers intertwined with hers and the two walked up the stairs.

Isaac turned around to face Derek once more.

"The full moon's coming," he stated at him. "The sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, Lucy's mom by the way if you care, so we're gonna try and help them." Isaac harshly pulled the door open as he allowed Lucy to head out first. "You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing."

The door slammed closed.

* * *

"The sun's coming up," Isaac softly noted and it sounded quite deja vu in her ears. That's when she remembered the last time he said it, they were inside the school when Cora and Boyd were ravage beasts let loose. He glanced his eyes down at his quiet girlfriend and she soon responded.

"I know," she whispered the answer. "It looks so beautiful. How the colors seamlessly blend together and form this sight."

Isaac nudged his shoulders at her. "This is the first time I heard you talk ever since we left Derek's place."

Lucy slowly turned her head to look at him. "I just didn't feel like talking, that's all."

"I know how hard this is on you," he told her in hushed tone and Lucy's hand squeezed tighter on his. Her head immediately fell down, her brown hair blocked her face from his view. Isaac felt her weight crashing on him as her legs seemed to stop working. Lucy began to cry softly and Isaac quickly dragged her to a bench that was nearby them. Her arms gripped around him as if her life depended on it and her face had hit his chest.

Isaac could only rock the broken girl back and forth as the sat. Her cries seemed to burn his ears as her body shivered. Lucy was alone as her family was no longer with her, but what killed the girl the most was that her mom was waiting to be sacrificed. She didn't want her mom to die in the hands of Jennifer.

"I don't want her to die," Lucy hiccuped as she slightly pulled her head away from his chest. Her hands grabbed his black coat as Isaac lifted up her face with his finger. "I want Scott back. I want my mom back. I just want them back, Isaac."

"We'll get them back," he promised her as his thumb wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "Unlike Derek, we'll do something."

Lucy sniffed as she managed a weak smile. "Okay…"

Isaac gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead as he helped her get up. "Let's go to Allison's apartment. Maybe they'll do something."

"I do need to refill my gun," Lucy grinned sly at him and Isaac chuckled as they headed towards the place.

* * *

Lucy stepped out of Chris' car.

Her brown eyes gazed at the abandon bank as the wind blew passed her. When she and Isaac arrived at Allison's apartment, they got there just in time as Chris was planning on heading to where Jennifer might be due to the pattern of the currents on the map. Allison allowed her to borrow some of her clothes, but still wore her ankled boots. She even pulled her hair back into a loose bun with some curls of her hair dangling on the sides.

"Let's go," Chris gestured the three to follow him. It was like when they were at the hospital and they simply did as told. Allison felt the waves of the memories coming back to her. She remembered when Ms. Morrell pushed her inside this storage closet for her safety. She remembered that in that storage closet, she found Erica's dead, decomposing body that was rotting at the corner. She remembered when Scott told her the truth of her mother trying to kill him and that Derek bit her to save Scott's life causing her to kill herself due to the family code they went with. She remembered when Derek found Erica's body and carried it in his arms with the most depressed look on his face she'd ever seen on him.

She remembered all of that.

Allison was such in deep thought, that she hadn't realized they made it to the vault. Chris stepped in first, then it was her, then Lucy and finally Isaac. Lucy let her eyes scan around the dark and empty vault. She noted how cold it was in here and involuntary hugged herself with her arms.

"It's empty," Allison pointed out, her voice echoing inside.

"Be careful anyway," Chris warned his daughter, the older man focusing every inch of the room. He then whipped out the electrifying baton in sight and Isaac rose a suspicious eyebrow at his direction.

"I though you only used those on werewolves," he stated confusedly at Chris.

"I do."

In a flash, the hunter struck Isaac on his stomach and caused him to fall down on the tiled floor. Lucy gasped in shock, but moved away as Chris made his way towards her. Allison yelled at her dad, but Chris quickly grabbed hold on Lucy, even blocking her fist from him and found her pressure point. Lucy suddenly crashed down on the floor with her eyes closed and the last thing she heard was the screams of Isaac and Allison.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-six is done! I hope you all liked it ^_^! Also, I saw this HILARIOUS video on Youtube called Teen Wolf ON CRACK (Humor Edition #1) and I recommend you guys watch it. Trust me: it is worth it XD! I have the link in my profile, so go on there and check it out :D. So yeah, here's the question of today: **

**If all the characters of Teen Wolf suddenly transformed into five year olds, who would you want to babysit for a day? Villains included. **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone! If you all haven't heard about the latest news, then I will tell you. Yesterday afternoon, the mid-season finale episode of Teen Wolf was leaked onto iTunes. Jeff Davis has written a letter to his fans and posted on the official Teen Wolf tumblr and he feels deeply hurt about the whole situation. For those who have seen it (either accidentally or not), PLEASE do not spoil it for those who haven't watched it yet. It will ruin the whole excitement and build-up that Jeff worked very hard on creating for his lovely fans. Also, for those who watched it (and those who didn't) PLEASE watch the episode live on Monday night. It is important that the ratings are high for them to continue on making this fabulous show. It is still business after all and a low ratings on the last episode could be devastating for him. Please, please, **_**please**_** don't post spoilers on the internet. Don't spoil this for anyone and do WATCH the final episode on Monday night. **

**Thank you all for reading this important message. Spread the word about tuning in on Monday's episode and no spoilers. Do this for the lovely cast and crew that has worked their butts off for us, but also do this for the genius: **

**Jeff Davis**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

"Lucy, please wake up," she heard a soft voice from a distance. The brunette groaned as she flickered her eyes open to see bright, blue irises staring intensely at her. That's when she recognized that it was Isaac. "Oh thank god. Are you okay?"

Isaac carefully sat her up and pushed her against the metal rails to keep her steady. Lucy's head hurt completely. There was a loud throb happening inside and the girl could only hold her forehead as she rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" She croaked at him. Lucy then scanned around the dark vault with the door slightly opened that allowed some light in. She narrowed her eyes at Allison when she saw her handcuffed to the one of the rails. "Why is Allison with handcuffs? Where's her dad?"

Isaac shared a pained look with Allison and Lucy glanced between the two. "What…what happened, Isaac?"

"After Chris attacked you, he handcuffed Allison before offering himself to Jennifer," he sadly told her the details that she missed. "I've never been so scared, but she has three. She has all three and we need to stop it before she sacrifices them all."

Lucy began to shake, but she gulped as she nodded.

"I…I have to tell Stiles. He has to know," she stated firmly as she tried to get on her feet. Isaac helped her up, hold his arms out as she wobbled a bit. The werewolf suggested that she should sit, but she shook her head and took out her phone before frowning. "I can't. I have no signal here so I need to step outside for a few minutes. Just help Allison out of the cuffs."

She looked over Allison before leaving the vault with her phone in hand. As Lucy decided to send a quick text to Stiles about Chris being kidnapped by Jennifer, the pain didn't seem get any better or worse. A few minutes passed by and Lucy received no answer from Stiles. She stayed outside in the hallway, her foot tapping the floor in a rhythm until she should just head back inside. As she stepped one leg in the vault, her eyes gazed at Allison and Isaac.

She was stunned as she saw them in each others' arms. Isaac was fully embracing the huntress and Lucy could see some tears in Allison's brown eyes. Lucy's body became tensed as stone, her head shifted a bit higher as her face slightly clenched. She wasn't sure why it bothered her so much to see Isaac hugging Allison like that. Lucy knew that Isaac was helpful to anyone in need, but for some reason: this bugged her.

And that feeling came back again. That same feeling that she felt at the hospital.

Jealousy.

Lucy sent a cough their way and the two snapped their heads at her direction.

"I sent the text already," she controlled her voice from cracking a bit as well as showing them her phone. "He hasn't said anything and I don't know why."

Allison's arms finally pulled away Isaac as she realized how awkward the situation looked like in Lucy's mind. The female Argent stepped a few inches away from Isaac as her hand nervously rubbed behind her sweaty neck. Isaac watched in confusion as to why Allison suddenly acted this way, but he couldn't press the idea further as Lucy spoke again.

"What are we gonna do now?" She asked before approaching the two with her phone still in hand. "Allison's dad is gone and Scott is somewhere with Deucalion. Stiles isn't answering and Derek will only focus on Cora."

Allison lifted her head as she thought for a moment. "What about Deaton? Maybe he could help."

Isaac nodded in agreement. "He's the only one we have left."

"I was thinking the same thing," Lucy murmured at them as she scratched her head. "We should head to the animal clinic and hope he's there."

Allison quickly stepped out of the vault as she went to go start the car they came with. Lucy headed out as well, but Isaac's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She whipped her head around with a confused expression and he pulled her closer.

"What?" She blurted out to him.

"I heard your voice crack and your smelled something different from you when," he sighed as she tilted her head to the side. "When you saw us hugging."

"My voiced cracked because I'm worrying about Stiles," she told him while gazing into his eyes out of strength. "And I'm sure you smelled something else. If you're saying I'm jealous, then you're completely wrong. I know you and Allison are just friends, okay? Now lets go because she's waiting for us."

Isaac gripped loosened and she stomped away. The werewolf stayed behind for few moments as he eyed her silently. When she answered him, he couldn't help but hear the jump in her heartbeat. It was so light that it almost went unnoticeable from him, but he quickly heard it. He knew how broken and vulnerable Lucy was at the moment. Everything was falling apart in her eyes, in her state of mind that any small action could break her further. He was stupid to how insensitive he was, but Allison was also having her breaking moment.

Allison just saw her dad sacrificing himself to Jennifer in front of her eyes.

She lost her mother and she didn't want to lose her father.

Isaac sighed out in frustration before he exited the vault.

* * *

The car engined stopped as soon as they reached the clinic.

Allison snatched the keys into her hands before the three teens stepped out of the car. Lucy slammed the passenger door closed and her eyes stared at the building. The sun was slowly descending behind it, the colors becoming the bright mixed colors she and Isaac had seen in the morning. The wind around them blew between her black fishtail skirt, the soft fabric brushed against her bare legs as she looked over her shoulder to see Allison walk up next to her.

The lights were on and the door wasn't locked.

Lucy walked in first as she held the door open for Isaac and Allison to enter. The three headed towards the back and Lucy's eyes fell upon Lydia, Stiles and Dr. Deaton. Lucy had the urge to hit Stiles on the shoulder since he hadn't answer any of her texts, but he looked so serious.

So different that she decided against it.

Lydia focused her gaze on her shoes, but her head lifted up as soon as Lucy and Allison stepped into view. She had a sigh of relief, she wasn't sure why, but she just did. The sacrifices had put everyone on the edge and Lydia was mostly worried for Stiles, Lucy and Allison.

Their parents were kidnapped and not with them.

As they were discussing the place where their parents might be held, Stiles leaned against the steel table with his hands cupping his chin.

"It has to be on a telluric current," he pointed out the pattern and it made sense for Lucy. She was standing behind Stiles with Isaac next to her. "Or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect. I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows together as she considered that idea. Allison moved closer to where Stiles was as she snapped her fingers together.

"My dad and Gerard were there once," she said to them all while staring at Lucy knowingly. "But Gerard said it was years ago and he couldn't remember where it was. My dad obviously isn't here to tell us now."

"Yeah, mine either," he chimed in after her while staring straight ahead. Isaac shifted his posture as he glanced at everyone.

"Then how do we find this place?" The werewolf asked to them all.

Lucy crossed her arms as she gazed at the doctor in front of her. "Do you know anything that could help us, Deaton? Anything at all?"

She was begging at this point because she wanted her mother, as well as Allison and Stiles' dads, to be alive. They were all broken, all tired and all scared for their lives.

Deaton didn't face them, but he could feel all their eyes piercing straight at him.

"There might be a way," Lucy's face lifted and a hint of relief washed inside her eyes. "But it's dangerous."

And it fell again.

He finally turned his eyes at them. "We're gonna need Scott."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him as she stepped forward. "Why do we need him? What are you planning to do that needs him?"

Deaton's dark eyes rested on the worried girl as his gaze softened. "Well…we don't need him, but it's best that he were here. I think it's something the two of you would need to talk about, but for safety precautions: it's best if we use him."

Lucy felt offended. "Why?! I think I could do it! Scott's not even here because Deucalion has him!"

Isaac held her back and made sure she didn't lash out at the doctor. Deaton barely flinched, it was as if he knew she would react this way. Instead he calmly walked up to her and planted his hand gently on her shoulder. Lucy wasn't sure why, but that simple gesture relaxed her slightly and her shoulders were no longer tensed.

The anger washed away, but Isaac hold didn't loosen.

"There is something that you will be able to do," Deaton told her softly and Lucy's eyes stared into his with trust. "And it is something very important, but we need to get your brother here first."

"What's the plan then?" She asked him and Deaton sadly smile.

"Since Jennifer, the Darach, needs three guardians in order to complete the sacrifices," he began with a tone that caused all of them to pay full attention. "It would mean that the three parents would need to die, but there is _one_ way that might just save them."

Stiles gulped out of fear. "What is it?"

"You, Allison and Scott would have to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents," Deaton informed the five teenagers in his room. Their faces were completely shocked and some of them held fear such as Isaac. "For it to be successful, and for your parents to survive, you must all die for a few seconds although there are some dangers lurking behind it."

"Such as what?" Lucy hugged herself with her arms as she inched closer to Isaac's warmth.

"If Allison, Stiles and your brother, Scott, die," Deaton started out calmly and it scared Lucy for a bit. "The three would give back power to the nemeton and it would attract many supernatural creatures to this place because of the restored power. There will also be this cloud of darkness around your hearts, changing you completely and will stay with you for the rest of your lives."

Stiles raised his eyebrows as he quietly snorted, "No pressure…that's good…"

Allison sighed as she already made her decision. "I'll take the risk. Anything to save not only my dad but Scott's mom and Stiles' dad."

"Very well then," Deaton nodded respectively as he gestured Stiles to come with him. "Stiles, you come with me to find Scott. Also," he turned back to Allison with his knowledgable eyes. "You would need to find something that has a strong meaning to you and your father. This goes for you too, Stiles and for Scott as well. I suggest you go back to your home and find something that has something meaningful to you."

Allison nodded slowly as she walked outside to her car. Lucy eyes followed her until she disappeared from the room. Deaton called after Stiles, but before he stepped out, he stopped and faced Lucy. The girl gave him a questioning look as he sighed and slowly walked towards her.

"What is it, Stiles? Deaton's waiting for you," she told him in a hushed tone and Stiles ran a nervous hand through his hair. He wasn't sure where to begin or how to say it. He wasn't even sure how Lucy would react to what he would say, so he swallowed his thoughts down. "Stiles?"

"I'll tell you once Scott gets here," he simply spoke and Lucy scrunched her face together in confusion. "It's something that you both should hear together…"

Lucy didn't want to force it out of him, so she nodded in agreement. She then wrapped her arms around the boy, and Stiles returned the hug. Scott was their connection, their life support and Stiles' dad had always been there for her and her brother. Their mother, Melissa, had always been there for Stiles whenever times were tough.

They basically became a family over the years, although no one said a thing about it.

The two pulled away and Stiles quickly left the clinic. Lucy stood by herself and she balled her fists lightly as a sigh escaped her lips.

She looked at Lydia. "Let's go get the three tubs. I'll show you were they are."

"Lucy," Isaac called her name as soon as Lydia left the room. Lucy halted her steps as she spun around. The werewolf had an unreadable expression, but Lucy knew that his blue eyes gave what he thought away. He was somewhat annoyed or pissed off about something. "What was that about?"

She was taken aback by the question. "What?"

"With Stiles and that hug," he pointed out and Lucy furrowed her eyebrows together. "What was that about?"

"He needed the support, Isaac," Lucy snapped at him, appalled that he was accusing that there was something going on with them. "You should know that Stiles and I are just _friends_ and that we had been since little kids! Our freaking parents, and Scott, were taken from us and we only have each other left! Besides, you gave the same hug to Allison. Why are you becoming so annoyed with me giving a hug to Stiles?"

Isaac remained quiet and Lucy lets out an irritated sigh. "Look, Isaac, you have to trust me when I say nothing is happening with me and Stiles. I trust you enough with Allison which is why I didn't become angry when the two of hugged. She needed the support and I understand where she is coming from, now just help us get the tubs here."

With that, Lucy left and Isaac's ocean eyes gazed as she went.

The small jump in her heartbeat had happened again.

* * *

Scott entered his mother's room as soon as he opened the door.

The floor creaked under his weight, the noise loud and it echoed around him. His eyes scanned the large room, the darkness consumed him. Every step he took, the room seemed to shrink and the walls crawled closer and closer to him. He let's his fingers glide across the drawer of his mother and he knew what he needed to find.

It was the first thing that came to his mind when Deaton told him he needed an object that held meaning to him and his mom. He opened a drawer and took out a thick, small, red box. Opening it, his eyes gazed at the object and he knew it was the one for him.

The watch.

It still looked new.

No dust.

Nothing was broken.

It was beautiful, but what was important was that it held meaning to him.

Scott carefully took it and placed it inside his pocket before gently putting the box back inside the drawer, closing it and left the room.

* * *

The tube was filled with cold water.

She turned off the hose and gave it to Lydia who needed to fill up one more. The door opened, followed by some footstep, and Lucy's head snapped up to see Scott and Stiles enter inside. She and her brother made an instant connection with their eyes and Lucy couldn't help but run after him. Scott was surprised by the sudden weight that had just crashed on top of him as it made him stumble a few inches back. The werewolf's arms embrace his sister tightly and Lucy pulled her head back.

"You're such an idiot! I hate you for making me so worried!" She hissed at him with heated eyes, but it soon melted away and her face softened. "Oh god, I'm just glad you're okay. Don't you ever do this to me ever again!"

Scott chuckled heartily. "I love you too, sis."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she slapped his chest. "I love you as well, bro."

"No love for me?" Stiles extended his arm wide open and his face mocked an offended look. "How hurtful is this?"

"I gave you a hug before you left," she stuck her tongue childishly at him and Stiles rolled his own eyes.

"Now who's the one that's immature?"

"That title still belongs to you and Scott respectively," she cheekily stated before going back to the tubs to fill it with ice. Stiles shared a blunt look with Scott and the werewolf could only shrug at him. The best friends then silently watched as Lydia, Lucy and Deaton open up ice bags and pour them quickly inside the tubs. Isaac placed green herbs that the doctor had given to him and a shiver always came back to him as he got closer to the tubs. Memories of him drowning inside the water flashed across his eyes and he shook his head.

He wasn't going to do it this time, but the tubs still haunted him.

With the finishing touches done, Lucy rubbed her hands together as she threw the empty ice bag away. The teen girl walked towards her brother and stood between him and Allison. Deaton finished as well and he snapped his eyes at everyone in the room.

"All right," he boasted loudly, capturing everyone's attention. He stared at the three teenagers that were going to go under the water. "What did you bring?"

Stiles and Scott shared a look before the human boy spoke first.

"Um, I got my dad's badge," he showed it to the doctor with his fingers sliding above it. "Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit," he frowned at the item in his palm. "Still doesn't look great."

"Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning," Deaton clarified him and Stiles could only nod as he held the badge closer to him. Allison held her object between her fingers and Isaac quirked his eyebrow at it.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" He blurted out his surprise, but Allison didn't seem flinch at it. Her face remained the same as her thumb caressed the bullet.

"My dad mad it," she answered his question with a calm voice. "It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code."

She balled the bullet in her hands. Lucy briefly touched Allison's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile her way. Scott was the last one to speak and Lucy wondered what he brought with him. It could be anything from their house.

"Scott?" Deaton called for him and the teenager's hand whipped out a watch. Lucy's eyes widen as her brown eyes landed on the item. She hadn't seen that watch for years and Scott knew what Lucy was thinking as he squeezed her hand gently before staring at Deaton.

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital," he explained and Isaac's ears perked up. He knew that Lucy and Scott didn't talk much about their father. The last time one of them did was Lucy who tearfully shared her story as to why she quit gymnastics and he understood completely.

It held painful memories for her.

Isaac listened as Scott continued on. "She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked."

Deaton nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, the three of you will get in and the remaining three will hold you down until you're essentially…well, dead," he finished as he tried to make it not too coldly as possible. "But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether."

Lydia and Allison eyed each other and the redhead was about to make her way towards the huntress, until Deaton stopped the brain beauty in her tracks.

"Lydia," she snapped her eyes at him, wondering why he stopped her. "You go with Stiles."

Lucy's eyes glanced at Stiles and was confused as to why Deaton put Lydia and him together. She thought that Allison and her would make a good pair, but for the doctor's eyes: she seemed better suited with Stiles.

"Are you sure?" Allison blurted out to him as if he made a mistake. "I mean, Scott and I both have to go under."

Deaton gave her a knowing look and Allison realized who her part might be. She shared a shock look with Isaac who stood beside her. Lucy's chest tightened as she figured out that Isaac would be the one that will hold Allison down. It meant that the two had a strong connection with each other and she couldn't believe it.

Isaac felt guilty.

He felt as if he betrayed Scott, but mostly Lucy.

Scott could only gaze at Allison. The huntress didn't want to turn around, but she knew he was heatedly staring at her with those eyes. Those brown eyes that would make her legs become weak. She also knew that Lucy was staring at the two of them and she didn't want to face the female McCall at all.

It would be too much for her to handle.

Scott was the first twin to regain his thoughts. "It's okay…"

Lucy was broken further and she didn't want to see Isaac at the moment. The twins held each other's hands and began to walk away from the pair. Isaac wanted to grab Lucy's arm, wanted to say something to her, but his body wouldn't move a muscle. She wouldn't even spare a glance his way anymore and he felt upset.

He felt guilty.

He felt like crap.

Lucy helped her brother as he took off his jacket. She grabbed it from his hands, folding it neatly before placing it to the side. The siblings hadn't said a word to each other, both not trusting their words at the moment, but the two could feel there were in pain.

The two were on the same page.

Scott slowly approached his tub and he could only gaze at it for a moment. Ice and a few herbs floated on the surface. The werewolf could feel the freezing air that the water provide for him and he already felt a shiver run down his spine. He hadn't stepped inside and already the affect was coming on him.

Lifting a bare foot up, his toes inched closer to the water. He broke the barrier and cautiously went inside. A sharp inhale echoed across as the three felt the chill. Scott pushed on as he forced his other leg to enter inside. His hands gripped tightly on the edge of the tub, the watch dangling as well. Lucy moved forward so that she was close to her brother. She watched as his body shivered visibly and she restrained herself from pulling him out.

They needed to do this.

They needed to do this for their parents.

Stiles figured this would now be the perfect time to tell.

"By the way," he spoke through his chattering teeth and the twins looked at him. "If I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. Even you, Lucy," he stared at the girl as his skin became red. With a shameful look, he said the words that had been dying to be heard all day long.

"Your dad's in town."

Lucy's whole body seemed to have shut down as she and Scott gazed into each other. The two mirrored the same expression: their eyes wide, their mouth opened and Lucy could feel the tears forming inside. Her stomach had done flips inside, uncomfortable flips and she felt as if a large ocean wave had slammed against her.

Her dad is in town.

Her dad is in town.

Her _dad_ is in _town_.

He's here.

He's back.

Their dad is back.

Scott stared straight forward, the sudden news had crashed on top of him. He had to focus on his mom though, but the watch now held more meaning. The warmth of it contrasted the freezing temperature of his body. Lucy glanced at Deaton and the doctor nodded at her.

It was time.

She sent the look at Lydia, even sparing a glance at Isaac before her eyes pulled away from his direction. Lucy lifted her hands up and slowly gripped Scott's shoulders. She couldn't believe she was going to do this.

She was going to drown her own brother.

She had too.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Lucy could only whisper a soft 'I love you, Scott' knowing his ears could fully pick them up. Scott tried his hardest not to cry, but he couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks.

Lucy roughly pushed him into the water.

Their brown eyes, the same ones they shared, gazed at each other. Lucy's mouth quivered as she forced herself to keep him down. His eyes closed as a few bubbles made their way to the surface of the water. The three who held them down stared at each other before looking down at the person in the water.

The last thing she saw was Scott's eyes snap open.

And turn bright yellow.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-seven is done! I hope you all enjoyed it :D! Again, please watch the finale on Monday night! Ratings are truly important for the show to remain on air and hopefully we could get a season four because of it! Another important message: **

**Considering that the season will be split up into two halves, I feel like the two will be slightly different. This means that I will plan on doing a sequel to **_**this**_** story since the theme will now be something else. So yes, a sequel of Battle With Reality is in the makes and I already came up with a title (although I will tell you all on the last chapter :P). Here's the question of today:**

**Which werewolf on the show (dead or alive) would you want to take to a zumba dance class?**

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	28. Chapter 28

**OMFG! Last night's finale was…**

***explodes into colorful confetti***

**Okay, maybe not that, but the finale was just perfect. Lots of emotional moments especially Stiles crashing into a tree! I'll admit: I cried for a bit because I thought he was going to die, but than I thought he can't because he makes the show. I don't know, my logic was going weird during the episode. Scott's now an Alpha, Derek is gone with Cora, Scott's dad is living with them (how awkward for Melissa though…) and Allison got her dad back into the werewolf hunting business! This time: they're going to protect the good people ^_^ **

**Also, did you guys catch that sneak peak of the Winter Season? I was like: **

**DAMN! They're getting hot and heavy. (It was even more awkward for me considering that my baby brother was watching it. He's a Teen Wolf fan so I'm so proud of him :'D ), but then I remember the whole relationship with Lucy and Isaac and I went: **

**Yeah…about that…**

**But then it was a dream so yeah…I'm confused XD**

**And Kate Argent strangled ISAAC!? **

**Okay, enough about this and let's go onto something much more important: **

**This chapter. Enjoy everyone!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs...**_

* * *

Her hands were still glued on his shoulders.

She couldn't pull away, she didn't want to pull away, but the voice behind her was pleading. Lucy tried to ignore it, tried her hardest to block the sound from her ears, but she couldn't. The voice of reason managed to win over her fragile state of mind.

"Please, Lucy, you're brother will be back," Deaton's soothing tone was soft to the touch. It was like a feather tickling beside her warm ear. The teen girl merely shook as her hands still remained under the freezing water. Lucy had to admit that the very cold temperature was making her shiver, that ice were violently marking frost bites on her arms, but she cared for none of it.

She didn't want to let go.

"Lucy, please listen to me," Deaton tried again, his voice never changing. The knowledgable doctor gently placed his very warm hand on her shoulder as he made Lucy's body tensed. She became hard as stone, still as a statue and quiet as a mouse except for the occasional breathing through her nostrils. "You have to let go."

"I can't…" Lucy whimpered under her breath. Her chest heaved heavily as she shuts her eyes tightly as if she were in pain. "I can't let go. I can't do this to him!"

"But Lydia and Isaac have done it," the doctor titled his head to the side slightly. "They know that Stiles and Allison will be all right. Scott will be fine as well since your connection between the two of you is strong. He will make it back, Lucy, but you have to trust me on this."

Trust.

Lucy trusted Deaton.

As if it were eternity, her fingers quietly began to slip away from Scott's motionless body. It was a struggle that Lucy had inside herself. Half of her wanted to reach back down to her brother's shoulders and remain there, hold him and never let go while the other half tried to stay strong and follow Deaton's words. His words of wisdom never had fail them before, so why should Lucy not listen to them?

Her hands eventually reached the surface of the icy water and Deaton cupped his own large hands over her shaking ones. He grabbed the towel that sat next to him and covered her fingers. Lucy felt the heat grow, her hands slowly regaining some color. Deaton escorted her to sit outside of the room and carefully sat her on one of the chairs. Lucy shook quietly, her hair was blocking her face from everyone as her face was lowered. Deaton crouched down to her level, their eyes making contact and Lucy gazed into them.

"He'll be fine," Deaton told her in a calm voice. "I promise you that, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed like a small child. Deaton squeezed her shoulder gently before he stood up and left her there in peace. Silence had filled the air around her, her eyes staring mindlessly at the towel that engulfed her hands. Everything in her life was happening too fast and she couldn't keep up with it for long.

Before Stiles was drowned, he told her that her dad was here.

The clocked ticked and the sound echoed like a pattern. It made a pitter-patter noise that eventually matched the pace of her heartbeat.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

She couldn't wrap her mind around that. She didn't want to believe her dad was here in town, that he was physically here. She tried to make these crazy lies that maybe Stiles confused the man for someone else. Someone that might have seem to look just like her dad, but that was one in a million.

Lucy just didn't want to believe it.

He wasn't here since he left them.

He left their mom.

He left Scott.

He left _her_.

Her hands clenched inside the towel tightly as she suppressed the pain from the past to emerge on top. Lucy didn't want to relive the awful memory that was planted in her head. That memory that would always be with her no matter how many times she pushed it away.

"Lucy," a new voice broke the silence. She knew who that voice belonged to and she didn't want to talk to him at the moment. "Lucy, please look at me."

She didn't and Isaac sighed.

The werewolf crouched down in order to balance the level between them. His ocean eyes stared into her blazing brown ones and he gulped mentally. He still didn't back down as he built up the courage he needed and his fingers tried to touch her face. When they made contact with her skin, she flinched away and snapped her head to the side.

Isaac was stunned. "L-Lucy…"

"Why are you here?" She snapped at him although her eyes never looked at him. "Shouldn't you be in there with Allison considering you two have some strong _connection_ with each other?"

Isaac shivered as the icy tone was venomous to him. "Lucy, it wasn't my fault. We just somehow bonded together emotionally. There isn't anything going on, I promise you."

"Then how?" She finally gazed at him with a harsh glare. Isaac was scared to see this side of Lucy as she was always to most friendliest and happiest girl in this town. To see her brown eyes, the same ones that would hold compassion and care in them to turn cold and brutal terrified him to the bone. "How did you two get so close with each other? She fucking _stabbed_ you more than twenty times in the chest at the warehouse, Isaac! Or did you seem to forget that? Did you seem to have forgotten _everything_ she had done to you that night!"

Isaac didn't say a word as he merely bowed his head in shame.

Lucy clenched her mouth as she turned away from the boy. "I just don't know what to think right now, Isaac. I just don't know what to do..."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled out the two words and Lucy's whole body tightened before she sighed loudly.

"I need some time to think," she whispered into the air as she turned her head to see him. His blue orbs glistened in a mixture of hope and defeat. It was an odd combination that swam in his eyes, but she made her decision. "I just need to be alone and think, so if you don't mind: just go."

Isaac didn't know what to do.

He didn't want to leave knowing the mess he was in. It was sticky and awful and the werewolf wanted to fix whatever he broke. But he knew the longer he stayed put, the angrier Lucy might get and he didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was. So, doing what he was told, the sadden werewolf sadly stood up and shuffled his way out.

His ears could still pick up the hurt sigh that left her lips.

Isaac felt guilty once again.

* * *

"I screwed up," Isaac moaned as he slid down the wall while sitting besides Lydia on the floor. Outside was still dark and Deaton was getting some food for them in his redhead gave him a sympathetic smile while she squeezed her hand on his. "I never seen her this…this angry at me before."

"She's not angry at you," Lydia patted his hand and the werewolf looked up. "She's just hurt and maybe surprised."

Isaac used his other hand to run it through his curls with frustration. "It isn't my fault that Allison and I have this connection! We just did…and she just seemed to be lost. With her still dealing with the loss of her mom, and her somewhat rocky relationship with her dad: I just wanted to help her. I've always seen Lucy help others."

Lydia's critical eyes gazed at him and she noticed something. "But there's still more you're not saying."

Isaac hit his head against the wall. "I don't know, there are these small feelings. The time we were both in the supply closet for detention, she was there with me when I was having a panic attack. The closet was small, like _really_ small and I don't like tiny spaces. I feel," he gestured his hand slightly to make his point, "trapped. I feel that I'm suffocating from the lack of room. The darkness, the idea of me never to see light again: it just made me feel alone. Helpless. But Allison was there and she was trying to calm me down."

He snorted softly as he continued on. "She knew what she did to me. That she stabbed me with knives, but she still wanted to help me. Even though I was cold to her, she still wanted to help me. Even when I tried to attack and kill her, she still wasn't mad at me. Even though I left that bloody scratch on her arm, she still accepted my apology and I was surprised."

Isaac sighed as he lowered his head and confessed. "Sometimes, when I see Lucy: I see Allison. When I see Allison: I see Lucy. The two are so similar. So alike. The two share the same beliefs on fighting against evil and I can't help but feel confuse. I don't know what to think, but then I try to remind myself that I love Lucy. I really do love her and she loves me."

Isaac finally gazes into Lydia with helpless eyes. "I'm just confused."

Lydia fixed her posture as her hands smoothed down the silky blue dress. "It's okay for you to feel confuse, Isaac. I used to feel confused as to why I always scream or I always find a dead body. Heck," she brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "I still feel confuse about everything, but I'm working on it just like you have to work on your situation."

"Thanks, Lydia," he sent her a small grin. "I never thought in a million years I would hold this deep conversation with you. Last time I tried to talk to you, you shot me down."

He gave her a light smirk and Lydia scratched her neck nervously. "I'm sorry about that. I just…it was me being stupid. I thought that everyone's opinion mattered. I wanted to be seen as a popular person and tried to hide my intelligence. It seemed no one cared about the Latin language or the basic stuff about anatomy."

"Well, I forgive you," he held out his hand and Lydia stared at it while raising an eyebrow. "Let's handshake on it. Start new and forget about the past."

Lydia gave him an honest smile. "I'd like that."

And the two shook hands.

* * *

Lucy walked out of the bathroom as she closed the door.

She dried her hands with the paper towel and looked up only to stop. She stared straight at Isaac who was just standing there with his hands shoved inside his pocket. His head raised a bit, just enough so he could see her and her own brown eyes. Lucy managed to stay away from him for the past five hours and she had enough time to think.

To refresh herself and her mind.

"Do you still want to talk?" Isaac quietly asked at her and she sighed while nodding. They remained outside in the hallway for privacy. Lucy glanced at the clock as time was moving slowly and it frustrated her. Deaton said it could take long or short depending how their minds worked on finding the nemeton.

They just had to wait for.

And so they did.

"Listen, I know you're hurt about Allison and I," he started while running a hand through his curls. "And I know I would never try to cause you pain in any way because you mean a lot to me. You really do, Lucy."

Lucy only stared at him, her expression blank, but her eyes held emotion. "It seems that you're not telling me something. You have more to say."

Isaac was surprised, but he didn't let that show. He wasn't sure how girls managed to know when a guy was holding something back. Was it magic or something they had in their DNA?

He'll never know.

Isaac grabbed her hand, and this time she didn't flinch away like before. The werewolf took it as a sign that he could move closer to her and he did. He took small footsteps until the two could almost touch their noses. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed into his with her eyebrows furrowed together as she waited for his answer.

"You're right," he whispered knowing she could hear him. "There is something that I am holding back, but I'm not sure how you'll take it. I don't want to push you further or hurt anymore than I did."

"You'll be hurting me more if you don't tell me, Isaac," she reasoned to him. "Just say it, Isaac. Just _tell _me."

"At times…" he croaked while holding her hand as if he were afraid she'd pull away. "At times, when I see you: I see Allison. Whenever I see Allison: I see _you_. I thought these bizarre feelings were just some short phase, but now it's getting difficult for me. I love you, Lucy, I truly do, but I'm just confused because I don't know what to do. I'm just confused."

Lucy stayed silent as she let the words process her mind. Isaac stared at her, his eyes frantically searching for any sign that could be readable on her face. He wasn't sure if her staying quiet was either a good thing or a bad thing. He hadn't dealt with this before and it was a scary position for him to be in.

"Lucy?" He tugged her hand. "Say something. Say anything to me."

"You're confused," she mumbled out at him before sighing loudly. "I should be mad at you, Isaac. I should be screaming or yelling or anything else, but I can't. Although I am angry. I am hurt that you didn't trust me enough for you to admit something like that. I was beginning to wonder if you were starting to pull away from me these past few weeks."

"I didn't mean to-" he started, but Lucy interrupted him.

"I know you didn't, but to me: it seemed like it," she rubbed her eyes with her fingers. "It triggered memories of my dad leaving my mom. I was beginning to think that you were going to leave me just like how he left us. How he left my mom, Scott and I here in Beacon Hills."

"I'm sorry," he begged at her and Lucy lowered her head down, but never did let go of his hand. "I'm truly sorry."

"I know," she murmured softly at him. "I know you are, but I was thinking about us. Our relationship and now that you told me this: I'm just not sure, to be honest."

Isaac narrowed his eyebrows with upset as he blurted out a question. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to be in a relationship where you have some problems that you have to figure out on your own," she stated sadly, trying to not make it sound so mean or hurtful. "I think it's best to just go on a small break. You have some problems that you need to deal on your own and with my dad here: I have some of my own."

Lucy's hand began to slip away and Isaac shook his head.

This wasn't happening.

He didn't know what to think.

His head was spinning violently as he snatched her hand back into his grasp. His blue eyes were pleading at her, his face broken and Lucy fought hard not to cry at it.

"No, please. We can still work it out without us going on a break," he was begging at her. Isaac would drop on his knees if it was the last option. "Just please…"

"Isaac, it would be worse if we continue on," she was trying to reason with him. "You said it yourself. You're confused. You _need_ to get these feelings sorted out. If we stay together, we would end up fighting even more. We just need some time apart, okay? I love you enough to not let that happen. I love you enough to not let this situation become worse. I'll still love you, and if you love me then you would just try this out. I'll talk to Allison, tell her everything and make sure she doesn't feel too guilty about it."

Isaac wasn't sure what to think.

What to say.

What to think.

He even forgot to breathe for a moment.

This was actually happening.

They were going on a break as she said. Isaac didn't want to go on a break, but maybe she was right. The two were arguing more than usual, not the whole yelling, but still have small fights at times. Maybe this break thing was something that they both needed and if it would help the two of them, then he was willing to try.

"Okay," he agreed with sadness. "A break it is…"

"You'll still live with us, Isaac," she spoke up with a sad smile. "We'll still see each other at home and school, just…I just want you to find yourself. I care about you and I always will."

Lucy inched her face closer to his. Her warm lips planted a soft and quick kiss on his cheek. The heat on his skin rose as he became red from the intimate contact. She then pulled away, her kiss was like a feather that tickled him.

"Oh," she stared at him and Isaac gazed into her eyes. "I just wanted to say that I'm not pregnant. Took some pregnancy tests, all came out negative and my period came…"

Her voice lowered on the last three words as she bit the inside of her cheek in embarrassment. She had to tell him and she was relieved that she wasn't carrying a baby inside. Isaac wasn't sure how to respond, or react to the news, so he could only nod. Lucy exhales as she rubbed the back of her neck while rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Just thought you deserve to know," she soon added.

"Thanks," he choked out while forcing a small grin.

"Okay…" she looked around the place as her eyes glanced everywhere. Awkwardness settled between the two and Lucy pointed behind her. "I should go check out Lydia, so…" She waved her hands while taking a step back. "So I'll just go."

Isaac's eyes lingered as she walked down the hall and disappear from his sight.

* * *

A loud gasp woke Lucy up.

Water splashed loudly and the tan girl sprinted to her feet as quickly as she could. Her eyes widen in shock and happiness to see that the three of them were alive. They were breathing and living and not dead.

Each of them coughed and were desperate for air. Isaac rushed back inside to see Stiles, Scott and Allison emerge to the surface, their faces and hair dripping with freezing water. Scott was the first to pull himself up from the tub while screaming.

"I saw it!" He exclaimed the news. "I know where it is!"

Stiles added on. "We passed it. There's…There's a stump, a huge tree," he explained while getting out from the water. "Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down, but it's still big, though. Very big."

That's when Scott remembered more. "It was the night we were looking for the body!"

"Yeah, the same night you were bit by Peter."

"I was there too," Allison chimed in as she heavily panted. "In the car with my mother. We almost hit someone."

Scott's eyes widen like saucers. "It was me! You almost hit me!" He turned his wet body at Deaton and approached him. "We can find it."

Scott was expecting the four to jump in happiness or their faces to be relieved by the good news. He was expecting anything from them, but he was stunned to see not one clap. Scott stared at his sister who sadly looked at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" Allison asked, her body shivering and in desperate need for a towel.

Isaac decided to let them know. "You guys were out a long time."

"Very, very long," she emphasized his point and Scott's face scrunched as Stiles asked a question.

"How long _is_ a long time?"

"Sixteen hours," Deaton answered him with a low sigh. As Scott was taken aback from this, the doctor could only nod as he continued on. "And the full moon rises in less than four."

Lydia and Lucy immediately wrapped the three in warm towels. Scott gratefully took it from his sister's hands and dried his hair. Stiles did the same with his and Allison followed their lead although she felt cold everywhere else. She quickly wrapped it around herself, the heat was comforting to her skin and she sat on the table.

"I need to go back to Deucalion," Scott stated out loud and Lucy's body froze as she whipped her head at him. Her eyes were large with disbelief as her mouth hung wide open.

"Scott, what the hell are you thinking?" She snapped at him out of pure worry. "You're definitely not going back to him!"

"No, dude," Stiles agreed with Lucy's reaction. "You are not going back with them."

"I made a deal with Deucalion," Scott told them as if it were a good enough reason and Lucy shot Stiles an unbelievable look.

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?"

"A deal with the devil would be much safer than a deal with Deucalion," Lucy snorted out loud as she crossed her arms once again. "Damn it, Scott. You're not going back with them! It's too much!"

Isaac decided to jump in. "Why does it matter, anyway?"

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help," Scott pointed out and Lucy wasn't still convinced. Allison was also appalled by Scott's decision and looked at Deaton as if he would be the voice of reasoning.

"He trusts you more than anyone, tell _him_," she pointed her finger at Scott's direction, "he's wrong."

Deaton shrugged for a moment. "I'm not so sure he is."

Lucy was surprised by this. "W-What? What the heck do you mean by that?"

The doctor shot her a calm look. "Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies."

"So we're gonna trust him," Isaac scoffed lightly at the doctor. "The guy that calls himself 'Death, Destroyer of Worlds'? We're gonna trust _that_ guy?"

Deaton shook his head. "I wouldn't trust him, no, but, you could _use_ him to your advantage."

Everyone's eyebrow rose in the room with interest and the doctor continued on with his point that he was making.

"Deucalion may be the enemy," he started out slowly, his eyes glancing at each teenager in front of him. "But he could also be the bait."

The door creaked from outside the room and Deaton stepped out to see who it was. A few minutes later, Lydia went out as she heard her name muffled through the walls with Stiles and Scott close behind. Allison decided she should change and Lucy took the opportunity to talk with her in private.

"Hey, Allison," Lucy crept up behind her and the huntress turned her head to the side. "Can we talk alone?"

"Sure," she was surprised by this, but she followed Lucy outside the room, leaving Isaac alone. The werewolf bowed his head down as he knew what the conversation would be. Lucy handed her the dry clothes that she and Lydia quickly got at her apartment as well as some new clothing for Stiles and Scott. The tan girl spun around and Allison held the clothes with uncertainty as she stared at Lucy. "What do you want to talk about?"

"About you and Isaac," she stated and Allison blinked her eyes quickly. It was rather bold, but the huntress remember the reaction before she was drowned. Allison's eyes fell down to the ground as the fabric in her hands crumbled underneath her nails. She was expecting some yelling or screaming from Lucy, but nothing came. "Isaac and I…we talked about it."

Allison lifted her head slightly as she tilted it to the side. "Talked about what?"

"About how he's just confused with himself and the feelings he's growing," Lucy rubbed her arm out of discomfort. Lucy thought it would be easy to talk, but now that she's looking at it: it really wasn't. So she sighed to regain some confidence. "He told me he sees me in you and you in me. And with the times you two were alone together…I guess it just made it worse."

Allison shook her head. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I knew that he means a lot to you and you mean a lot to him. I never…I never wanted-"

Lucy rose a hand in the air. "It's fine. I knew you didn't do this on purpose."

Allison knew that the phrase 'It's fine' didn't mean exactly that. It meant the opposite and the huntress began to feel guiltier than ever.

"No it's not," she quivered at Lucy. "It's not fine. You know you're not fine and Isaac isn't fine as well."

"It is, Allison," Lucy placed a gentle hand on her moist arm. "We decided to just take a break. He needs to solve this problem on his own and I have to deal with my own. A problem that I hoped would had never returned, but it did so don't blame yourself."

Lucy then turned around to walk away, but Allison asked one more question.

"Are you mad at me?" Allison watched as Lucy stopped in the midway in the hallway with her back facing her. Lucy's eyes looked over her shoulder and she shook her head.

"I'm not mad," she answered with full honesty. "I'm just upset that this had to happen."

Allison clenched her mouth as she headed inside the bathroom to change.

* * *

The elevator door dinged and it opened to the fourth floor.

Scott and Allison were fully changed and dried. The beta werewolf was busy talking on the phone with Stiles on the other line.

"Just grab anything?" Scott asked him without a care before he rolled his eyes. "Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers."

"Ew," Lucy gagged silently beside her brother.

"Socks? Okay, I'll smell the socks."

Isaac glanced at the twins before staring at Allison who opened the door. "What about me?"

"See what you can find in my dad's closet," she ordered over her shoulder to the blue-eyed werewolf before marching down. "Anything with the strongest scent."

"Don't go for the boxers," Scott snorted at Isaac and the werewolf shook his head. Lucy followed Allison to where they kept all the weapons and equipment. The two girls needed to reload if they were going to find their parents and fight off the darach just in case. Allison pushed the door open only to stop dead in her tracks.

Lucy did the same and her eyes landed on one person in particular.

It was him.

"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady," the agent stated with a pointed finger. His brown eyes quickly shifted to the other girl that stood beside Allison. The eyes slowly softened as he saw her. "Lucille."

Lucy swallowed the large lump on her throat as she watched her dad stand up. Her brother soon walked back, his expression in bewilderment.

"Scott," the older McCall acknowledged his son. The twins stood beside each other, not sure what to say. Stiles was right, he was right when he said their father had return to town.

"What are you doing here?" Scott quietly growled at him, though it could go unnoticed.

"Following one of the leads I have," her dad told him and Lucy rolled her brown eyes.

"Of course it's work related," she sniped at him and Scott rubbed his sister's back to calm her down. The FBI agent coughed as he fixed his suit while continuing on.

"Now, since I don't know where the two of you've been," he gestured his hand to the empty seats in front of the desk. "Why don't you two have a seat, and we can talk? You too, Isaac."

Lucy turned her head to see Isaac meekly pop his head from behind the doorframe. "How do you know my name?"

"Your name's one of the few things I know," he told him while shoving his hands in his pockets. "To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue."

Scott stepped forward as he sassed at him. "If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago."

"Ditto," Lucy chimed from the back as she crossed her arms over her chest while walking up front to where her brother stood. "But I'm sure that you don't care."

Their father sighed. "I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own children into an interrogation room. Really hoping."

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek as the twins looked at each other in annoyance.

This would be a long interrogation session.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-eight is done! I hope you all liked it. So yeah, many of you wanted Isaac and Lucy to break up or take a "break". Rest assure: I **_**won't**_** be following the Isaac/Allison shipping. Just using it for the drama, but they will not be together. Also, I know that Lucy and Isaac are broken up, but they will get back together.**

**Eventually. I'm not as cruel as Jeff Davis. Here's the question of the week:**

**Who was a better girlfriend to Derek? Kate Argent or Jennifer Blake/The Darach? **

**(Even though they're both horrible…XD) **

**Shout-out to the 400th reviewer: **

**xo-WolfGirl-xo**

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are greatly appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey! So yeah, I'm glad you guys weren't too upset on Isaac and Lucy taking a break. But I was laughing at all your responses from the chapter's question. Also, next chapter will be the **_**last**_** one from this story! I'm so sad about since it's coming to an end :( There's a very important message at the end of this chapter, so please read! Here's the next chapter so enjoy ^_^! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs…**_

* * *

Lucy annoyingly took the couch seat on her left while Allison sat the one on the right.

The brunette plopped herself down without a care thrown at her dad's direction as she gave him a short, fake smile that was immediately replaced with a frown. Scott stood on her left side while Isaac opted to sit on the small, brown coffee table in the middle. The blue eyed werewolf wasn't sure what to do since he was being interrogated by Lucy's father.

He was still surprised that he knew his name though.

"I'm more than a little disturbed," her father began and Isaac took the opportunity to slip out some mints. "Not only by the number of missing parents, but the fact that it's Stiles' father, your father," he pointed to Allison before staring at his children, "and your mother."

The sound of a case clicking caused Lucy to glance her brown eyes at his fingers. He rose one hand into the air while stating, "Mine are both dead."

The three teens simply stared at him and Lucy shook her head. Isaac plopped the mints in his mouth while glancing his own eyes at his…well, his ex-girlfriend now he suppose. The voice of Lucy's dad caught his attention.

"Save the clichéd teenage apathy for your high school teachers," he rudely snapped at Isaac and the teen shrugged. The FBI agent's voice rose in anger as he was losing patience. "The four of you know more than you're saying, and I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Can't do that. We have school and many important things to do."

"I didn't come here to deal with your sass, young lady," her father scolded his daughter and Lucy clenched her fists tightly.

"No one _asked_ you to come here," she snapped at him and the older man could only shift his weight on his legs uncomfortably. Lucy knew she had won the battle as she leaned back against her chair with arms crossed over her chest. Isaac thought it was hilarious and interesting to see how Scott and Lucy reacted towards their dad. Even a blind person could figure out they didn't want their father here as the tension between the three of them was so thick that a knife could slice through it. Scott decided to step.

"You can't keep us here," he stated with full force.

"Not without some kind of warrant," Allison added after Scott finished. The agent's hand held the thick chair as he leaned forward towards the teens.

"I've got a desk full of probable cause."

Allison titled her head as she rose from her seat. "My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally licensed firearms dealer. That means he has to own a few weapons" the huntress went towards the table as she tapped the crossbow. "Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow or this carbon steel marine combat knife," she bounced her finger to the next weapon. ".50ae Desert Eagle, hmm, smoke grenade with pull ring igniter."

In a flash, Allison pulled the ring and immediately threw the grenade on the ground. The smoke was quickly filling the room and Allison yelled at the three to run out and follow her. Scott helped Lucy out the room and their father coughed violently. Even though the smoke was making it harder to see, he could still make out the figures of his children running out.

"Wait!" The father desperately screamed over the coughs. "Scott, Lucy, Wait!"

"Should we take the elevator?" Isaac breathed out heavily due to the running.

"Too much time," Allison shook her head as she gestured her hand wildly at the group. "We got to take the stairs."

Lucy overheard the coughing and footsteps become louder and she whipped her head back at them with her eyes wide. "They're coming!"

"Let's just go," Isaac pushed the girls out first before he and Scott ran down the stairs. Allison led them towards another door where the parking lot was held. She reached for her keys while Scott fished out his. Once they spotted their vehicles in the vast sea of cars, they ran faster. Since Scott was closer to her, she decided to ride with him on his motorbike. Her brother quickly handed her the helmet while Isaac and Allison jumped inside the car.

Lucy's arms wrapped around Scott's waist tightly. She turned her head around to see her father stumbling inside the parking lot. The agent searched everywhere until his eyes settled on her. Lucy panicked as she snapped her head around.

"He's here! Just go now!" She screamed and the engine roared loudly. She held tighter around her brother as he sped out of the parking lot with Allison following not too long. Mr. McCall heavily panted as his eyes watched them disappear and the father grunted in anger.

* * *

They made it to the woods.

The car lights shined into the dark forest while Scott's engine purred until a stop. Lucy quickly hopped down until her shoes firmly hit the earthy ground. She took off her helmet while whipping her hair wildly as she used her hand to smooth it down. Allison stepped out from the car while staring at the two of them.

"Are you guys okay?"

"I didn't know what to say to him," Scott chuckled as he was remembering what happened fifteen minutes ago. "I couldn't come up with anything, but what you did: that was awesome!"

"Nice thinking, Allison," Lucy smiled fondly at the girl and the huntress returned the favor. "I wasn't sure how long I could have sat there before I started to yell at him."

Isaac quickly approached them with his phone out while looking at Scott. "I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles. You?"

Scott furrowed his eyebrows together. Stiles should had sent them a message by now, but Isaac received none from his best friend. Scott couldn't help but wonder what was happening and if Stiles was okay. "I don't get it."

"All right," Isaac sighed as his eyes scanned the dark forest. "Well, we can't wait for him. Come on."

Lucy followed Isaac's lead, but noticed her brother still standing. She cupped her hands over her mouth while yelling out his name. Scott's head lifted as he watched his sister motioning him to follow them before she continued further into the woods. The leaves crunched underneath her boots as she walked over branches and rocks.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked and Lucy snapped her head in surprised. She thought he was in front of her, but now he was walking beside her. "Back at Allison's place…you didn't seem to like your dad."

Lucy snorted as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "He was being a douche to you all. I still don't understand why he came back. He knows what he did and he just waltzed in here expecting a warm welcome?"

Isaac chuckled. "I'm still wondering how he knows my name."

"I'm surprised he still remembered my name and Scott's."

"He actually called you 'Lucille'," Isaac pointed out and Lucy sighed as she kicked another rock.

"I know," she murmured while staring at him. "That's the first time he called me that since he left here years ago."

Isaac decided to end the conversation on that note. Lucy was thankful he at least respected her thoughts and the two walked in silence. They finally reached the rise that overlooked the small town. Lucy's eyes gazed at the bright, yellow lights that glowed into the darkness. From the corner of her eye, she could see the vicious clouds slowly make their way towards the town. The lightning echoed into the distance and she felt the wind pick up slightly.

The storm was approaching.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott?"

Lucy spun her body around to see Deucalion calmly stroll towards them with his cane in hand. He no longer had his sunglasses on and Lucy could finally see his eyes. They saw past her, but at times she swore he could see her. Scott stepped forward as he stared at Deucalion.

"We got a little delayed," he answered honestly. "Where are the others?"

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits."

"So it's just you and me against her?"

A faint smile crept on Deucalion's face. "I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make."

Scott turned his gaze at his sister and friends. They all looked at each other and made a silent decision before Lucy nodded at him. She remembered what Deaton told them, how forming an alliance with the enemy wasn't a bad thing.

Especially since they could use him as bait.

"Just go with him, Scott," Lucy told him.

"Okay," he agreed before staring at the three of them. "Get Stiles and then get to the root cellar, okay? We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there."

"How are you gonna do that?" Isaac questioned him and Scott sent him a confident, but tiny smile.

"I have a plan."

* * *

The storm was kicking in.

The wind blew furiously and the leaves swung back and forth on the trees. Leaves floated around, dirt from the ground rose as it danced everywhere. Lucy's hair was moving wildly against the wind and she used her arm to block any small debris from entering her eyes. Allison led the way with her and Isaac following closely behind.

Lightning flashed across the dark clouds.

"Are you sure we're going the right direction?" Isaac asked Allison as they continued to walk. His jacket flapped as the wind became stronger.

"I know we're near it," Allison answered him.

"I hope it's not too far," Lucy commented as she hopelessly searched around. Allison told them to look out for a large stump that belong to a tree, but with this storm coming, it became harder to see.

"You think you can pick up a scent?" Allison suggested to the only werewolf they had with them.

"I'm trying, but I c-"

He halted his steps and Lucy noticed this. She quickly tapped Allison on the shoulder, making the girl stop and turn around as well.

"Isaac?" Lucy called out his name and the werewolf blinked his eyes.

"I hear something," he quietly said as his ears perked up. "It's an…it's an emitter. It's one of your dad's."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked him.

"Has to be."

"Is it far from where we are?" Lucy spun her head around and Isaac shook his head.

"It's near us, now come on!"

Isaac sped off into the woods and the girls immediately ran. They didn't go too deep, but Isaac was right when he said it wasn't too far. Allison's feet slowed down as her eyes widen in relief. The stump, the same stump that she saw in her mind was there. She made a dash towards it with Lucy following and the tan girl was amazed by the size.

Their parents were somewhere here.

"You guys!" Isaac's voice echoed around the two. The girls stared at the werewolf before following to where his gaze led. Lucy made a run for it, the dirt buzzing around her ankles and bare legs. Her fingers pried one wooden door open while Allison pulled the other side. Allison entered first and Lucy felt Isaac's hand quickly pushed her in next.

The stairs creaked and Lucy could see the three of them.

"Mom!" Lucy rushed towards the nurse that was tightly wrapped up in thick rope. She quickly embraced her mom while Melissa smiled at her child.

"Lucy! Oh, Lucy," she breathed out in relief. Lucy reached for a knife that was hidden inside her boot and took the small weapon out. She immediately started to cut the rope while Isaac worked on getting the sheriff free.

"Where's Stiles?! Where's my son?" The sheriff demanded out of worry.

"And Scott?" Melissa added as she gazed into Lucy's eyes.

"They're coming, all right," Isaac reassured them both while he and Lucy shared a quick glance before she pulled away. "They're on their way to help."

Wood snapped from above and Lucy's head lifted her head up to the surface. Thunder boomed loudly as another lightning flashed from above their heads. Small rocks began to pour themselves inside the hole and Lucy cut the last rope before pushing her mother away. The doors began to flap as the wind picked up rapidly.

Dirt sprinkled down at them until more rocks poured from the sides. Isaac yelled at everyone to hurry, but his ears picked up a sound. To his left, he saw one of the furnitures begin to fall over and he immediately wrapped his arms around Lucy, pulling her away from being hurt. Lucy shook as her face was against his chest while her eyes were wide in horror.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Lucy heard Stiles' dad scream, but before one of them could reach the stairs, it collapsed. The destruction created a loud rumble and Isaac pulled Lucy from the danger while the girl panted heavily.

They weren't sure how they would get out alive.

* * *

**Chapter twenty-nine is done! Hope you all enjoyed it :D! Well, next update will be the LAST chapter! Last chapter everyone, so yeah. Lots of treats will be given out such as the official sequel's title to this story. A **_**sneak peek**_** to another Teen Wolf story that I'm currently writing up and I will give **_**another**_** sneak peek to the, let's say…the 5th and 10th person who reviews this chapter to **_**another**_** Teen Wolf story I'm writing XD. **

**Lots and lots of treats I'm giving out, but that's because you guys are awesome and deserve the best! Here's the question for today: **

**What two famous people (actor/musician/etc) would you bring to spend a whole week at Las Vegas? **

**Reviews, alerts and favorites are appreciated! Until next time...**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	30. Chapter 30: Final Chapter

**Well, here we are people. The last chapter of Battle With Reality and I still can't believe it's ending. Just wanted to say thank you all so much for supporting me. Thank to **_**all**_** the lovely reviews you have written. Thank you to **_**all**_** the story alerts for those who are following this story. Thank you to **_**all**_** who favorited this story. I also wanted to thank the people who added Battle With Reality into their communities. I appreciated all you readers, even the silent ones ^_^! Each and every one of you were so amazing and just the best any author would have. So, please enjoy this last chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OCs...**_

* * *

Chris cautiously inched closer to the entrance.

The hunter silently observed it and a deep frown was plastered on his worried face. He turned to face them while sharing the awful news.

"It's blocked."

Sheriff dusted down his wrinkled uniform. "What do you see? Anything?"

Isaac stretched his head out like a giraffe, but his eyes couldn't see anything. Lucy stayed put and she realized that she was still in his arms. She coughed quietly, catching the werewolf's attention and Lucy glanced her eyes downward to what she was indicating. Isaac knew what she meant and was about to let go, but he immediately stopped. Lucy narrowed her eyes as Isaac's head snapped towards the left.

A low creaking sound echoed around and Chris' eyes widen. "Look out!"

The ceiling above began to crack further and Isaac pushed Lucy away and towards her mother. A large board broken inside as it blocked the entrance completely. Melissa hugged her daughter tightly as more dust sprinkled from above and the ground shook heavily. Lucy realized that Isaac was still standing and she quickly glanced up.

It was going to fall on top of him and she needed to warn him from the danger. "Isaac!"

The sheriff was quick on his feet as he immediately snatched the back of his jacket and pulled the werewolf back. She heard a hard thud beside her and Lucy whipped her body around to see him groan from the pain. His blue eyes darken due to the light and Lucy shook with worry and fright. Loud cracks were running above them, the wood creaked as leaves from outside fell upon them all. The sheriff ordered everyone to move and Lucy did, but she realized Isaac wasn't moving.

He was instead lingering above as if he had a plan forming inside his mind. Lucy crawled backwards, her feet kicking against the ground as she went near her mom. Her brown eyes could only gaze at Isaac as the werewolf stood to his feet. His hands tried to hold one of the main supporters so the roof wouldn't fall on top of them.

"Mom!"

Melissa embraced her tightly, the warmth was felt by Lucy. "He's going to be fine. He knows what he's doing."

Lucy could only nod helplessly as she noticed his blue eyes turn bright yellow. He was the only one holding it up, all his strength was pouring into his arms and mind. He felt himself shake under the intense pressure, but Isaac pushed those thoughts away. He needed to hold this up, hold it up until Stiles or Scott came to rescue them. Isaac, though, wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep holding it up, but he'll try.

The sweat was running down his face. It helped glisten his skin against the moonlight that shined through the holes still opened. His face was becoming red and he heavily panted while taking deep breaths. The fingers curled roughly on the thick wood, so rough that he thought his skin was sliced and blood would be oozing out.

"Is this me, or is this place getting smaller?" Isaac screamed at them as he quickly inhaled and exhaled his breaths. No one said a word as their eyes could only stare at him, their only savior from death.

A crack was heard.

Isaac pushed it hands higher as he tried to keep the thing up. Yellow was slowly shinning above them and Lucy's eyes stared outside. She knew it was supposed to be night time, so she was confused as to why the sun was beginning to shine.

That's when she remembered.

"The lunar eclipse has started," she whispered before turning her head at her mom. "The lunar eclipse is starting! Isaac won't be able to have his werewolf abilities!"

"I'll help," Stiles' dad quickly stood underneath to where Isaac was. His hands firmly above the roof, he tried to keep the thing from falling. More leaves scattered down, more rocks poured inside and more dust was collected. The lunar eclipse had finally kicked in for Isaac as he felt his arms losing strength and his legs began to wobble from the heavy pressure.

"I can't do it," he grunted aloud, his face clenching tightly. "I can't hold it! I can't hold it!"

"Everyone help," Lucy instructed as her hands immediately shot up to hold the heavy roof. She hissed in pain as everything was creaking, everything was shaking even with all the support. Allison screamed out it was too heavy and Lucy agreed with her silently. The sweat trickled down her dirty face as pain was shooting throughout her arms. Groans were thrown around as they felt the ceiling begin to fall down. Lucy's whole body was falling deeper and deeper and she realized they were all going to be crushed.

They were all going to die.

And then it stopped.

Lucy opened her eyes and searched around. It landed on Stiles who just came at the right time with the aluminum bat placed upwards. It was holding the roof, keeping it from collapsing on top of them and Lucy sighed in relief. She slowly lowered her hands and was about to put them on her sides until the place shook again.

"Lucy, help me," Melissa grunted quickly as she struggled with the weight. Lucy's hands were planted above as she ducked her head while her puffing out her breath. The eclipse wasn't over yet and Isaac hadn't gotten his powers back. They had to hold it up until he could do it instead, but she didn't know how far the eclipse had gone by. Isaac still kept his hands up as his arms shook. His blue eyes glanced at Lucy who stared at him with pain written on her face.

She looked down on the ground, her chest heaving quickly. Her brown eyes gazed at the dirt floor, her boots sinking in deeper. That's when she noticed the yellowness starting to disappear as the sky was going back to normal. The lunar eclipse was over and Lucy lifted her head up to see Isaac regaining his strength in his arms.

The werewolf's eyes shined yellow briefly until it returned to normal.

The shake stopped as well.

Lucy and her mother carefully placed their hands down as the two glanced up. Nothing was moving, no more dirt falling down on their heads and the wind finally calmed down. Isaac slowly placed his arms down and sighed in relief that the roof wouldn't crash on top of them.

"Is it over?" Allison quietly asked as she was slightly afraid she would jinx it. They waited for a few seconds before laughter echoed around them.

"It's over," Lucy breathed out with a large smile. Allison and her dad shared a tight embrace while Melissa pulled her daughter with her. "It's over, mom."

"I know," she smiled while looking at Isaac. The werewolf sent her a tired wave as he rubbed his forehead and plopped down to take a seat. His legs were pumping loudly, the werewolf heard his own blood rushing inside, but he didn't care. Wherever Scott was, whatever he did: he had done it.

Scott saved them all.

Isaac looked back at the pair again only to see Lucy give him an appreciative smile. She then quickly pulled away to talk with her mom who she hadn't see for almost a day. Melissa's fingers gently brushed away any leaves and dirt from Lucy's hair.

"Mom," the girl quietly spoke and Melissa hummed in response. "You should know that dad's back in town…"

Melissa's fingers froze. "What?"

"He's back," Lucy told her sadly as she gazed straight into her mother's brown eyes. "Stiles told Scott and I and…and we saw him earlier before rescuing you all."

"Oh," was all that Melissa could say and Lucy couldn't blame her. As the nurse shook her head and blinked, she pushed those thoughts away as a soft grin replaced her frown. "Well, right now: let's just focus on getting out of here."

Lucy agreed as she hugged her mom for what seemed like the millionth time, but she didn't care. She had her mom with her, alive and safe and that was all that matter to Lucy at the moment. She wasn't bloodily sacrificed in the hands of Jennifer, but breathing and smiling.

"Scott?" Stiles' voice caused Lucy's attention to turn on him."Yeah we're okay. We're _all_ okay. How about you, you okay?"

Lucy dusted her shirt as Stiles continued on. "You think you can come get us? Great, okay! Um," he scratched his head as his eyes bounced at everyone's head. "Uh, bring a ladder."

Everyone couldn't help, but share a heartfelt laugh.

* * *

Isaac pulled the shirt over his head.

He had just come fresh out of the shower and quickly changed. He was in his room, the room that used to be a guest bedroom, and he grabbed the towel to dry his hair. They were finally home, home at last with no more danger from Jennifer or the alpha pack. He glanced outside the window, the clouds calm and the moon shined brightly into the night.

It was a beautiful scene.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts and the werewolf strolled towards the door. As he opened it, he was surprised to see it was Lucy stand outside with a hot cup of chocolate.

"My mom wanted me to give you this," she said quietly as she extended the beverage at him. Isaac carefully took it and Lucy's arms hugged around herself. "She's thankful for what you did earlier. Saving her and the other's lives. I think she might bake some cake or cookies because she's busy in the kitchen."

Isaac chuckled. "I'm glad for it."

Lucy nodded as she shifted her weight from one leg to another. "I thank you too. It was brave for you to do that. Stupid, but brave. Okay…maybe not stupid."

"So you wanted to be crushed like a bug instead?" He mused at her while taking a small sip from his hot chocolate. Lucy rolled her eyes as she shook her head while Isaac pulled the cup away. "Hot…really hot."

"Goodnight, Isaac," she softly smiled before she walked down the hall. Isaac stepped outside, his blue eyes watched as she entered her room with the door closing behind her. The werewolf sighed as he slipped back inside his own room as he took another sip.

He stared outside the window again and stared at his own reflection.

* * *

Lucy's slippers shuffled softly against the wooden floors of her home.

She couldn't sleep and she wasn't sure why. Actually, she knew why and she hated how it kept her up at night for days at times. She couldn't stay still in her bed, her body tossed and turned and she finally decided to just head downstairs, grab something to drink and try to sleep then.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed the lights in the kitchen to be on. She slowly approached the doorway, her body quietly popping inside and she relaxed slightly only to see it was Isaac there. He was drinking some water with his back facing her. Knowing that he sensed her, she didn't need to speak as he quickly turned around while gripping his cup.

"D-Did I wake you?" He nervously asked as if the "loud" noises he made woke anyone up. He made sure to not disturb anyone's sleep, hearing their heartbeats and Scott's horrendous snores that came from his room. Lucy shook her head as she maneuver around the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of water. "Why are you awake then? I-If you want to tell, it's okay if you don't."

Lucy smiled as she took a sip. "Couldn't sleep."

"Is it because of what happened days ago?"

"No," she shook her head as she lowered the glass down. "It's not about when we were almost killed to death in the cellar. It's just…it's about my dad."

"Oh," was all Isaac could cough out. His blue eyes silently gazed down at the tiny brunette as her fingers tightly held the glass in her grip before they loosen. "Do you want to…talk about it? If you want, that is…"

"I just don't know what to feel about him being here after all these years," she confessed although her eyes drifted off somewhere else. "I'm furious at him, I'm so pissed at him for what he had done. Leaving us behind because his stupid job became much more important than his own family. Now I can't sleep. I just can't sleep when I feel stressed out or nervous. I haven't felt like this since he left us."

Isaac leaned against the counter. "You know you're stronger than him. If you, Scott and even your mom don't like him: than I'll make sure to stand by you guys. I won't let him hurt the three of you again, especially you."

Lucy blinked as she turned her head to face him and smiled softly. "That really means a lot."

"You know," he raised his glass to his mouth and took a quick sip. "I thought you and I being here in this kitchen alone would be weird. Talking about your dad and what an asshole he was, but it's not. It's not weird. Just two people who used to be together, romantically, are being mature about this whole thing. We're mature enough to handle this. It's not awkward."

"Isaac."

"Yeah?"

"It's awkward."

He lowered his cup and lets out an embarrassed sigh. "I know."

She giggled at his reaction before she left the kitchen.

* * *

Lucy drank her orange juice.

She quickly rinsed the glass and left it on the side to dry before grabbing a napkin to wipe her fingers. The sun was bursting with all its great might through the trees and the birds happily sang. Lucy threw the napkin in the trash bin before she smoothed down her green blouse. As she went to grab an apple, a figure stepped into the kitchen doorway.

Lucy lifted her head up to see her dad.

"Oh…it's just you," she mumbled under her breath before turning away from her dad. The agent sighed as he fixed his suit, but this time he wouldn't leave. Lucy preoccupied her attention on 'deciding' which fruit she would take to eat, but her father knew what she was actually doing.

"Lucy," he carefully and kindly called out to the teenage girl. "Can we please talk?"

"What for?" She asked as she picked up an apple and banana as she examined the fruits with a critical eye. The agent slowly stepped foot into the kitchen and Lucy noticed him come inside from the corner of her brown eyes. She didn't face him directly, but her pursed lips gave away the annoyance that was building inside her.

"I just want to talk to you and Scott," he said honestly to her. "Can you at least hear me out?"

Lucy placed the banana down on the bowl as she lets her fingers twirl around the red apple. She began to gaze at it, taking note of it's dark color. Lucy then sighed as she turned to look at her dad who stood a few feet away from her. It was just the two of them:

Father and daughter.

It made Lucy a tad dizzy.

Before she could open her mouth, a car beeped loudly from outside and she immediately knew who it was. Lydia had saved her from the awkward, and intense, moment she was about to have with her dad. Snatching the school bag that sat on the table, she quickly walked around the dad. He was stunned by this reaction and tried to stop her from leaving the kitchen.

"Lucy!"

"Sorry, gotta go to school!" She yelled over her shoulder before heading out the door. Mr. McCall sighed as he ran a frustrated hand through his slick brown hair and headed upstairs. Maybe Scott would at least talk to him.

Maybe.

* * *

"You hear that?" Lydia asked to Lucy as the two girls headed down the hallway. They walked side by side as Lucy held her binder close to her chest.

"Hear what?"

Lydia twirled her finger as a grin appeared on her face. "The sweet sound of harmony."

They stopped at her locker and Lucy leaned against the one next to hers. "It does sound beautiful. Now we can start the year the way it's meant to be."

"Shopping?"

"Maybe," Lucy giggled as she brushed aside a strand of hair. As Lydia closed her locker, Aiden soon appeared with his pearl-like teeth flashing at the both of them. His body leaned against the lockers with that cocky smirk of his.

"So what's this about shopping I hear?" He asked innocently and Lydia rolled her eyes. Lucy gave a smirk of her own as she decided to tease him.

"Eavesdropping I see."

Aiden mocked in defense. "Werewolf powers. Can't help, but listen to your conversation from the end of the hallway. Besides," he inched closer toward Lydia who simply stared at him with raised eyebrows. "I wanted to see my favorite redhead beauty who _so_ likes me."

"I'm the _only_ redhead you know," Lydia pointed out and Aiden tilted his head down at her.

"You forgot the 'beauty' part," he flirted at her and Lucy decided it was time for her to leave. Moving away from the lockers, she gripped her bag strap while smiling at the two.

"I'll leave you lovebirds alone," she chuckled while sending a playful nudge towards Lydia. Lucy caught her brother standing not too far from her and she immediately went after him. Scott noticed his sister stroll happily at him and he smiled at her. "Arrived to school on time. Guess you still are holding up your new resolution."

Scott draped his arm over her shoulders. "Of course I am! New year, new me."

Stiles' hands patted Scott's back and shoulders in greeting. "The birds are singing, the children are happily skipping outside at the park and Coach Finstock just screamed at Greenberg for being such an idiot."

Lucy laughed. "That seems normal enough."

Scott looked between his sister and best friend.

With the two of them by his sides, Scott knew he would get through this. He'd remembered the day Jennifer sent that text to them all. The darkness that surrounded his heart wasn't going to take over him because he had his friends and family to guide him through. He could make it and with Lucy and Stiles' smiles that shined at him, Scott felt relaxed.

He felt normal.

He felt himself.

And he was glad for that.

* * *

**FIN! **

**So there it is! Last chapter. I'm so sad that this story had finally come to an end. It was a really good run, three months writing for you all ^_^. I want to say thank you to **_**everyone**_** who has supported me not only on this story, but also the last one **_**Pushing Through**_**. It means a lot to me. Luckily it won't be long until I write again. Teen Wolf will return back in January 2014 with all new episodes and that means a sequel! So, here's the title to the sequel that is coming up: **

_**A Path of Uncertainty**_

**That's the next story that will be up in January. I will also give the **_**extra**_** sneak peek to the 5th and 10th reviewers (and being in such a good mood, I decided to extend it to the 15th and 20th reviewer as well):**

**heartlessyukiXD, xo-WolfGirl-xo, YellowTigger and NightFall25**

**Here's the final question of the day: **

**What will you do until Teen Wolf comes back on January 6, 2014?**

**Can't wait to read your responses. Anyways, here is the sneak peek to the other story that I'm currently writing. That story will be called **_**Slithering into Temptation**_**. It's still not done, but I do have the first three chapters finished. So without further a due, here is the sneak peek I have promised you all!**

* * *

"You know when I said this wasn't going to kill you?" Melanie nodded, her mind still in a foggy haze. The white pearls of Leslie's teeth flashed in front of the dizzy woman and said, "Well…"

That's when it struck.

The agonizing pain bursted throughout her body and Melanie's first instinct was to scream, however, it was muffled by the rough left hand that covered her mouth. Melanie decided to fight back, but the more she moved, the torment became worse.

"I lied," Leslie whispered near her face. She took in the fearful eyes with fresh tears splurging down and Leslie twisted the sharp knife inside her stomach. The auburn woman sent a chilling glare at her way. "Stay still!"

Melanie became weak.

Her blue-green eyes were slowly closing.

She was losing to death.

Leslie pulled the knife out and held the weapon up so Melanie could see. The blonde was tired and her vision began to become blurry, but she managed to see the bloody knife. _Her_ blood on that knife that was dripping down onto the floor below them and she panicked.

"W-Why…" she weakly wailed at Leslie. "Why are you doing this…"

"We were playing a game," Leslie chirped innocently into the empty hallway. "And your friends lost."

Her brown eyes gazed into her soulless blue-green ones. "And my name isn't Leslie, it's Adriana."

She then slashed Melanie's throat.

Adriana pulled away and watched as her body collapsed onto the floor. It laid there, lifelessly and made no sound whatsoever. The wicked smile Adriana casted at her was filled with satisfaction as she was pleased how easy this was. She reached for something in her chest and pulled out a white piece of paper that was neatly folded into a small square. Opening it up, her eyes skimmed through it before crumbling it up. Kneeling down to the dead body, her hand held Melanie's face and plopped the paper into her mouth.

Standing back up, she sighed as she strutted away from her playmate. There was a bathroom around the corner and she entered inside. Washing away the remainder of the blood from her hands and knife, she snatched a paper towel as she dried it off. Sliding the knife into the pocket that was underneath her dress and strapped around her thigh, she took off the wig.

Thick milk chocolate brown hair swept passed her bare shoulders.

Adriana pushed back from the sink, giving herself a once over look and exited the bathroom. She then confidently slithered in between the thick crowd, the music blaring from all directions. Adriana noticed from a distance the group of friends Melanie had came with earlier tonight. Their mouths were moving quickly and their body languages were completely tensed and worried.

They realized Melanie was nowhere to be found.

Adriana smirked evilly as they separated and tried to find her. The brunette glanced at her watched and decided to was best to leave. She would have enjoyed to stay, but she couldn't. Slipping outside the club, the brisk air greeted her face. There was still a long line of people waiting to get inside the club and Adriana quickly hailed a cab that drove down the road.

She got in and the taxi sped off.

It was at 12:14 AM that a scream erupted from inside the nightclub.

At 12:16, a call to 911 was made.

At 12:20, police and an ambulance had arrived at the club and entered inside.

At 12:25, the officers ordered everyone to evacuate the premises and murmurs bounced from outside.

And at 12:32, Melanie Rubio was pronounced dead at the scene.

* * *

**So there it is! That is the sneak peek to the new story **_**Slithering into Temptation**_** which will be out either late-Spring of 2014 or early-Summer of 2014. Haven't decided which one, and I think it won't be too long. Maybe under twenty-chapters, who knows. Also, many of you have asked me to write up a Stiles/OC story and I might just do that. Not sure when it will be out, but it's in the works ^_^! Well, here is the final farewell. I love you guys all and don't worry: I'll be back soon. **

**Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


End file.
